Blue Moon
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: An event called the Blue Moon Epidemic nearly destroyed the planet. But what if other dimensions and even universes were affected? What if these alternate realities were literally on the verge of war? What if these alternate realites were linked together because of the Blue Moon? AU Collaboration with Jwolf98
1. Chapter 1

**_Blue Moon_**

_The year was 2012. We…We had no idea this would happen to us. They…They came from nowhere. We never had time to prepare. All those people…those poor people. They never had a chance. They were completely ripped to shreds before we could evacuate. My commanding officer, Victor, told me to evacuate everyone. So that's what I and a couple of others went to do. The…The sight of some of the people getting ripped to shreds was…unforgettable. It was even worse when we lost Jack to the creatures. He…He was a good and loyal soldier. Never had a chance…completely gone before we could arrive. The people who kept saying the end of the world was going to happen because of a fucking meteor were wrong. Meteors don't eat people. The streets were full of dead bodies that…let me tell you from the beginning. From where it all started till now. Life was simple, until the day of the blue moon…_

Alex is walking around the joint base Lewis-McChord. It was the army/air force base, although he didn't mind the air force pilots mouthing off. Mostly because they were suffering from something he liked to call 'pure jealousy'. He looks up at the dark sky which when some of the light hit his silver eyes, they shined a brighter hue than before. He sees the moon; a full moon showing its prominence, and today was going to be a blue moon. He smiles because he never got to see a blue moon before. This would be his first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Balto grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter and heads out the front door. He hops in his car and started the engine. His I phone beeped and on the screen it said:

_Kaltag _

_Text Message _

Balto shook his head and sidle his thumb to the arrow on his phone. He chuckled as he saw the message. "Kaltag,"

He back up to the street and steps on the gas pedal. Just as he starting to drive, little rain drops hit his windshield. A few seconds later more rain hit Balto's car. The wolf/dog sighed as he continuing driving. "Hate rain."

* * *

Balto parked his car at a bar called Breaker's Bar. He cuts the engine and got out. The rain had stopped, but there were still dark gray clouds. Balto opens the door and went inside.

"Hey, there he is," Kaltag said once the wolf/dog walked in. "What the Hell took you so long?"

"Oh, what does it matter?" Jenna asked as she kissed Balto on the cheek. Balto saw Star, Nikki, and another friend named Kyle. He just looked like Balto, but with more of a black tint in his fur.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Balto asked. "Isn't he supposed to be here with us?"

"Yeah, but he said couldn't make it for some reason," Kaltag said. "Anyway, who's ready to play some pool?"

"Yeah," Nikki shouted. "Let's do it!"

"Hey, Breaker," Kyle called to the barkeeper. "I'll have a beer."

Breaker was a big strong human muscle guy. He had a black beard, dark brown eyes, and a tattoo of a flaming heart on the middle of his right arm. "Coming right up," he said with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Balto," Kaltag whispered to him. "When are you going to propose to Jenna?"

"By the end of the month," Balto whispered back. "I'll take her to dinner and then we'll go on a walk, under the stars. The beautiful full moon in the night sky. It will be great!"

"Nice," Kaltag grinned. "Did you buy a ring?"

"Not yet," the wolf/dog whispered. "I almost have the money. I planned to buy a diamond ring."

"Damn brother," Kaltag said as he got a pool stick. "She'll love that."

"Alright let's play some pool." Balto said.

Alex punched the black punching bag as hard as he could. Sweat was on his face. The chain on the punching bag moved as the grey wolf/dog hybrid hit the bag.

He then stops punching the bag and grabbed his water bottle. He took several long gulps of water before starting to do push-ups. He did about twenty of them. He took some heavily breathes. He took a few more sips of before wiping the sweat off his face with a small towel.

"I feel pretty damn good right now," he laughed as he went to take a shower.

* * *

"Are you two boys finished that game of yours?" Jenna called to Nikki and Kaltag. Balto sat next to her.

"Almost," Nikki said.

"Hey, Jenna I was thinking in two weeks, we can go have dinner and go on a walk, maybe even a picnic," Balto said. "Under the stars, the full moon above us. What do you say?"

Jenna gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh, looked who showed up," Kyle growled when a dog stepped through the door.

The dog was an Alaskan malamute. Its face was cover in jet black color. It had light blue eyes. "Steele," Kyle growled.

"What's _he _doing here?" Balto asked.

"Probably to see Jenna," Kyle whispered to Balto. Kaltag and Nikki had stop playing pool when the second they saw Steele.

Steele was wearing a plain brown shirt, blue denim jeans, and some new shoes.

"And what can I get for you sir?" Breaker asked annoy in his voice as if he wasn't happy to see Steele.

"Beer," the dog said. He then turns to Jenna. "Oh, hi Jenna," he grinned. "I didn't see you when I walked in. How are you today?"

"Leave me alone Steele," Jenna grumble. "I'm with Balto."

"Oh, that half-breed," Steele smiled. "I don't think he's no good for you Jenna. He may be cheating on you."

Balto growl lowly. "Balto don't," Jenna said holding his hand. "He's only wants trouble. Just ignore him."

"Fine," Balto whispered. "But if that asshole tries anything I-"

"Balto please," Jenna interrupt.

He nodded and whispered to her "I'm sorry Jenna. That guy really gets on my nerves."

"I know," Jenna said.

**Hello everyone. Jwolf98 here. I did this chapter and like to give a big thanks to MajorBalto243 for letting me do that. Thanks bro. I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry if it was boring. I may write more chapters if MajorBalto wants me too. Jwolf98 out. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Alex is driving down I-5, heading towards Tacoma to meet up with one of his friends. Balto had called him and told him about proposing to Jenna and saying Steele is an asshole. Alex didn't understand; he was friends with Steele. _'Why would Balto say Steele was an asshole? He was one of my friends. Why can't Balto see that?' _

Alex looked down at his military uniform. His rank was sergeant and he had met Steele up in Tacoma and they been friends ever since. After two years, he drove up to Seattle again and met Balto and his buddies and they became friends as well. And now there is some feud between Balto and Steele.

After thirty minutes, he found Steele's house. It was white and looked absolutely boring. And in his life, boring is one thing he absolutely needed. He gets out of his blue truck, a dodge ram 1500, and walks to the front door. He knocks twice and, doing what he usually does, he opens the door and walks into the house.

Steele is wearing his regular attire; a plain shirt that is usually any color, and blue denim jeans.

Alex laughs at him, which causes Steele to turn around and ask, "What's so funny lobo?"

"You…You look absolutely ridiculous! You need to go to South Center or something." Responded Alex, before he walked over to a black leather chair and sits down.

Steele shakes his head and stands up and asks, "Do you want a beer? I bought three six packs earlier today."

Alex nods his head and Steele walks over to the fridge and grabs two beers. He closes the fridge and tosses one to Alex who catches it. Steele walks over to where he was sitting and sits down and proceeds to drink his beer.

Alex starts to drink as well and looks at Steele and says, "Balto said you were being an asshole yesterday."

"He's lying." Answered Steele matter-of-factly.

Alex frowns at him. "What do you mean 'he's lying'? Balto and you are my best friends and you're going to accuse him of lying."

Steele shrugs his shoulders. "Hey, he insulted _me _first! I didn't enter the bar to cause any trouble and he came up to me and started calling me an asshole! His friend Kyle encouraged him as well so fuck them!"

Alex sighs in frustration and says, "You two are unbelievable! Every fucking week I hear one of you complaining about the other and it fucking pisses me off to the fucking max! If I hear one more fucking complaint about you, I will drop you as a friend and you'll be forever alone. And don't try to call me on that."

"Alright. I'll be nicer to the half-breed. But he has to do the same thing as well." Says Steele.

Alex nods his head. "Fine. But you better not fuck up or I'll never come over to this place again."

With that said Alex got up and walked out of Steele's house and drove towards Balto's place. Balto lived Federal Way. Alex still doesn't know why Balto moved all the way from Nome to Federal Way. He hated Federal Way because it was a hassle to get through. It took hours to drive through because of the traffic. The traffic was horrible.

An hour later, Alex arrived at Balto's place, but saw that he wasn't home. He pulled out his cell phone, a Galaxy SIII, and saw:

Kaltag

1 new message

Hey bro! We're hangin out at the bar again. Would you like to come? Balto's already here.

Alex starts to laugh and drove towards the bar. After awhile, he sees the bar on his left and pulled into the parking lot. He got out and felt the cold, January air against his body. He ignored it and entered the bar.

**Alright, Jwolf98 is going to do the fourth chapter. Isn't it weird that Alex is friends with Balto and Steele even though they dislike each other. And knowing Alex, he'll probably be unsure what to do if they fight. Hopefully, he makes the right choice. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, looks who's here?" Kyle called as Alex walked into the bar.

"Well, I'm here," he said as he bump fists with Balto and the other guys. Then he sat down. "I would be here sooner, but…shitty traffic these days, you know?"

"Hell yeah, that's right!" Kaltag said as he took of sip of whiskey. "Tell me about it. Damn traffic is always in the way."

They laughed. "So what are we doing?" Alex asked.

"Just chilling," Nikki said.

"Well, I better enjoy it because I got work again tomorrow," Alex chuckled. "It may be Hell, but that's want I wanted to be."

He brought out his M1911 and shouted "Everyone down, this is a robbery!" He wore a black mask and black clothes. He had a bulletproof vest under his shirt. Before he came in here, he had cut the power, so the security cameras were off and so were the phones. He went to the cash register. He aimed his gun at the man. "Give me all the money…NOW! And no one gets hurt."

He gave the man an empty bag. "Hurry up!" he barked. He heard sirens. "Shit."

The man gave him the bag with all the money in it. The robber ran out of the gas station as fast as he could. He quickly got in his car started the engine. The sirens were closer now. "Can't there be no cops for once when I rob a store?" he asked himself as he drove away.

He got to his hideout, cut the engine off and got out of his car. He had the bag of cash in his hand. He ran up to the stairs of the apartment and kicked the door open. "I'm back boys!" he shouted happily. He pulled off his black mask as he walked inside.

"Hey, Paul's here," said a gangster. Paul glared at him. "I meant Boss," the gangster said nervously.

"That's more like it," Paul said as he went to the kitchen table. He dumped the money on the table. He growled. "I expected more."

A few more gangsters walked in the kitchen. "Alright Boss is back," one of them said. "How much money did you get this time?" asked a gangster named Rick.

"Not much like last time," Paul said looking at the money. Paul was a human. He looked like eighteen or nineteen, but he was actually twenty-four. He has very dark black hair, and dark brown eyes. "Gas stations are shit these days."

"Hell right that's true!" another gangster named Roger said. He was a German shepherd. "We should rob the bank!"

"No!" Paul snapped. "We're not ready. We should rob the easy things first and then later we will do the hard stuff."

"Whatever you say," Roger said. "You're the Boss after all. There were a total of fourteen gangsters in the apartment. Paul was the leader. A gangster named Killer was his second in command. No one every disobey Paul. He was very strict. He got out of jail two weeks ago. _And I'm not going back_, he thought. _I am never going back to that Goddamn hell hole. _

**A/N: This one's from Jwolf98. Great job brother! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Alex is walking around his house, hoping to wrap his mind around the robbery that happened. He had discovered that the thief had robbed his friend's store and when the cops started to arrive, he took off and evaded pursuit. Alex twisted around and he looked at the calendar. It's been two weeks since the robbery. No sign of the thief has been found which is still causing Alex to become frustrated. He had stopped hanging out with Steele and Balto's wedding…

"Shit! I forgot about his wedding! At least it's on Saturday. Today is Monday, so I have time. I probably won't even go. Wait! Why am I getting stressed out! He plans to marry her in August. He hasn't even proposed to her yet. Who the fuck am I thinking of?"

He looks at the calendar and sees a date is circled; within the box of the 30th of March says "Claire's Marriage." He sits in one of the chairs near the table, and starts to cry.

_Flashback_

_Alex is walking around Federal Way with his girlfriend, Claire. Claire is a brown German shepherd and when she met Alex, it was love at first sight. Every day, instead of calling or texting her, he would show up at her house with her favorite flowers, red roses, and he even brought her a sapphire. _

_One day, as she was sitting with him in the park, she asked him, "Why do you bring me sapphires?"_

_Alex turns his head towards her and answers her with, "Because, I bring sapphires to show how beautiful you are" and kisses her on the lips._

_She kissed him back, but pulled away and asks, "So you're saying I'm as beautiful as sapphires?"_

_Alex shakes his head and kisses her again before saying, "No, I'm saying that you're ten times more beautiful than any gem that I can give you. No matter what, I will always be with you and I will always love you."_

_Claire smiles and kisses him again. She pulls away, gently, and smiles. "Thank you Alex. I love you too!"_

_Alex is reaching into his pocket to pull out the wedding ring he got her, since they've been dating for two years, when he hears someone approaching. He looks over and sees some bull dog walking over with his hand in his pocket._

_Claire gasps in horror. "Tommy, you're…you're supposed to leave me alone! Now get back in your car and go! NOW!"_

_Tommy just laughs and pulls out a 9mm and says, "I loved you and what did you do?! You fucking ripped my heart out and cast it aside like I was nothing! So now I'm going to make you nothing you bitch!"_

_He fires three shots; one hit Alex in the shoulder, the other hit Claire in the chest, and the last one hit Claire in the stomach. Tommy immediately twists around and runs away. Alex crawls over to Claire and starts to cry and says, "Claire, are…you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay Claire."_

_Claire shakes her head and coughs up some blood. "No…no I won't. He hit me in my lung and somewhere in my abdomen. By the time the paramedics arrive, I'll be gone. My blood is killing me Alex. I want you to tell me that you'll never forget me. Please Alex, never for…"_

_Her life slowly faded away and Alex cried upon her body, knowing that he'll never meet a girl like her again._

_One year later_

_Tommy is walking around New York City when he hears something behind him. He turns around and someone grabs him and pulls him into an alley. He is thrown on the ground and he sees a 9mm pointed at his face._

_He looks at his attacker and stutters out "Wha…What do you want?"_

_The attacker simply shoots him three times; one in the shoulder, one in the lung, and the third in the stomach. Tommy falls backwards hard and starts to push himself up._

_He looks upon his attacker and manages to cough out "Why?"_

_The attacker simply laughs and says, "Because of what you did. You killed my soon-to-be-fiancé and in the process, you shot me. So I'm paying you back."_

_The attacker simply shot Tommy in the other lung and walked away as the sounds of choking and gurgling filled the silent alley until finally, the alley became silent once more._

_End flashback_

Alex stands up and grabs his chair and throws it at the wall. He grabs a glass cup and throws it at the window. He kicks a hole in his door, breaks a hole in the wall, smashes a plate, and continues to break things for another three hours. He envied Balto because he found true love. Alex had his taken away from him. But no matter what, he wouldn't let Balto go through the same experience he did. Even if he had to die to protect his friend form the pain.

He feels his phone vibrate and sees he got a message from Jenna. He flips it open and the message reads: Alex, you know that area Balto has taken me to, the one he wants to take me there for a date? Well Steele showed up and now there's a fight. Please get her quickly.

Alex puts his phone away and mutters out "As if my day could get any worse" before walking out towards his truck and gets in and drives off.

**A/N: Hope this chapter didn't depress too many people. Anyways, it's Jwolf's turn so wish him luck. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jordan was taking a collage test on his laptop. He was in his house. "God," he sighed once he was done with his test. He puts a hand on his hand on his forehead. He was a twenty year old human. He rubbed his eyes. He has been taking that test all day.

He got a glass of water. He quickly drinks it and putted in the sink. He had to get out of the house. Get some fresh air. He has been in his house for almost three days. He looked at the time. It was somewhere one o' clock.

* * *

"Balto don't!" Jenna yelled as her boyfriend stood up and lunged at Steele again. He was so angry at Steele for pretending that Jenna was _his _girlfriend. He pretended that Balto wasn't there with Jenna. The two couple was at the park. Everything was going good, until that bastard showed up.

Balto tried to punch Steele in the face, but the dog quickly and kicked the half-breed in the stomach. Jenna screamed as Balto gasps for air and fell on the grass. Steele spat on Balto. Blood was on the wolf/dog's lip.

"What the fuck is going on?!" someone screamed.

Steele turned and saw Alex. His hands were into fists. He had anger in his eyes. "What the Hell is going on?! What did you do to Balto, Steele?"

"Nothing," Steele snapped. "The asshole insulted me for no reason!"

"You know what Steele?! Alex yelled. "You're nothing, but shit! You go around girls who have boyfriends and tried to make them your girlfriend. You get so angry for no goddamn reason! You're a asshole and always will be if you keep acting your damn self! You mess with my friends, you mess with me!"

Steele growled. "I knew you be a shitty friend one day! If you want to be friends with that half-breed and the other dogs. Fine!" He lunged at Alex and tackles him.

"Stop it!" Jenna screamed. She helped Balto up.

But the two of them ignored her. Alex knew Steele was stronger then him. But he had to try to fight him. They cursed, shouted, and fight. Now Alex had a bloody nose and Steele had a cut on his lip. Steele was about to punch Alex. When someone grabbed his hand and twisted it.

Steele screamed in pain. He turned his head and saw a punch right at his face. The dog fell to the ground. Paul glared coldly at Steele. "Fighting? You're luckily I'm not in a bad mood. Because if I was. Then I will have kicked your ass to Hell."

Steele was about to fight back, but decided it wasn't worth it. He stares at Balto. "This isn't over Bingo. Mark my words." He quickly left.

Paul helped Alex up. "You're alright? Your nose is bleeding."

"I'm fine," he said. He looked at Paul. There was something he didn't like about him. He looked…dangerous. He then walked over to Balto and Jenna. "You two alright?"

"We're fine," Jenna said. Then she said coldly "Alex. Why did Steele say 'friend' to you?"

**This is Jwolf. I hoped you guys enjoy the chapter. And good luck Major for the next chapter!" **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Alex is staring at Jenna, surprised at the question she asked.

Finally, he stammers out, "Wh-what?"

Jenna, in a stern voice, asks, "Why did Steele call you friend?"

Alex scratches the back of his head. "Well…I…uh…because he was my friend. Heh…"

Jenna flew into a rage. "What?! You mean you were friends with the asshole who terrorized Balto and made everyone's lives a living hell?! Geez Alex, we told you what he was doing…we told you! And did you blow them off or did you decide to believe what Steele said? You can be such a moron!"

Alex threw up his hands in defeat. "Jenna, I'm…"

Jenna turned her back on him. "Just…leave, Alex."

Alex sulks off towards his truck and as he's getting in, he sees Paul walking towards him. Alex gets out of his truck and Paul approaches him.

Paul smiles and says, "So...I'm sorry about that. Maybe…maybe that was a bad time."

Alex shakes his head. "No…no you're fine. Perhaps I should have caught on to what Steele was doing a long time ago. Now it's only me who gets in trouble."

Paul frowns at him. "Why would you even say that? They're still your friends; they're just…just…just upset at the moment. That's all."

Alex, with anger building up, shouts out, "Well if they didn't give two fucks about being fucking lenient on Steele calling me friend, why should I fucking be lenient on those pieces of shit! After all this time of me bailing out Balto and Kaltag, me taking the blunt of their jokes, me getting pushed into bar fights, me getting stabbed in an alley after Balto and Kaltag left, and me getting shot and losing my fiancé, why should I be fucking lenient to them!"

Suddenly, Alex catches Jenna out of the corner of his left eye and he turns his head towards her and sees tears falling from her eyes.

She wipes one of her eyes and asks, with a hint of sorrow in her voice, "Did…did all those things actually happen to you? Alex…I'm so-"

This time, Alex flew into a rage and yelled, "Oh now you give two fucks about me! Yeah…all those things did happen to me, but I doubt any of you fucking care! Not once have you asked why I was sad or why I looked like I cried! You all just ordered me a beer and thought that would solve everything! Well Jenna, tell Balto good bye. I'm going home. Like any of you care where that is."

Alex twisted around and got into his truck and closed the door. He reversed it and hit the gas so hard that the truck flew out of the parking space and took off, leaving behind tread marks. Jenna turned her attention towards Balto, who had just arrived a couple of minutes after Alex yelled at Jenna.

He frowns and asks, "Jenna, why does it matter who he's friends with? It's his life; why should we get completely involved with it?"

Jenna shakes her head. "Balto, that's what he wants. He wants someone to get involved with his life. He lost his fiancé and has been emotionally destroyed ever since!"

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "Well whoever she was, she must have been pretty stupid to leave him."

Jenna sighs in frustration. "No Balto…she died."

Balto's eyes become wide with grief. "You mean that…that…that she's dead?! Oh my God!"

Jenna grabbed Balto's hand and says, "Maybe we should pay him a visit. One of the soldiers might know where he lives."

Balto nods his head and they get into his car and they both head off towards JBLM, hoping to find out where Alex lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Olympia, Alex is sitting on the couch, with a bottle of vodka, hoping to get drunk. He hated himself for yelling at Jenna, but it was this anger, this unnatural anger, built up within him that suddenly, he just snapped. It wasn't Paul's presence or anything; it was just the way that Jenna reacted.

"Why should she give a fuck about who my friends are? She never did before."

He sighs and gets off the couch and chucks the bottle at the wall. He hears it smash against the wall and shards of glass rain onto the floor. He grabs his gun, the one that is jammed and has been unusable, and throws it out the window. The window shatters and he hears the gun hit the ground. All the sudden, a gunshot is heard and he feels a pain in his abdomen. He puts his hand where the pain is and upon lifting his hand, sees that there's blood all over it. He looks back to his gun case and sees the jammed one is still in there.

"Oh shit."

He leans against the wall and slides down towards the floor. He feels a warm liquid in his mouth and feels it slowly go down his chin. It hits his pant leg, his military pants, and sees that there's blood dripping from his mouth. If he didn't live in this part of Olympia, the ghetto part, someone would have called the police. But gunshots are common in this area so people stopped caring for the sound.

_'Hopefully help arrives soon. I don't think I can last any longer. Wait…how come I had a loaded gun in the…never mind.'_

* * *

Outside of Alex's house, Paul is walking down the sidewalk, not knowing that he was right in front of the dog that he had saved from getting the shit beat out of him, suddenly heard a gunshot. He twists around and looks at the house.

He sees a gun lying in the grass and a bullet hole in the wall. He runs to the door and kicks it in, hoping that the person was still alive. He walks into the living room, a completely destroyed living room, and he sees Alex leaning against a wall, blood dripping from his mouth and his abdomen was bleeding profusely.

Paul sees that Alex is unconscious and hustles over to him and pulls him to his feet and drags Alex out. He puts him in Alex's truck and searches Alex for the keys. He finds them in his side pocket and gets in. He starts the truck and drives to the hospital.

**A/N: Well that's going to put some stress between Alex and Balto. Hopefully they can make amends or this could get really bad really fast. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At first Alex could only hear fainted things. His eyes slowly opened. He saw a doctor. Alex gored. He was in a bed.

"You're finally awake," the doctor said. "You lost a lot of blood there, son."

"How did I get here?" Alex asked. "I was in my living room when-"

"This man saved your life," he said pointing to Paul, who was sitting outside in the hallway. "You be probably dead if he didn't bring you here to the hospital."

Alex felt a big bangle on his stomach. "Can you please tell that man who saved me to come in here? I want to thank him."

"Of course," the doctor said. He went out the room he and Paul began talking. After they exchange some words, Paul nodded and the doctor walked away. Paul opens the door and came in. "Hey, you wanted to tell me something." He closed the door.

"Yeah, I wanted to say, thanks for saving me," Alex said.

"No problem," Paul smiled. "It's the least I can do. And I didn't catch your name."

"Alex."

"Paul."

Alex was kinda glad that Paul didn't ask how he got shot. Otherwise, he would be shouting. "And I got you here with that truck of yours," Paul said. "Just so you know."

"So that's how I got here," the wolf/dog whispered to himself.

"Well, I have to go now," Paul said. "Hope you get better Alex. See you in the future." He nods to Alex, went to the door and walked out. Leaving Alex alone.

* * *

At night Jordan lay in his bed. He was reading a book called _Hatchet_ by Gary Paulson. After reading another fifteen minutes, he set down by his table. He had read the book bunch of times. As he lay there feeling restless, he thought about collage. He would have to back there tomorrow. A place where everyone throws parties, finds love, and hangs out with their friends.

None of that he had. No love. He does have a friend name Rusty. But he is in France right now. He does have another friend. Sort of. But he's in jail. Now Jordan only two things. Two things that will never go away. Pain and anger. It was breaking him. He tried getting help, but it always the school's counselor. Always. He was suffering. He did not understand love. At school he _ALWAYS_ saw people, kissing, holding each other hands, and…having a good time. He knew they were showing their love. But why? They do it everyday. Isn't that enough? Why do they spend so much time with each other? Why? It made no sense to Jordan. Not at all. It doesn't make sense at_ all_.

His anger began to rise a little. Over months since he had pain and anger, he was always mad at himself. For always being so shy. For stammering a lot. He wanted to kill himself for being that way. But over a year. He was angry at…everyone. Sometimes he would feel they would talk about him behind his back.

He would try so hard not to feel sorry for himself. He would try so hard. He would always try to have fun. But…something would hit him and the pain, or anger, or both would get the best of him.

He felt he was in the darkness. Like in a big pool. One side of deep end and the other side of the sallow end. He was in the deep end where the darkness was, where there was no light. Where he felt cold and lonely. The sallow end was where everyone had fun. Where there was laugher, happy shouting…and light. He would be at the bottom of the deep end. And no one would even go and save him. Hoping someone would help him bring in the light.

Jordan felt water in his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

**So there things work. MajorBalto does the odd chapters and I do the even chapters. This is Jwolf by the way. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Two months later, Alex is walking around Seattle. He had been sent home by the military and they had told him that they would let him know if he should head back to the base. He had effectively cut off all contact with his "friends" and had been walking around the cities a lot. He even drove up to Everett and Walla Walla, but left when he saw Balto and Kaltag. He felt broken whenever he saw them. He didn't like seeing people expressing their love for each other and acting as if they truly love each other. He was planning on driving off towards California and start over. He hated his life. He wanted something new. If he didn't go, he would probably shoot himself. If something didn't change, he would go insane.

* * *

_June 12, 2012_

Two months later, Alex is in his house, trying to find something important. It could be the fate of the whole world. Suddenly, Alex hears a knock at the door and quickly walks towards the door and opens it. He sees Kyle standing in the doorway. Alex simply shifts to his left and Kyle walks in. Alex closes the door and turns to Kyle.

Alex immediately asks, "Have you found any suspects yet?"

Kyle shrugs his shoulders. "No, not a one that fits the description of Alpha."

Alex starts to laugh. "Well, unlike you, I have found the Alpha."

Kyle glances over at Alex. "Who is it?"

Alex's blatant smile turns into a more serious one and he pulls out his M1911 and aims it at Kyle. "It's you."

Kyle shakes his head and throws up his hands. "Look, you're upset. Let me…just relax and we'll talk about this."

Alex suddenly fires and Kyle grabs his shoulder in pain. Suddenly, Kyle's body starts to contort and writhe in pain and the sound of bones shifting and cracking is heard. Alex re-aims the gun at Kyle and watches as he turns into a werewolf. When Kyle had completely formed, Alex stared at the creature.

Alex says with fear in his voice, "You're…You're not an Alpha! You're…You're something else!"

The werewolf lunges at Alex and knocks him onto the ground and it slashes his chest, spraying blood all over the walls. It then slashes the side of his face, leaving three distinct slashes going across his muzzle. It then picks him up and throws him into one of the walls before busting down the door and disappearing into the darkness. Alex, bleeding and battered, pushes himself away from the wall and falls to the floor and passes out.

**A/N: I made this quick and brutal. Please don't be mad. I'll make chapter 11 longer. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex's vision was blurry when he woke up. He blinked a few times as he slowly sat up. He then remembered Kyle had turn into a werewolf and attacked him. But somehow…he didn't feel any pain.

He looks at his chest. The wounds were gone as they were healed. Alex quickly went to a bathroom, looks in the mirror and gasped. The wounds were gone. But Kyle had slashed Alex across the face. Leaving three scars.

"Damnit!"

He looked at himself in the mirror for ten minutes. _What the hell happened?_ He wished this was only a dream. But he knew it was real. _I'm going to kill him! _

"Breaker where the hell is he?" Alex barked barging into Breaker's Bar.

"Who?" he asked. "And what the hell happen to your face.

Alex was wearing different clothes because of Kyle. "KYLE!" he screamed. "Where the fuck is he?"

"I'm not telling you." Breaker asked behind the counter.

"Why not?!" he screamed again. He knew he was losing his temper, but he couldn't help it. He pointed at his scars. "_He_ did this to me!"

Breaker slowly came up to the wolf/dog. "Well, one Alex, you just barge in barking. Two, you're screaming. And final, why would he do that?"

Alex glared at Breaker. "Where…is…Kyle?"

"I'm not telling you shit!"

"Then I'll force you," Alex shove Breaker to a table. He tripped over a chair. "So that's how it's going to be," he said once he stood up again. He quickly lunged at Alex and punches him in the face.

Alex fell backwards. Breaker then gripped on his shirt. "Now get the fuck out of my bar. Before I call the cops."

"Tell me where Kyle is first. Then I'll leave."

"I don't know where he is."

"You're lying!"

Breaker growled as he pushed Alex to the counter. Alex hits his back. He cries out in pain. He saw Breaker coming at him. Alex saw an empty glass beer bottle. But Breaker didn't. Alex quickly grabbed the bottle and smashed on Breaker's head, knocking him out.

When it was dark Paul was at a jewelry store. He has a huge bag so he could hold many goods. He has most of the jewelry when a siren was heard.

Paul cursed. He ran out only to find about ten cop cars. Lights were shine at him. "Put your hands up!" someone shouted. So he did. A policeman grinned once he saw Paul. "Well, well, looks who it is boys? It's Paul the Robber." The policeman began to laugh. "Some never change."

"Well, shit," Paul growled.

**Hey, guys its J here. I'm really sorry it took like forever. Anyway, I promise I'll get chapter 12 done faster**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

A week after Kyle had escaped; Alex met with two other sergeants in a secret location. One was a large black male whose name was Jake Thompson. He had been through two wars; the Gulf War and the War on Terrorism. During his tour in Iraq, he had met up with Alex and they've been friends ever since Alex saved his life… twice.

The other was a brown German shepherd named Isaac and he had been deployed in Iraq and Afghanistan. He was about to be shot by a sniper when Alex came and had taken the bullet for him. That gave him a chance to kill the shooter… which he did. He stayed with Alex in the hospital until he was fully healed and have been friends ever since that day.

Jake looks at Alex and asks, "So how did your mission for finding the alpha go?"

Alex turned his head to the right and pointed at the three scars. "Obviously, not too well. The guy that I hired, my best friend Kyle, did this to me. So I'm going to hunt him 'til the end of-"

A loud crash followed by a bunch of screams is heard in the distance. Alex looks at the other two sergeants and asks, "What the fuck was that?"

The other two shrug their shoulders. Alex looks at the calendar, which says that the date… is August 12, 2012.

Alex looks up at the sky and sees a full moon, but it was different than any other full moon he has seen. This one was as red as blood.

Alex looks at the other sergeants and says, "We have a blue moon guys."

Isaac nods his head. "Yeah, there was going to be one today."

Alex nods his head. "Yeah, and we placed the epidemic to the next blue moon. We set it today."

Jake falls to his knees. "May God help us all."

* * *

Balto is with his fiancée Jenna. He had taken her to the same spot he proposed to her. As they're walking, Balto turns his head towards Jenna and kisses her on the cheek. She squeals in delight and kisses him back.

Balto looks at her and says jokingly, "Jenna run, I'm going to get you!"

Jenna starts to laugh and runs off, only to be pursued by Balto.

As Balto is getting closer, he sees her stop and as he is about to catch her, a pair of headlights come on and blind the two for a moment.

Balto suddenly hears, "Civilians, you must evacuate the city. I repeat-evacuate the city. You are in danger."

Balto realizes that he recognizes that voice. It's Alex.

Balto looks at the truck again and asks, "Alex, is that you?"

Alex ignores him and says, "Civilians, get out of here! You're in- Look out!"

Balto turns around and a wolf… thing is charging right at them. Balto gets in front of Jenna, in case it attacks her, but the creature is gunned down by Alex, who is manning the machinegun.

Alex then yells out, "Civilians, you are in danger! Evacuate the city! Get into your car and drive as fast as you can to the Vaults. When you get there, you will receive further instructions. Now go!"

Balto and Jenna nod their heads and they both run to Balto's car and get in. Balto starts it up and they both drive off towards the Vaults.

Alex looks down at the driver and says, "Move into the city. We need to start trying to clear out some of the buildings."

The driver nods his head. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Paul is in a jail cell, waiting for his transfer, when one of the police officers came in.

The officer looked at Paul and starts to laugh. "I can't wait for you to be transferred you piece of shit."

Paul was about to say something when a wolf-like creature attacked the officer. The officer screamed as the beast started to disembowel him. There were more screams and Paul ran to the corner and curled up into a ball, hoping he would go unnoticed. Somehow, it worked as the creatures soon left.

Paul got out of his corner and saw that the police officer's body was close to the cell. He crawls over and reaches through and yanks the keys off of the guard's belt. He stands up and unlocks his cell. He opens the cell door and walks out and proceeds to run towards his hideout.

After about three hours, he arrives, but something isn't right. He approaches the battered door and walks inside. Through the flickering lights he can see blood all over the walls and dripping from the ceiling. He ignores the sights… and the smells and walks into the lounging area.

As soon as he entered the lounging area, he came across a sight that would haunt him forever. All over the room were his dead companions, all of them ripped apart. He falls to his knees and vomits. He wipes his mouth and as he turns around, he sees the German shepherd Roger holding a wooden beam.

Paul sidesteps as Roger swung at him. Paul then asks, "Roger, what the hell is going on?!"

Roger stops and drops the beam. "Boss, they came out of nowhere. Killer was… just ripped apart like he was clay. Rick tried to run, but they ripped his throat out before he could even get down the hall. Ray ended up transforming into one of the fucking things. I… I hid! I had to listen to the bodies as they were thrown all over the place, Boss! I hid in the utility closet so I wouldn't die! It… it was awful! Blood started to flow under the door and I could hear the screams of people… people dying! They even started throwing body parts around, some of them hitting the closet door! I just curled up into a ball and hid in the back. I didn't want to die!"

Paul grabs his shoulders. "Roger, calm your shit down!"

Roger stops yelling and nods his head. "Alright Boss. We need to get out of here."

Paul nods his head. "Follow me."

Roger nods his head and they both walk towards the exit.

Five minutes later, Paul and Roger walk out of the hideout when a military vehicle stops in front of them. One of the soldiers gets out and looks at Paul. "You two; get in the vehicle! We are escorting you to Joint Base Lewis McChord. Now get in."

Paul and Roger nod their heads and they both get in the jeep. The driver then drives off towards JBLM to bring the two survivors back to base.

* * *

Balto and Jenna are driving on I-5 when they come across a military checkpoint. They stop and Jenna looks to her left and sees an Abrams main battle tank running over abandoned cars. She suddenly spots a bunch of civilians on their knees, begging the soldiers for something. Immediately after, the soldiers start to mow them down with a barrage of bullets, before burning the bodies. Jenna closes her eyes and starts to cry.

She looks up at Balto and asks, "How… how did everything turn to shit?"

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "Jenna… I don't know. We need to get to safety as fast as we can. Before anything else-"

Balto never finishes his sentence as he sees three helicopters launching missiles at the Tacoma Dome. He sees fire erupt from the building and the whole building comes crumbling to the ground, with an explosion of dust covering everything. The three helicopters fly off into the distance and disappear from view.

Balto begins to panic. "What the fuck is going on?!"

* * *

As Alex and his unit are moving towards Olympia, a werewolf jumps right onto the side of the door and yanks out the driver. The driver starts to scream in terror as the werewolf drags him off into the darkness.

Alex yells out, "Jack! Jack!"

The passenger slides into the driver's seat and begins to drive towards Olympia, knowing full well that Jack… was gone forever.

As they made their way towards Olympia, he hears a loud explosion and the whole city is swallowed in fire and ash. Alex orders the driver to turn around. The driver nods his head and he turns around and starts to head back the way they came. Alex hears a loud explosion and turns around to see a mushroom cloud forming in the distance. Alex begins to tear up, but quickly stops as he forgets about his emotions and starts to hold it in. The driver begins the journey back towards JBLM, where they have recently built steel walls and made it impenetrable.

* * *

Three hours later, Alex, Jake, and Isaac arrive at JBLM. Isaac, Jake, and Alex had gone separate paths to get civilians to evacuate and head towards the Vaults. As they arrived at JBLM, they got out of their vehicles and proceeded to enter the front gate.

As they approached the gate, the guard looked at them and says, "Looks like you're the only officers to make it back to base."

Alex looks at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? Isn't there others who made it back as well?"

The guard shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I think they were all killed off. You guys are the only ones to return."

Jake frowns and asks, "What about the Navy the Marines the Air force, what about them?"

The guard shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea, though the Air force lost all of its officers, just like us. So again, you're the only officers to return."

Alex then asks, "What about the Navy base up in Everett?"

The guard shrugs his shoulders again. "I have no idea what's going on up there. We lost contact with them an hour ago."

Alex nods his head and he proceeds to enter the base followed by Jake and Isaac.

An hour later, Alex, Jake, and Isaac are in the command center talking to each other.

Alex looks at Isaac and Jake and asks, "When the world goes to shit, can we agree to not kill each other?"

Jake nods his head. "Of course sir. Let's agree to be in an alliance once the 'end of the world' happens."

Isaac nods his head. "Yeah, let's form an alliance here and now."

Alex smiles at them. "Alright then. Today, we shall be called the Sergeant Triumvirate."

* * *

_The Sergeant Triumvirate was a peaceful alliance, with goals on restoring the world to its former glory after societies crashed. Unfortunately, the Triumvirate started to have a thirst for power and became the dominant force of Earth. They had conquered the whole world, mostly because there was no one to stand against them. When the navy returned, they willingly joined up with the Triumvirate, not because they were evil, but because they were trying to create a utopia without killing any innocents. The Triumvirate suddenly turned its attention to the Vaults, all 3,000 of them. As Alex, Jake, and Isaac sent troops to find them all, they discovered that some of them were already open. _

_These vaults that were open had released the people who would soon create the foundation of The Resistance. Outmatched and outgunned, these people will still fight on for what they believe is right. The Triumvirate however, had advanced training and weaponry and has a load of resources available to fund and create their deadly machines. At the center of the Triumvirate was Master Sergeant Alex. He was in control of the Triumvirate and was in search of the werewolves. He wanted them all dead. His campaign against them worked to where the werewolves started to live in the nuked regions._

* * *

Three years later, Balto and Jenna have started to raise their family in Vault 567. There were seven other families in the vault and everyone was friends with each other, mostly because there wasn't much else to do.

Balto kept wondering what was life like outside of the vaults, not realizing that outside, death was imminent for anyone who didn't have the strength to go on. Balto wanted to go out to see for himself what outside looked like. Soon, he'll get that chance.

**A/N: This is probably the most violent chapter I've written. Though it won't be the last violent chapter. Anyways, R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Before the explosion… _

Jordan was taking a test in a classroom with other people. He's been studying really hard lately. He was thinking about Rusty. He wonder how he was doing in France. The last time he heard from him was a call a few days ago. Rusty told Jordan that would come home this weekend. Today…he would be coming back into town.

He also heard about Paul. That he was arrest for robbing a jewelry store. In high school, he was friends with Paul. But Paul had dropped out of school and lived on his own. His parents left him when he was just sixteen. _Some people just never change. _

As he continues writing on his test. He heard a bloody scream. A few people jumped. The teacher frowned. He went to the door and opens it. The teacher steps out. As he was about to come back in the classroom, something lunged at him. People screamed.

"Oh, fuck!" someone yelled.

There was more screams as blood was splatter on the floor out in the hallway. Then in other classrooms, windows shattered, more bloody screams were heard. There were howls, and growls. Jordan and everyone else ran out of the classroom.

Outside the hallway was hell. There was blood on the floor, and also on the walls. Jordan starting running to outside, but was tackle by a werewolf. The werewolf bears it's fangs in Jordan's face.

A gunshot sound ran through the hallway. The werewolf on Jordan felt less heavy. He pushed the creature off and turns his head to see…Rusty. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, blue denim jeans, and black shoes. He had 19111 in his right hand.

"Miss me old friend?"

"Rusty! How…how…"

How did I know you where here? I went to your house first and saw your car was gone. So I thought you might be at collage. And it wasn't fun, because fighting those…werewolves."

He helps Jordan up. "Where did you get the gun?"

"Well…let's just say, someone gave to me," Rusty chuckled. "And in the bullets are…wolfsbane. Never mind that. We get to the hell out of here." They made outside.

"Go Jordan. Get in your car and drive like you drive never before."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying. I-I…can't go with you."

"What? Why not?" Jordan asked frowning.

Rusty exhales. Then he pulls up his right jacket sleeve revealing a bite mark on his arm. "Because I'm infected with lychcanthropy. I'm going to turn into a werewolf. I don't know when. Maybe in a few hours or by the next full moon. So that's why I can't go with you Jordan."

"No, we're in this together Rusty," Jordan said. "We'll find a werewolf cure and-"

Rusty gripped on Jordan's sweatshirt. "Damnit Jordan, just leave me! I can't see you getting killed by me or those werewolves! If you stay with me. Then…then…I don't know. I don't want to die. So you go and search for help."

"I'm not leaving my best friend," he said breaking out of Rusty's gripped. "Either you come with me or I-"

Jordan was cut off by headlights and the two humans are blinded.

"Civilians, you must evacuate the city! You must get in the jeep and we're driving you to the Joint Base Lewis McChord. All of you are in danger!"

The driver looked out the window and looked at Jordan and Rusty. Rusty quickly pulled down his right sleeve so the driver couldn't see the bite mark. He then yell out, "Civilians you are in danger! Get in now!"

Jordan and Rusty hurried to the jeep and climbed in the backseat. After half of an hour they were out of town. Rusty's eyes went wide as he saw three helicopters. "Jordan look outside your window." He did and saw the helicopters fire missies at the town.

In a blink of an eye the town was destroy in an explosion. A cloud of dust was the only was left. Jordan leaned back in his seat. Shocked of what he just saw.

"This can't be happing," Rusty whispers to himself. "No way in hell." When no one was looking, he pulled his right sleeve down and looks at his bite mark. _Rusty_, a voice said in his head. _You are my newest pack member. By the next month on the full moon you will turn. Once you turn into a werewolf you will kill a wolf/dog name Alex. He will kill us all. Including you and you're human friend. That is an order. Alex will destroy us all! But WE must stop him._

_Who is this? _

_That doesn't matter now. In some time soon you will have new powers. They are: speed, strength, healing quickly, and your senses are also stronger. _

He pulls up his sleeve. He looked at his friend. Jordan's face expression was shocked and filled with horror. Rusty wanted to tell him, "It's going to be alright". But how could he? Everything was in chaos. People are dying, getting killed. He had to do something.

* * *

After a few hours later they reached JBLM. The driver and two other soldiers get out of the jeep. And so, does Jordan and Rusty. As they approach the front gate, the guard stops them.

"You are the third ones that made back alive," the guard says. "Alex, Isaac, and Jake made back an hour ago. A few other people made it back as well." Rusty froze as he heard the name 'Alex'. _Is he the one I'm supposed to kill? _

The guard lets the soldiers and the humans go in the base. The sun was almost setting on the horizon. Rusty felt something inside him. He then stopped walking and heard voices from the command center.

He heard something forming an alliance called Sergeant Triumvirate. Jordan noticed Rusty was just standing there. He went over to his friend and asked, "Hey, Rusty are you alright?"

"Do you hear them?"

"Who?"

"Them," Rusty said. "There are people in the command center."

"No."

Right then, Rusty knew his werewolf powers were working right now. "Jordan…" He paused. "My werewolf powers are working."

"Keep your voice down!" Jordan warned. "Do you want to get shot in the head?!"

"Well, I'm sorry," Rusty whispered snapping. "I guess I _am _a werewolf after all."

"Look, Rusty," he said. "I will find a storage room or something like that. And chain you up. Remember you're _not _alone on this. I'm here-"

"You two come with us!" the driver shouted.

* * *

Kyle looked at the destroyed town from a very far distance. Werewolves were by right his side. "Those bastards!" he hissed. "They destroyed _our _town. Our human livestock!" He then chuckled. "I know Alex's secret. I know he is going to build an army. Only to keep his _precious _secret safe. But he isn't strong enough. _We _shall rule this damn world!" The werewolves howled in agreement and of happiness. "Come my pack," Kyle shouted. "Let's hunt!"

Werewolves howled as Kyle transformed into his werewolf form. The werewolves treated Kyle like he's the king of werewolves or a god to them. Probably because he was the first one to turn into a werewolf before the blue moon. Kyle join the howling. Then he gets on all fours and began to run. His pack following.

* * *

After a few weeks. Alex and Jake had left JBLM. No one knew where they went expect Isaac. He was in charge in the base now. Alex had told Isaac to keep an eye on Rusty. Jordan had found a small storage room. He also found good chains that would tied up Rusty. They had saw their old friend Paul on the base.

At times they were catch up. They didn't tell Paul or his friend Roger that Rusty was going to turn into a werewolf on the next full moon. As each day passed Rusty grew worried as the full moon was getting closer. He tried not to showed it. Also, sometimes he would change. He would sometimes get easily angry. And his werewolf powers made him stronger, faster and he could smell and hear things better.

The weather was getting colder. It was now September. When the day of Rusty's first transformation. Jordan and Rusty were heading to the small storage room when the sun was setting. As they were walking Jordan asked Rusty, "Aren't you cold?"

"Well, what's the point since I'm going to grow hair or fur on my body?"

"Dude, you are wearing shorts and just a plain red shirt," Jordan chuckled. "You _got _to be cold!"

Rusty turns his head to his friend. "I like the cold. I've always have." They made it to the storage room and went inside. "Alright I got the chains right here," Jordan said as he opens a box with chains in it.

Rusty looks at the time on his phone. "Its 30 minutes till eight o' clock. The moon should be up right up till then." He then takes off his shirt. Revealing his tan body. Jordan helped him in the chains. Rusty couldn't moved his arms or his legs.

Jordan exhaled. "Now we just wait."

* * *

Two bounty hunters who are working for Alex were hunting werewolves. But they are mostly hunting for Kyle to capture him for tests. A wolf/dog with grey/blue eyes named Hunter was driving the truck. Beside him in the passenger seat was another wolf/dog with blue eyes named Ryan. They are brothers.

"Hope we find the damn fucking bastard," Ryan growled. "You know, how Alex is now. He wants to Kyle. If we fuck this up. Alex will…you know."

"I hope not," Hunter said. "Let's just hope he doesn't have a pack of bitches." They were quiet for a few minutes. The sun was now gone and the full moon was slowly coming up in the night sky. As they were driving a howl was heard.

"Shit!" Ryan shouted grabbing his rifle.

Hunter stopped the truck. All was quiet. Hunter turned his head to his brother and was about to say something. But then something ripped the driver's door off and drags Hunter out.

"Hunter!" Ryan screamed. He quickly got out of the truck. He grabbed his rifle. He saw Hunter being dragged by a werewolf into the darkness. Ryan growled and follows the werewolf.

The werewolf drags Hunter into an old abounded warehouse. Kyle and other werewolves stood in the middle of the warehouse. "Give him to me!" Kyle said. The werewolf obeyed.

Ryan kicked the door opened and what he saw made his anger boiled. Kyle nails were sharp like a werewolf's. He had a hand by Hunter's throat. Ryan aimed his gun at Kyle.

"I wouldn't do that," he said gripping his hand on Hunter's throat. "Or I'll kill your brother. Now put the gun down. We don't need any violence, do we?"

"Ryan don't listen to this bastard," Hunter said.

"Quiet!" Kyle snapped. He then looked at Ryan. "Put the gun down now. You got five seconds before your brother's blood is spill."

Ryan growled. "Ok, just…just don't hurt him." He puts the rifle down on the floor.

"Now kick it away."

He kicks the gun away. Kyle smiles. "Get him, boys."

Two werewolves ran out of the darkness and grips on Ryan's arms. "Let me guess," Kyle grins. "You two are bounty hunters working for Alex, right?"

"Who wants to fucking know?" Ryan said.

"I have to say," he said. "You guys are so bad at your damn job." Kyle sighs. "Now. Where is Alex and what is he planning? From what I heard. He has himself an army…word gets around."

"We're not telling you shit, you damn bitch," Hunter growled. "Just kill us."

"Let's make a deal," Kyle said to the two brothers. "You tell what and where Alex is and what is his plan. And I'll let you guys go. If you don't. Then I'll just turn you two into werewolves or I kill you. Now…where is he?"

* * *

Rusty suddenly gets on his hands and keels and cries in pain. "Jordan, it's starting! You need to get out now!"

"No," he said standing up. "I'm staying."

"If you do that. Then I'm going to kill you. Look Jordan, you know I don't have control over myself right now. You need to-" He screams in pain as his bones began to snap. "Fuck!" His eyes changed into an amber color. He turns his head to Jordan. "You need to leave NOW!"

"Rusty-"

"JUST GO!"

Jordan looked at his friend for a second before hurrying to the door. He unlocks it and went outside. Closing the door behind him. He covers his ears to block out Rusty's screaming. He saw Isaac approaching him with a few soldiers beside him. He removes his hands away from his ears.

"What going on there?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Isaac snapped. "Move aside boy." Inside the storage room Rusty's teeth, nails were growing sharp. Black fur or hair began to grow on him. His mouth was turning into a muzzle.

"_Make _me!" Jordan barked.

Isaac grips on Jordan's blue leather jacket. "You never tell a soldier that! Ever!" There was another scream, but it sounded like a growl this time. Isaac looks at two soldiers. "You two go in there and see what's going on."

One of the soldiers's nodded and the other one opens the door. A soldier got out a flashlight and turns it on. A pair of amber eyes watch them in darkness. It let out a low growl.

"What the fuck was that?!" a soldier whispered rising his gun.

"Look, let's just tell the Captain that we didn't find any-" the other soldier was tackle by Rusty. He was a black werewolf now. He gripped the soldier's throat with his teeth. He then rips it out. Blood splatters on the floor and on the shelves. The other soldier screamed as he fires his gun at Rusty. The werewolf got on all fours and dodged the gunfire.

Isaac let's go of Jordan. "What the hell was that?" He was about to go in the storage room. But something was throw at him. Isaac screamed as guts were throw at him. Rusty lunged out of the darkness and tackles Isaac. The werewolf snarled in his face.

"Rusty don't!" Jordan shouted.

_Come to me_, a voice said in the beast's head. _Come to your pack leader and bring your human friend, too. _Rusty knocks Isaac out. He then turn to Jordan and growls at him.

* * *

Rusty slowly opened his eyes and his vision was burly. His mouth felt dry and taste the dry blood. He gasped and sat up. There was a blanket on him.

"About time you woke up," a voice said. "You're friend is still asleep."

Rusty turned his head and saw Kyle and about a least thirteen werewolves. "Who are you and where are we?"

Kyle chuckled. "Oh, just at an abounded house. And there's some clothes right next to you." Rusty saw them. "Why don't you go get change and come back right out." He warps the blanket around his waist, grabbed the clothes, and went to another room and got change. He also had wash the blood off his mouth.

"Now," Kyle said, once he came back. Jordan had just woke up. "My name is Kyle and I'm the pack leader and the _king _of werewolves."

"How did we get here?" Rusty asked.

"I told you to come to me last night," he said.

"What?" Rusty frowns.

"I'm the werewolf who bit you at the airport," Kyle said. "You and the rest of the werewolves share a bloodline with me."

"Lot of werewolves you have here," Jordan scoffed.

"That's because _human, _the larger the pack. The stronger we are."

"His name is Jordan," Rusty growled. "Don't call him "human". And what do you want anyway?"

"I want werewolves to rule the world," Kyle said. "I want all mankind to die. Also, I want to help you Rusty."

"With what?"

"Your wolf side," Kyle grinned. "I can help you learn how to control it and if you can control it. You can change at will."

"Look, if I have to obey your order or whatever, I'm not joining your pack," Rusty snaps.

"Oh, you're _already _in my pack," he said. "And if you don't follow me. I'll kill you're friend here."

"Not if I kill you first," Rusty said. Some of the werewolves growled at him.

"My pack are like my bodyguards," Kyle said. "You can't get near me." He sighed. "Come outside. All of you." Jordan and Rusty looked at each other and follow Kyle.

The morning sun was in the sky. Once they were outside Rusty asks, "Why did you bite me Kyle?"

"Because you seem worthy," he explains. "I need a pack to survive. Without one, you're good as dead." Everyone was quiet for a minute before Kyle said, "We need to move to another state. We are being hunted."

He turns to Rusty. "You need me to survive Rusty. You're friend here can't come with us unless he becomes a werewolf."

"I'm not taking orders from you," Rusty growled. "I'm not your not bitch!"

"It's not very safe being a lone wolf," Kyle said. "If you want to survive and learn how to control your werewolf side then come with me. Jordan can come with us _only _if he becomes a werewolf. Rusty, this is not a curse. It's a _gift_." He turns to Jordan. "What to you say? What to become a wolf?"

"I'll never become a bloodthirsty beast like you," Jordan said coldly.

"Then you can't come with us then."

Rusty stood there for a minute. Then he looked at Kyle. "I'll come with you."

"Great!" Kyle examined.

"What?" Jordan said to Rusty.

"I'm sorry Jordan," he said. "But I need to learn how to control...this."

Jordan just stood there shock. "We better go now," Kyle said. "The sooner we leave, the better we have being harder to find." They starting walking.

"Rusty," he said looking at him. Rusty stop and turned his head to his friend. "What?"

"The next time we meet," Jordan began. "We won't be friends. We're be _enemies_. And we will fight until one of us draws our last breath."

"Looking forward to it," Rusty said. Then he continues walking with Kyle and the werewolves.

* * *

For two days Jordan walked on foot. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He hasn't eaten or drink anything for two days. The heat was killing him.

He thought he was going insane. He hasn't found any towns or cities. No werewolves either. Thank God. He was alone. He thought he was going to die by starving to death. As he walked he thought he should _have _joined Kyle's pack.

His legs felt tried. So tried. He fell to the ground. "God," he whispered. He slowly closed his eyes. He didn't know how long, but he heard a sound. He didn't know. He couldn't even think.

He saw a black figure slowly approaching him. But he wasn't completely sure.

"Hey, kid you alright?" a voice asked.

He felt he was losing consciousness. "Rusty…"

* * *

He shot open his eyes and sat. He was gasping. He then realized he was in a room and on a bed. "I would rest if I was you," a familiar voice said. "I thought you were dead when you closed your eyes."

Jordan cock his head where the voice was. He saw a black and white dog. "Who are you?" Jordan asked.

"My name is Steele," said the dog. "You're in an old house. What's your name?"

"Jordan."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," he said. "How long have I've been out?"

"About three hours," Steele said. He then was quiet for a minute. "You must be hungry."

"Yeah, I…" He paused. "Haven't eaten anything for two days."

"Well, let's get you something to eat and a drink."

"Thank you Steele so much," Jordan said, once he was done eating. "I can't thank you enough."

"Yeah, just don't think I'm going to save you every time when you're going die," he said. "If you don't mind me asking. Why were you walking all alone?"

Jordan sighs. "It's a long story. But I'll tell you." He started off when he was in collage taking a test and his teacher was attack by a werewolf. About Rusty saved him from a werewolf and how his friend showed him a bite mark. Steele eyes went wide with surprised. But he didn't say anything.

He told the dog about Rusty's first transformation. And how a few days ago he met Kyle. He told about him and Rusty parting ways and they will kill each other when they meet next time.

"Kyle?" Steele asked once Jordan was done. "He's a wolf/dog with sliver eyes, right?"

"Yeah," Jordan said. "You know him?"

Steele told his story how he loves this girl name Jenna and how he was cruel to her boyfriend Balto. He also told he was friends with a wolf/dog name Alex. "But I've changed into a new person," he said, once he was done with his story. "I was tried of being cruel."

* * *

That night Steele offered Jordan to stay. He laid in the guest bed feeling restless. He thought about Rusty. How he change into a new person. Anger began to boil inside Jordan. He felt so much pain and anger that he felt like a new person, too. A dark one.

_This is Kyle's fault. It's his fault that Rusty has to go so much pain on the full moons. He's changed and I changed, too. No more being weak. No more being friendly and nice. No more having a light side. Now I only a dark side now._

* * *

_For months Jordan had been working out. He was stronger now. Steele had let him stay with him. Jordan quickly became interest in archery. He soon master it within only a few months. He became a master of shooting, sneaking, and hunting werewolves. He had plant wolfsbane in Steele's backyard. _

_His personality also changed too. He would wear all black when he was hunting for werewolves. He would kill them, even if female werewolves were pregnant. He didn't care. He would cuss now. If he was really angry he would use big words. He was also looking for a werewolf cure. Also, he told Steele he had two new name nicknames now. They were Shadow and Stalker, which because he stalks werewolves. He heard about Triumvirate and The Resistance. He wasn't on either side. He was just a lone hunter and like an assassin. But he didn't like the Triumvirate. _

_Two years later in 2014. Kyle was capture and was being kept for tests in Alex's research facility in Denver. Alex was very pleased when he heard about Kyle. Rusty had learn to control his werewolf side and he could now change at will. He left Kyle's pack a few months before Kyle was capture. He was now an alpha and started his own pack._

* * *

When Balto and Jenna had a family, they were happy. They had two children. One boy and one girl. They're names were Kodi and Aleu. The family was so happy. But Balto wanted to join The Resistance. The day he was going outside in Vault 567 for the first time in three years, Jenna begged him not to go. "Don't leave you kids Balto!" she cried."They _need _you."

The wolf/dog told her he would be back and also told her that he loves her and his kids with all of his heart. Balto opens the vault door and was blinded by light. He covers his eyes and step out into the outside world…


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Kyle, in his regular form, was looking at Alex who, with some intent, was looking out the window and was gazing at the wasteland.

Kyle smiles at him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Alex starts to laugh. "I remember when you said that to me the first time. It was funny back then. Now… now it's just adding salt to a wound," he twists around and glares at Kyle and shouts out," Mother fucker! Why? Why did you have to do this to me and all of the people in this world?! What the fuck did they do to you asshole?!"

Kyle starts to laugh. "Me? Maybe you should start to remember who fired the fucking nukes! You're the one who has destroyed this land! Mother Nature-"

"Fuck Mother Nature and fuck you and your monstrosities! All I want to do is save everyone from your… blight by finding the cure for lycanthropy. Wolfs bane never worked. I know that because my supplier, Steele, saved some kid who calls himself Striker… or was it Stalker? ... One of those names. Anyways, he started to grow Wolfs bane in Steele's backyard and Steele has an over abundance of the stuff and has been sending them to me. The Resistance… they act so noble and yet they let a whole city become infested with these werewolves! So who's noble now? I know I'm not noble."

Kyle looks up at the ceiling and chuckles. "Maybe the Resistance had a reason to do that."

Alex shakes his head. "No, they had no fucking reason to do that! Usually, a resistance forms when a tyrannical government takes over and declares marshal law. This resistance formed because my forces over threw them and made peoples' lives better. The Resistance is just a bunch of cowards and will die like the rats they are!

Kyle frowns at Alex. "And where do I come in?"

Alex smiles at him. "Why, you will help me find the cure I need to cleanse the werewolves of their curse. And I'll-"

"Daddy!" says a voice from afar.

Alex looks behind him and sees a wolf/dog hybrid that looks exactly like him except her eyes are blue.

Alex gets on his knees and smiles at her. "Alexis, how is my sweet little munchkin?"

He opens up his arms and his daughter runs towards him and hugs his abdomen tight and lays her head on his shoulder.

Kyle, now for once realizing why Alex fights the Resistance. "It's… it's for her…" he says to himself.

* * *

Balto is walking across the barren wasteland, trying to find some sort of civilization so he can be sheltered from the intense heat.

After about two hours, he comes across a large bustling metropolis. He sees that the whole city is protected by a huge steel wall. He slowly approaches the city, dumbfounded at the fact that civilization is still alive in this wasteland.

Thirty minutes later, Balto walks to the front gate, but is stopped by two security guards.

The first guard says, "Halt wastelander! What business do you have in New Auburn?"

Balto starts to laugh. "New Auburn? Is this next to Auburn by any chance?"

The second guard shakes his head. "No, New Auburn is the rebuilt Auburn after the old Auburn was destroyed in the great fire of 2013. So if you want to enter, you must leave any weapons you are currently holding with us."

Balto nods his head and pulls out a can opener.

The guard laughs at him. "That's… that's not a weapon! What, did you accidentally drop it on a Dragon Lizard egg?"

Balto frowns at the guard. "Dragon Lizard? What the… Can I go inside now?"

The guard nods his head. "Of course you can. While you are here, buy some guns, armor, and ammo from the vendors. They may be useful in case you want to venture outside our walls."

Balto nods his head and enters the city of New Auburn.

* * *

Balto is taking in everything he sees with excitement; the cars being repaired with weapons, the blacksmiths forging new weapons, the military soldiers walking with a red cross on their uniforms, and the speakers announcing all the stores, the ones in control of the Triumvirate anyways, that are having sales and what is going to be sold.

Balto starts to laugh, but stops when he hears an old friend say over the speakers, "This is Commander Alexander of the Triumvirate with news from my research facility in Albany. Today, we have finally developed the cure for lycanthropy and are distributing it throughout the world.

"In other news, word is that the Resistance is operating within the ruins of Seattle. Please, do not try to confront them. They are dangerous people who'll most likely poison your minds with lies about the Triumvirate. Always remember, the Triumvirate will always protect you and will fall trying to save the people who live under our rule. To achieve peace, we shall use power! The Resistance must fall!

"That is all the news today. The Triumvirate shall live through all of you. Have a good day."

Balto shakes his head. "The world never changes. No matter what you change, war will be the only thing that will keep it the same as it always has. This war… this must stop once and for all! But who is right… and who is wrong? Who should prevail… and who shall be destroyed?"

Balto sighs heavily and continues to walk down the street towards some unknown destination, hoping to clear out the dark thoughts that have manifested within his skull.

* * *

Alex is looking upon his stronghold, Washington D.C. from the Oval Office. On his arm is the insignia of the Triumvirate, a red cross emblazoned on a white background. Alex watched as the people who lived in D.C. are going to their daily jobs whether that be gardening or working in a factory. He had inspired people to get back to work and that's what they did.

Alex sighs heavily. "The Resistance will try to destroy everything I have built, everything I have accomplished. I will not let that happen. I designed this utopia so that my daughter will have a safer life than I did. My construction teams are building small metal walls to protect our caravans from getting attacked by the werewolves. The Triumvirate must live on, otherwise, there would be nothing to fight for."

He turns around and sees a man standing in front of him.

The man shouts out, "For the Resistance," and then charges at him, knife drawn.

Alex sidesteps, though still getting cut by the man's swinging. He pulls out his knife and slams into the man hard. The assassin hits the ground hard, but does not recover for Alex had slammed the knife into him so hard that the blade went in to the man's body all the way to the hilt. Alex climbs off the deceased assassin and smiles.

He then says, "This is the sixteenth time you've tried to kill me. After all the good I have done, you still treat me like a tyrant. Well no more of this bull shit! From now on, my forces will wage full war against the Resistance! If anyone thinks of joining them, they will be crushed just like any other pest should! This will mark the beginning of World War 3! I will destroy them around the world!"

* * *

_New Auburn, Washington _

_2019_

_Seventh year of the war on the Resistance_

_Operation "Black Sun"_

Balto is walking around the city, not fully aware of what is going on. He sees military forces marching throughout the city, randomly barging into peoples' houses and taking them away. Alex had called it "Black Sun".

Balto sighs in frustration. _'Like I should know what Black Sun is?'_

He enters one of the buildings on the right and hears "Hey you!"

He turns around and sees a man wearing a mask approaching him.

Balto desperately asks, "Who me?"

The man nods his head. "Yes you! Would you like to join the Resistance?"

* * *

Alex is looking upon his stronghold, D.C, from the White House like he usually does. He grabs a speaker and says, "Everyday, the Resistance falls all across the world! We will find them in every corner and will destroy them!"

He puts the speaker back down and sighs. "I wish Balto was here with me. He'd know what to do."

He turns around and sees a floppy disk. He grabs it and inserts it into the master computer for the Triumvirate. Suddenly, all these dots start to appear all over the 3D map.

Alex yells out in excitement, "I've finally done it! I have found all the vaults that were hidden in 2012! Now I can recruit people to join the Triumvirate military and destroy the Resistance once and for all!"

**A/N: I had to break through some serious writer's block on that one. Anyways... you know what to do. R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was nighttime and Kyle was in his prisoner cell…or cage. He was in his regular form. He chuckles to himself and tells in his head, _come my pack. Rescue your king. I'm at Alex's research facility in Albany. _

The werewolf knew his pack will come. Even Rusty will. _Oh, Alex. I always have a plan. And I will be happy when I see when you try to destroy the world for what I'm going to do to your daughter._

* * *

Balto is walking with the man in a secret location. They weren't in the city anymore. They were in another town. More like a ghost town.

The man stopped by a small building door and turn to the wolf/dog. "Now before we go in. You must be honest with our leader. Don't ask too many questions at a time. Only when the leader asks. And be careful of what you say."

Balto nodded. "I will. And I never caught your name."

"It's Richer," the man said and they went inside. As they walked down the hall, they saw two soldiers by the door. When they saw Balto, they stopped them and stood in their way. "Who's this?" one of the soldiers's asked.

"A person who wants to join The Resistance," Richer said.

The two soldiers glared at Balto. "Alright," the other soldier said. "But we're watching you _dog_!" They stood out of the way and let Richer and Balto go through the door. Still glaring at the wolf/dog.

Inside the room it looked like a big office. There were four soldiers and a few people. In the center there was a big round table with six or seven chairs. In the middle chair a human in his early thirties looked up at Richer and Balto. "Who's this?" the man asked Richer.

This is…" Richer began. He then turns his head to Balto. "What's your name again?"

"Balto. My name is Balto."

"Nice to meet you Balto," the man said. "My name is Adam Brick. I am the leader of The Resistance."

* * *

Jordan got off his motorcycle and took off his helmet. He felt the morning sun's warmth on his skin. He is wearing his black clothes. "What are you doing here bitch?"

"Now is that a nice to treat an old friend?" he asked. Jordan twists around and saw Rusty. He was in his human form. His black hair was longer like last time. His hair was like a rock star. He is wearing a black leather jacket, blue denim.

Rusty looked at Jordan's clothing and gigged. "Going all black, now? Man, you change Jordan."

"So have you," the hunter said. Then he pulled out a M1911.

"Really?" Rusty scoffed. "Can't we just talk for least five minutes?"

"Fine," Jordan said, still pointing the pistol at the werewolf. He knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. "You got five minutes to talk."

"Last night Kyle told us in our minds that to help him escape the research facility in Albany. One of Kyle's pack members came to me and my pack a few hours before dawn. We are going to help him escape. But we need your help Jordan. I know what you've been doing."

"What do you need my help with?" the hunter asked.

"To help get us in," he said. "You're like an assassin."

Jordan stood there thinking. He looks at Rusty and said, "No. After what that bastard did to you. No. Your time is up. Now get out of here before I put a silver bullet in your head."

Rusty nodded. "Alright." He turns and began walking away. "And oh, Jordan." He turns his head to face him. "Your friend Steele has been taking your wolf's bane and sending it to Alex. The leader of Triumvirate."

Anger began to boil inside Jordan. "Leave!" he hissed.

The werewolf began walking away. The hunter went inside Steele's house. He went into the kitchen and took off his bow and quiver of silver arrows.

"How did the hunting go Shadow?" Steele asked leaning against the counter a beer in his hand. "Want one?"

"I killed a pack of werewolves," he said facing him. "Six of them. And you know I don't drink." He was quiet for a moment before saying, "Steele. I've been noticing that the wolf's banes I plant have been…disappearing. Do you know anything by that?"

Steele shrugged. "Probably just some other bastards stealing them." Jordan could see fear in Steele's eyes. "You're not lying to me, are you? Because I can kill you in a spilt second."

"I don't know how the wolf's-"Jordan quickly got out a knife and press it against Steele's throat. "You're lying! You know I know how? Because my old friend Rusty told me you're giving wolf's bane to Alex. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Just lower the knife and I'll tell you."

"Oh, no. You tell me or I'll start stabbing you."

"Alright, alright!" Steele cried. "I'm Alex's supplier. He promised me to protect me. When I told him about you at first. He didn't care. But once I told him about how you killed werewolves. He seemed interest in you to join his army."

"There's something else you're not telling me," Jordan growled.

"I swear, that's all I know."

The hunter pressed harder of the knife on Steele's throat. "Tell me that all you know!"

"Alex has a daughter name Alexis. She probably sixteen or maybe seventeen. I don't know for sure. I also know they live in the White House. Jordan please. That's all I know."

The hunter lowered the knife. "I'm leaving. And taking the wolf's bane with me. I'll leave half for you so you can protect yourself. And tell Alex that I'm out there."

He puts the weapon away and then went out in the backyard and got half of the wolf's bane. He went back inside and saw Steele still standing there.

Jordan got a small bag and putted the plants in there. He got his bow and the quiver of arrows. He went outside and began to get on his motorcycle.

"Wow," Rusty said standing in the driveway. "You really have changed, huh? You're a badass hunter!"

"What the hell are you still doing here," he asked as he puts his helmet on.

"Oh, I just wanted to see what you were going to do," he grinned.

"Leave!"

"And now I'm gone."

* * *

A few days later Alex had send soldiers to all the Vaults. He was working in the Oval Office, until Jake bust opened the doors and ran in shouting, "Commander Alex! Kyle has escaped in Albany!"

"What?! When?"

"Last night, sir," Jake said. Then he pulled out a disk. "This is from the security cameras."

Alex took the disk and putted in the computer and began watch it. On the computer a regular screen showed scientists running and screaming while guards were shooting their guns at werewolves. Another screen showed a wolf/dog walking towards the exit.

The wolf/dog turned to a camera. It was Kyle. He then smiled in the video. Alex stops it and his eyes went wide, knowing why Kyle was smiling. "Alexis!" he screamed. He then ran to her room. Jake behind him.

Alex opens the door and didn't see his daughter. There was a note on her bed, though. Alex went and read it.

**Payback's a bitch, isn't it? **

**Kyle**

Alex started screaming. "THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He then turned to Jake. "Get every damn soldier and start looking Kyle and my daughter! That's an order!"

"Yes, sir!"

Alex quickly went to his room. He hurried to his closet and opened it. There was armor made of sliver. He puts it on. "Now I'm going to kill you this time Kyle."

* * *

"Please, let go of me!" Alexis shouted as Kyle was gripping on her left arm. She tried to break free, but Kyle slapped her across the face. "Next time it will be harder if you keep trying to get away."

They were out of D.C. now and in a forest in Virginia. Kyle let's go of Alexis and barked, "Sit! And don't move!"

She did what she was told. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh, stop bitching!" Kyle shouted. "Suck it up!"

Alexis shivered. She was cold. She hung herself. "You're an asshole," she growled. "I hope you burn in hell."

A werewolf got closer to Alexis and began to sniff her. Kyle growled as his eyes change a dark white color. "Back off! She's _mine_! My mate."

The werewolf backed off. All of sudden. An arrow shot out of the darkness and hits a werewolf in the head. The creature fell to the ground. Dead.

Another arrow shot a werewolf in the chest. In howled in pain as the arrow burned. Kyle knew the arrow was made of silver.

A hooded figure ran in the darkness. It climbs up to a tree branch. Kyle saw it and shouted, "Who are you?"

The hooded figure didn't say anything. It then got out two M1911's and began to fired at Kyle and his pack. Alexis covers her head. The hooded figure had killed two or three more werewolves.

Kyle tried to grabbed Alexis, but he was shot in the shoulder. He screamed in pain as the bullet was silver and had wolf's bane in it. He cursed at the hooded figure and ran off with his pack following.

The figure landed on the ground with its feet. It walks over to Alexis. "You alright?"

Alexis nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

The hooded figure stood there for a minute before saying, "It was the least I could do." It crouched down. "You're Alexis, right?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"You can call me Shadow or Stalker. But my real name…" It pulled down its black hood. "Is Jordan."

* * *

Alex stormed through the White House. After searching hours for Kyle and Alexis, he couldn't find them. He took off his armor in his room. He felt angry, sad, scared, at the same time.

As he walked to the Oval Office. He felt water in his eyes. Alex wouldn't stop until he had Alexis in his hands again. It is the only thing that Alex has left. He opens the doors of the Oval Office.

"Daddy!"

The wolf/dog saw his daughter. "Alexis!" he yelled happily. He ran to her, hugs her while kissing her. "Oh, sweetheart, you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"How did you get here?"

"Someone brought me here."

"Who?" Alex asked frowning.

"I did," Jordan said as he steps out in the shadows. He was calm, but his face was serious. "I brought-"

"Alexis get behind me," Alex said as he pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Jordan. "I know you. You're friends with that werewolf. What's his name? Rusty? Anyway, Steele contact me a few days ago. Saying, that you're out there."

The hunter showed no fear. "Not anymore. I have no friends. I'm just a lone hunter."

"A dangerous one!" Alex growled. He cocks his gun.

"Daddy don't shoot him!" Alexis cried.

"Get me one good reason why I shouldn't Alexis."

"Because he saved me daddy."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Alex is still aiming his revolver at Jordan, unsure if he should kill him or let him live. Finally, he lowers his gun and sighs.

He turns towards his daughter and says, "I can't kill the one who saved you."

He turns towards Jordan and says, "Leave… before I change my mind."

Jordan nods his head, understanding that Alex was still somewhat upset at what just happened.

As soon as Jordan left, Alex turns towards his daughter and asks, "Did… did Kyle… did he hurt you?"

Alexis nods her head. "Not too badly, but he slapped me and told me to stop bitching! He… he wanted me to be his mate, dad!"

Alex growls in uncontrollable rage. "That… monster will not go unpunished! I will do something worse so that I can continue to produce the cure… but I want him to remember to never fuck with me!"

Alex turns around, but Alexis asks, "What… what are you going to do to him?"

Alex turns around and smiles. "I'm going to severely damage him. I want him to suffer until he begs for death. I want him to beg for me to rip out his throat for all the atrocities that he has committed. And I will gladly do so once he has proven useless to me. Alexis, I want you to be my vice pro tempore. I know you'll make me proud. You always have."

Alex turns around and walks away leaving a crying Alexis behind him.

* * *

Adam is looking upon Balto with interest. Few dogs rarely joined the Resistance because they would rather side with their own species than go against it.

Finally, after what seems like an agonizing three hours which was only a few minutes, Adam asks, "Do you know Alex?"

Balto nods his head. "Yes, I do know him. He and I became friends after we met in Seattle. He… he was still in college and I was moving here to get into University of Washington. He was going to Washington State University. Kind of an odd friendship, but still…"

Adam starts to chuckle, but then frowns. "If you are such good friends, why do you want to join the Resistance?"

* * *

Kyle is walking with his pack, as his normal self, in the Kansas plains, when suddenly; they walk right into an ambush. Kyle ducks behind some rocks and just hears the continuous pounding of the machineguns and the everlasting sound of his pack hitting the ground.

Kyle is about to escape the chaos when he hears the sound of a shotgun cocking behind him. He turns around and sees Alex aiming the shotgun at his head.

Kyle starts to laugh. "Alex… you know you cannot kill me with that trivial weapon! You are such a fool!"

Alex simply shoots at Kyle's left leg, ripping and tearing it until it was but a stump.

Kyle is holding his leg screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HOPE YOU BURN!"

Alex starts to laugh. "I'm glad that worked! I thought that that would fail completely, but fate has proven me wrong once again."

Kyle growls in pain and yells," I'm going to kill you!"

Alex grabs Kyle's face and says, "Turn! Turn! Turn!"

Kyle suddenly starts to shift and writhe as his bones started to move and crack, but Alex pulls out his knife and stabs Kyle in the stomach. Kyle suddenly stops transforming and turns back to normal.

Kyle, coughing up blood, asks, "How the fuck did that work?"

Alex smiles at him. "That knife just injected silver nitrate and wolfs bane into your blood. It will not cure you, but it will make it so that you will lose control of your… creations and will even lose all of your powers. And before you ask 'how', I have tested this crap on alphas and it was just blind luck that it worked on you."

Alex suddenly grabs Kyle by the throat and threatens, "I am going to make you beg for death! You hurt my daughter so now, I will hurt you until your only relief is death, but I will not grant you this request. For hitting my daughter and making her cry, I will make you experience Hell's wrath itself."

He looks at his forces and barks out, "Take this piece of shit to my fortress in Juneau! I want to spread his blood all over the walls. And make him feel… _uncomfortable_."

The soldiers smile and as they walk over to Kyle, they lift him up, but one of them breaks his arm and Kyle starts to scream in pain, but Alex walks over to his assault vehicle.

Alex climbs inside and says to the driver, "Let's head back to the White House. I need to retake my position from my daughter."

The driver chuckles. "Did she overthrow you?"

Alex shakes his head. "No, she's my vice pro tempore. Now let's get going."

The driver nods his head and he drives off towards D.C. again.

* * *

_After the capture of Kyle and the elimination of his powers, the large werewolf pack that he had created ultimately turned on itself. Only four alphas got away while the rest were killed off in the Lycan War. The four packs that remain are the Shadow Wolves, the Wolves of the Rising Sun, Lobo del Lago, and Rusty's pack of werewolves. _

_Kyle meanwhile has been put inside a special tank filled with a gel-like liquid that induces healing. He has an oxygen mask on so he can breathe and communicate with the people outside of his tank._

* * *

Adam is looking at Balto, waiting for him to respond.

Balto finally says, "In truth, I do not know why I want to join, I just… do."

Adam shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, works anyways. Welcome to the Resistance. I'm going to try to stop this war between my forces and the Triumvirate because innocent civilians are getting killed because of the Triumvirate."

Balto growls loudly. "Damn the Triumvirate and damn Alex for doing this!"

Adam smiles at him. "I know he deserves death and should have died in JBLM. I'll send the message now."

* * *

Alex is in the Oval Office when he hears a beeping from the main computer console. He walks over to it and a message appears on the screen. The message says:

Alex, leader of the Triumvirate, the Resistance offers a truce between us. We cannot beat you for your forces are far too malicious and we believe that this truce will prevent the deaths of thousands from your forces. So sign the truce or we will be forced to use extreme prejudice against you. Meet us at the destroyed power plant outside of Richmond at 1600 hours.

From, Adam Brick

Alex growls in anger. "From my forces?! He's the one who released the werewolves into the Dead City! He has killed millions and blamed their deaths on me! I will go to this… truce signing, but if he does anything to invoke a fight, I will have him arrested for terrorism."

He turns around and walks out of the Oval Office.

* * *

4:00 PM Richmond, Virginia

Adam Brick is smiling. Not because he is going to end the war, but because he was going to get Alex angry and use that as an excuse to show the world that Alex is a tyrant.

As he's looking into the distance, he sees a helicopter and knows that it is Alex and a couple of guards.

Adam looks at Balto and says, "Get ready. They sometimes can be irrational."

Balto nods his head and they wait for the helicopter to land.

As soon as the helicopter landed, the side doors slid open and two guards, followed by Alex and Jake, who were then followed by another two guards, exited the helicopter.

Alex approaches Adam and says, "What reasons have you for blaming the Dead City on me? My forces had to clean up your mistake because the Resistance was too cowardly to save all those people!"

Jake moves next to Alex and says, "Calm yourself brother. We are here to make peace, not start a war."

Alex nods his head. "You're right. Just give me the treaty and I'll sign it."

Adam nods his head. "Here you go!"

Alex takes the paper angrily and as he reads it, says, "I… I cannot agree to this. I will not declare the Triumvirate a militaristic tyranny and give your forces control of the world. You were the ones who started this war in the first place. I'm sorry, but I cannot sign this."

As Alex is turning around, Adam, desperate to show the world that Alex is a tyrant, yells out, "The Triumvirate is a militaristic tyrant that wants to destroy freedom!"

Balto watches as Alex keeps walking away.

Adam suddenly says, "Alex, I hope you and all the children you have all die and be damned to Hell forever!"

Immediately, Alex twists around and shouts, "Adam Brick, leader of the Resistance, you are under arrest for being a terrorist and destroying the peace!"

Adam frowns at Alex. "What?"

Alex answers him with, "Men, arrest him. And kill the others."

Two of the guards grab Adam and the other two open fire. Three of the five Resistance members immediately fall to the ground, blood spilling out of them. Alex sees the other two run away and he gives chase.

* * *

Balto is running through the destroyed city, knowing that the power plant was just outside of it. As he's running he hears a gunshot and realizes that the other Resistance member was just killed. Balto runs into an alley, but it's a dead end. As he turns around, he sees Alex aiming his pistol at him.

Balto removes his mask and shouts, "Alex, it's me!"

Balto watched as Alex's eyes filled with… anger? No, it was sorrow.

Alex then asks a question that will torture Balto's soul forever. He asks, "Why?"

Balto's words just seem to… disappear. He looks at Alex and just… stares.

Alex then says, "I thought we were brothers. I protected you… I defended you. Why?"

Balto keeps staring at Alex, who by now is wiping away tears.

Alex drops his gun on the ground and turns away. "If you're going to kill me, you've already done so. My heart has been crushed by you. You might as well have just shot me for I am just a shell of what I once was. But I will continue to protect the people who rely on the Triumvirate because I will _never _betray them."

The way Alex said never bit at Balto like it was venom. He suddenly fell to his knees and pleads, "Alex, please forgive me! I… I didn't know that you were still alive! I always thought you had died! I heard your voice in New Auburn, but it was just a recording. Please… forgive me!"

Alex shakes his head. "Why, so you can have the pleasure of stabbing me in the back again? No, it is one thing to not be forgiven by your enemies, but it's a completely different thing to never be forgiven by someone who you can call brother. Good bye… Balto. I will always remember your betrayal."

Alex then walks away from the alley, leaving Balto there to cry upon the cold, hard ground.

* * *

Alex is in D.C. again, but this time, he's talking to one of his lieutenants.

The lieutenant says, "Sir, I think that Commander Jake is… giving the Resistance information about our troop movements."

Alex looks at the lieutenant, a white human with blue eyes and a brown beard and short, brown hair, and says, "Iago, give me proof of this and I'll have you replace him."

Iago salutes him. "Yes sir," before leaving Alex to find evidence of Jake's betrayal.

**A/N: Poor Alex. He's just getting betrayed left and right. And who's this Iago? If you know, sweet! R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rusty was in D.C. looking for Jordan the next day in the afternoon. He was in his human form and he was walking by himself. He sniffed the air to find his scent. He caught it and followed it.

The scent got stronger as Rusty followed it. He finally found the hunter by the White House. He was leaning his back against a tree.

"Jordan!"

The hunter turns his head and saw him. "What do you want?"

Rusty jogs over to him. "I just…want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about the leader of The Resistance? About Kyle is capture to some hell hole. And oh, how about how you save Alexis?"

"Who's the leader?" Jordan asked very curious.

"Adam Brink," Rusty said. "He was under arrest yesterday and being kept at the prison in this city."

"And Kyle?"

"I don't know where he is," he sighs. "But…I felt Kyle's pack was destroyed. Killed."

"Kyle's pack is dead?" Jordan asked frowning.

"I think so. I'm the last of his bloodline, Jordan. But he and I don't have a connection anymore. I think Alex did something to him and recaptured him. Anyway…"

"I have to help him," Jordan said. He looks at Rusty. "Adam, I mean."

The hunter started walking away. "Jordan wait!"

"Yes?" he asked as he turned to Rusty.

"Let me give you something."

* * *

Balto walked in the office. Richer and other members looked at him.

"Where's Adam and the others?" Richer asked. "Balto…what happened?"

"Alex…Alex arrest Adam and told his soldiers…" He paused with a sniff. "To kill us. I'm only the survivor that made back alive."

"What?!" someone yelled.

"Damn those bastards!" Richer roared slamming his fist on the table. "Damn Alex and whoever works or supports the fucking Triumvirate! All of them should burn in hell!"

"But wait," Nick said, a member of The Resistance. "Jake has told us about the Triumvirate's next movements. We can strike and payback the bastards!"

"No!" Richer shouted. "We need to get Adam back first and _then _get our payback." He turns to Balto. "Do you know where you think Adam may be kept, new blood?"

"My best guest is probably D.C.," Balto said.

* * *

Jake is walking around the White House. He sees Iago.

"Good evening Iago."

"You, too," he said. Iago then slams Jake to the wall. "You fucking traitor!"

Iago then punches Jake hard in the face knocking him out.

* * *

Balto looked at the members of The Resistance. "I think I should go."

"Are you sure?" Richer asked. "Shouldn't some of us come with you?"

"No," Balto said shaking his head. "We can't lose anymore men. Because if we do, we're only getting weaker. And Alex will be able to crush us!"

Richer nodded. "Okay, here's what I think you should do: Sneak into the prison, kill one of the guards, disguise as one of them and get Adam the hell out of there."

Balto nods his head. "I promise. I will get Adam back."

* * *

Alex looked at Iago. "Do you have evidence about Jake's betrayal?"

Iago grinned and handed him a tape recorder. Alex press play and began to hear Iago's voice and then Jake's.

Alex's anger began to boil about how Jake confess that he's been helping The Resistance for years. About how Jake told about Triumvirate's next movements. Alex stops the tape and looks at Iago and growls, "Bring me that fucking son of bitch traitor!"

Iago salutes and says, "Yes sir!"

Ten minutes later the doors opened and Iago walked in with two soldiers gripping on Jake's arms. The two soldiers bring Jake to Alex.

Alex stood up from his chair and got his revolver out. "So. The traitor of Triumvirate. Got anything to say?"

Jake laughed. "The Triumvirate shall fall and burn in hell. And people shall raise The Resistance in honor."

Alex slaps Jake. "It's The Resistance shall fall and burn in hell!"

"You're only doing this for your daughter who is a slut."

Alex begins to punch Jake in the face. Now he had a black eye. "Don't you ever call her that!" Alex roared. He aimed the revolver at Jake's head and was to pull the trigger, when something came to him.

"I have something better," he said he lowers the gun. He turns to Iago and says, "Take him back to his cell for about the rest of the day. And he gets nothing to eat."

Iago salutes. "As you wish, sir."

Damn you Alex and your entire army!" Jake shouted as the soldiers dragged him out of the room.

Once they were out of the room, Alex went to the speaker and held up and said, "People of Triumvirate. Gather to the White House next morning."

* * *

Adam sat in his prison cell. Two soldiers guarded his cell. One of them looks in the cell and laughs at Adam. "You call yourself a leader? To me, you're just shit."

The other guard laughed. Adam looks up at them and says, "The Triumvirate shall fall and so shall your selfish _tyrant_."

"Quiet!" one of them shouted. "Or I'll break your entire body!"

Adam grinned and stood up. "Alex…is only using you like a puppet. He doesn't care about you or any one else. How long will be until he orders you to kill you're friends and family? Alex is nothing, but a damn tyrant!"

One of the guards glared at him and was about to say something, but a bullet shot through his head. He fell to the ground and a second later so did the other guard. Adam froze in horror of what just happened.

Jordan walked over to the guards. His had his black hood on and a M1911 in his hand with a silencer. He search the keys on the dead guards. He found the right one and unlocks Adam's door.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"Doesn't matter right now," he said. "Are you Adam Brink?"

"Yes."

"Come with me," Jordan said. "I'm helping you escape. And take one of the guard's guns."

Adam did what he was told. He got one of the guard's guns. "Why are you helping me escape?" he asked Jordan.

"Because Alex is out of control. And…" he paused. He wanted to say he wanted to see bloodshed. More war. More death. Jordan knew his dark side wanted that. To see people suffer. "Never mind."

Balto was disguise as one of the guards. He was looking for Adam's cell. He turned to another hallway and saw the leader. "Adam!"

Jordan raised his gun. "Don't kill him!" Adam quickly said. "He's with me."

The hunter nodded and lowered his pistol. Jordan gasped as he was shot in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Adam and Balto turned and saw a soldier with a M1911 in his hand. Adam shot the soldier in the head.

Adam turned to Jordan to see him gone with a trail of blood.

* * *

Alexis dried her head with a bathroom towel. She is in her pajamas. As she puts the towel down and walked out the bathroom and into her room. She saw Jordan. He was standing out her window.

She walked over to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just…making sure you're safe," he said.

"I'm fine Jordan. Kyle is capture and his pack members are dead."

_Not all of them, _Jordan thought. "But still. I thought it was a good idea. It _can _happen again."

"But you would save me again?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. It's what I do. Well…sort of."

Alexis looks at Jordan's black jacket. "Hey, did you get a new jacket? It's blacker."

Jordan looked at it. "Oh…yeah. My other black jacket was…getting a bit small for me. So I brought a new one."

"Would you like to come in? It's warmer."

"No thanks. I like the cold." There was a silence between them. After a minute, Jordan asked, "How old are you Alexis?"

"Sixteen. How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"You look like twenty-four," Alexis said.

"I get that lot. Alexis…I can't help say. That you are a beautiful girl."

The wolf/dog blushed. "Why, thank you Jordan."

"Good night Alexis." The hunter then ran into the darkness.

* * *

An half of hour later. Jordan sat down against the tree he was earlier. He sighs as he looks at the White House. He saw Rusty approaching him with two beer bottles.

"Figure you might be here," he said. "Mind if I join you? And do you wear anything besides black all the time?"

"I don't mind."

Rusty sat next to Jordan. "Want one?" he asked shaking a beer bottle.

Jordan inhales. "I don't drink."

"Come on, Jordan!" Rusty said. "You're always serious. Losing up some. Crack a smile, laugh, have fun."

The hunter looks at the beer bottles. He reaches his hand out. "I'll have one. But just this once. And don't tell anyone!"

Rusty smiled. "I won't tell another living soul, brother." He handles one of the beer bottles to him. They both open them. "Cheers," Rusty said. He took a sip.

Jordan looked at his beer bottle. He had never drink before. He sniffed and slowly, slowly took a sip. He force himself to swallow it. "God, that tastes horrible."

"You will get used to it," Rusty grinned. He took another sip and was quiet. "Can we be friends again Jordan?"

"Why?"

"Because…I don't want to be enemies. I don't want to fight you or kill you."

Jordan sat there. Thinking. Finally he said, "Yeah. Yeah, we can friends again. As long you're pack doesn't eat me."

Rusty chuckles. "I won't let them." After a few minutes, Rusty asked, "Did it work? Did you get shot and did my blood heal you?"

"Yes," he said. "My wound healed after a minutes."

"Told you it would."

As they sat there, drinking, Jordan thought about Alexis. "What are you thinking about?" Rusty asked.

"Nothing."

"Is it that girl Alexis?" Jordan didn't say anything and right then Rusty laughed. "Oh, Jordan you're so easily to read!"

"Shut it asshole!"

"Whoa, calm down man. I won't tell you have you're very first crush."

"I don't have a crush on her!" Jordan snapped.

"Oh, I can see in your eyes," Rusty grinned. "Don't deny."

"I can't love someone Rusty."

"Why not?"

"Because…it only make my dark side weaker. My dark side is what makes me powerful. But Alexis…" He paused. "She is like my light side."


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 19_

Alex is wearing something completely different than what he usually wears. It's a black uniform with a combat knife strapped to his shoulder. He was wearing a different kind of night vision goggles. They covered his left eye and had three ocular views; heat, zoom, and night vision. His right eye was still visible. He had donned the uniform because… war was the only thing that Balto could not have utterly crushed with his betrayal. For that betrayal, Alex betrayed him. He had sent his forces to all the Vaults and at Vault 567, his forces found Jenna, Kodi, and Aleu.

When his forces returned, they brought with them Balto's family. Alex had given them the nicest house in D.C. that he could provide. He even changed their names so if the Resistance found out about this, it wouldn't concern them. They still went by their names; his forces called them something else.

As Alex is wondering about what the future may hold for him, Iago came in and stood behind him, as if something was on his mind.

Alex simply asks, "Is there something wrong, Iago?"

Iago shuffles nervously, but then responds with, "Sir, I keep hearing about the Dead City, and I would like to know… what happened there?"

Alex turns around and smiles. "Ah, the greatest failure of mine because of the Resistance. Sit down, Iago. I shall tell you everything."

* * *

_June 14, 2014_

_The years following the defeat of the Initiative, the Triumvirate has defeated all of the powers that could pose a threat to the foundations of the Triumvirate. I was in my headquarters during this stupid little war. The Resistance will say that the Triumvirate started the war. That's a lie. _

_Adam Brick started it when he… he murdered my wife, Alice. He said, "Alex, you will suffer like the rest suffer," and he stabbed her in the stomach. She was pregnant at the time. I drove her to the hospital and she gave birth to two children. They were named Alexis… and Kevin. Kevin was killed by Adam shortly after he was born. He tried to kill Alexis, but I broke both of his arms and put him in jail. He escaped shortly thereafter. That is one of the reasons why I want him dead, Iago. He… he killed two members of my family. So I want him to die a thousand times over._

_Anyways, the Dead City, or otherwise known as Brecksville, was where I was doing research on werewolves, trying to find the cure. I wanted to save the world from their curse, but the Resistance wanted the cure for their own agenda. One day, as my forces were making their rounds, some Resistance members snuck in and entered my research facility. They killed three of my men and unlocked the cages for the werewolves, thinking that they would try to escape. They were dead wrong, mostly because they ended up dead shortly after. _

_When the werewolves had been released, they killed the guards within the facility. They then broke down the main gates and started to rampage through the city, killing everyone and everything within. I saw… people torn apart during this whole event so what I did was I rounded up some soldiers and we got in the assault vehicles. They were armed with flamethrowers and we burned everyone and everything. Innocents died from us because of the Resistance. After that was all over, the city was thusly dubbed "The Dead City" and no one has gone in there since that day._

* * *

Alex looks at Iago and says, "Now you know the story of The Dead City. Any questions?"

Iago smiles at him and asks, "So… the Triumvirate is fighting for… what exactly?"

Alex looks outside and says, "We're fighting… to preserve this world. The Resistance wants to destroy it because we've accomplished something they could never do. Adam Brick… I don't know why Balto follows him like some obedient pet. Adam had murdered thousands just to cause a response from me, and ends up blaming everything on me. He claims I have too much power and I'm just a tyrant. What he doesn't know is that if he didn't start this war, I would have established the U.S. Constitution back into its rightful power. But Adam has delayed me from doing that."

Iago looks at the corner of the room and sees a document encased in a bullet proof container.

Iago looks back at Alex and frowns. "Is… is that the Constitution?"

Alex turns his head and sees the container before looking back at Iago and nods his head. "Yeah, I found it before it was burned by Adam Brick's forces. They were going to destroy it so… I destroyed them. Why would I let something so important be destroyed? Adam claims that he saved it, but if that was true, why do I have it? Since Balto follows him, then what Adam is leading is an army of ignorant people who are marching to their deaths."

Iago looks around the room, and then he asks, "How do you feel about Balto?"

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "I… I'm trying to hate him, but I can't. He's a brother to me and will always be. No matter how evil people think I am, I only act like that because if I don't, I would utterly break down and everything would be put to a halt. I do not want to kill people. I'd rather we get along, but Adam has plunged the world into war so… so we have to stop him."

"Out of all the atrocities he caused… the worst one being the Purge in which he… he murdered 50,000 people by burning their food and blaming it on me. He didn't get the support he needed because… the people died before he could 'save' them. In truth, my forces are the Resistance and his forces are the Initiative."

Iago frowns at Alex. "What's the Initiative?"

Alex looks at one of the walls before responding with, "The Initiative was a group, led by Adam Brick, which was executing dogs. Before the Blue Moon epidemic, Adam Brick was an Aryan fucking Nazi. He killed Jews, blacks, Asians, Mexicans, anyone who wasn't white… or human. When the Triumvirate defeated him, he had killed 1.2 million dogs, blacks, Jews, Asians, and Latinos within D.C. It took the Triumvirate three months… three months to bury all the bodies. The Swastika was all over the place and he had to burn the flags and paint over the walls to remove them."

"So you see, this is why I am truly at war with Adam. He is the worst scumbag to ever live. And another thing he did… was he murdered Isaac's family. Isaac was with them when Adam broke into his house and… and slaughtered all of them like they were cattle! Isaac was forced to watch as Adam killed each and every one of them! So this is why everyone is so dedicated to wipe out the Resistance; they are all murderers or blinded by lies to see the truth."

Iago couldn't stand anymore to the point where he fell to his knees and started to cry. "So… so the Resistance… they're murderers?"

Alex nods his head. "Yes, dear Iago. They have killed more people than I can count. They deserve to die."

Iago puts his face in his hands and Alex walks over to him and pats his back. The Resistance will pay for their crimes against his people.

As Alex looks out the window, a loud boom is heard throughout the whole city. Alex sees a cloud of fire, ash, and smoke erupts from the center of D.C.

Alex looks at Iago and says, "Round up the troops! We're under attack!"

* * *

Alex is walking through the streets, trying to get the medics to help the injured. He turns a corner and sees Adam holding the Constitution over a fire.

Alex aims his gun at him and says, "Adam! Drop the Constitution or you will fall in a pool of your own blood!"

Adam smiles at him. "Fine, I'll drop it."

Adam let's go of the Constitution and it lands in the fire.

Adam smiles, but sees Alex isn't freaking out at all.

Adam frowns at him. "Why… why aren't you devastated?"

Alex smiles at him. "Because that's a copy you burned. But whatever. Time to die!"

Alex pulls the trigger and four plumes of vapor, followed by jets of blood shoot out of Adam's chest. Adam starts to cough and blood starts to drip from his mouth. He falls to his knees and looks at Alex.

He then says, "Alex, you have… bested me. But this war… will never end."

He then falls face first to the ground, blood pooling underneath him.

Alex turns around and shouts, "The Resistance shall fall from this defeat! We will take the fight to the Resistance!"

* * *

_After Adam died, the Triumvirate became a dictatorship. I became the head of the snake. To this day, I still regret what I did. From everything good, I created something evil. The only thing that I don't regret is my daughter, Alexis. She taught me mercy. Too bad that I… I forgot every lesson and became even eviler. Some people believe that I was simply a tyrant. Well, the Resistance was right, but so was I. The Resistance and the Triumvirate were two sides of the same coin. One promoted peace through war while the other wanted to achieve peace through violence. It was only natural that they would fight._

_Balto and I were destined to fight eventually. He and I were going to have to kill each other. And don't make any educated guesses on who killed who. You'd be wrong. _

_Anyways, the Triumvirate enacted Marshall Law and that's when the true war began. But I didn't start it. Iago did. I tried to stop it, but I nearly died. So that's when I created the Imperial Riders. We rode horses… kind of like cowboys… and we would disrupt the main functions of the Triumvirate. The Resistance didn't know about my raiders and I. My horse was named Shadow and he is as black as night. I used all of my weapons… that I owned. I created the Triumvirate… and I was going to tear it down… stone by stone if I had to._

**A/N: So Alex left the Triumvirate. What will happen now? R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ryan looks at his big brother Hunter. He is thirdly years old like Alex. Ryan is twenty-three. He is asleep. Ryan turns off the lamp and crawled into bed. He and Hunter are with Imperial Riders.

He began to fall asleep. Unaware tomorrow will change his life forever.

* * *

Richer had become the new leader of The Resistance after Adam died. Because he's been with Adam since The Resistance was formed. Richer called all members of The Resistance for a meeting.

Once they were all at the hideout, Richer got out a map of the United States. He tapped Ohio. "Our spies found a Triumvirate camp in Dayton." He looks at Balto. "Balto, you will gather team of our members and go to the camp and kill all Triumvirate soldiers. And bring anything useful like documents."

"Yes sir!"

"Don't failed this."

* * *

Hunter and Ryan rode their horses with a group of Imperial Riders the next day. There is a factory in Utah that they are supposed to destroy it. A golden reviver with blue eyes is leading the group. His name is Daniel. "Come on, men!" he shouted. "We must pleased Alex and the rest of the Imperial Riders!"

Few men cheered for some reason. After an hour or two, they reached the factory.

The group of Imperial Riders gets off their horses. "Alright boys," Daniel shouted. "Let's tear this thing down!"

The Imperials Riders started to destroy the factory by setting things on fire, blowing up things by dynamites. They also took anything useful supplies. Like weapons', armor, food, metal, and ammunition. But that was mostly on trains and convoys.

The Imperials Riders yelled in victory as the factory began to fall to the ground in pieces.

* * *

Later that night Ryan is walking. He has a shotgun with him just incase a werewolf or someone attacks him. As he walked he saw a small figure moved. He stops walking and got out his gunshot. "Show yourself!"

For a minute was dead silence. As Ryan was about to put his shotgun away. He saw a werewolf pup on all fours. Its fur is dark brown and it had amber eyes. The pup looks at Ryan and for some reason, it jumps with joy.

Ryan cocks his shotgun and aims at the werewolf pup. "Prepared to die, fucker!" The pup looks at Ryan happily.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't pull the trigger. The pup's tail was wagging now. The pup didn't look dangerous to Ryan. But he knew it _is _dangerous. For some reason he puts the shotgun down on the ground. Now he had the urge to touch its head.

As he crouched down the werewolf pup came towards him on all fours. Ryan slows moves his right hand to the pup's head. It leans its heads towards Ryan's right hand and suddenly. There was a big green glow. And the entire earth began to shake.

Ryan yelped at his right hand burned like it was on fire. He fell on the ground. He looks at his right hand. On his palm was a small green wolf paw-print.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he asked the werewolf pup.

* * *

Alex is in Albany, New York. He's in a research facility. As he walked, he lost his balance and fell to the ground as the ground shook. It lasted for three minutes before everything was normal again.

Alex stood up on his feet frowning. "What the fuck?" After standing there for a moment. He continues walking.

He goes into a room. Alex looks at Kyle in the tank he is in. His eyes are closed and breathing slowly with the oxygen mask.

"Kyle."

He opens eyes and chuckles. He says in a deep rough voice, "Alex. What brings you here?"

**Short everyone, I know. So what did that werewolf pup do to Ryan?**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

Kyle is still staring at Alex, who is remaining quiet.

Finally Kyle asks with anger, "What are you doing here?"

Alex smiles at him. "I'm here to… well… ironically… rescue you."

Kyle just stares at him. He then starts to laugh. "You're here… to rescue me? That's… that's ridiculous!"

"What's so funny?"

"You are! I was hoping for one of my pack, but you're just something I'll never travel with."

"Hey, suit yourself. But remember, when life gives you lemons-"

"You make lemonade" Kyle says, cutting Alex off."

"No, you make Life take her damn lemons back. Now shut up."

Kyle starts to laugh. "Alex, you know that I know that you're planning something big. Now what is it exactly?"

Alex frowns at Kyle. "What are you talking about?"

Kyle sighs in frustration. "Alex, you may have gotten rid of most of my powers, but telepathy wasn't one of them. You're still with the Triumvirate Alex. That factory you destroyed had lost all of its power and was meant to be destroyed. In fact, you have been controlling all the Triumvirate forces from within the Imperial Riders. Also-"

Suddenly, glass rained down upon Alex and Kyle's tank and three Triumvirate troopers landed next to Alex.

One of them walked next to Alex and says, "Sir, the explosives have been set. All you have to do is say the word and we'll detonate this whole facility."

Alex smiles at him. "Blow it. And let this one go. I want him to bring his pack together."

Kyle frowns at him. "Why? You know I can't do that. My powers-"

Alex chuckles at him. "Kyle, the serum I gave you wasn't real. The stopping of your transformation was just a fluke. You losing your powers was because of you Kyle. They'll probably return to you in time. For now, you're free to leave."

Kyle watches as the tank drains and the panel in front of him pops open. He steps onto the cold tile floor and looks at Alex again.

Kyle then says, "I… I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I do, just not right now. If I kill you now, my whole plan will… fall apart. We'll meet again and when we do, one of us will draw our last breath" Alex answers before walking away with the soldiers to the roof before leaving in a helicopter.

Kyle runs off and as he's running, transforms into a werewolf and sprints towards the Kansas plains hoping to rebuild his pack.

* * *

_I know what you're thinking. 'I thought you were a good guy now! I hope Balto fucking kills you!' Well I am a good guy, I'm just willing to throw morals to the wind and do whatever it takes to protect the innocent. _

_When I was born, my name wasn't Alexander… it was Alexi. My mother had moved to Russia and married a Russian man named Niklos. After a while, they divorced, even after having my sister, and she moved back to Germany. There, she met my father and I was born a while later. She named me Alexi, but then they divorced and I ended up living with my dad who changed my name to Alex. Out of my whole family, I was the only one who knew German and Russian. I then moved to America and learned English. _

_Now where did I gain my military smarts? When I was in Washington State University, I found a book that probably isn't there anymore on Napoleon. I read up all of his strategies and learned every maneuver he did and how he could plan out a whole battle and end it before it began. At first, I didn't give a shit. But when I joined the army, I still didn't give a shit. _

_When I was in Iraq, after joining the US Army, I suddenly found myself looking upon the land with great interest. As I was looking, a car bomb went off and a piece of shrapnel hit me in the chest. I nearly died, until I found out that my vest stopped it, surprisingly enough. Well, that's what the medic said._

_Well soon after, I met Jake and Isaac. We didn't really become friends really easily, mostly because I didn't speak English really well. Imagine them seeing me walking up to them and saying "Wier gehts?"_

_Isaac and Jake didn't actually talk to me until I became a Master Sergeant and they were still Staff Sergeants. They even yelled at the base commander asking "Why did the fucking Nazi get to be a Master Sergeant?!"_

_I don't know why I was called a Nazi. I don't go around going "Sieg Heil" or "Heil Hitler". That made me angry. So I promptly ignored them._

_To make a long story short, I'm not evil; I'm just someone with a plan on saving the people who cannot save themselves. _

* * *

Alex is watching the research facility as he's flying away from it. He watches it until dust shoots out from the base of the building and it collapses and the dust cloud shoots up into the sky before settling down upon the ground, though he never got to see that part. He had turned around and waited for the helicopter to fly across the border.

Iago is waiting for Alex to return. It's been five months since Alex left and Iago has been counting the days, hoping for Alex to finally return. He hears the sound of a propeller and runs up to the top of the White House. He looks into the distance and sees a helicopter coming in. Iago knows that Alex is on that helicopter.

As it lands, Alex steps off and sees Iago standing on the helipad, and standing next to him is Isaac.

Alex smiles at them. "So, anything new since I've been gone?"

Iago nods his head. "Yes, we have developed a new vehicle, sir."

Alex frowns at him. "A new vehicle? What's it called?"

Isaac smiles at Alex. "It's called a 'Laser Crusader' Mark II assault tank. Instead of a tank barrel, it has a laser turret on it and it can melt metal and burn through buildings. It can even disintegrate people, sir. We believe this will give us an edge over the Resistance."

Iago nods his head. "I agree sir. And one more thing; we have developed laser weaponry, sir. We can now have a better advantage over the Resistance."

Alex starts to laugh maliciously. "Good, I want to have all infantry equipped with these weapons. The Resistance will be destroyed along with anyone else who gets in my way."

As they're walking inside, Alex looks at Iago and asks, "How's Alexis? Is she alright?"

Iago nods his head. "She's doing fine. She's been staying with Balto's family ever since you left. I think she'll be glad that you're home."

* * *

Three hours later, Alex is in the Oval Office, where he usually is when he's planning something, when he hears the door open. He turns around and sees… "Alexis!"

Alexis sees him and joy comes into her eyes and she runs over to her dad and yells, "Daddy! You're home! I thought you were never coming back to me!"

Alex starts to cry and wraps his arms around her and says, "I know I've been gone for awhile, but I'm home now, sweetheart! Hey, do you want our 'special' drink?"

Alexis looks up at Alex and nods her head. "You bet I do daddy. Promise you won't leave me."

Alex smiles at her. "I promise. Now c'mon, let's go make that drink."

Alexis starts to laugh and they both walk into the kitchen.

* * *

Balto and a few others are looking over the files they took from the destroyed camp, unaware that the Triumvirate destroyed a Resistance camp with their new laser weaponry. Balto and the other soldiers let some of the Triumvirate soldiers go while the Triumvirate killed everyone in the base and rescued some of their captured soldiers.

Balto looks at one of the soldiers and says, "We got what we came here for. Let's move out."

An hour later, Balto and the other soldiers arrive at the Resistance headquarters. They get out of their trucks and enter the base.

Balto looks at the destruction within the base; walls with holes in them, dead bodies lying on the ground, and doors and windows broken or shattered. Balto keeps walking and he enters the control room of the base. He sees Richer walking towards him.

Richer asks, "Where in the hell were you guys?"

Balto says to him, "We were at that base camp you wanted us to destroy, sir."

Richer sighs in frustration. "Well, when you left, we were attacked by the Triumvirate. They had laser weaponry with ID chips in them. They nearly destroyed us all before the tanks rolled in. They had fucking lasers too! We could only hide while they blasted everything around us and killed everyone and destroyed everything!"

Balto growls in anger. "Damn you Alex!"

Balto turns around and walks towards one of the trucks.

Richer runs out and asks, "What are you doing?!"

Balto looks at him and replies with, "I'm ending this before it gets any worse!"

Richer watches as Balto drives towards D.C. and disappears from view.

* * *

Alex is laughing with his daughter as they're making their special drink. Alex looks at Alexis and says, "There, that looks like a good looking strawberry banana smoothie now doesn't it?"

Alexis nods her head. "Let's drink them! I can't wait-"

Suddenly, Alex is grabbed from behind and thrown into the dining room.

Alex looks up, after falling to the ground, and glares. "Balto."

Balto growls at him. "Shut the fuck up Alex. I'm going to make you pay for what you did."

Alex starts to laugh. "You can try."

Balto growls in anger and attacks Alex. Alex grabs Balto and they both start rolling around, both punching each other. Alex gets to his feet and Balto does the same. Balto charges Alex and they both go through the doors that lead to the Oval Office.

Balto slams Alex into the desk and Alex releases a yelp before growling and kicking Balto off of him. Balto hits the wall hard and slides down it. Once he recovers himself, Alex grabs him and starts to punch him. Balto grabs Alex's torso and starts to run towards the window. Alex, realizing what Balto is doing, held onto Balto's arms.

Alex and Balto both flew out of the window and, as glass was falling around them, smashed onto the scaffolding. Balto, being the one who managed to get on top, started smashing Alex's head into the wooden scaffolding. Alex, trying to recover himself, kicked Balto into the wall of the White House. Balto hit the wall hard and Alex used this to his advantage. He grabbed Balto and threw him off the scaffolding. Balto fell to the hard, cold ground below and he hit hard. He felt something in his back pop and he knew everything was fine.

Alex climbs to the ground and shouts, "Balto, I loved you like a brother! How could you betray me?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Balto stands to his feet and shouts back, "Fuck you Alex! You are acting like a little brat! When something doesn't go your way, you get pissed off and you wage war! You have killed innocents because of your little bitch fits!"

Alex growls at him and yells, "I'll kill you!"

Balto sees Alex charge at him and he simply runs towards the steel wall, hoping to bring the fight out of the city so no one gets hurt.

After thirty minutes of running and climbing, Balto runs on top of the steel wall and Alex runs after him.

Alex looks at Balto and growls. "Prepare to die, _traitor_!"

Balto turns towards him and yells, "Alex, stop being irrational! I know you; you're better than this! Alex, come with me and together, we can stop this."

Alex shakes his head. "I'm sorry Balto, but I cannot do that. These people need me and I have to protect them. Asking me to forsake them is like asking me to kill them. I will never do that. So I'm sorry, but you have to die."

Alex charges at him and Balto gets slammed onto the steel wall. Alex punches him in his face and Balto pushes him off. Balto then gets up, but Alex kicks him in the abdomen and then he uppercuts him.

As Balto lands on his back, Alex starts to approach him. "Poor, poor Balto. Losing must be tough on you, knowing that you're family is counting on you to return to them."

Balto looks up at Alex and shouts, "What the fuck do you know about my family?!"

Alex starts to laugh, but something smacks him on the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Alex looks up and frowns. "Hunter? What the hell are you doing here?"

Hunter growls at him. "Shut it you fucking traitor! You betrayed me and the Imperial Riders! For that, you must pay!"

Alex gets to his feet, but Hunter tackles him. Hunter smashes his fist into Alex's face and Alex, using the momentary stall of Hunter, pulls out his knife and slams it into Hunter's ribs. Hunter screams in pain and Alex pushes him off and Hunter lands onto the wall. Alex pushes himself to his feet and starts to walk away from Hunter.

Hunter starts to push himself up, but yelps in pain.

He looks at Alex and coughs out, "You… you betray me and then you… you stab me in the end. Fu… fuck you, Alex."

Alex starts to laugh and turns and kicks Hunter in the ribs, knocking him down again.

He then says, "Hunter, you are a fool. If you would have stayed with the Imperial Riders, you wouldn't be in this situation. So I guess you'll die alongside Balto."

Alex turns around, but Balto slams a knife into Alex's abdomen. Alex grunts, and then screams in pain. Balto feels Alex's body slowly lower itself and he goes along with it.

Once Alex had fallen to his knees, he looked upon Balto's face. "B-Balto, I remember when we first met. The city was alive and the… the world was so… so peaceful. I wish everything would go back to normal and this would just be a dream."

Balto starts to tear up, mostly because deep down, he had just stabbed his best friend. "I… I feel the same way Alex. If only-"

Alex suddenly knocked Balto to the ground and he stood up. He looks at Balto and laughs. "You think I was dying? If only you had stabbed an inch higher. The only thing you did was-"

Suddenly, Hunter, who had been bleeding on the ground, had gotten to his feet and had charged at Alex. Alex was rammed by Hunter and they both went tumbling across the top of the wall. As Hunter looked upon Alex's face, his vision went black and he fell off of Alex.

Alex climbed to his feet, ignoring the pain from his wound, and walks over to Balto. Balto looks at Alex and shouts, "Alex, please stop what you're doing! This is madness!"

Alex keeps coming closer to Balto, but Balto pulls out his pistol. Alex starts to laugh and pulls out his pistol. Balto's eyes go wide in shock as he looks upon the laser pistol in Alex's hands.

Alex laughs at Balto's surprise. "What? Never seen a true weapon before?"

Balto looks to his left and sees a wooden beam. He throws his gun at Alex, who raises his arm to block it. Balto grabs the beam, but hears Alex struggling with someone. He looks over and sees Alex kick Hunter to the ground. Hunter faints once again and as Alex is about to shoot, Balto runs over and whacks him on the back of the head with the beam.

Balto hears a loud _crack!_, and he looks up and sees that the beam had split into two pieces. Alex staggered back and forth and finally, he fell onto his back and he hit the steel wall's top hard.

Balto looked at Alex and sees that he wasn't moving, albeit breathing, and knew that he was knocked out. He sees that the laser pistol had clattered and was lying right next to him.

Balto sighs heavily. "What do I do now? Do I kill him… or do I leave him? If I kill him, I could end this whole war and become a hero, but if I leave him, I could finally find my family ever since they were taken. Oh God, this is harder than I thought. What should I do?"

**A/N: What should balto do? Should he end everything here and now or should he save Hunter and get answers from Alex later? This is one of the most major dilemmas of Balto. R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Balto runs over to Hunter, forgetting about Alex. He helps him up and Balto puts Hunter's arm around his neck. As Balto was about to move. He heard a voice shouted.

"Hunter!"

Balto turned his head and saw Ryan. But what was that beside him? It looked like…a werewolf pup? No, it looked like as it was maybe almost eight months old. Ryan caught up to Balto and then Ryan looks at his brother. Then glared at Balto. "What the fuck happened?"

Balto turns his head to Alex who is still on the ground. "He saved me from Alex."

"That fucking damn bastard," Ryan growled. He saw Hunter's wound. "Let me help him." He crouched down and puts his right hand up and aimed it at Hunter's wound.

_Master, _the werewolf said in Ryan's head. _You're not strong enough! Remember, what I said? If you use powerful magic, then you lose most of your energy. Please Master! _

_Quiet Beowulf_, Ryan snapped. _You told me about being the first Werewolf Master and how I can use magic. I need to help my brother. _

Ryan's right palm began to glow bright green. But it wasn't his palm. It was the wolf paw-print. A green wave went to Hunter's stomach wound.

Balto eyes widened. "Wh-what _are _you doing? Who are you?"

Ryan's energy started ebbing. He lowers his hand stopping the green waves and the magic. "I'm his young brother, Ryan. Never mind that. We need to leave. Here let me help you." He stands up and puts Hunter's other arm around his neck.

"Let's go," Ryan said as he and Balto began to walk. As they were in a far distance, Alexis saw what happened.

* * *

Jordan is sitting up a tree branch with his black hood on. He looks at the buildings, and the people. He looks outside the steel walls. He saw Alexis shaking her father and she had tears running down her cheeks.

The hunter jumps to the ground on his feet. He quickly then climbs the steel walls. Once he was outside of the city, he ran to Alexis.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" he asked, while running to her. He had his hood off now.

Alexis turned her and cried, "Jordan! My…my dad! He was knocked out by someone name Balto. He then helped a person named Hunter and…"

"Slow down, Alexis," Jordan said. "Go get help. I'll stay here with your father."

Alexis nodded and then ran to the city. Jordan slowly rolled Alex on his back and saw his knife wound. He then takes off his black jacket revealing a black shirt and putted on Alex's stomach.

For almost five minutes, Jordan sat beside Alex. He heard someone cocked a gun behind him. "Move away from him or I'll shoot you're brain out."

"No, he's aright," Alexis said quickly, with about five other Triumvirate soldiers beside her. The soldier puts his rifle away. Three soldiers lift Alex carefully. Alexis starts to cry.

* * *

An hour later, Alex is in the hospital. Alexis was out in the hallway, sitting in the waiting room. Jordan sat beside her. "He's going to be alright, Alexis. He's strong."

"I know," she sniffed. "I'm just…scared."

"Hey," Jordan whispered. He grasped her hand. "Have faith, Alexis."

She only nodded. For fifth teen minutes, they sat there. A doctor came out of the room. Alexis stood up and asks, "How is he? Is he…"

"He's fine," the doctor sighed. "The knife wound is kinda deep. But we gave him some medicine. So he should be fine."

"Can I see him?" Alexis asked. Jordan could tell that she wanted to see him really badly.

"Not at this moment," the doctor said. "But in a little while, you can." As the doctor walks away Alexis turned to Jordan. The hunter stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Alexis then goes to him and hugs him, and said quietly, "Thank you Jordan. Thank you for being here with me."

Jordan frowned confusion. "You're…you're welcome, Alexis." Jordan felt this…warm feeling inside of him. _What is this_, he asked himself. _Is-is it, love? _

Alexis broke the hug. "Are you going to be alright now?" Jordan asked.

She nodded. "I'll stay here for awhile so I can see my dad."

Jordan nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later. Stay safe." He began to walk down the hallway exit.

"Wait, what about your jacket?" Alexis called.

"I'll get a new one," he said, without looking back at her.

After ten minutes, Alexis was told that she could go see her father. She went to the room where Alex was at. She saw him and cried happily. "Daddy!"

"Sweetheart!" Alex replied happily. He had a white bangle on his stomach and he was lying in bed. Alexis kissed him on the forehead. "Are you okay, dad?"

"Sort of," Alex exhaled. "Are you alright? I'm surprised I'm still breathing."

Alexis got a chair and sat beside the bed. "I'm okay. Dad…who was that you were fighting with?"

Alex sighed. "An old friend of mine. But I should say enemy now. Anyway, his name is Balto. He is with The Resistance. I tried to kill him, but Hunter interrupted and we fought. And the next thing I know is that my vision went black."

"Dad, does Hunter have a little brother name Ryan?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw Ryan with this werewolf beside him," she said. "And I saw he had this weird mark on his right hand. But I didn't get a good look at it."

"Werewolf?" Alex frowned. "Tell me more, sweetheart."

* * *

Hunter woke up. His vision was burly. He blinks his eyes a few times to make him see clear. He sat up. "Hunter."

He saw Ryan sitting in a chair. Beowulf lying down on the floor next to him. Balto was on the other side of the room, sitting in a chair, too.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"Well, Alex beat the shit out of you and you faint probably from losing a lot of blood," Balto said. "Your brother, Ryan, here…_healed _you with…magic." No one said anything for a few minutes. Balto continued: "Now I want know what these 'Imperial Riders' are. But I want to also know what is this werewolf and what is that mark on your brother's right hand."

Ryan and Hunter looked at each other for about five seconds, before Hunter said to Ryan, "You should tell him. I'm not the very first Werewolf Master here."

Balto frowned. "Werewolf…_what_?"

"Werewolf Master," Ryan said. "I am the very first. Here, lying beside me is Beowulf. He is like my…partner. Beowulf told me that Supernatural has created new…creatures. Like a witch and a werewolf mixed together. Anyway, when I became Beowulf's master and he gave me this mark on my right palm. He also gave me magic. But I'm still new to this and not very strong with magic right now. If I use powerful spells, like for example, if I say something like "lighting strike" or "fire storm". Then I'll lose most of my energy."

"How do you become stronger with magic?" Balto asked.

"I have to…practice to become more powerful. I…I still don't know much about this."

Balto nods his head. "Alright. What are the Imperial Riders?"

This time Hunter spoke. "We ride horses and we destroy factories, power plants, and other stuff so the Triumvirate is forced to waste resources on repairs. Also, we attack convoys full with supplies and the same thing with trains, too."

"So you're like bandits," Balto said.

"Sort of, but not really," Ryan said.

"Why were you fighting Alex?" Hunter asked Balto.

Balto growled. "Because he killed most of The Resistance! Why were you fighting him?"

"Because Alex betrayed us and the rest of the Imperial Riders by siding with the Triumvirate!" Hunter yelled angrily. "He's too powerful! He has an army of soldiers and other fucking things!"

"But Alex doesn't something like I have," Ryan grinned.

Balto and Hunter looks at him. "What?" they both asked.

Ryan kept on grinning. "Magic."

_Tell them_, Beowulf said, lifting his head. _Tell them also, that more of US will come. _

"And there will be more Werewolf Masters," Ryan said.

* * *

Outside of D.C. Jordan is with Rusty and his pack. There are a total of eight members including Rusty. In front of them was a campfire. "How come Stalker here doesn't smile?" one of Rusty's packs members asked.

"Oh, probably because of his dark side," Rusty answered. He turns his head to the hunter. "Is that right Jordan?"

Jordan looks at the fire and says, "Yes. I haven't smiled, laughed, or have fun in _seven _years. That was in 2012."

Everyone looked at the hunter in shocked. "Really?" Rusty asked. "Has you're '_dark side_' made you always serious?"

"Pretty much."

Rusty scoffed and then sniffed the air. Right then, his eyes went wide. "Kyle…what are you doing here?"

Kyle steps out of the darkness, grinning. "Rusty. It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?" Rusty repeated, standing up.

"Oh, can't you be happy to see your pack leader Rusty?" Kyle smiled. He then saw Jordan. "Jordan! How it is going, mate?"

"None of your business!" he snapped.

"Fine, be that way," Kyle spat. He looks at Rusty and grins. "So. What to come with me? You can bring you're pack with you."

"Why?"

"Because I need you Rusty," he said. "Have you forgotten that Alex _stills _wants _all _of us dead?! It's not safe here Rusty. For you or your werewolf pack. You do want your pack to be safe, right?"

Rusty cursed. "Yes…yes I do. Because my werewolf pack is like family to me."

Kyle grinned. "Good. Now let's get going." Rusty and his pack started slowly to follow Kyle. Jordan jumped to his feet and growled, "So, your going to leave me again Rusty like seven years ago? Kyle has poisoned your mind!"

Kyle stopped and turned to Jordan. He then slowly walks over to him. "Don't understand yet, Jordan? I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a creature that kills and feeds on the people and you're not the bad guy here?"

Kyle smile. "I like you, Jordan. Since you haven't killed Rusty. I'm going give you something. Do you want the werewolf gift?"

"What?" Jordan asked shocked.

"Do you want the gift?" Kyle asked again. "You can become like us."

"Like you."

"Yes, a werewolf," he said. "No more being like a human, all weak and hopeless while Rusty gets stronger. You can become an alpha like him. Or maybe more like the next king of werewolves." He lifts up Jordan's right arm. "What do you say?"

Jordan broke free of Kyle's grasp. "I will never become like you."

Kyle looked at him for a moment before saying, "Then good-bye Jordan."

Jordan watched at Kyle and the rest of the werewolves walked into the darkness.

* * *

Later that night, Jordan is walking back to D.C. As he walks he sees a black werewolf pup. He gets out his M1911 and aimed it at the werewolf. The pup looks at Jordan. It's eyes are a amber color.

It comes towards him. Some reason Jordan couldn't shoot it. He puts the gun away. He saw a little dirt on the pup's head. Jordan slowly moves his right hand to brush the dirt off.

As he touches the werewolf pup's head. There was a big blue glowed. Jordan cried in pain as his right hand burned. He looks at his right palm and saw a blue wolf paw-print.

* * *

Ryan's right palm began to glow green. He cried in surprised. "Ryan, what's wrong?" Hunter asked as he and Balto looks at him.

"I don't know!" he cried. _What's happing Beowulf? _

_There is a new Werewolf Master. The second Werewolf Master is here!_

* * *

Jordan is still looking at the blue paw-print. He looks at the pup. "What did you do to me?"

The pup only jumps happily. The hunter begins to continue walked to D.C. The pup follows him. After ten minutes he turns and yells at the black werewolf pup. "Stop following me!"

The pup just stood there. Jordan turns around and continues walking again. The pup follows him again.

It was almost midnight when Jordan reached the city. He enters the city. But the pup wasn't with him anymore. It seemed to disappear. "Finally," Jordan sighed. He went find a hotel.

After looking of a half hour, he gave up. He was so tried. He went to an alley and fell asleep.

* * *

Jordan felt something lick him on the face. He opens his eyes and saw the werewolf pup. "How did you…"

_Find you, _a voice asked in his head. _I found your scent, Master. Besides, it's morning now. _

Jordan cried in surprised. "You-you can _talk_!"

_Only in your mind. I am Adalwolf. And you are my Master. _

"Master?" Jordan asked out aloud.

Adalwolf's ear went up. _They're coming! _He ran away from Jordan. Jordan stood up and frowned. He walks out of the alley and was bumped into two Triumvirate soldiers.

"I'm sorry-" Jordan started.

"You!" one of the soldier's said. "Come with us! Commander Alex wants to speak with you."

* * *

The two soldiers brined Jordan to the Oval Office. They opened the doors. Alex is sitting in the chair. Alexis is standing beside him. The windows were fixed with new windows

They brined the hunter in the middle of the room. Alex stood up and walked over to Jordan. "Let him go." The soldiers did what they were told.

"So," Alex said. "Where is your black jacket?"

Jordan looked at Alex in the eyes. "Didn't Alexis tell you? I took it off and putted on your stomach to stop the bleeding."

Alex laughs. "I know. Alexis told me what happened. I thank you, Jordan."

"Is that why you wanted me here?" he asked. "Just to thank me?"

Alex shook his head. "No, that's not it. I wanted to offer you to join us. Steele has told me what skills you have. How you kill werewolves. I'm kinda impressed. If you don't mind me asking. How and why did you become a werewolf hunter?"

Jordan didn't smile. He didn't want to tell Alex that he started listening to his dark side about seven years ago. Not in front of Alexis. "I can't tell. Otherwise, you may think I'm kinda…crazy."

Alex chuckles. "Now, why would I think that?" He saw that Jordan was hiding his right hand. He looks at him suspicious. "Why are you hiding your right hand?"

Jordan didn't answer. Alexis began walking over to them. "Why are you hiding your right hand?" Alex asked again. When Jordan still didn't answer, Alex nods to one of the soldier's and they gripped on Jordan's right wrist.

Alex opened Jordan's fingers forcefully. "Stop fucking fighting!" Alexis gasped as she saw Jordan's blue wolf paw-print. "Daddy! That's the same mark that Ryan had on his right palm!"

Alex glared at Jordan and growled, "How did you get this? And where is your werewolf?"


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

Jordan remains completely silent, not wanting to let Alex know about Adalwolf.

Finally, Alex sighs in frustration. "What the fuck is this world coming to? All these new threats keep popping up and now people think that I'm enacting Marshall Law! This is bullshit. Men, take him to one of our maximum security prisons."

Alexis puts herself in front of the guards. "No! You will not touch him!"

Alex growls in anger. "I see where you truly stand. Men, take… take her away too."

Alexis looks at Alex in surprise. "Dad, don't do that. Don't!"

Alex turns away from her and sadly says, "Alexis, you… you are no… no daughter of mine. Take her… away."

The guards nod their heads and they drag both of them away.

* * *

Three hours later, after Jordan had been dragged off and Alex was in the Oval Office… alone. He watches as people were going to work and doing what they usually do.

_I hope that I can gain control of this whole situation before it gets out of hand. Last thing I need is…_

Alex suddenly yells, "Fuck! I finally got it!"

He grabs the inter com and says, "Iago and Isaac, come see me immediately!"

Three minutes later, Iago and Isaac walk into the Oval Office.

Iago looks at Alex and asks, "Sir, you wanted to see us."

Alex starts to laugh. "I finally have figured out how to keep us from getting blamed for everything we have done!"

_Alex, you want to start giving power back to the Constitution._

Iago frowns at him. "Which is what?"

Alex smiles at the both of them. "We will give power back to the Constitution. It'll help us remain incognito… if only for awhile."

_Good, now say that you have to see Steele right away._

Alex turns around and says, "Bring me Steele. I have some important business matters to deal with."

Iago and Isaac nod their heads and they both leave.

Alex suddenly feels sick and he falls to his knees and begins to convulse.

He places his hands over his face and after twenty minutes, he stands up and frowns. "What the fuck was that?"

* * *

An hour later, he hears the door to the Oval Office open. He turns around and sees Steele approaching him with his arrogant gait.

Steele smiles at Alex. "Nice place you got here. May I spend the night? Just kidding! Anyways, you wanted to see me."

Alex nods his head. "I know it is. Anyways, Steele, you were short on your three shipments of wolf's bane. In fact, you still haven't given me five months of wolf's bane. Explain yourself."

Steele frowns at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Alex shakes his head. "This is getting nowhere."

He pulls out his knife and smashes it into Steele's skull. Steele's body lowers itself and starts to slowly twitch until his body went to his knees.

After Steele stopped shaking, Alex pulled the knife out and Steele's lifeless body fell onto his back and remained.

Alex starts to laugh. "You once called me a shitty friend. Well you are a shitty liar you fucking shitbag!"

He grabs Steele's body and throws it through the window. It smashes the window and it falls to the ground with a loud _thump!_

Alex smiles to himself, though not really comprehending why he killed Steele.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iago is walking when he stops suddenly.

_Sir, everything has gone according to plan._

_Good. Now all that needs to happen is Alex's betrayal._

_Which is?_

_Where he goes all out against the-_

"Attention Triumvirate forces. The time has come. We shall push the Resistance out of D.C! If you see any Resistance bases, destroy them and kill any soldiers inside. They will fall on this day."

Iago starts to laugh. "Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Balto and Hunter are sitting on a hill, watching the great city of D.C. as it towers over the horizon.

Balto looks at Hunter and asks, "So who created the Imperial Riders?"

Hunter angrily says, "Alex."

"Alex? I thought he was just a member. I didn't know he was the leader."

"Yeah, well, he was our best leader. But no matter what, I think he's just a pawn."

Balto frowns at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I know Alex. He was so pissed at Iago and had even mixed a bunch of poisons together so that Iago would die a painful death. And then all the sudden, he's with Iago again. Something isn't-"

Suddenly, three explosions happen at the same time. Hunter watches as the explosions form into little smoke clouds and disappear.

* * *

At the same time, Adalwolf is walking through the city when he hears, "There he is!"

He turns around and sees four soldiers with rifles aiming at him. He stops and waits for them to approach, but something changed. They never moved. Adalwolf looks around, confused as to what's going on, and sees a black werewolf pup approaching him.

Adalwolf immediately asks, "Who are you?"

The black pup simply says, "Nekros."

Adalwolf cocks his head. "Nekros?"

Nekros starts to laugh. "Yep, that's me!"

Adalwolf then asks, "So who's your master?"

Nekros smiles at him. "Don't have one. Who's yours?"

Adalwolf smiles back. "Mine is a man named Jordan who likes to be called Shadow or Stalker."

Nekros nods his head. "Oh. That's cool then. Well I have to go. My partner is waiting for me."

Adalwolf starts to laugh. "Partner?! Is that what you're calling your master?"

Nekros shakes his head. "Nope. He never touched my head so we're still partners."

Adalwolf then frowns at him. "Who is your partner?"

Nekros smiles at him. "Why, his name is… I think… Iago. Yeah, it's Iago!"

* * *

Alex is looking upon D.C. when he hears someone enter the Oval Office. He turns around and sees Ryan.

Alex frowns at him. "Ryan? What are you doing here?"

Ryan glares at him. "I'm here to make you pay for what you did to Hunter!"

He then charges Alex. As he got closer, Alex moved out of the way and Ryan ended up going through the already made hole in the window.

Alex simply walks away muttering, "Dumbass" before leaving the Oval Office.

* * *

As Alex is making his way down stairs, he looks behind him and sees… "Ryan! What the fuck? I thought you… but I saw… how the hell did you get here?!"

Ryan waste no time and closed the distance between him and Alex. He put his hand to where Alex's stomach is and it starts to grow green.

Alex shouts out, "What the fuck are you doing… to me?!"

Ryan smiles at him. "I'm making you feel all the pain in the world! I want you to know the feeling of what you have caused! I hope it destroys you!"

Without warning, Alex brings his knife into Ryan's jaw. Ryan feels the blade slice through his lower jaw and stop at the roof of his mouth.

Alex growls loudly. "If you think I feel no pain, you're wrong. And for that, you'll feel your own pain!"

He holds on tight to the hilt and with all of his strength; he rips it out of Ryan's jaw. Ryan stops and his vision becomes hazy. Alex uses this to his advantage and he grabs Ryan's hand that was on his stomach and slams his knife into it.

Ryan screams in pain and Alex grabs his lower jaw and, placing his fingers inside, starts to widen the abrasion.

Ryan screams even louder than before, but Alex stops immediately and says, "Nekros."

Nekros steps out from the dark and Alex nods his head. He then let's go of Ryan and threatens, "The next time you try to kill me, I will not show you mercy. If it weren't for Nekros, I would have split your head in fucking half! So heed this lesson Ryan; I will kill you when we meet again. And give Beowulf my regards."

Ryan cocks his head, but the pain he had endured finally has him fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

As the days came and went, Alex finally felt assured that the states along the East and West Coast were free of the Resistance. In fact, the only state that still had the Resistance in it is Illinois. The Imperial Riders were still operating in the D.C. area, but Alex knew that they were not a threat to the Triumvirate Empire.

* * *

Hunter was riding with the Imperial Riders when suddenly, four jets flew over him. He stops and turns around, only to see them coming back and firing machineguns and missiles. Hunter started to ride faster, but was eventually caught within one of the blasts.

An hour after the explosion, Hunter pushes himself up and starts to count the losses. Most of the group had been destroyed while the rest were wounded.

Hunter sighs in frustration. "Men, Alex… Alex has won. We should head to Louisiana to escape Triumvirate forces."

The others agree quickly and they ride off and disappear into the horizon.

* * *

Alex is with Iago and Isaac, moments after a president, representatives for the House of Representatives, and a Senate was elected.

Alex smiles at Isaac. "The time has come to create a change. The Triumvirate has fallen, but the American Empire has risen. Anyone who goes against us will ultimately be going against America. We are… Americans!"

* * *

_The day when I called myself an American was the day I realized what a fool I was. When I destroyed the Triumvirate and formed the American Empire, I had set my forces up as the monument to power. If anyone went against us, you were going against the whole world. I don't know what happened to the Resistance or the Imperial Riders, but my sources say that they have fled into Mexico. Well good riddance. For the first time in history, a militaristic force has conquered the world. Not just a small section, but the whole world. Now, the time of rebuilding has come. Unfortunately for my empire, our reign would only last for five years before the Resistance came and would test our might once again. _

* * *

_One year later_

A black German shepherd with brown ears and a brown spot on his right eye is sitting in his rocking chair. In one hand is a bottle of whiskey and in the other is the Triumvirate class three laser shotgun. It fired three laser bolts at once and they immediately spread out into smaller beams. It could fry anyone who thought of stealing from him.

As he's rocking back and forth, another dog, a brown German shepherd with black ears and a black spot on his left eye comes out.

He looks at the other and asks, "Jakob, what are you doing?"

Jakob shrugs his shoulders. "Hell if I know. So Viktor, did Alex give us any information about his plan yet?"

Viktor nods his head. "Of course he did. Alex just alerted me that his forces are moving into the Dead City to capture the werewolves that are living there. He wants us to oversee the operation… with him of course. He says that the Resistance will probably try to intervene. And if a dog named Balto shows up… Alex wants to deal with him… permanently."

Jakob starts to laugh. "Good for him. So when do we leave?"

"Right now."

* * *

Alex is angry. He had just found out that Iago has been going behind his back and has been destroying cities that are in Mexico.

As soon as Alex saw Iago, he closed the distance and held him against a wall. "Mother fucker! I should _kill_ you for what you've done to me!"

Iago smiles at him. "Done what, _sir_?"

"You fucking know what!"

"You mean causing the mass genocide? Oh, you've finally caught on."

"I'm going to let the people know of your betrayal!"

"I wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I" Alex threatens.

"Because as soon as you open your mouth, you'll be assassinated and then I'll be in control. You wouldn't want to lose your daughter, do you?"

"Alexis is no fucking daughter of mine anymore! She's as dead to me as the world is dead!"

Iago starts to laugh. "Not her. Your other _daughter_. Sarah. You wouldn't want anything to harm her, do you?"

Alex growls in a rage and, pulling out his knife, places it on Iago's throat. "How do you know about her, you filthy little worm?!"

"Because sir, I know everything. If you betray me, she dies."

"Except one."

"Which is?"

Alex simply slices through Iago's throat. The blood sprayed onto Alex's muzzle, making him laugh all the harder.

Once Iago had fallen, Alex looks to his left and sees Isaac standing in the doorway.

Alex frowns at Isaac. "What?"

"Nothing sir. Just wanted to let you know that the public has been made aware of Iago's treachery. But all the blame had been pointed towards the president, sir. You're fine in the eyes of the public."

Alex smiles at him. "Good. I'm heading out to the Dead City. Notify me if my daughter contacts me or if the Resistance decides to attack me at the Dead City. Take care Isaac."

"You too, sir."

* * *

A wolf/dog hybrid is relaxing in the city of New Aurora. She has white fur, silver eyes, a pessimistic attitude, and yet always has a smile on her face.

She looks upon the world and smiles. _'Sarah, today is going to be a good day!'_

**A/N: If anyone is unsure why Alex knows Nekros, reread the partnership part. R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ryan is in Siberia chained up to a wall. He has his shirt off. He has been whipped over days. Soldiers just do it for fun. They spit on him at times. He wouldn't get much to get to eat. Ryan has been practicing magic.

One night Ryan thought of his escape plan. He felt his energy drain. He hasn't use magic in two days. But he could still use magic…a little. Ryan whispered to himself, "Melt…these…chains…"

The chains from the wall broke and they began to melt. Ryan fell to the ground. He was breathing heavily. No guards were near them because they knew he couldn't escape. They didn't know he could use magic.

Pain shot through Ryan's entire body as he tries to pull himself up. "God!" he cried as he hit the ground. He rolled on his back and mumbled to himself, "Heal my…wounds." Ryan's green wolf paw-print began glow. His wounds slowly closed up. But he still felt the pain.

Five minutes passed…ten…twenty. Ryan was still on the ground. The pain only hurt a little now. Ryan pushed himself up. He used the wall to help him. He thought about Beowulf. His partner. His friend. And then remembered his brother, Hunter.

Tears ran down to Ryan's cheeks to the ground. Then something came to him. An idea. If he was a Werewolf Master. Couldn't he turn into a werewolf? Maybe. Maybe not. Ryan closed his eyes and imagine turning into a werewolf.

Nothing worked. Ryan opens his eyes. It won't work. He couldn't transform into a werewolf. He realized then, that he had to do it the hard way to escape.

* * *

A twenty-six year old human girl with dark brown hair, with green eyes went inside the D.C. base. She just got done with her training. She opens her water bottle and took a couple sips.

She saw her human friend Alison walked in. "Days never get easier Ruby."

Ruby set her water bottle down. "I know, what you mean. It's cold out there. Everyday it looks like training is getting harder."

"That's because Commander Alex wants us to be unstoppable," Alison grinned. "He wants the American Empire to be unstoppable."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm just fighting for freedom and peace. This war has gone on too long!"

* * *

Jordan is sitting in his prison cell. He looks at his blue wolf paw-print. He has been practicing magic when guards weren't around his cell. He was stronger. He and Alexis have been in here for four months now. October through January. He didn't know how long he and Alexis were going to be in here. Probably for the rest of their lives.

Jordan aimed his right hand on the cold stone floor and whispered, "Fire snake." His wolf mark glows blue and a small snake made of fire appear in front of him. The snake looks at Jordan. Then he aimed his right hand beside the fire snake and whispered again, "Water snake." Jordan felt his energy drained a little.

A small water snake was now by the fire snake. The fire snake hissed at the other snake. The two snakes fought for almost a minute. The fire snake bit the water snakes head. The water snake slowly turns into water and it made a small splash.

The fire snake looks at Jordan. "You win again. Be gone." The snake suddenly bursts in tiny flames. It only lasted for a few seconds before the flames were gone. Jordan heard a guard slowly walking to his cell. The guard looks at him and says, "Time for lunch. And hurry up this time! I want to enjoy my smoke break."

Jordan stood up as the guard opens his cell door. As he walked out of his cell, the guard chuckled. "Want me to bring you to your girlfriend?" The guard laughed. Jordan started walking.

"Hurry up!" the guard shouted shoving Jordan. "You only got thirdly minutes before you go back to your goddamn cell hole." Jordan walked to Alexis's cell. He saw her. She looked scared as always.

Once Alexis was out Jordan whispered, "Just do like we do everyday. Stay close to me." She only nodded. Then she held his hand. Jordan lets her because he knew it would make her any less scared.

They enter the cafeteria. There were about forty prisoners in the cafeteria. Jordan and Alexis got their food and sat down to a table that is empty. "How is the magic going?" Alexis asked.

"Good," Jordan whispered back. "I think I can use powerful spells or magic now."

"Just don't get caught while doing it," Alexis said. "If the guards find out. Then my dad will interrogate you. I heard he stills wants to know about your wolf mark or whatever it is."

"So why doesn't just he come here himself?" Jordan asked. "What is he waiting for?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "Probably busy to make his 'American Empire' stronger."

"Probably busy," Jordan scoffed.

"I'm going to get some more food," she said, as she stood up. As Alexis walked, Jordan thought about Adalwolf. For some reason he missed him. _Is he alright? Is he still alive? _

Jordan was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Alexis shouted. "Let go me!"

Jordan turns his head and saw a Pit Bull was gripping on Alexis's arm. "Oh, come on beautiful. Come sit with us. We won't hurt you." A few people with the Pit Bull laughed. Jordan looks at the guards. They just stood there.

"Let go of her!" Jordan shouted.

The dog glared at him and growled, "Stay out of this jackass!"

Alexis tried to break free of the dog's gripped. But the Pit Bull just only gripped on her arm more. "You're hurting me!" she screamed.

Anger boiled inside Jordan. He _couldn't_ stand see Alexis hurt. He aims his right hand at the Pit Bull and shouted, "PUSH!" He felt his energy drained. But it was only a little too much.

"Jordan no!" Alexis yelled. But it was too late. Jordan's wolf paw-print glow blue and a huge blue wave went straight to the Pit Bull. The dog eyes went wide as the blue wave hit him and slammed him to the white wall. Then the dog fell to the floor. He didn't move. But people could see he was breathing.

Everyone looked at Jordan in shocked. The human was shocked of what he just did. He regretted doing that. But a part was glad to see the Pit Bull in pain. His dark side was glad he did that. Guards had their hand on their gun holster's. Some were aiming their pistols at Jordan.

Three guards surrounded him. Alexis just stood there. Jordan could tell she was very scared. The commander of the prison enters the cafeteria and saw Jordan. "Lock him up, boys."

* * *

For the next hour Jordan was locked up in a special cell room. There was no light in the cell room. Four guards stood outside the cell door. Jordan whispered, "Ball of light." His wolf mark glow blue and a tiny white ball floated above Jordan's right hand. It took a few moments to adjust the bright light.

He heard a voice talking to the guards. "Open the door." Jordan quickly made the ball of light disappear as the door opened. He covers his eyes. Then he lowers his hand and saw Alex.

"Great," Jordan mumbled.

"Get up motherfucker!" Alex growled. "I heard what you did and I have questions."

"Like I'm going to answer them," Jordan scoffed.

"Get up!"

The human stood up. "Okay, I'm up. Now what?"

Alex growled in anger. "Stop pissing me off! Come with me."

"Make me."

Alex took a step forward, but Jordan raised his right hand to him. His wolf mark glow brightly blue. "Careful. I could be dangerous!"

"And I can kill you," Alex said, as he got out his pistol.

"But then you won't get the answers you're looking for," Jordan said.

"Come with me or I'll kill Adalwolf," he said.

"You better not!" Jordan shouted. "I swear I'll kill you if you do that."

Alex smiled. "Then come with me."

* * *

Alex looks at Jordan in a strapped up chair. Isaac is beside him. Alex has a knife in his hand. He walks around Jordan. "I keep hearing you are looking out for Alexis. Is that true?"

"If people are telling you that. Why you asking me?"

Alex stops in front of him. "Just want to know."

Jordan sighs. "Yes."

"Now on to the real questions," Alex grinned. "What is that mark on your right palm? What does it mean? How did you get that?"

"I can lie, Alex," Jordan said. "You do know that."

Alex nods to Isaac and hands him the knife. Isaac gets the knife and stabs Jordan in the right leg. He bit his lip from crying out in pain. Isaac pulls the knife out and handles it back to Alex.

"Let's do a different question," he said. "What is a Werewolf Master?"

"I don't know," Jordan said. Then he knew what would Alex made _really _angry. "I'd help Adam Brink escape."

"What?"

Jordan said slowly, "I…helped…Adam Brink…escape. The leader of The Resistance. And I can bring him back to life."

Alex eye twitched. "You helped that fucking bastard escape! _Why_?"

"Why?! Why?!" Jordan suddenly screamed. "Because my dark side wanted me to do that. My dark side wants to see people suffer. _He _wants to see death, chaos, and so many other horrible things! I've started listening to my dark side eight years ago. Because I was tried of being weak, and helpless. You don't know how _much _pain and anger I have inside me. I keep fighting it. But sometimes it's too strong."

Alex looks at Isaac who just stood there surprised. "You are fuck up!" Alex said to Jordan. "You seriously are."

Jordan just stares at them. "I have something you couldn't ever imagined."

"What?" Alex growled.

"I'm not telling you," he snapped.

Alex looks at Isaac again and says, "Bring Nekros here right now."

Right away, sir."

No less then five minutes, Nekros enter the interrogate room walking on all fours. He had grown into his full werewolf mature size. "Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Jordan," Alex said.

Nekros smiled. "You are Adalwolf's Master, am I correct?"

"Where is he?!" Jordan shouted.

"I don't know," Nekros said. "I haven't seen him when I was just a pup." He looks at Jordan's wolf mark. "You are the second Werewolf Master."

"Second?" Alex frowned. "Then Ryan must be the first one. Nekros told me Werewolf Masters can use magic."

"Yes, they can," Nekros grinned. "And I think I know how much Jordan learned by touching his mark." Nekros touches Jordan's blue mark with his nose. And suddenly Nekros was screaming. He had his eyes closed.

"I can't see! I can't see! I can't see!"

"Nekros what happened?" Alex asked shouting.

"This person has darkness in him! So much darkness. So much pain, anger, and hate. You must lock this one up. You have to make sure he can't escaped! Otherwise, he _will _destroy us all! You have to Alex. You _have _to!"

* * *

For the next two days Jordan was placed in the toughest jail cell in the D.C prison. Food was bring to him. Alex had told to placed six guards out Jordan's new cell. Alexis was worried about him. She asked if she could see him. But they told her no one could see him unless they have Alex's permission. Also, Nekros could see again.

When it was five in the afternoon, Jordan is on his bed. He missed Alexis. He wanted to see her. He thought he was about to insane. He felt something was trying to get out. Jordan looked at his wolf mark and gasped. It was now slowly into a black color.

He felt something taking over his body and mind. After a moment, Jordan aims his right hand at the cell door and shouted, "Fire blast!" A huge ball of fire shot the door and it explosion. Two guards went inside the cell and saw Jordan aiming his right hand at them.

"PUSH!"

* * *

Alex is in the Oval Office. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opens then to see Jordan standing in front of him.

"Jordan? How did you-"

Alex was cut off by Jordan as he gripped on Alex's shirt and threw him across the room. Alex hit the floor hard. He saw Jordan slowly approaching him. As he stood up he asks, "What the fuck are you doing Jordan?"

Jordan laughed. "Jordan isn't here. But his dark side is."

"Where is Alexis?"

"Oh, someplace safe," Jordan grinned. "But why do you care? I thought you said she wasn't your daughter anymore. And by the way. I destroyed your prison. I killed most of the guards. Some survived though."

Alex got out his pistol and fired at Jordan. He raised his right hand and shouted quickly, "Shadow wall!" A wall of darkness appears in front of Jordan. Alex's bullets hit it, but it didn't do anything.

When the wall faded away Jordan was gone. Alex eyes went wide. "Where the fuck did he go?" Alex turns around and Jordan punch him in the face. He fell to the floor.

Jordan smiles darkly. "You're weak Alex. I've has been practicing magic ever since you put me and Alexis in that prison. But…not dark magic."

Alex got out his knife and threw at Jordan. It hits him in the ribs. He cried in pain. Alex quickly stands up and fires at Jordan. Two bullets hit Jordan in the stomach. He fell to his keels.

"You won Alex," he said. "No one can beat you. Not now. Not ever."

Alex frowns. As he was about to finished him off. Jordan aimed his right hand at Alex and screamed, "PUSH!" A dark black wave hit Alex and it slammed him to the wall. He hit the floor. Pain shot through his body.

Jordan pulled out the knife and said to himself, "Heal theses wounds." His wolf paw-print glow black. He felt the pain gone. His wounds were heal now. Jordan stood up and walked over to Alex.

The wolf/dog opens his eyes. He looked up at Jordan.

* * *

Ruby is walking through the D.C. She sees Nekros approaching her. "Ruby. I was looking for you."

"Really? Why?"

"Touch my head with your hand," Nekros said. "Left or right it doesn't matter."

"Alright," Ruby said awkwardly. She touches the werewolf's head with her left hand and there was a yellow glow.

* * *

Alex saw Jordan's wolf mark glow black. Jordan laughs. "Looks like you got the third Werewolf Master to deal with now. This should be interesting. But anyway." Jordan grips on Alex's shirt and pulled him up. He touches his head and his wolf mark glowed black.

Alex screamed in pain as his head hurt. "I'm giving you nightmares," Jordan said. "They won't stop until the end of the week."

Jordan drops Alex. "See you another day. I'll be stronger next time. And if you know the third Werewolf Master. Sent him or her to me."

* * *

Jordan runs to Jenna's house. He knocks on the door. He saw Jenna opened the door. "Is Alexis here? I'm Jordan. I sent her here."

Jenna nodded. "Wait here." She closed the door and a few seconds later Alexis opened the door. "Did you fight my father? Did you gave him nightmares?"

Jordan nodded. "Yes. But we need to move quickly. I need to find Adalwolf and Ryan. Before your father sends soldiers to hunt me down."

"Okay. Just…let me say goodbye to Jenna." Leaving the door opened, Alexis went to the kitchen. Jordan could hear them.

"You're always welcome here Alexis," he heard Jenna say. "Thank you so much for helping me take care of Kodi and Aleu."

"It was the least thing I could have done."

Alexis step outside with Jordan. Closing the front door behind her. "Let's go," Jordan said.

* * *

Alex looks at Nekros. "What is the good news?"

Nekros grinned. "Ruby you can come in now."

Ruby walked in the Oval Office. She went up to Alex and showed him her left hand. There was a yellow wolf paw-print on her palm.

Alex gasped. "The third Werewolf Master."


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

Alex is angry at everything that had just happened. After Jordan gave him the nightmares, somehow, Nekros had either healed him… or something because he keeps thinking about… killing Jordan, but he doesn't know how.

Alex turns around and sees Isaac walk towards him. Alex looks back at the destroyed prison and growls. "Who the fuck does he think he is? Destroying my prison and then cursing me. I'll make him pay. Dearly."

Isaac frowns at him. "How are you planning on doing that?"

"When my daughter was born, the doctor put a computer chip in her that tracks her location. The only way to stop it is for her to die."

"Or if it's removed."

"Not so. You see, the chip is in a place where that if you messed up trying to remove it, she'll die. If you try to deactivate it, it'll explode and kill her. If you have a code… well you'll have to be me because it's voice printed. Nothing else will work. Not even someone who can mimic my voice can do it. It picks up the voice, but it also picks up the accents and tones as well. You see, I have a slight German accent that no one can pick up on. The chip picked it up which I think is fucking awesome."

Isaac frowns at him. "So what do you plan on doing?"

"Why, I found out where Jordan has put her. She is about fifty miles from here. We can capture her if we use one of our stealth helicopters."

"So when do we leave?"

"I would go right now."

* * *

Alexis is hoping that Jordan is safe. He had left her at a hotel and told her that he would be back soon. Hopefully, soon was in an hour because she is afraid that her father will find her.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and three soldiers rush into the room and they grab onto her. She starts to shout profanities at them, but they simply ignore her. As she was dragged outside, she sees her father, Alex, staring at her.

She shouts out, "Fuck you! You put me in prison! Fuck you fuck you fuck you! I hope you burn in Hell for what you did! You hear me?! I hope you burn in-"

Alex growls at her. "Will you shut your fucking mouth you little bitch?! I loved you… and then you had to protect your fucking little boyfriend! And then he gave me nightmares… and the audio on your chip let me know why. I don't blame him, I blame you! I will break you. I will torture you until the only thing you see is red. Put her on the helicopter."

The soldiers nod their heads and Alexis resumes to shout in anger at the three soldiers.

* * *

A couple days later, Alex is in Juneau with Nekros and Isaac. Alex was planning on torturing Alexis and to use her as bait to lure Jordan to him.

Alex turns to Nekros, but sees Nekros' eyes are black.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I found my opposite."

"You're… wait, what the fuck?!"

"My opposite is in Juneau. The only reason why I chose a master was to hide myself from him. He and I are the only two that do not need to age and we come back every one hundred years… if we die. I control the dead and have dark powers. He heals the living and has… what you would call 'light powers' I guess. He does not age and is the only thing that can stop me."

"Really? I have a better idea."

"Which is what Alex?"

"We'll bring him here and he'll help me… if I can convince him. What's his name?"

"Vitus. His name is Vitus."

Alex shakes his head. "Well good luck to you. In the mean time, I'm going to carve up my daughter."

As Alex walks into the torture room, everything stops. Nekros looks around and sees a golden werewolf pup staring at him, his eyes a bright blue.

Nekros smiles at him. "Ah, if it isn't Vitus. How may I help you?"

Vitus glares at Nekros. "You know what I want."

"Which is?"

"You… dead."

"Oh come now. You have to admit that this whole battle between us is a bit… droll. Why not… change things up a bit, eh?"

"What do you propose?"

"Well, we've been fighting for two thousand years. Why not team up for once?"

"Why would I do that? That would change the course of our existence!"

"Vitus, you were born in Alaska. You were supposed to be born in Florida. Everything has already been changed."

"Oh. What about Virva and Vesta?"

"Don't worry. They'll join us sooner or later."

Nekros resumes time again and Alex brings his knife to Alexis' throat.

He smiles at her fear. "Yes, be afraid you little _bitch_."

She looks at Alex and shouts, "Leave me alone! You're a monster!"

Alex starts to laugh. "Only in this facility. So shut up or I'll start torturing the shit out of you!"

She looks into Alex's eyes and sees… he's sad. He doesn't want to, but he's also angry.

She frowns at him. "Please don't hurt me. Everything can go back to normal."

Alex growls loudly. "Your fucking boy toy cursed me. And it was your entire fault. So now I'm going to give him nightmares; ones that will haunt him to the very core of his entire being. And guess what. He can't bring you back since I have Nekros on my side. He'll prevent you from coming back."

Alexis begins to cry. "Daddy, when did you stop loving me?"

"I will never stop loving you. But you crushed it when you sided with Jordan than siding with me. You were the one who betrayed him and yet you still went with him. This is why I'm going to torture you. I want to know _everything_."

"I'll never talk."

"Good. All the better for me then."

He places the blade on her arm and slices down. He sees the blood pooling up and going off into little streams down her arm. Alexis starts to scream.

He then lifts the knife and stabs down into her leg, which caused her to scream all the harder. Alex leaves the knife in her leg and walks out of the room.

He looks at Nekros and smiles. "Did it work?"

Nekros nods his head. "Yes, Vitus is with us as well as Virva and Vesta."

"Who?"

"Virva; the one whose powers originate around water. Vesta; the one whose powers originate from fire. When all four of us are together, we can share powers. There's only one thing that can stop us."

"Which is?"

"Someone who is purely dark and sinister."

Alex starts to laugh. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not joking."

"Son of a bitch! We cannot remain here. If Jordan sends you back, there will be no stopping the Resistance."

"Well, I doubt he will know how to do it."

"Just… shut up. I need to think for a minute."

Isaac is watching the whole thing unfold.

Finally, Isaac asks, "Sir, why not kill Alexis?"

Alex turns around and looks at Isaac. "Why?"

"Well, if you're concerned about Jordan, why not fuck him up by just killing the bitch and have it on a recording. He'll see that you were torturing her and she dies from her wounds."

Alex smiles at Isaac. "I knew there was a reason why I formed the Triumvirate with you! Let's do it. Nekros!"

"Yes?"

"Disappear."

"Of course."

Alex watches as Nekros disappears into a ball of shadow and smoke.

Alex looks back at Isaac and smiles. "Well then, let's get started."

* * *

In an unknown location, not even known to the American Empire, Nekros, Vitus, Virva, and Vesta were discussing their plans.

Vitus frowns at Nekros. "Is it just me, or is your name the only one that starts with N?"

Nekros starts to laugh. "I just noticed that. What's even funnier is that my name is actually Vidar. Anyways, what do you want to do about the American Empire?"

Vesta starts to laugh hysterically. "I want them to win! I want them to win! I want to see this land covered in raging fires and burning ash!"

Virva shakes his head. "Of course you do. But it all comes down to this; which sides has the most werewolf masters."

Nekros smiles at Virva. "I agree. But we can arrange that. All we have to do is corrupt the fourth werewolf master and everything will be fine."

"So who's the fourth one?"

"Hell if I know. All I know is that it will be from the lands of Siberia."

"Well I hope they work for the American Empire otherwise this whole thing could fail."

"Exactly. Which is why when the final battle comes, I want to get involved. But let us be silent. Alex is heading to the Dead City and Balto, Richer, and Hunter will meet him there. I will oversee everything. You three will remain here until the end."

The other three nod their heads and Nekros disappears in darkness.

* * *

In the Dead City, Alex is overseeing the operation of capturing the werewolves. Viktor and Jakob were there as well as Isaac and were making sure everything went according to plan.

_'Let's see; we have four werewolves captured and we need to capture them all if we want to be able to use them as weapons. So we… we need about a thousand werewolves. So far, we have nine hundred.'_

A loud explosion followed by a large smoke cloud shoots up into the air.

Alex looks at his troops and shouts, "That came from the East gate! I'll go there with Viktor, Jakob, and Isaac to make sure nothing escapes!"

His soldiers nod their heads and they continue loading the Chinooks with the large crates of werewolves.

Balto is walking with Hunter and Richer into the Dead City.

Balto stops and looks at Hunter before asking, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Balto looks around. "That's just it. There's nothing. Except maybe-"

"Except maybe a welcoming party."

Balto looks to the right and sees Alex, as well as Isaac and two other German shepherds.

Balto glares at Alex. "You! What are you doing here?!"

Alex laughs at him. "Why, you pathetic moron. I'm here to clear this place out."

Balto frowns at him. "How?"

Alex smiles at Balto. "Like this. Get them, but leave Balto. He's mine."

Alex charges at Balto and tackles him to the ground while Viktor and Jakob have engaged in a huge firefight. Isaac is also firing at Hunter from behind a destroyed car.

Balto grabs Alex's arm, but Alex smashes his elbow into Balto's nose. Balto stumbles back and nearly falls onto the ground. He regains his balance, but Alex kicks him in the stomach. Balto doubles over in pain.

Alex starts to laugh. "What? No one to back you up this time? Looks like you will die here this time around."

Balto pushes himself to his feet, but Alex grabs Balto's head. Balto starts to scream in pain and Alex slams Balto's head into a car. Balto's vision becomes hazy and as he starts to push himself up, Alex kicks him again.

Balto hits the ground hard. He barely manages to roll over before asking, "What the fuck?"

Alex starts to laugh. "You were always such a pathetic fighter. You always gave up unless it was something worth fighting for. Oh well. I'll make sure to give your family my regards."

It was as if a fire lit up from under Balto because suddenly, he jumped to his feet and surprised Alex. He used the stall to his advantage by pulling out his knife and stabbing Alex in the abdomen… even in the same spot again.

Alex growls in anger. "Again? Really? Are you fucking kidding me!"

Balto watched as blood started to drip from Alex's mouth. But immediately it stopped.

Balto frowns at Alex. "What the hell? How did you do that?"

Alex starts to laugh. "Why, magic of course."

"Magic?"

"Yes magic. But it doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you like I did Alexis."

"My daughter is… dead."

Suddenly, Alex and Balto turn around to see… well… Alex.

Alex looks at… well… the bleeding Alex and frowns. "What the…? How the hell does this work?"

"Easily. Now stand aside. I'm going to kill this son of a bitch like I did Alexis."

"That's what I thought you said."

Suddenly, Alex closed the distance between Alex 2 and stabbed him in the back. Alex 2 screams in pain and vanishes into a ball of darkness.

Balto looks up at Alex. "You're… you're not going to hurt me… are you?"

Alex frowns at him. "Hurt you? Don't be so daft. I just got here from Berlin. I'm surprised that you're alive brother."

Balto frowns at him. "I thought you wanted to kill me and destroy the world!"

This time, Alex frowns at Balto. "What? Why would I do that? Like I said, when this war started, I was in Berlin, cleaning the mess that the Nazis made. I tried to get back to D.C., but the airports had been shut down. I was gone for about seven years, but now I'm back. This time, I'm going to set things right again."

He extends his hand towards Balto. Balto, eyeing the hand in case this is another trick, cautiously grabs it.

Alex pulls him to his feet and smiles. "Welcome back brother."

**A/N: Yay! The real Alex is back! Huzzah! Now the question is; Will he wage war or end the war? Which will it be? R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Alex woke up in his bedroom. Sweat was on his entire body. It was just a dream. All of it was just a dream. Alexis wasn't capture and didn't die. Nothing happened in Dead City. It was a dream. Just a _nightmare_. Expect Nekros meeting with Vitus, Vesta, and Virva. That was all real.

Alex sat up. The nightmare was about Alex fighting his evil self. He thought about what more nightmares from Jordan were going to come next. Three more days until the week would be over. That's when the nightmares would stop.

After ten minutes Alex walks to the Oval Office. He had just gotten out of the shower. As he opens the doors he saw Nekros. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk about Ruby," Nekros said.

"I'm going to have her train to do magic," Alex said as he walked to the window.

Nekros growled. "That is not you to decide. It's my choice. But I'll let you train her."

Alex turns and asks, "Why?"

"Because of Ryan," he said. "And Jordan. They are stronger then Ruby. Train her until you think she's ready to fight. Alex you _must _stop Jordan. If he and Ryan are together. Then they will become powerful."

Nekros then disappeared into a ball of darkness and smoke.

* * *

Jordan and Alexis were now in West Virginia. Adalwolf was with them. He has grown into his mature size. Jordan felt stronger with him. He looks at his wolf paw-print. It was now blue again. He knew his dark side would take over again.

As they walked, Alexis asked, "Where are we going?"

"Away from the hell from your father," Jordan said. "If he knows who is the third Werewolf Master is. Then he'll send him or her to capture us."

"What if he or she is in the American Empire?" Alexis asked.

Jordan sighs. "I don't know. Maybe Alex will train him or her magic. But they are no match for me or Ryan."

For the next hour they walked until they saw a small town. They found a hotel and decided to spend the night in it. Jordan got the keys for a room. Alexis looked around. "This place gives me the creeps. It's so…abounded."

"That's because it is," Adalwolf said.

* * *

Ruby felt her energy drain. She was breathing heavily. "I…I can't…do this….anymore," she said between breaths. "My…energy is mostly…gone."

Alex nods his head. "I understand. You've been training all day. Get some rest now. We will continue this next early morning."

As Alex walked out of the training room, he saw Isaac. "How was the training, sir?"

He sighs. "Good, I guess. Ruby kinda impressed me today. She tried to use powerful magic. But she couldn't."

They began to walk down the hall. Isaac asks, "When do you think she'll be ready to fight Jordan?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Isaac said surprised. "Sir, don't you think Ruby needs to practice more? Jordan can easily beat her. Or kill her."

"He _won't_," Alex said. "I want her to capture him and Alexis. I just want to see what happens."

"Sir, why you just capture your daughter? I'm sure; Jordan will come to rescue her."

Alex growled. "I don't know why she follows him. After he destroyed one my prisons and killed most of my guards. After he helped that damn bastard Adam escaped. After he gave me nightmares. I don't know why."

"I have no idea, sir. But…maybe she follows him because she has a _friend_. I can't remember you ever told me if she ever had a friend. You have home school since she was little."

"She never had any friends," Alex realized. "She only had me."

* * *

Night had come quickly. Adalwolf had felled asleep. Jordan and Alexis were the only ones up. Jordan was staring out the window. Alexis looks at him and says, "You didn't eat much tonight."

"You needed it more," he said. Alexis came up to Jordan. She held his hand. "Jordan…"

He looks at her hand. His heart started to beat fast. He turned to her and looks at her in the eyes. Her blue eyes. She asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look…lost," Alex whispered. "Is something on your mind?"

"It's just…everything," Jordan said. "Your father, the war that's been going on, and everything else."

Alexis rubbed his hand smoothly. "Your hand is cold."

"Got it from my mother."

"I never saw my mother expect in pictures," she said. "My dad told me what happened to her when I was 15. Dad is always protective of me."

"Because he only has you," Jordan said.

Alexis sat down on one of the beds. "I have a sister name Sarah. She's a year older then me."

"You have a sister?" he asked as he sat down on the bed with her. "Why hasn't your father been gone to visit her?"

"Because he knows Sarah is safe," Alexis sighed. "But sometimes dad contacts her to check up on her. She and I never met in person. He probably loves her more then…" She trailed off. Water was shown in her eyes.

"Hey," Jordan whispered softly. He moved closer and put his arm around her to comfort her. "Your father still loves you. He will always love you Alexis. You're his daughter."

She buried her face in his shirt. "He hates me. He hates me," she said with anger.

"No, he doesn't," Jordan whispered. "He loves you no matter what."

Alexis cried only for a short few minutes. "I'm sorry about your shirt. I shouldn't have embarrassed myself in front of you."

"It's alright," he said. "You know, you can tell me anything Alexis and I'll listen."

"I know Jordan," Alexis said. "You can also do the same thing. I'll listen."

"Yeah. Anyway…you should get some sleep."

After ten minutes Alexis was asleep. Jordan is still awake. He rolls over to the other side of the bed and looks at Alexis. She was at the other bed.

Jordan slowly quietly got out of the bed and walked over to the side of the room. He stood besides Alexis. He then kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Alexis," he whispered.

* * *

It was the next day in the afternoon. Jordan, Alexis, and Adalwolf were almost out of West Virginia. Jordan felt another Werewolf Master near him. He looks at his blue wolf mark. It wasn't glowing. _Is it Ryan? Or is it the third Werewolf Master? _

Suddenly, Adalwolf growled. "A human is here. And so is the third Werewolf Master."

"Where?" Alexis asked.

"Right here."

They turned around and saw Ruby. She is wearing new armor. She has a gun holster. "Alexis. Such a bad bitch running away from your dad with your boyfriend. And you must be Jordan. Alex wants you two. And I don't know about this black _mutt_."

Adalwolf growled angrily at her. Bearing his fangs. Jordan frowned at her. "Where your partner? And who are you?"

"Ruby. And what?"

"Your partner," Jordan said. "Where is the werewolf who gave you that wolf mark?"

"That doesn't matter," Ruby snapped. "I've got a fucking mission to do. And that's capturing you two!"

"You don't have to do this," Jordan said. "Alex is just using you. He-"

"Alex is a brilliant leader," Ruby screamed suddenly. "He knows wants right. He wants to save everyone."

Jordan pointed to Alexis. "Was it _right _to put his _own _daughter in prison?!"

"That bitch turned against him! You shouldn't have given Alex nightmares. You should see what you-"

Jordan suddenly shouts, "I _didn't _give Alex nightmares! My dark side did. And he's going to control Alex's next nightmare."

"Still."

Jordan was about to say something, but then he started screaming when someone was taking over his mind and body and went on his keels. Ruby gasped as she saw Jordan's blue wolf mark change to a black color. "No!" Jordan screamed. "Ruby you must run! Before my dark side…" He trailed off. He stood up looks at Ruby and grinned. "…destroys you."

Adalwolf had got Alexis away from Jordan. Ruby puts her hand on her gun holster. Jordan laughs. "Where's the magic? Come on Ruby, I want to see magic! Or are you just one of Alex's damn soldier puppets?"

Ruby aims her left hand at Jordan and shouts, "Ice-"

"Field of darkness!" Jordan quickly shouted as he aimed his right hand Ruby. His wolf mark glowed black and the ground turn into a black color. Black as darkness. Ruby cried as she saw what happened. "What is this?"

"Dark magic," Jordan smiles. "When dark side here takes over Jordan. I use dark magic."

Ruby tried to think of a dark spell. "Shadow hound." Nothing happened. Her yellow mark didn't glowed. Jordan laughs evilly. "You can't do dark magic. Why? Because you don't have most of theses things: darkness, pain, anger, and hate. My heart is dark. But my soul. There's _some _light in here. Because of Alexis. I…I can't kill her or let her die. Although it _will _make me truly dark. But I _can't _kill her. Or Adalwolf. He's my partner."

"You like her," Ruby realized.

Jordan cursed. "I…I…I don't know. I don't know _what _I feel." He then glares at her. "Are you just going to stand there? Fight me you stupid bitch!"

She aimed her left palm at him and shouted, "Ice…blast!" Her wolf mark glowed yellow and a ball of ice came right at Jordan. "Shadow wall!" A wall of darkness came right in time as the ice ball hits the wall and exploded.

Once the wall was gone Jordan grinned darkly as he saw Ruby. "You energy is draining. You are no match for me. I'm kinda sad that this battle is going end very shortly. And I was starting to have fun!"

Ruby got out her M1911 and shot three bullets at him. Two in the ribs and one in the chest. Trying to keep standing, Jordan aimed his black wolf mark at her and says, "Blind this person."

Ruby's vision went dark. "I can't see!" she screamed in fear. "I'm blind! I can't see!" She continued screaming for a half minute before hearing Jordan's voice. "Make this person see again."

Her vision slowly went back to normal. She cried as she saw Jordan in front of her. He then gripped on her head and made her see Jordan's wolf mark. It then suddenly, glowed black. "You are going have a nightmare like Alex tonight. _Only_ tonight."

"No!" Ruby screamed trying to break free. "Please! Don't!"

"It's too late," Jordan chuckled darkly. He then let's goes of her. "Tell Alex this: It's going to take more then a Werewolf Master to stop me. He can try to send his entire army after me and Alexis and Adalwolf. I'll be gladly to destroy his weak army. Now go. Before I can you nightmares for the entire week!"

* * *

Alex is in the Oval Office as usual. Suddenly, the doors bust opened and Isaac and Ruby and a few soldiers with them ran in. Alex twists around and asked, "What the fucking hell happened?!"

"She fought Jordan, sir," Isaac said with worried. "She lost." He looks at Ruby, who had tears running down her cheeks. "Tell Commander Alex what happen."

Ruby sniffed. "I saw Jordan and Alexis while I was in the helicopter. So, I told Isaac to land to where they won't see us. I got out and follow them and…" She trailed off.

"And what?" Alex asked curiously.

"Jordan's wolf mark like mine…turned black. He warned me to run before his dark side took full control of him. Then he used…dark magic. He was too powerful! He blinded me! And he gave me a nightmare for tonight."

Alex eyes widened with fear and horror. "What?"

"And he also said it's going to take more then a Werewolf Master to stop him and capture Alexis, him, and his werewolf partner Adalwolf." Ruby looks at him. "Alex…he said if he kills Alexis or if she dies. Then he will be truly dark. I saw his eyes. They had anger in them. His eyes scared me. It brought fear to my soul."

* * *

Alex is walking in the hall in the White House. He stops as he saw…Jordan. There was a dark evil grin on his face.

"How the fuck did you get in here you fucking _sinful _bastard?!" Alex shouted.

Jordan's grin even wider as he said, "Watch your heart turn black! Watch your army turn black! Watch them be slept away by darkness!"

Jordan faded away as Alex's surrounds turned black. He then heard a scream. A familiar scream that he thought he would never hear again. Alex saw his deceased wife Alice being stabbed in the stomach by Adam. Alice screamed again.

"NO!" Alex screamed as he covered his ears trying to block out the screaming. But it just got louder and louder. "Alice!"

He heard Jordan laughed darkly. "You let her die! You let her be killed! Don't you hear her scream?! It's such a beautiful sound. Hear her scream! Over and over. Watch her be murder by your enemy!" Alex heard him laugh darkly again.

"You think everything is going too exactly as you plan, don't you? But you didn't know I was going to destroy your prison and take your daughter away with me. The American Empire shall fall by darkness!"

Alex shut his eyes closed and kept covering his ears. Alice's screaming had stopped. Alex waited for a minute or a two before opening his eyes and uncovering his ears. He was in the Oval Office.

He sighs and turns to look out the window and gasped in horror. The city. Builds were on fire; some were burned or destroyed to the ground. Bodies were on the ground ripped to shreds or just lay there lifelessly. The sky was blood as red. There were werewolves.

Alex screams in horror as he closed his eyes again. He heard Jordan's voice.

"Such a beautiful sight. All chaos, death, and destruction. _I_ shall bring great powerful darkness. I will find Ryan and gather an army of Werewolf Masters to stop you and destroyed the American Empire!"

Alex heard screams.

"Don't leave them!" Jordan cried. "Don't leave them here in the darkness to die over and over again! You tried to run away from everything. But you are made of blood between my fingers! Who shall become the powerful person in the world next? No one can stop _us_. Nekros and the others can't. No one can!"

Alex woke up in his bed and shot right up and screamed.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

A silhouetted figure is watching the American Empire wage war against the Resistance… his Resistance. He had been in JBLM when the world turned to shit and had started to play with events afterwards. He even was friends with Jake… and Isaac. He even was keeping tabs on his creation. A door opens up behind him and he sees a guard walk in.

The figure smiles. "Is everything going as planned?"

"Yes sir. The American Empire and your Resistance are waging war against each other, sir."

"Good. But James, call my forces what they really."

"You got it sir. The Initiative will win sir. But may I ask you something, sir?"

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"Well… how will the Initiative win sir? I mean, we, the Confederacy of Independent Arms, have enough forces and weapons to conquer this whole world seventy five times."

"The Initiative will win because Alex will attack them in Oklahoma, and he will lose."

"But how will he lose?"

"Because Jordan, who I am very fond of because he has a light in him, yet he is darker than night, will convince the other werewolf masters to join him against the American Empire. Alexis, she will serve her purpose in the end. Sarah will meet her fate eventually as well."

"But A-"

"Do not call me by my first name, soldier. Call me sir or commander. Nothing else. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Commander, do you have an idea on how to make our existence unknown?"

"Why are you concerned about that? They can't find our base hidden within the snowy plains of Alaska. If they ever thought to investigate the anomaly on the map that appears next to Nome, we would have been discovered. But since it's an anomaly, why would they try to discover what it is when it could just be an error in the system."

"Sir, thank you for answering my questions. But one more question sir; what happens when the Initiative wins?"

The figure smiles. "Why, they will join us. If not, they will lose for we control where the power is distributed. We can simply shut down all of the factories and they will be at a disadvantage as we hit them like rolling thunder."

"Thank you, sir. I'll get Richer on the line. He needs to know what the plan is."

"Thank you James. That will be all."

James nods his head and leaves the figure to do his work.

* * *

Alex is standing in the Oval Office looking upon the city that was filled with life.

Isaac walks in and as Alex turns around, he sees that Alex's eyes are bloodshot.

Isaac asks him, "Are… are you alright… sir?"

Alex slowly nods his head. "I'm… I'm fine. I just… need to sleep."

Isaac smiles at him. "Alright sir. Oh, you have a message on your computer."

Alex turns towards the computer and sees the message: New Message, being repeated on the screen. He walks over to it and clicks on the message.

The message reads: Alex, commander of the American Empire, head to Oklahoma and confront the Resistance there. We have high hopes that you win.

Signed, the Confederacy of Independent Arms

Alex frowns at the screen. "The Confederacy of Independent Arms? Who are they?"

Isaac shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea sir. I've never heard of them. What do they want?"

"They want me… to confront the Resistance in Oklahoma."

"Really? Oklahoma is a wasteland, sir. After the great fire that nearly destroyed it in 2013 occurred, there's nothing left except desert and ash. What is there to gain there?"

"Alex shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, but that's where we're headed."

Isaac nods his head. "Alright sir. We'll start preparing for the trip sir. Just say when."

"Alright Isaac. Just make sure that our forces are ready to go to war."

"Yes sir!"

Isaac turns around and leaves. Alex smiles and as he looks back out the window again, he starts swearing at Jordan under his breath.

* * *

The commander of the Confederacy of Independent Arms, or otherwise known as the Confederate Empire, was actually waging a war against the American Empire. The American Empire and the Confederate Empire were going head to head and clashing throughout the world. The American Empire had been trying to find out who was giving weapons to the Resistance and they found the Confederate Empire had been shipping weapons and soldiers to back the Resistance.

When the American Empire notified the world that the Confederate Empire is backing the Resistance, wars started to erupt all across the world. The American Empire has been pushing back the Confederates, but when Europe, Asia, and South America started to back the Confederates, the end was already near.

The Americans never dealt with going head-to-head against a completely unified force. The Confederates had more weapons, factories, men, and vehicles, as well as wealth, plus supporters that were willing to reinforce the Confederacy. The Confederacy needed to push the American Empire so that Alex would become threatened and start to go all out against the Resistance, which the Confederacy was supporting.

If the Resistance lost, Alex believed that the Confederacy would fall as well. Unfortunately for him, irony was going to play a vital part in the war.

* * *

The leader of the Confederacy was watching as his forces were pushing back the American Empire in Africa. The world was suddenly split into two warring empires; The American Empire… and the Confederate Empire. The battle that that would decide the fate of the world never happened. The United States was split in two; East and West. The Confederates owned the West side and their capital was Sacramento. The Americans controlled the East side and their capital was still D.C.

At the head of these two empires were the same threat and yet so different. Alex, the original leader of the Triumvirate who then went into war against Isaac, but put in his place one of his best friends, Alek. Alek was leading the American Empire with Isaac. Alex was leading the Confederate Empire with Jake. Alex still doesn't know that Balto is alive, but Alek does. Alek has been jealous of Balto so he had decided to kill him.

* * *

In D.C, Alex, or Alek, was looking upon the city of D.C. At the same time, Alex, the actual Alex, was walking through the city of Sacramento. Texas, as well as a bunch of other Southern states, sided with the Confederates while New York and a bunch of Northern states sided with the Americans. It ended up leading to both sides having twenty-five states.

Alek hated werewolves while Alex loved them. Once you align yourself with an alpha, or in this case, Kyle who was in control again, they will join your forces.

* * *

_One year ago_

Kyle is walking through the worn torn lands of Kansas when a helicopter lands in front of him. He tries to recognize it, but the Confederate battle standard perplexes him. As the doors slide open, he sees… a wolf/dog hybrid with silver eyes, a grey uniform, and two guards next to him. Alex.

Kyle glares at him. "So the fucking traitor emerges."

Alex starts to laugh. "I think you have me confused with someone else. For example, Alek, the leader of the American Empire… my predecessor. But do not be alarmed Kyle, I am fighting for what is right."

"Oh yeah? What's that? Yourself!"

"No Kyle. I'm fighting to release the whole world from Alek's evil grasp. He wants to kill the werewolves. I want to study them to figure out more about them. But the only way I can do that is if I defeat Alek."

Kyle starts to think for a minute, and then suddenly says, "What about Balto?"

Alex frowns at him. "Balto's… alive?"

**A/N: And war is the one thing that never changes. The South will rise again, but in the West. Weird. R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kyle nodded. "We met almost a month ago."

"Where is he?" Alex asked.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "Balto and I met in a random place at random time."

Alex stood there for a minute before saying, "Never mind. Will you help me Kyle?"

* * *

A hooded figure is up to a cliff. The world has change. He is wearing gloves so no one can see the mark on his right palm. He will find the others. To convince them to join an old group. There was a sword on his back.

He closed his eyes and focus where they are. One is in D.C. while another one is close to another one. He opens his eyes and jumps off the cliff. Landing on his feet, he began to run.

As he ran, he thought to himself, _The Wolf Masters will rise again and bring peace to God's world._

* * *

Ryan is with Beowulf. He is hoping to find the second and third Werewolf Masters. But he has a feeling he is close to one of them. "Beowulf do you smell another werewolf around here?"

Beowulf sniffed the air. "We are getting closer, Master. Not far now."

The feeling was getting stronger as Ryan and his partner walked in a small town. Now it's really strong. Ryan stops as he saw someone stepping out of the shadows. It was Jordan.

"Who are you?" he asked. He then looked at Beowulf. Then looks back at Ryan. "Are you Ryan?"

"Yes. And who are you?"

Name's Jordan. I am the second Werewolf Master and I know you're the first one."

Ryan nodded. "And if you're wondering if I'm with Alex. No, I am not."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Jordan asked as he began stared at him. "Prove it."

Ryan stood there thinking. "If I was with Alex then he would have send me sooner to capture you and I would have found you sooner. And do I look like I want to hurt you?"

Jordan kept staring at him. Finally, he said, "You look harmless. But that doesn't mean you _are_ harmless. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you and the third Werewolf Master," Ryan sighed.

"Well, the third one is a woman name Ruby and she is with the American Empire," he said. "I…my dark side fought her and she was easily beaten. And I could do the _same _thing to you Ryan if you dare try to hurt me!"

Beowulf bears his fangs at Jordan and growled. Ryan shook his head. "I won't. Unless you hurt me."

"So, do we promise each other not to hurt each other?" Jordan asked.

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Good," Jordan said. "Come with me. I would like you and your werewolf partner to meet my partner Adalwolf."

* * *

Thirdly-one year old Paul is in Siberia. It was daytime and he is walking in the snow. He sees a figure walking on all fours. The figure got closer and Paul took a step backwards. He saw Vesta. She grinned. "Touch my head human."

"What the fuck!" Paul yelled as he fell on his ass. "How can you talk?"

"That doesn't matter now," Vesta growled. "Touch my head with you're hand."

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter. Just touched my head or I'll eat your flesh!" Paul gulped as he slowly leaned his right hand on Vesta's head. She led her head in and when Paul touched it. There was a huge silver glow.

* * *

The hooded figure stops running as his mark glowed. "The fourth Werewolf Master," he whispered to himself. "I need to find the other three. And fast! Maybe this will get their attention." He aims his right hand in the night sky and shouted, "Fire phoenix!"

A huge phoenix made of fire straight up in the sky and let out a huge cried.

* * *

Jordan's and Ryan's wolf mark's glowed. Alexis looked at them and so did Beowulf and Adalwolf. "There's a fourth Werewolf Master now," Ryan said. "I can feel it."

"So, can I," Jordan said looking at his glowed blue wolf mark.

"Where is the fourth one?" Alexis asked.

"We don't know," Jordan said. "All we know is that there are four of us now."

"But who?" Ryan asked.

"Well, we will find that out sometime, won't we?" a voice asked.

The five of them saw the hooded figure. Beowulf and Adalwolf growled at him. "Who are you?" Ryan demanded.

"Me?" the hooded figure asked. He pulled down his hood. He is a human. He had blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He looked like in his late thirties, but he had a little white hair. He smiled. "My name is Dave. And I am an ancient Werewolf Master."

**Hmm, what is an ancient Werewolf Master? And sorry, for the short chapter everyone.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

Kyle is looking upon Alex in disbelief.

Finally he says, "How do I know this isn't some sort of trick to capture me again?"

Alex smiles at him. "You don't. But if you don't side with me, well… let's just say that I will find someone more deserving."

"What, you'll just kill me?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would I kill you?"

"Because you created the Triumvirate to do that."

"The Triumvirate was supposed to make the world a better place, but they failed in that. That's why the Confederate Empire and her allies will take over from here."

"Who are your allies?"

Alex smiles at Kyle. "The Austrio-German Alliance or the Austrio-Germanic Empire, the Russian Empire, and the Imperial Empire. I know, a lot of empires, but we, the Confederate Empire… I don't know why I just said that. I guess our pride gets in the way, you know?"

Kyle starts to laugh. "Alex, you're still the funny guy I remember. I'm… I'm sorry that I confused you for Alek, that emotionless prick. But there's still one more test that I have to give you to see if you're not actually Alek."

Alex frowns at Kyle. "What is it?"

"When we were twenty-one, where did you bring us on Balto's twenty first birthday?"

Alex starts to laugh. "You mean when I brought you guys to Breaker's Bar and Balto got so drunk that he called you Jenna and almost kissed you? How could I not remember that? That was the best moment of my life before Alek took over it and ruined it! I still remember that day."

Kyle wraps his arms around Alex in a brotherly embrace which Alex returns. "I thought that Alek was you and you were evil, Alex. I wanted to see the old you again. And now you're here."

Alex starts to tear up. "It's alright brother. I will never do anything evil ever in my life. But Kyle, we need to defeat Alek."

Kyle then asks, "Are… are you going to kill him?"

Alex shakes his head. 'No, even though I want to, I cannot. He doesn't deserve to die, but that's my opinion. If someone else kills him, oh well then."

Kyle smiles at Alex. "Glad you haven't changed jackass."

Alex smiles back. "You too asshole."

* * *

In an unknown location, Nekros is meeting with Virva, Vesta, and Vitus.

Nekros smiles at the three. "So, who wants the American Empire to still win?"

Vitus stifles a laugh. "What's the point? They are outnumbered by all these empires that are going against them. Why join a losing side?"

Nekros glares at Vitus. "Because we serve Alex and-"

"Oh give it a rest! Alex is part of the Confederate Empire! You serve Alek. We don't. You can support them all you want, but we will not lose to you. Not like last time. Not when you killed our masters and cursed us."

Nekros growls loudly and disappears into darkness.

Vesta decides to break the silence. "I miss Logan."

Vitus nods his head. "So do I, Vesta. He was the only one who could tame us. I was life and I could have killed them all just by my magic, but he was able to control my power. Vesta, you were as wild and uncontrollable as a raging wildfire, but Logan had you become a controlled campfire. Virva, you were like a hurricane of wrath, and Logan made you a puddle for his will."

Virva starts to laugh. "Yeah, I could have killed him by releasing a tidal wave upon him, but he said that there was a greater purpose for my uncontrolled powers. Nekros was angry that he became controlled by Logan, so he started to plot his death with others. I should have attacked him, but he killed my master and my powers were uncontrollable."

Vitus looks at Vesta and asks, "Don't you have a master?"

"Yeah, but if he found out I had powers and tried to activate them, it… it would be his demise. I would release a wave of fire upon him that would turn him into ash."

"Vesta, what do you think of Paul?"

"I think he's weak minded. I do not like him at all. I do not want him to be my master, but that unlocks the rest of my powers. If he tries to get me to do anything, I will kill him."

Vitus nods his head slowly. "Okay then. Good luck to you… I guess."

* * *

Alex is in the Confederate capital of Sacramento. As he's planning on what his next move should be, he hears something behind him.

He turns around and sees… "Vitus! My old friend, how are you? Did you team up with Nekros like we planned?"

Vitus nods his head. "Yes I did… master."

Alex frowns at him. "I don't know why you call me master?"

"It's because you saved me from death when I came to this world. Even though you never touched my head, you showed me kindness which I can only thank you by my devotion. I will never join anyone else and I will always be at your side. In fact, if it weren't for you, Vesta and Virva would have died as well. But it was you alone who saved me. That is why I call you master."

Alex turns around and asks, "You have something to tell me, don't you?"

Vitus nods his head. "Yes. Dave is trying to unite all the werewolf masters and take over this world to bring peace."

Alex starts to laugh. "What? He wants to conquer the world to bring peace? What an idiot! To do that, he would have to bring down six empires just to accomplish that! If he wants peace, he should align his werewolf… master… clan thing with my forces and we can stop this war and bring peace to the world."

Vitus nods his head. "I agree sir. Sir, how is Alexis and Sarah?"

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "I… I don't know, Vitus. I want to see them, but I'm afraid on how they will react towards me. They have pledged their love to Alek, but I wish that they would see that he's not their father. I wish Alexis would try to seek me out, but she thinks I'm Alek."

"Sir, how about you look for her."

Alex smiles, but then shakes his head. "I couldn't do that because she would probably hate me. I can't do something, but I can't do nothing either. It's ripping my heart into two pieces. I just hope someone tells her 'Hey, you're father is a good guy' or something like that. I'm tired of getting blamed for Alek's decisions."

Vitus smiles and starts to glow a golden color. The spell he was using was one that is supposed to relax people in the vicinity. In this case, it is supposed to relax Alex.

"Master, just relax and everything will work itself out eventually."

Alex falls into his chair and his eyes grow heavy and he falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

Alek is watching the bustling city of D.C. from the Oval Office. He hears the door open and turns around to see Isaac.

Alek smiles at him. "Isaac, are the troops in place?"

"Yes sir. The troops are ready for our invasion of the Confederate Empire. They only wait for your word, sir."

"Good. Let the attack commence."

* * *

Jordan and Alexis are sitting near the edge of a cliff, watching the sun set. All the sudden, they hear "For the Confederate Empire! Death to the Americans!" over a loud speaker.

Jordan looks over the cliff and his jaw drops. He sees thousands upon thousands upon thousands of soldiers marching to war. On both sides of the advancing column of soldiers are tanks; thousands upon thousands of tanks. He sees soldiers wearing different uniforms and different insignias are on their arms. He sees the German Cross, the hammer and sickle, the Confederate battle standard, and a Mexican flag on their arms.

He turns to Alexis, worry evident in his eyes. "Alexis, those Confederates look dangerous. We probably should ask Dave about them to see if he knows anything. Alexis?"

He sees she's staring at something within the city. He turns around and sees… Alex on one of the screens. But this one was different than the other Alex. For one thing, his silver eyes were more pronounced. You could tell they were silver and not grey, unlike the other one.

Alexis only says one word. "D-dad?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Alexis just sat there. "No. No, no, no, that can't be him! I thought…he leads the American Empire. But how is he…"

"Come on, Alexis!" Jordan said as he pulled her up. "Dave must know about this."

"No!" Alexis yelled as she broke Jordan's grasp. "Jordan…how is that my dad? He supposed to be in D.C. How can he be here?"

"I don't know. But we must go. Dave needs to know about this."

* * *

Jordan and Alexis ran to the hideout. They bust open the front doors and ran down the hallway. Jordan opens the door and shouts, "Dave, you need to know…" He stopped as he saw Paul by the small round table. Dave was at the other end with Ryan.

"Paul?"

"Jordan?"

"What the hell is going on?" Jordan asked.

Paul holds up his right hand showing his sliver wolf paw-print mark. "I'm one of you. A Werewolf Master just like you Jordan."

Jordan frowned. "When?"

"A few days ago," Paul said. He looks at his wolf mark.

"His partner is Vesta," Dave said. "A female werewolf I met three hundred years ago after the American Revolution. Paul told me that she told him to come here. It's a good thing, too. I want to rebuild The Wolf Masters. We need more Werewolf Masters."

"How?" Ryan asked.

Dave exhaled. "Vesta needs to…_breed_ by Beowulf or Adalwolf so she can have pups. When her pups are ready to choose their Masters that's how there will more of us."

"Dave, why do we get different wolf mark colors?" Paul asked.

"What ever is your favorite color," he smiled. "Ryan's wolf mark is green because that is his favorite color. If you don't have one. Then, it will be dark gray."

Jordan looks at his blue wolf mark. He knew this was a stupid question, but he asked anyway. "Why does my blue mark turns to a black color?"

Dave stares at him. "Because of your dark side. When…_it_ takes over. It wants to see everyone in fear. It _will _hurt anyone when it has the chance." He looks at Alexis. "But not her."

"Why?" she asked.

Dave could see fear in Jordan's eyes that if Alexis knows the truth. "I…don't know," he lied. "Not yet."

"Dave, me and Alexis saw thousands, _thousands_ of Confederate Empire soldiers with tanks! What are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!" Jordan cried. "Why?"

"We don't need to get involved Jordan," he said. "Unless it's _really _necessary. We need to have Ruby to join us. But I'm going to watch to see what happens. Who wants to come with me?"

"I'll stay," Ryan said.

"I'll come," Paul said. "I haven't see action in a long time!"

"I'll go, too," Jordan said. He looks at Alexis. "What to come with us, Alexis?"

She shook her head. "I can't see people getting…killed."

Jordan nodded his head. Understanding her. "You can stay with Ryan, then."

"Okay, just let me send a message first before we go," Dave said as he made his way to the computer.

* * *

Dave, Jordan, and Paul are on the cliff that Jordan and Alexis were on earlier. They saw the battle of the Confederate Empire against the American Empire. Gunshot, explosions, and screams were heard. Dave is looking at the American Empire's troops.

"Who are you looking?" Paul asked.

"Ruby."

"What happens if she won't join us?" Jordan asked.

Dave looks at them. "We'll convince her. Shown her that The Wolf Masters are good people. What to protect people."

"Is that what you and the last Werewolf Masters did three hundreds years ago?" Paul asked.

Dave looks back at the battle. "Yes. Sometimes people came to us to become like us. Only few were chosen. We had made our werewolf partners breed with the females so we can create more masters. You see you two: Mostly the pups would tell us who wants to become their masters. So we search that person and bring them back to the pup so they can touch his or her head."

"So how come we never heard of you in books or similar to that?" Paul asked.

"No one remembers the Werewolf Masters, that's why. Because if everyone…There she is!" Dave pointed to Ruby down on the battle field, which was firing her gun and using magic. "She must have gotten stronger with her magic," Jordan said.

"We have to get her!" Dave growled. "When she looks tired from using magic. That's when we get her."

* * *

The battle went over for an hour. The Confederate Empire won with the help of the Imperial Empire which controls Central America. Alex is in Sacramento. He is tying on his computer. He checks his message box if he had any new ones. He saw one and it was from an hour ago. He clicks on it and a message came up on the screen, saying:

Alex, the leader of the Confederate Empire. Meet me at the small ghost town that is not far form here. Come alone.

Alex rereads the message again before getting ready.

* * *

Alex is at the ghost town waiting for the massager. After waiting for ten minutes Alex turns around and saw Dave standing there. He jumped as he grabbed his pistol. Dave looks at him and says, "Is that really necessary?" He then sniffed the air. "I knew you wouldn't come alone, Alex."

Suddenly, about twenty soldiers came out of their hiding places and aimed their guns at Dave. Alex looks at him surprised. "How did you know?"

"Doesn't matter now," he said. "I want to talk."

Alex moves his hand away from the pistol. "Stay down, men." The soldiers lowered their guns. "What do you want to talk about?"

Dave sighs deeply. "About you're empire and the Werewolf Masters. I want to help you."

Alex frowns. "Why? I've got other empires with on my side. And you want to take over the world to bring peace! _We_ are the ones bringing peace!"

"You can never get enough forces," Dave smiled. "And no, Alex you misunderstand. We just want to get rid of evil. Like Alek."

Alex said slowly, "Alright. You and the others can help us."

"I also want to talk about Jordan." He began to come closer to Alex.

"Why him?"

"I have a very strong feeling he's going to come to you and ask you if he can join," Dave said. "But tell me Alex. What do you know about him?"

"That he has a dark side and one of you," Alex said. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because…if Alexis dies. Then Jordan's dark side will take completely control over him. And he will build an army of darkness and tried to put the world into darkness."

"Then I'll kill him," Alex growled.

"No!" Dave snapped. "He _can_ be saved."

"How?"

Dave whispered, "Alexis. She is _like_ Jordan's light side. She can help him as long she's alive. Let's make a deal. As long as Alexis is alive. We won't attack you or your allies and we will help you win the war. Now…Do we have a deal? And you can get to see your daughter very soon."

Alex stood there for a few minutes. "We have a deal."

* * *

Jordan is with Alexis in Sacramento. He had brought gloves so no one can see his blue wolf mark. "Jordan…is my father really the leader of the Confederate Empire?"

"He has to be," he said. "Dave told us."

"I'm really confused," Alexis said.

"So, am I," he said. "But we'll get answers soon."

They went to the Head Quarters. Two guards stopped them. "What are you two doing here?" one of them asked.

"I want to join," Jordan said.

The guards laughed. "You can't just join! Commander Alex will decide on that. If you are worthy and not weak like shit!"

"I'm his daughter," Alexis said suddenly. "Alex is my father!"

The guards had shocked faces. "You do look like him. But we'll see about that. Come with us." The door slide opened and all of them walked in. Jordan could see on Alexis's face was worried, and anger.

"Hey," he whispered to her. "If anything bad happens. I'll protect you."

She only nodded. For the next three minutes they walked and got into an elevator. After they got out they turn to a hallway. The guards stops to a door. "Our leader is in here." One of them opens the door and says, "Commander Alex. You've got a person who wants to join and a girl says you're her father."

Alex quickly turn around and gasped. "Alexis. You've grown."

"Dad? How…how…I don't understand."

"I know. Let me explain."

"Let you explain?!" Alexis shouted suddenly. "Explain, who is the leader of the fucking American Empire? Explain, why didn't you come to me? Tell me!"

"Alexis, I know you're angry, but I'll explain later. I promise to tell anything you want to know." He then looks at Jordan. "I'd heard of you. You are a Werewolf Master. Where's your werewolf?"

Jordan thought he had no reason to hide anything. So he talked. "At our hideout."

"Show me your wolf mark."

Jordan pulls off his right glove and showed his blue wolf paw-print to Alex. He nods. Alex isn't going to tell Jordan about his dark side because Dave told him not to. "Why do you want to join the Confederate Empire?"

"Peace," he said. "This war has gone on, too, long. Everyone must be tired of fighting. Everyday more people die. No one needs to die anymore. That's why I want to join, _sir_. There needs to be peace."


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

Alex and Alexis are walking around Sacramento. Alexis turns towards Alex and starts to study his face to see if he was different than the other 'Alex'. She sees that his silver eyes are… brighter, more pronounced. She sees that instead of a scowl, he has a smile, as if nothing could ruin his day.

Alexis finally asks, "Alex, do the Confederates have a motto?"

Alex, confused at first, smiles. "Yep. It's 'Whatever you achieve, achieve it with pride and honor.' Alexis, do you have any questions about my empire or… anything in general?"

Alexis nods her head. "Yeah. Who are your allies?"

"The Saudi Empire. Led by Omar Kahid-Saudi, he is the best leader that I have ever met. He has a small army, but has the largest navy to ever sail the oceans of the world. The Austrio-Germanic Empire is led by a dog named Frederick von Frankfurt. He also goes by Frederick the Conqueror. He has the third largest military in the world. The Russian Empire is controlled by Czar Niklos III who has the second largest army in the world and the second largest navy. The Imperial Empire, or also known as the Latin Empire, is led by a group of military advisors. I have the largest army in the world and have been using all the resources that I own against Alek."

Alexis nods her head. "Ok. One more question; have you ever heard of a werewolf master?"

Alex shakes his head. "Never heard of them. Are they like some possessed creatures of the nether or something?"

"No, they are people who have a werewolf and they are the werewolf's master. They can even use powers beyond our imagination."

"Really? Interesting."

"Please dad, don't mess with them. I think they will hurt you."

"Alexis, don't worry. I can handle myself just fine sweetheart."

* * *

An hour later, Jake is in the capital building in Utah. He knows Vitus is next to him.

He turns towards Vitus and asks, "Vitus, I know I'm your master and all, but does Dave know you are still around?"

Vitus shakes his head. "No master, he does not. But ever since you touched my head, from that moment you saved me all the way till now, you will be my master."

Jake smiles at him. "Good. Actually Vitus, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm not your master. Alex is. That's why he wears a glove on his right hand. You were knocked out from the blast. When that American helicopter crashed, you were knocked unconscious. But Alex saved you and he was marked with a red paw print. He has been using magic and is even stronger than the others. He does not want anyone to know so he has another werewolf master within the area."

"Who is the other master?"

"Well, the master does not know Alex is alive. His name is Balto, and his werewolf is Virva."

* * *

Balto is walking around the city of Salt Lake, knowing that these… Confederates could possibly be a threat.

As he's walking, he hears "For the Confederacy! Death to the American Empire! For the Confederacy!" being played over a loud speaker.

He turns and he sees the face of the commander of the Confederates on a video screen. "Alex? What the fuck?! I thought he was in… I bet he hates me. He betrayed the American Empire… wait a minute! That's Alex. I remember his eyes. His eyes were always so bright that you could definitely tell they were silver. That's Alex!"

Balto starts to smile and he runs off down an alley and disappears from view.

* * *

Alex is in Sacramento when he hears "Master" from behind him.

He turns around and sees Vitus. "Hello Vitus. What brings you hear?"

"You are my master."

"You found out, didn't you?"

Vitus nods his head. "Yes master. Jake told me. He said that you have a red paw print on your right hand. And I can detect magic within you. So tell me; how come you don't have to say anything to unleash your magic?"

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I just think of a spell, whether light or dark, spiritual or elemental, beneficial or destructive, all I have to do is think of it and it happens. Watch."

Alex aims his right hand at the wall and stares. Suddenly, the wall becomes see-through and he can see the city as if he was staring out a window.

Vitus starts to laugh in amazement. "Wow! I don't know how you did that, but that means you are even more powerful than Dave! I think you should be the leader of-"

"No. I don't care about his werewolf master tribe bullshit! My people come first. Besides, I don't have a werewolf print; it's a serpent wrapped around a sword."

Vitus' jaw drops. "You… you are part of the Serpentine Order. Do you know what this means?"

Alex shakes his head. "No, what does this mean?"

"It means that you will be a master of a snake named Naga. He will find you. Do not be alarmed, he will look like a reticulated python, but he can talk to you. He will teach you magic that the werewolf masters cannot teach. He will be able to teach you the art… of poison."

"What about you?"

"I will find another master. Do not worry, Naga will protect you. He cannot die like we werewolves can. He will start to recreate the Serpentine Order again. All he has to do is mate with another reticulated python or an anaconda and the serpents will start to find their masters again. Goodbye Alex. I will miss you."

Alex watches as Vitus disappears into a ball of light.

"Finally he's-sss gone."

Alex turns around and sees a large snake staring at him. The snake looked to be about ten meters long and it had eyes that stared into your soul. "Who are you?"

The snake smiled, if snakes could smile. "Why, my name is-sss Naga and you are my mas-sss-ter."

Alex smiles. "Good."

* * *

Alek suddenly shoots up screaming. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Calm down Alek, just calm down. It's a dream. There's no way that Alex is the master of a snake and a werewolf. Just no way. Curse you Jordan! Fuck you! I hope you die!"

* * *

Alex is in the capital building of Sacramento. He sees all of his forces are preparing for an assault. He smiles and walks towards Alexis' room. He stops in front of the door and knocks.

He waits for a response. When he gets one, he knocks again. "Alexis. It's Alex."

Still there's no response. He grabs the doorknob and tries to open the door, but it's locked. He moves back and kicks the door as hard as he can. The door's hinges snap off and the door falls to the ground with a loud _bang_.

Alex sees his daughter lying on her bed. He smiles. "Thank God. I thought you were hurt."

He sits down on her bed and he puts one hand on Alexis' side and the other one was on the bed. The bed felt… wet for some reason. He moved his hand to a different spot and it was wet too. He shook Alexis to wake her up, but she didn't stir.

He sighs heavily. "Alexis, I want you to know that… I love you. I will always love you."

He waits for Alexis to respond, but she doesn't say anything. He frowns and turns on the light.

As soon as the light turned on, he sees that his paw is red. He jumps back in fright and falls onto the bed. He looks and sees… "James!"

James is lying in a pool of his own blood on Alexis' bed. He sees a note nailed in his side. Alex grabs it and opens it.

The note reads: Alex, we have your daughter. If you do not comply with our demands, your daughter will die.

First: We want all of your forces to leave the United States immediately.

Second: Stop attacking American Imperial forces or the Initiative will attack you.

Last: Give us all of your weapons and vehicles and surrender unconditionally. You will die with honor. You have four months to comply.

Signed, the Initiative

Alex growls in anger. "Mother fucking traitors! I will kill them all!"

He hears a loud hiss from behind him. "What is it, mas-sss-ter?"

Alex turns around and looks at a giant snake. "Naga, we have to rescue my daughter from the Initiative. If she dies, I will lose half of everything I truly love."

"Of course mas-sss-ter. I am glad that you're my mas-sss-ter. Only you can us-sss-e magic without sss-saying a word."

Alex nods his head. "Ok, just help me find her."

Naga nods his head. "Of cours-sss-e mas-sss-ter. But what if Ryan, Paul, Balto, Ruby, and Jordan show up and s-sss-ee me? I'm s-sss-ure Dave has told them all about me. I was-sss the one who Nekros-sss learned the powers of darkness-sss from."

"If any of them attack you, I will engage them. Mostly Balto because he's part of the Initiative."

"Ok, mas-sss-ter. I will follow you, 'til the end."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jordan is sleeping in his bed. He grips on the bed sheets as he hears a dark evil voice in his head.

_Give in Jordan. Let me out. Let your dark side out. Let me out or I will make you suffer until you give in. Give in before now before it starts to get worse. Alexis won't help you this time._

* * *

"Try again," Dave said to Ruby. "Look at the spell you what to do and tell me. Sometimes I'll tell you not to do that spell."

Ruby looks at the old ancient book. She pointed at one and asked, "What about this spell, ice wall?"

"It will take too much of your energy," he said. "Try another one."

"What's the book for anyway again?" Paul asked.

"To make all of you stronger," Dave sighed. "Logan, the very first Werewolf Master created this book. He wrote down all the spells all by himself. It was a really great help. Until the traitor name Noah used dark powerful magic and helped Nekros killed most The Wolf Masters. Logan was the best leader."

"Dark magic?" Ryan frowned.

Dave nodded. "_Very_ dangerous. That's why we never used it. It's more powerful, but it will corrupt us. Unless someone like…Jordan. His dark side can handle it."

The three masters nodded. Jordan then came in the room. "Morning everyone. What's going on?"

"We're learning new spells," Ruby said.

"Why don't you join us Jordan?" Dave asked. "It will help you. All of you to defend yourselves of the Serpentine Order."

"The _what_?" Ryan asked.

"The Serpentine Order," he said. "Their partners are snakes. Big ones. Their marks are a serpent wrapped around a sword. They are powerful and so is the bond. Three hundreds years ago, Logan wanted to keep peace between The Wolf Masters and the Serpentine Order. But they saw us as a threat. So we went to war. We lost good masters. But we killed most of the members of the Serpentine Order. Few survived. Also, a snake called Naga."

"Who is he?" Ruby asked. "And what bond?"

"A snake that lived through the war. Logan deiced to let the last of the members live. He should have killed all of them so the Serpentine Order would be no more. And the bond between the master and their partner. Like Ryan and Beowulf and Jordan and Adalwolf." Dave sighs deeply before continuing. "I and my werewolf partner bond were very strong. But she was killed when Noah betray us and sided with Nekros."

"What about my bond between Vesta?" Paul asked. "It's not really strong."

"Because she stays with Vitus and Virva," Dave said. "If Vesta is alive so are they. I should have figured this out sooner. Paul do you mind if…she breeds?"

"So we can have more Werewolf Masters? I…guess I'm okay with it."

"Good. But we need to defeat Nekros so they can age."

"But Nekros is my partner!" Ruby cried suddenly.

"Then Vitus will be your next partner. If…he doesn't have a master."

* * *

The Serpentine Order hideout is in the far east of Canada. There are a total of forty members. The most powerful members are three humans. Their names are Nick, Sasha, and Conner.

Nick has thick brown hair and green eyes. He is very strict. He had become a member of the Serpentine Order since he was ten years old. He has the serpent mark on his left hand.

Sasha has dark black hair and brown eyes. She is very seriously. She became a member five years ago. She has her serpent mark on her right hand.

Conner has black hair and light blue eyes. He is like the others. He became a member when he was just seventeen. He has his serpent mark on his right hand. They know about Alex. And they are glad he is with the Serpentine Order.

* * *

Jordan quickly closed the door of his bedroom. He felt his energy mostly drain from training. Then he felt pain. Not body pain. But…pain. Also, anger. He wanted to hurt someone to get it out. He felt so much pain and anger.

_Give in to your dark side Jordan. Or I'll make it more badly._

* * *

Alex is in Utah. He is thinking how to save Alexis without leaving the United States, or giving anything up or surrendering. He can't look for her at every base because it would leave Alexis to death.

As he is walking he hears someone shouting his name. "Alex!"

He turns around and saw Balto. He was confused and mad. But mostly confused. "Balto…I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm alive," he said. "I'm a little confused. Are you the leader of the American Empire or not?"

Alex then remembered why he was here. "Where's my daughter Balto?"

He frowned. Confuse. "What?"

"Don't play dumb!" Alex snapped. "Where is Alexis? You're part of the Initiative. You should know."

"You have a daughter?"

Alex yelled in anger. He tackles Balto to the ground. He gets out a knife and pressed it against Balto's throat. "Where is she you bastard?!"

"What the fuck Alex?!" Balto shouted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lair!" Alex screamed. He was about to stab him in the neck, but someone yelled, "Push!"

A big green wave hit Alex and he hit the ground. Balto eyes went wide as what he just saw. He looks behind and on a little hill Ryan was there. Jordan is beside him. Ryan runs over to Balto and helps him up. "You're alright?"

Jordan walked away as he grips on his black hair. His dark side talking to him.

Balto nodded. Alex gets up on his feet and shouts, "What the fuck Ryan! Didn't Dave tell you not to attack me?"

"What the fuck?" Ryan asked. "Yes, he told me. But why the fucking hell are you attacking Balto _again_?" Alex's anger began to boil. He focused on Ryan and Balto. Then…the two of them fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Balto asked. "I can't move."

"I can't move either. It's like we are paralyzed"

Alex laughs. "That's because you are motherfuckers! I paralyzed the two of you. It will only last for an hour or two." He gets out a phone that it would call from the base. "This is Commander Alex. I need a helicopter right away. Over and out."

Alex laughs again. "Hope you enjoy where you're going fuckers." Ten minutes later a helicopter is heard and it lands on the ground. Three soldiers quickly got out and went to Alex.

"Commander Alex. You called us?" asked one of the soldiers.

He nodded and pointed to Ryan and Balto. "Put theses two assholes and take them to a prison in Colorado."

Without saying a word the three soldiers got Ryan and Balto in the helicopter. As Alex was about to get in. He heard a voice calling his name.

"Alex!"

Alex turned and saw Jordan on a little hill. He had a dark evil smile on his face. He then aims his right hand at him. Showing his wolf mark was now a black color. Jordan then whispered as few words and a dark black ball straight towards Alex.

Before he could do anything. It hits his eyes and vision went black. He fell backwards and hit the ground. "I can't see! I can't see! I'm blind!"

* * *

Jordan ran back to the hideout. He had more pain and more anger every minute. He couldn't believe what he just did. His dark side took over him. He _let_ it take over. Because what Alex did to Ryan and Balto. _He's going to kill me now. God, I can't take this anymore! _

_Then let me take control Jordan. Like you did a while ago. But you only let me take control for just only a minute. I will stop make you feeling this way if you let you're dark side take control. _

He enters the room and saw the other masters. Dave looked at him and asked, "Where's Ryan, Jordan?"

"Alex captured him and someone else name Balto," he said breathing heavily. "He sent them to a prison in Colorado." Beowulf growled as he heard what happen to his master.

"What!" Dave yelled. "The bastard shouldn't have done that! He's going to pay."

"But he has an entire army!" Paul cried.

"Dave," Jordan said. "Somehow Alex…_paralyzed _Ryan and Balto. But he didn't say a word."

"No, no. He can't be," Dave said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"He can only do that if he's in the Serpentine Order. If he is. Then Naga must have taught him how to use magic without saying a word. I'm going to sent him a message to meet me the next morning."

Adalwolf went to Jordan. _Master. Are you alright? I can sense…something inside you._

_I'm…I'm…not sure Adalwolf. My dark side is trying to take control of my mind and body. _

_You must tell Dave. _

_No! He has enough problems right now. _

"I'm…I'm going laid down for a little while," Jordan said. Paul and Ruby looks at him as he walked to his room. Dave looked at Jordan and looks at the other two masters. He then went back to writing his message to Alex on the computer.

Jordan closed his door and lay down on his bed. He began to feel warm. Very warm. He felt he was on fire. He felt so much pain. He felt so much anger that…he wanted to kill people. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay," he whispered as tears ran down. "Take control of me. Just stop making me felling this way."

* * *

Jordan went out of his room quietly the next early morning. Everyone else was asleep. Even Beowulf. He went to the study room and began to search. He opens drawers, looks in bookshelves. "Where is it?"

After searching for ten minutes he was about to give up. He realized he forgot to look in the last drawer. He went to it and opens it. He grins darkly as he saw the spell book of The Wolf Masters. He picks it up. And quickly leaves.

Adalwolf saw him. _Where are you going Master? _

_Come with me Adalwolf. _

Following his master outside. Jordan saw… "Rusty?"

Rusty had his hair cut. It is less long like last time. "Hello Jordan. It's been a while."

"Got a haircut, I see," Jordan said. "What are you doing here?"

Rusty chuckled. "Oh, I found your scent. Not using wolf's bane anymore to cover your scent? Anyway, I left Kyle and my pack. I'm just…tired Kyle bossing me around anymore. He treats me like I'm his bitch! So, I deiced to join you."

Jordan smiles darkly. "That's good. Because I'm going to build an army. And don't call me Jordan anymore. Call me Curse. I'm the king of darkness now."

* * *

The next hour Dave woke up. He checks if Alex replied from his message. He agreed to meet Dave. Ruby came running out of the hallway with Paul and Beowulf. "Dave, Jordan is gone and so is Adalwolf!"

"What?"

"He left a note," Paul said as he handles a small piece of paper to Dave. He opens it and reads it.

**Darkness shall cover this world! **

"No," Dave whispered. He then runs to the study room. He opens the drawer and gasped. The book was gone. "Damn it Jordan!"

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Jordan's dark side has taken over to him," Dave explains. "This is not good at all. Jordan has the spell book. He's going to learn all about the dark powerful magic. You, Paul, and Beowulf are coming with me to meet Alex. We _need _to tell him about this."

* * *

_Jordan, now call Curse. He, Rusty, and Adalwolf went to Greenland. Curse used the spell book to make a castle. He then used the dark powerful magic to created dark shadow soldiers and warriors. _

_Curse now sits on his black throne. Rusty has pledged his loyally to him. Adalwolf serves his master. Forever and always. _

**Jordan is now evil! Wonder what's going to happen next. Please review. **


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

_Serpentine Order Logs_

_Members of the Order: Lowest to Highest _

_By species:_

_Human Masters:_

_Connor: Joined when he was seventeen years old. He is one of the masters of the order. He has been training members for awhile, but when he trained Alex, he knew that Alex would have to be trained by the master of the order, Naga._

_Nick: Joined when he was ten years old. He is a master of the order. He is the master of fear. He met Alex when Alex was fifteen. He knew that Naga would train him._

_Sasha: Joined in 2018. She has become a master of poison. Naga trained her. She met Alex and some others and knew that Alex has a great destiny ahead of him._

_Canine Masters:_

_Alex: Alex, leader of the Confederate forces from Alaska. Alex is a master of silence. He has trained under Naga to the point where he no longer needs to say a spell. All he has to do is think of the spell and it happens. He is the only master to be immune to dark magic. He even has been known to do a manipulation spell to trick those who use dark magic into thinking he has been affected by their spells. _

_Neil: Neil is a master of shadow. He is the only master second to Alex who has mastered the art of the assassin. He has been trained by Naga to perfect his deadly skills. He is one of the few masters to ever be interested in the war._

_Cole: Cole is a master of manipulation. He has been known to manipulate events into working out in his favor. He trained himself to use manipulation to free his mind… and trap the minds of others. He is the second master to have mastered manipulation, the first being Alex._

_History:_

_The Serpentine Order is said to have been created by Nagendra (Lord of snakes). Nagendra had a son who he called Naga. He gave all of his powers to Naga and disappeared. Naga took over the Serpentine Order and life was great until he encountered a werewolf pup named Nekros. _

_Nekros said his master was cruel and evil. "Great serpent, please save me from Noah. He wants to hurt me and corrupt my soul." _

_Naga asked the werewolf, "Nekros, why would your master want to hurt you?"_

_Nekros looks upon Naga and, with tears streaming down his face, says, "He wants to kill Logan! Logan is the leader of the Wolf Masters and Noah wants him dead. I want to stop him, but it's against nature to kill my master. Please great serpent! Tell me what I must do to stop Noah!"_

_Naga ponders this for a couple of minutes. He finally comes to a conclusion. "Why, how about you try to stop him? Yes? You see, creatures that have masters will always rebel. It's the natural order of things. What you must do is tell Logan what is about to happen. That'll save you from being blamed."_

_Nekros smiles at the great serpent. "Thank you great serpent! I'll tell Logan what Noah is planning."_

_Naga watches as Nekros turns around and runs off into the forest. _

_Naga starts to chuckle. "Nekros, I hope you succeed."_

_Serpents of the Masters:_

_Nick- Belinda_

_Alex- Draco_

_Connor- Tanith_

_Neil- Phoenix_

_Sasha- Terra_

_Cole- Marduk_

* * *

Dave is in a small ghost town. It has been abandoned for years ever since the war.

He hears a loud hiss and he looks at Beowulf. "Don't worry Beowulf. I'm sure Alex isn't with the order."

Beowulf gives an awkward smile. _'I only hope you're right.'_

Dave smiles and he turns around to see Alex and a man approaching him. The man has green eyes and brown hair. His anaconda was green with a blue hue to it as well. He sees that Alex has a brown python with a red hue to it.

Dave frowns at Alex. "Please don't say that you're a… member of this cult!"

Alex looks at his snake. "Draco, relax. This one means no harm." He looks back at Dave. "At least I think he means no harm."

Dave looks at the man. "Who're you?"

The man smiles at Dave. "My name is Nick. Alex and I are masters of the Serpentine Order."

Dave shakes his head. "No, you're puppets in this game!"

Alex growls at him. "Shut it you fowl murderer! Killing Naga's children and saying that we deserved it! Naga didn't deserve any of this! We may have had a rivalry, but we never harmed you! We wanted to give you peace, but you killed the five hundred children within our order!"

Dave growls in rage. "You idiot! You think you know everything! The Serpentine Order killed countless more of the Wolf Masters than what we did to your order! So before you look at my body count, look at yours first!"

Alex shakes his head. "This is pointless. C'mon Nick. Let's go. This whole meeting wasn't worth us to even come here."

Dave suddenly shouts, "Push!"

Nick turns and yells, "Rückseite!"

Dave gets hit by… his own power!

Dave looks at Alex, but is suddenly pushed back and falls onto the ground.

Alex laughs at Dave. "You may be a master of the Wolf Masters, but we are masters of the Serpentine Order. We believe there are no restrictions, just like the snake has no restrictions. Now we are leaving."

Beowulf charges at Draco and the other snake. Draco looks at the other and shouts, "Belinda, get ready!"

As Beowulf charged, Draco bit down on Beowulf's paw and started to coil around the werewolf's body.

Dave gets to his feet and yells, "Fire blast!"

Nick shouts "Mass paralysis" and Dave falls to the ground and Beowulf goes limp in Draco's coils. Draco simply unwraps himself and lets Beowulf hit the ground.

Alex walks over to Beowulf and a dark ball of shadow starts to form in his hand. He puts it on Beowulf's side and says, "You have much pain in you. But don't worry, you will mate with Vesta. She loves you, but you need to show her that you love her as well."

Nick looks at Alex and says, "Alex, let's go before my spell wears off."

Alex nods his head and they both disappear into a wall of shadow.

* * *

_Serpentine order logs: _

_There are no restrictions, just like the snake has no restrictions._

_Let us go on with our business or suffer our wrath._

_Do not mess with us or like the rattlesnake, we will strike, unseen and deadly._

_Our bite is worse than the words we speak._

_Only the true master has no restrictions on his power. He just has to free himself from his shackles._

_Death is only another beginning._

_Within our order, the way of truth is hidden with shadows. Those shadows are the restrictions that we face every day. As soon as you remove your restrictions, you'll be able to do anything. The Werewolf masters Cannot use dark magic because they are afraid of what it does. Do not fear it for fear is a restriction that must be removed. Dark magic only corrupts those who are not strong enough to handle the power. _

_Do not be afraid, dark magic is only an alternate path that must be walked down. _

_To the masters of the order: _

_Teach the new generation that you do not have to join the werewolf masters to learn magic. We will teach you that there are no restrictions when you decide to unlock your shackles. Fear is a shackle that you must break. If any of you encounter a werewolf master, try to get out of it. If they attack, defend yourselves, but do not hurt them too much or you'll be removed from our order._

_To each of the masters:_

_Alex:_

_You have proven time and time again your willingness to learn. But you have learned from practice everything there is to know. Now, you must unleash your powers upon those who would dare attack you. Alex, you are worthy of receiving the title 'Master of Venom'. _

_Connor:_

_You're unwillingness to learn has proven that you have restrictions still. Unlock them and you might be worthy of being a master again. But for now, we will replace you with Jason. Jason is now the Master of Stealth._

_Nick:_

_You have aided your brother time and time again. For that, we give you 'Master of the Order'. You are second to Naga._

_Sasha:_

_You are known as 'Mistress of Toxins'. Poison those who wish to do you harm._

_Neil: _

_You are a worthy master, and your new title is 'Master of the Dark'. _

_Cole:_

_Cole, your new title is 'Master of Persuasion'. _

* * *

Alex is in his bed within the hidden base. He looks up and sees the chandelier in his room. He sees the light from the moon is hitting the metal just right to make it look like it is sparkling. He smiles and he looks down and sees that Draco is lying on his chest.

Alex starts to chuckle. "Isn't that sweet? Draco sure does like me."

Draco wakes up from his deep sleep and looks at Alex. "Yes-sss mas-sss-ter?"

Alex smiles at him. "Draco… go to sleep."

Draco simply drops his head back down and enters his dreamful trance once more. Alex starts to remember what Draco had once said to him…

_"Mas-sss-ter, do not mess-sss with those werewolf mas-sss-ters-sss. They might try to harm you! I do not want you to get hurt! Pleas-sss-e master! Don't mess-sss with them!"_

Alex always smiles when Draco wanted to protect him. Draco had even gave him a history lesson… about Beowulf.

* * *

_Serpentine Order logs 01001235: Beowulf_

_Beowulf's ancestors were killed and enslaved by serpents. Not sure what serpents did that, but now he hates them all. This is why the Serpentine Order cannot have their serpents everywhere they go. Especially Draco. Draco is the youngest of Naga's sons and daughters. Last thing that has to happen is Draco getting killed by Beowulf. Serpentine Order is still trying to find the culprit responsible._

_Beowulf must forget the past and start a family for the Serpentine Order to live into the future._

* * *

Alek is watching all of his greatest strategies fail. His navy was completely wiped out by the Saudi Empire. His air force was shot to the ground by the Austrio-Germanic Empire. His infantry are getting pushed back by Confederates, Russians, and Latinos.

Alek turns around and sees Isaac. "Position our forces near the mountains. We'll hold them off there."

Isaac turns around and starts to walk away. "Yes sir."

* * *

Three hours later, Alex is walking around Sacramento. He sees Alexis approaching him and smiles. "Hello my dear."

She growls at him. "Dad, is it true that you have a mark on your hand?"

Alex frowns at her. "What are you talking about?"

She grabs his right hand and pulls off the glove. She sees the red serpent on the silver sword.

She gasps in horror. "It… It is true. You are like… Jordan!"

Alex shakes his head. "No, I am not like him. I'll show you. Draco!"

Alexis watches as a huge snake slithers up Alex's leg and stops when it was on his shoulder.

"This is why I am not like Jordan. He has a werewolf and I have a snake."

"Dad… you're… you're a monster!"

Alex watches Alexis runs off into the distance.

"Why couldn't I have had a son instead?"

* * *

_Serpentine Order logs:_

_Former masters of the order:_

_Connor_

_Jack_

_Peter_

_Alexander_

_Richard_

_Carl_

_Alek_

_Steven_

_Maurice_

_Louis_

_Sarah_

_Ashley_

_Jessica_

_Nancy_

_Patricia_

_Allison_

_Eligible for the order: Current Location_

_Ashley- United States_

_Katherine- United States_

_Jessica- Canada_

_Allison- Great Britain_

_Jacob- Russia_

_Victor- Russia_

_Isaac- United States- Washington D.C._

_Joseph- Poland_

_Jordan- Greenland_

_Paul- United States- Werewolf Masters Guild_

_Rodger- Canada- Serpentine Order Guild_

_Ruby- United States- Werewolf Masters Guild_

_Greg- France_

_Stephen- United States- New Auburn_

_Leo- Australia_

_Jackson- United States- Virginia_

_Lee- China_

_Sarah- Canada_

_Last names unimportant_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Rusty is in the dark castle in Greenland. He opens the doors to the throne room and walked in. He sees Jordan sitting on the black throne. Adalwolf is beside him on the cold stone floor. He is wearing all black. Rusty went up to the throne and bowed. "King Curse. I have returned with news."

"Rise," Jordan said darkly. "Now tell me what you saw at the meeting with Dave and Alex."

Rusty hesitated. But he said anyway, "Alex is with the Serpentine Order. His snake is name Draco. He was with another member name Nick. Anyway, Dave said their puppets in this game, what ever he meant by that. Alex called him a fowl murderer and told him how The Wolf Masters killed Naga's children. Dave told how the Serpentine Order killed more members of The Wolf Masters then they killed members from the Serpentine Order." Adalwolf growled in anger as he heard this.

"Anything else?" Jordan asked. Rusty could see…anger in his eyes. And also…sorrow?

"Not much else, my King. Just they fought and Nick paralyzed both of them."

Jordan nodded his head. "Good job. I _knew_ I could make you my second in command and also my right hand man. I want you to go to Sacramento and tell people about Alex and the Serpentine Order today or tomorrow. And if you see my two spies Shadow and Stalker tell them to come see me at once!"

Rusty bowed. "Your wish is my command, my Lord."

"You may go now."

Rusty bowed again and walked out the dark throne room, closing the double doors behind him. As he walked down the hall he thought to himself, _what happen to you Jordan? Where's your light side?_

* * *

Dave and Beowulf are at the hideout. They have been paralyzed for ten minutes after Alex, Nick, and their snakes when they had left. "It's a good thing I change my mind bringing you two with me," Dave said to Ruby and Paul.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

Dave sighs deeply. "Let's just say…the meeting didn't go so well. They don't know what really happened! Logan let the last members of the order live. Logan was always a peacemaker."

"How can we stop them?" Paul asked. "They're more powerful then us!"

"I'm going to teach you more about the spells from the book."

"But Jordan stole the book!" Paul said.

A grin appears on Dave's face. "That doesn't mean I can't teach you two what I know I."

* * *

Alexis is walking around Sacramento. As she is walking she hears someone says her in a nearby dark alley. She turns her and gasped. Jordan stood in the darkness. He had a friendly smile.

As he walked to Alexis. She hugs him. "Where were you? I haven't seen you in days!"

Jordan chuckles. "I've been…_busy_."

Alexis broke the hug and then realized Jordan's black clothing. "You're going all black again? And why are you wearing gloves?"

"Yeah. Oh, the gloves. So, no one see my wolf mark. And besides, it's February. It's cold!"

Jordan…" Alexis began. "My father has this mark like yours. But it's a serpent mark. And dad has this snake name Draco."

Jordan nodded. "I know. Alexis…do you mind doing a small favor for me?"

"Not at all. What is it?"

"I need you to ask your father about the mark he has. Sound like you're _really _interesting in the serpent mark. If you can't get any information, that's okay. But can you try?"

Alexis nodded. "I really am interesting of that mark."

Jordan smiled. "Good. I'll come back in a day or two. And thank you Alexis."

* * *

Alex is walking around Sacramento. Draco is in the darkness. Then he saw a crowed of people. He heard a voice. He got into the crowed and saw Rusty. He is wearing a hood. Alex couldn't see his face. "Who the fuck is this person?" he whispered.

"People!" Rusty shouted. "Alex has a serpent mark on one of his hands. He is with a cult called the Serpentine Order! They are evil people! If you see a member. Don't listen to them! They are liars!"

People gasped and few cried. Rusty continues. "Do not be afraid everyone! A new king call Curse will destroy them! He is not like any king. He's _good _one! He will let you worship anything. He will protect people. He will help stop the war! He may sound evil, but he's _not_!"

Alex's anger began to boil. He wanted to kill Rusty or paralyzed him. But he couldn't do that because people were around. They would believe Rusty if he does anything like that. Alex got away from the crowed and went to tell the Serpentine Order.

* * *

Ryan and Balto are in a prison in Colorado. Ryan saw Balto had a wolf mark like him. He has it on his left hand and the color is green like Ryan's

It was lunch and Ryan and Balto were eating together. Ryan whispered to him, "We have to escape!"

"How?" Balto whispered. "There about fucking fifty guards here!"

"We'll destroy our cage doors and run like hell! We won't kill any guards unless it's necessary."

"When will we do it?"

Ryan grins. "Tonight."


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

Alex is in the Serpentine Order base, walking around and exploring everything that could have possibly changed.

As he's walking, he hears "Instead of saving Beowulf, Alex should have killed him! That would save us a lot of time."

Alex growls and walks into the room and sees Nick and Neil. "So this is what has been going on behind my back, eh? Well you guys can be eternally fucked for all I care! I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Nick shouts out "Paralysis!"

Alex turns on him and both Nick and Neil are paralyzed. "That's what I call a silent reversal spell. Goodbye shitbags. May Jordan tear you from limb to limb!"

Alex turns and walks away from the order, leaving everything that he ever knew behind him.

* * *

Ryan and Balto are waiting for the last of the guards to disappear. As soon as the last guard left, Ryan whispers, "Melt bars."

The bars dissolve into nothing and the two escape from their cell. Ryan then whispers, "Camouflage."

Ryan and Balto both disappear and make their way to the exit.

* * *

An hour later, Alex is in Sacramento, watching the events of city life unfold before him.

He hears the door open and turns around to see Alexis.

Alex growls at her. "Alexis! How's my daughter who thinks I'm a monster."

Alexis looks down and says, "Dad, I'm… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! That's all you have to say. Sometimes, I wish you had stayed with Alek. Obviously he did a lot better than me as a father. Alexis, no matter what I did, you looked at me like I'm a murderer. I only wanted your love, not your scorn. So I'm sorry Alexis, but your apology is not accepted. So leave before I lose my temper."

Alexis begins to tear up and she walks out of the office and leaves Alex to look upon the city once more.

* * *

One week later, Alex, Frederick, and Niklos are flying to some dark castle in Greenland.

Alex looks at Niklos. "Do you know anything about Greenland?"

Niklos shrugs his shoulders. "I know as much about Greenland as I know about the ass of a great white shark."

"Uh… there's something wrong with you."

Frederick starts to laugh. "Niklos, you're crazy!"

"And you're not? You seem pretty crazy to me, using those fancy battle cruisers that have no purpose in this war whatsoever."

Alex sighs in frustration. "This is going to be a long flight."

* * *

Three hours later, Alex, Frederick, and Niklos are walking towards the front gates of the ominous castle.

Niklos looks towards Alex and Frederick. "Alright. Remember, you are my body guards. When we find out whom the leader is, that's when you come out of your disguises."

Alex nods his head. "Don't worry; I'll just use a heavy German accent, like the one I used to talk with."

They enter the castle and they see a man approaching them. "Welcome to King Curse's castle. My name is Rusty and I will be escorting you towards the dining hall. Follow me."

Niklos and his 'guards' follow Rusty to the dining hall. As they enter, they see a young man, probably in his late twenties, sitting upon the throne. He is wearing all black and has a satanic grin on his face.

He sees Niklos and smiles. "Czar Niklos III, you decided to show up… and with body guards? Do you not trust me?"

Niklos starts to laugh. "Are you kidding? My guards follow me everywhere! They even have followed me when I was attacking a shark!"

Curse frowns at him. "You mean when you were being attacked?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I was the one attacking it with a knife. I think I won. Or maybe I showed mercy? No way! I didn't even show mercy when I murdered my three sons!"

"Uh… aren't you a remorseless tyrant? How many people have you killed? Just wanting to know if we should form an alliance or not."

"Well, I've killed thousands of people, but my body count isn't as big as Alex's. He has killed millions just to prove a point!"

Curse chuckles slightly. "Alex?! You mean the leader of the Confederacy? He's weak."

Niklos shakes his head. "No, he's not weak. He's smart. Smarter than any general that has ever lived. He defeated one third of my army just to prove that his forces are more ruthless. He has burned down countless cities just so people can starve. Before he became leader of the Confederacy, he was a mercenary. He killed three of my best men in a fair fight. He only had two bullets too!"

"How does that work?"

"Why, he beat the third one with the rear of the gun! It was a marvelous display of red!"

Curse starts to ponder on Alex for a minute. Finally, he shakes his head. "No, he's part of the Serpentine Order. He'll kill me. Or he'll try."

Niklos starts to laugh. "I'm pretty sure he's a mercenary. Or was one. He was part of some group called "The Blood Bandits" or something. He is very dangerous, mostly because he knows how to make someone bleed."

Curse looks at one of the 'guards' and saw the newspaper in his hands.

The headline reads: Alex v Alexis

Family Feud or Lust for Power?

"Fuck! What is Alex going to do, that weak, narcissistic asshole?!"

The guard looks up and frowns. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I know him too well. He just wants to be top dog."

Niklos starts to laugh. "Then you don't know him at all! He already is top dog. He has the greatest empire the world will ever see. It expands from Alaska to the United States, and even Africa is under his control. He fields large armies that are virtually limitless. That's why you want him in your side. If you're not with him, you're empire will fall."

The guard stands up and removes his head gear and his fake uniform.

Jordan is suddenly staring at Alex who is in his snow gear uniform, which surprisingly, looks like he's freezing, but it's menacing. The gear is white with grey blotches on it, but it has no sleeves. It's just a white and grey vest.

"You! You're… well… Are you with the Serpentine Order?"

Alex shakes his head. "Nope. Draco left when I decided to follow my dark calling. He went back to Naga. I have no magic, but I still have an army. I will not make an alliance with you."

Jordan looks at him in surprise, but Alex smiles. "I will join your forces."

The other guard removes his disguise as well and reveals himself to be Frederick. "I will also join you."

Niklos starts to laugh. "Ahh, what the hell! I follow them so why not follow you, eh? Our forces will be under our banner, but they will be yours."

Jordan smiles at all three of them, but frowns at Alex. "Why do you want to join me? Even after I blinded you?"

"Because you joined me to create peace. I'm joining you because I want to see peace. But not the way you may have wanted to see it when you had joined me. I want to see my enemies burn."

Jordan smiles at Alex. "At least we have the same goals. But what about the American Empire, the Imperial Empire, the Saudi Empire, and the Brazilian Empire?"

"The Saudi Empire will join us because of me. The other three; they will be destroyed to create your vast empire."

"Excellent. Alex, Frederick, and Niklos, prepare your troops. I want you three to hit the American Empire with everything you have. I'll send my forces in when his walls are crumbling and we'll finish them off. After that… we'll deal with the other empires to create my kingdom of darkness."

Alex suddenly frowns at Curse. "What about my daughter Alexis?"

"Alex, I'll leave that up to you. Do whatever you think is necessary to make sure she doesn't try to stop me… us."

"Will do sir."

**A/N: I love villians. R&R**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"What about Vesta?" Rusty asked as he and Curse made their way to the throne room the next day.

"What about her?" Curse asked as he went to his throne and sat in it.

"I told you after the meeting," he said. "Alex gave Beowulf this dark ball and put into his side. And told him that Vesta loves him and they need to…mate."

"I wish you told me this sooner Rusty," He glares at him. "I would have discussed it with Alex. But I want Vesta to breed. For her pup or pups _will_ be a very great use."

"Why's that?" Rusty asked.

"You will know in the future," he said. "You may go now."

Rusty nodded and walked out the throne room. After a moment Curse said, "Shadow, Stalker!" Two dark shadow figures lunged out the darkness. They bowed down to the king of darkness in front of him.

"Master," Stalker hissed. "We are at your service. What we can do to please our king?"

"I want the two of you to deliver a message to Alex, the leader of the Confederate Empire. Do not hurt or attack him."

"Of course King Curse," Shadow said as they stood up.

* * *

Balto felt his energy drain. "My energy is almost gone."

"You'll get stronger soon," Dave said. "Take a break Balto. Paul you're up now."

_Good luck_, Vesta scoffed. She has been with the master for a few days now. And also, Vitus was with them too.

Paul exhaled as he stood up from the couch and aimed his silver wolf mark at the practice target. "Ice blast!" A ball of ice hit the target and exploded.

Balto eyes went wide. "I know," Ryan grinned. "You'll get to do that soon. But…remember magic _isn't _to just play with. It's for fighting and defending yourself."

"It's also life," Dave smiled. "You see all of you. Magic is use for good and evil. _Never _disrespect it. Never mess with it. Otherwise…it will get you killed."

"Dave…who is Jordan again?" Balto asked.

The room was in a deadly silence right then. Ryan, Paul, and Ruby looked at each other. "What?" Balto frowned. "Why is everyone quiet? Its sounds like Jordan is a haunted name."

Dave sighs deeply. "Jordan….was with us. His dark side took over him and he stole the spell book. We don't know where he is. Or what he's _doing_." He looks at the masters. "But he's a war inside him?"

"What to you mean Dave?" Ruby asked. "What war?"

"The war between his light and dark side. Over time he will be mostly evil. _And _good. His light side is trying to defeat his dark side. But his dark side is strong. If Alexis helps him. Then he will be good again."

Beowulf is lying on the floor. He looks at Vesta. Somehow she smells…_different_. Vitus seemed to smell it too.

* * *

Alek is walking to the Oval Office. He opens the doors and saw Nick. Alek got his pistol out, but Nick said, "Disarm!"

The pistol suddenly burned Alek's hand. He drops it to the ground and shakes his hand to cool it. "How…how did you do that?"

Nick smiled. "I could tell you. But…it's not important."

"Who are you?!" Alek growled.

"My name is Nick," he said. "I'm here to tell you that there's a new enemy call The Wolf Masters. They are evil people. I know because I used to be one of them. I left because how they said they were going to…kill you and destroy you're empire. They are _very_ powerful. Jordan…is one of them."

"That fucker gave me nightmares!" Alek shouted. "I couldn't sleep. How do I find theses…wolf masters?"

"They are hard to find," Nick said. "Sometimes they move their hideout. But if I was you. I would send scouts or spies around the world to find them. There could be more of them. Anyway, good luck Alek. You _need _it."

* * *

Curse is looking at the dark spells in the spell book. He saw a spell that could bring someone back from the dead. Curse smiles evilly as he knew the right person to bring back.

The double doors opened and Shadow and Stalker lunged in the room. They both bowed and Shadow said, "Alex has told us about the secret hideout of the Serpentine Order. It's in the far west of Canada. And he said you should burn them alive."

"Yes!" Curse cried happily. "Finally! Get me Rusty. And gather about two hundred shadow soldiers and warriors. We are going to destroy the Serpentine Order once and for all!"

* * *

The two shadow figures nodded and lunged into the darkness. Curse got out a sword. He grins evilly as looks at the sword. Adalwolf looked at him and howled.

Curse thrust his sword into Peter's heart. He pulls it out and slices his head off. Blood drips from the tip of the sword and onto the ground. Rusty was in his werewolf form. He had blood on his muzzle.

Shouts of spells were heard. Also, bloody screams. Curse made his way through the halls. Adalwolf following him with Rusty by him. Curse kicks opened a door and inside the room. It was a bedroom. No one was here.

After five minutes of looking for any members and snakes and Naga. Curse had killed seven members. Rusty had killed five members. Adalwolf had killed only two serpents. Curse and the other two werewolves went outside the hideout. There was about a least eighty shadow soldiers and warriors.

"All of you fought bravely today!" Curse shouted. "But I fear a few members and their snakes escaped. Also, Naga. But we won a battle today!"

The shadow raised their guns and swords in victory. Curse turned to Rusty. "I'm given you a title. You shall be called Serpent Slayer. Now if you excuse me. I have to bring a person back to life."

* * *

Later that night Alexis got out of the shower and put on her pajamas. She turns off the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. She saw Jordan sitting on her bed. "Surprise," he said with a friendly smile.

Alexis didn't say anything. She just scoffed and turned away from him.

Jordan's smile went away and he frowned confused. "Hey, aren't you happy to see me? What's wrong?"

"You know," Alexis growled.

"What?"

Alexis turned to him and said, "Don't play dumb Jordan! I haven't seen you in a week. You said you would come back to see me in a day or two."

"I'm sorry Alexis. I was busy."

"With what?!" she growled. "Magic?"

"Yes," he said. "Dave has been training me. I couldn't see you because I have been using my energy."

"Prove it. Take off your right glove and say a spell."

"I…can't. Dave told-"

"Stop lying!" Alexis shouted. "I know you lying Jordan. Now tell me the truth."

"I can't," Jordan snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll put you in danger Alexis."

"I can take care of myself," she snapped. "Why do you always protect me Jordan? I'm almost seventeen."

"Well, maybe because I like you Alexis," he said as he stood up from the bed. "I like you ever since I return you to…Alek. I think you're really beautiful. I know it's weird for a person who's almost twenty-eight to like a sixteen year old girl. But I can't help it. If you die. Then my dark side will completely take over me. I…I…don't know if I could live without you. So that's why I protect you Alexis."

Alexis just stood there. Shock and surprised at the same time. "Jordan…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he said as he made his way towards the window. "You can hate me. I'm alright with that."

"No, Jordan. I don't hate you. I'm just…"

"No, it's alright," he growled. "You can hate me."

"Jordan I don't-" She didn't finish as Jordan jumped out of the window. She ran and looked outside. She saw Jordan had safely landed on his feet. He then ran into the darkness and vanished.

* * *

Vesta's scent filled Beowulf's nose. It seemed to get a little bit stronger today. Vitus had kept looking at her all day.

Why does she smell like this, Beowulf asked himself?

Dave was the only one up now. The others masters had gone to their rooms. He looks at Vesta and nodded. The female werewolf got up and walked on all fours to Beowulf.

"Come outside with me," she whispered. "I want to talk to you."

Beowulf frowned. But he said, "Alright."

As they began walked out of the room Dave grinned. When they walked outside the cold wind blow. Vesta's scent filled Beowulf's nose again. Why does she smell like that?

Vesta began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Beowulf asked. "I thought you wanted to talk to me."

She turned her head to him and said, "I do. Just not here though. Follow me." Beowulf followed her. Almost ten minutes later they were out of the small town. They were heading into the forest.

"I don't like him," Vesta said. "Paul, I mean."

"Why?"

"Because he's weak, stupid, and doesn't deserve to be a master."

"You got to give him a chance Vesta," he said. "You don't see me telling the same thing about Ryan."

He saw Vesta wag her tail. He kept wondering why she smelled so different. Then he remembered Alex's words:

"_You have much pain in you. But don't worry, you will mate with Vesta. She loves you, but you need to show her that you love her as well." _

Then it hit Beowulf. Vesta is in heat! She wants to mate with him. That's why she wanted Beowulf to follow her into the forest. She wants him to her mate. Beowulf _wants _to mate with her. He has feelings for her.

He grinned as he bumped Vesta. "Try to catch me!" He ran into the darkness.

Vesta chuckled as she knew where this was going to go. She laughed as she chases him.


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

Alexis is sitting on her bed thinking about Jordan. She hears a knock on the door and says, "Come in."

She sees Alex walk in with his Confederate snow gear on. He looked pretty menacing, and yet, he also looked harmless. Until she sees what looked like a tattoo or something. It was a silver sword, but the handle was a black scorpion.

Alexis looks at Alex and frowns. "Yes, what do you want?"

Alex walks over to her and sits next to her. "Did I ever tell you the story about Alek and me?"

"No. What is your story about?"

"Well, long ago, Alek and I were best friends. We were the best of friends! Nothing could separate us! Well one day, we started to split apart. After a little while, we got into a fight and never spoke again."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah, it does. But I have something to give you Alexis."

"What?"

"This."

Alex pulls out his pistol and fires at Alexis' arm. A tranquilizer penetrates her arm and releases the sleeping agent. Alexis begins to panic, but she suddenly falls onto her bed and falls into a deep sleep.

Alex picks up his radio and says, "Take her to the outer villages. That way she won't be able to mess with Curse's plans. And tell Niklos and Frederick to prepare the attack. But first, I have to send some forces on a little raid to get some people out."

* * *

Alek is in D.C. watching the people he has been taking care of panic and become a mass of chaos. He turns around and sees… "Isaac, please tell me some good news!"

Isaac side steps to his right and Alex, followed by three soldiers, who had a family with them.

Alek growls in anger. "You fucker! How… I hope you burn!"

Alex glares at Alek. "Shut up" and smacks him with the butt of his pistol. Alek falls to the ground unconscious.

Alex turns to Isaac. "I hope you had fun because you're going to a place where there is no fun. Now move! We're taking a chopper back."

Isaac looks down and starts to move while Kodi, Aleu, and Jenna follow behind him. Two soldiers pick up Alek and they carry him to the helicopter waiting for them.

* * *

Three hours later, the helicopter lands in Greenland. Alex and the three soldiers get out and escort Alek and Isaac to the prisons. Alex stays put and he waits for Jenna, Aleu, and Kodi to climb out of the helicopter.

Alex smiles at Jenna. "Madam."

Jenna looks at him and begins to cry. "Oh Alex! I… when you rescued me, I thought you were a murderer, but it was Alek. I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

Alex nods his head. "Yes, I can forgive you Jenna. I… I have to tell you something about Balto."

Jenna frowns at him. "What's wrong? Is he… dead?"

"No, he's fine. He's just been missing for awhile now. I've been looking for him for months, but it's like he's disappeared. I'm… I'm sorry Jenna, but it looks like he's gone."

Jenna begins to cry again. "No! Not my husband! Not… not my dear husband! Why? Why did this have to happen?! Why did I let him leave?! Why?!"

Alex starts to console his. "It's alright. It's alright. Everything will be alright. In the mean time, we can catch up on the things we missed. Like, did I tell you that Kaltag, Nikki, and Star are in Alaska?"

Jenna looks up at him and smiles. "Thank God they're alright! Alex, I should have never called you a moron. You have such a kind heart. I'm surprised that you haven't changed."

"Yeah, heh… me too?"

Jenna frowns at Alex for a minute before making her way to the dark castle.

Alex sighs in frustration. "Good one Alex."

* * *

Alex walks into the castle and Curse frowns at him. "Who are these people?"

"Can I talk to you… in private?"

Curse nods his head and they both walk around a corner.

Alex looks at Curse. "Those people are Balto's family. The mother is Jenna, the son Kodi, and the daughter is Aleu. We'll use them as bait to lure Balto and the others here so we can finish them off."

Curse starts to laugh and Alex hands him a remote.

"What's this for?"

"You've never seen a detonator before? And you're supposed to be a king? Whatever. Anyways, that detonator will blow up the tons of explosives under D.C. allowing you to take over the remnants of the American Empire."

"If I want to have them."

"Oh, well then I'll take them. It'll give my forces an edge that we will need. Curse, we will have to be precise when we launch our attacks against the Brazilian and Imperial Empire. They have enough forces to be… a nuisance."

"Not for my limitless forces. I could just release them on my enemies and nothing would stop them from winning."

Alex sighs and says, "Well then I'll take over the United States and you can have South America. I'll just claim North America and we'll be in control of the world."

* * *

_New York City, New York_

A fifteen year old boy with medium length black hair is sitting in his house. His light brown eyes are watching the dark grey sky. He has a white scarf wrapped around his neck that also covers his mouth. His bangs barely covered his right eye. He is wearing a white hooded sweatshirt, Vans shoes, and there are two piercings in his left ear. He is also wearing a black hat with a white skull on the bill.

He looks upon the dark sky and frowns. "It was just sunny a while ago. What is happening?"

He stands up and hears vehicles approaching. He looks to his left and sees an armored car driving upon the road he's looking at.

As it passes, he sees on the side a white skull and the words "Don't die for your nation. Let the other son of a bitch die for his" as it drives by.

The boy starts to chuckle. "Well that's new."

He looks upon the horizon and sees that it's orange. He somehow knew that something was burning in the distance.

* * *

_Somewhere near New York City_

Alex and his forces are burning the werewolf masters out of their hideout. Curse had told them where they were and Alex was going to try to kill them.

* * *

Ruby and Balto are running out of the cave, trying to escape the flames. Suddenly, they hear shooting and they see Ryan get hit in the side. Ryan starts to scream in pain and they hear more shooting.

Dave runs towards Balto and Ruby and yells, "Run! I'll try to hold them off for as long as I can!"

Ruby and Balto nod before running over to Ryan and helping him escape. Paul runs next to them and helps out Balto so that they can get Ryan to safety.

Alex and his forces aim their weapons at Dave. "C'mon you fuckers! Try to kill me! You haven't got the-"

Alex and his soldiers open fire and Dave is getting hit all over. After all the shooting had ended, Dave is swaying back and forth before Alex and another soldier walk over to him and stab him ten times before throwing him onto the ground.

Alex looks at his men and shouts, "Death to the Wolf Masters!"

His soldiers start to cheer and they're cheering drowns out the burning fires of the Wolf Masters' lair.

* * *

A week later, Hunter and Daniel are riding their horses into Confederate territory. The American Empire had been conquered and D.C. had been taken with a threat. The soldiers all surrendered to the Confederacy and they became part of their forces.

Hunter looks at Daniel and frowns. "Who do you think the leader of the Confederacy is?"

Daniel shrugs his shoulders. "Hell if I know. Probably some piece of shit."

Hunter slowly nods his head and the rest of the ride is completely silent.

* * *

Alexis is walking around the town of Othello. She is trying to figure out how she got here. Last thing she remembered was that she was in California. She looks around and sees that the town is abandoned. It might have been a city, but the apocalypse turned it to rubble. She looks to her left and sees a white hybrid with silver eyes approaching her.

Alexis smiles widely. "Sarah! I've missed you so much! What have you been up to?"

Sarah shrugs her shoulders. "Just… hanging around. Haven't seen my boyfriend in awhile, though."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Why, his name is Jack. He's a soldier in the Confederate Army. He wants me to become pregnant. I'm only eighteen for God's sake. But you know how most boys are; can't keep their dicks in place, you know?"

Alexis shakes her head. "No, I haven't had sex yet. Alek wouldn't let me do it with anyone unless they were worthy."

Sarah's jaw drops in surprise. "Whaaat?! You mean you haven't fucked anyone at all?! You must be lonely because since I'm with Jack, I've been doing the horizontal bop!"

Alexis smiles awkwardly. "Well… that must suck if that's all you've been doing."

Sarah starts to laugh. "Been doing that too."

Alexis sighs heavily. "Oh my God. You are so weird!"

Sarah starts to laugh. "I'm kidding! I haven't fucked the guy yet. Though I have given him a BJ, but that was it."

Alexis frowns at her. "What's a BJ?"

"You need to get out more."

* * *

Jake is walking within the capital building. He opens the door that leads to Alex's room and sees Alex sitting at a table. He sees that Alex is leaned back and his eyes are closed. They aren't the look of pain, but something isn't right. He looks under the table and sees some prostitute underneath.

Alex opens one of his eyes and says, "Jake, I'm busy here. Get the fuck out. Talk to me later, alright?"

Jake nods his head and quickly leaves the room.

* * *

An hour later, Alex walks out of his room with the prostitute.

Alex smiles at her. "Well thanks for that. I felt so stressed out."

She smiles at him. "No problem babe. You know where I am when you need me."

She walks away with the two hundred dollars that Alex had given her.

Alex sees Jake and starts to chuckle. "So, see anything you liked?"

Jake turns and glares at him. "Fuck you."

"Oh, it's alright Jake. I accept you for who you are."

Jake sighs in frustration. "This is pointless."

Alex smiles at him. "So that's what you're thinking of!"

"Oh my God! I give up! The asshole won't-"

"Is that what you're also thinking of as well?"

"Mother fucker! Let me tell you what I came to tell you earlier. All the explosives underneath D.C. have been removed, you dick."

"Geez, you're easy to make fun of! Thank you though. I needed to have something to laugh at."

"Fuck you!"

"Is that what you want?"

Alex starts to laugh as Jake starts to fume in anger.

* * *

Alex is in his room lying on his bed. He is waiting for a call.

Suddenly, his computer starts to beep. He stands up and walks over to the computer and hits a button.

The message reads:

From: Sarah

Subject: Alexis

Dad, Alexis is with me. Do you want me to wait for you, or should I kill her?

Alex begins to type his message. Once he finished, he hit send and the message was sent to Sarah.

* * *

Sarah is sitting at her computer. Alexis had gone to bed and Sarah had sent a message to Alex. Suddenly, her computer beeped and she hit the message that appeared on screen.

The message reads:

From: Alex

Subject: Alexis

Sarah, keep an eye on her. I will arrive shortly to put an end to her. Do not let her leave.

Sarah closes her computer and smiles. Soon, Alexis will die.

* * *

Seven hours later, Alexis and Sarah are sitting in the middle of town playing cards. Upon the horizon appears a helicopter. Alexis frowns at it, and as it approaches them, she sees the Confederate insignia on the side. Alexis starts to panic, but it's too late for her to run as the helicopter is starting to land.

As it lands, the slide doors open and Alex steps out.

Alex looks at Alexis and glares. "So, the bitch is here. Well, let's end this, shall we?"

Alexis shakes her head. "I won't let you kill me! Fuck you!"

Alex starts to laugh. "Me? Kill you? Alexis, I'm not here to kill you, Sarah is."

Alexis frowns, but hears a gun cock next to her. She looks over and sees that Sarah is aiming a 9mm at her head.

Alex smiles at Sarah. "Good. Sarah, kill her when my helicopter is out of sight. And try to get out of here as fast as possible. That way you won't be blamed for anything."

Sarah nods her head, but Alexis shouts out, "Why do you want me dead?!"

Alex turns to her and smiles. "It's because I was ordered to do it by Curse, or as you know him as Jordan."

"No, no I don't believe you" Alexis yells as she's screaming.

Alex grabs a tape recorder and it begins to play. "Alex, I'll leave that up to you. Do whatever you think is necessary to make sure she doesn't try to stop me… us."

Alexis falls to her knees and begins to cry. "I… I can't believe Jordan wants me to be dealt with! Even after he told me he has feelings for me! Somehow, I knew he was lying! Sarah, if you do not kill me, I'll kill myself."

Sarah looks at Alex, Alex climbs into the helicopter. He looks at Sarah and yells, "Remember, when my helicopter is out of sight!"

Sarah nods her head and listens to the helicopter lifts off and starts to fly away.

**A/N: Villians get stressed out too. R&R**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jordan is in his room on his bed. He grips on his black hair. "What have I done? Why did I give in to my dark side?" But he was confused. He did not feel evil. He was angry at himself. And Alex. His dark side told him where the Dave and the others masters are. But he did _not _tell Alex to kill them.

How was he in control again? All he remembers that his dark side…_he _went to sleep last night. And then…he was in control again. Of his own mind and body. It was all confusing to Jordan.

He got dressed and went out into the hall. He stops at Jenna's room. He raised his hand to the door. Unsure to knock. He stood there for a minute before knocking. A few seconds later Jenna opens the door. "King Curse what-"

"You don't have to call me that," Jordan interrupted. "Just…call me Jordan. May I come in?"

Jenna step aside to let him in. She closed the door and turned to him. "What do you what?"

"I'm just checking on you Jenna," he said looking at her. "Are you…okay being here in this castle?"

She shook her head. "No, but where else do we have shelter? Where else can I raise my two kids?"

Jordan nodded. "I'll let you stay. I don't want to be cruel by kicking you and your two kids out of my castle. That's not me."

"I'll remember that."

They didn't say anything for the next two minutes. Jenna looked like she was lost in thought. "Are you alright Jenna?"

"Oh, yeah," she said quietly. "It's just I'm thinking about my…husband. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"His name is Balto, isn't it?" Jordan asked. "Jenna…you should know something."

"What?"

"Balto…is like me. He has the same mark like…" He stops as he looked at his wolf mark. It was a blue color. Jordan frowned. _What's happing to me? What happened to my dark side? _

"How did you get that mark Jordan?" Jenna asked.

"There's a werewolf name Adalwolf. He's my partner and I'm his master. I met him when he was just a pup. I had this urge to touch his head. So I did and he gave me this mark."

Jenna kept looking at his blue wolf mark. "Wait, tell me more about Balto. I'm really curious about him Jordan."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Please tell me."

Jordan sighs and says, "Balto is with a group call the Wolf Masters. I…my dark side told Alex where the hideout is. Alex…told me he would wipe them out. All of them He told me he tried to kill them. But he only killed the leader of the group name Dave."

Jenna shook her head. He could see water in her eyes. "No! No, no, I don't believe you! Alex wouldn't try to kill Balto! He just wouldn't!"

"Alex told me he using you and your kids as bait to lure Balto out. Jenna-"

"No!" she cried. "You're lying! You're lying Jordan!"

Jordan puts his hands on her shoulders. "Alex doesn't care about you or you're kids! If Alex was a good person he wouldn't tried to kill Balto. Jenna…I'm telling the truth."

"Leave!"

"Jenna-"

"Leave!" she shouted angrily at him. "You're a lair Jordan! Just leave!"

* * *

Rusty walks in the throne room. Adalwolf was the only…thing in here. He looks at Rusty and just lay back his head down on the floor.

"Good morning Adalwolf."

The werewolf only growled lowly. Rusty saw Curse's sword. He went over to it and looked at it. Then he pulls the sword out of it's sheathe.

"Holy crap," Rusty whispered once he pulled out Curse's sword. He gently swings it.

"Careful!" Adalwolf snarled. "Curse will give you nightmares if he sees you playing with his sword. Put it back right now Rusty!"

"Come down _blackly_," he chuckled. "I'm not afraid of Curse."

"Just don't beg for my help if you get caught," Adalwolf said. "And don't stab yourself."

"You worry too much Adalwolf," Rusty grinned as he slowly continues swinging the sword. "Jordan shouldn't have become your master."

"Watch your mouth human!" the werewolf roared. "You may be an alpha. But I'm stronger then you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What are you doing Rusty?"

Rusty let out a scream of fright and turned around to see Jordan. "King Curse I was just…"

He showed him his blue wolf mark. "I'm not Curse."

Rusty and Adalwolf looked at Jordan in shocked. "Master. How…how…are you in control again?"

He shrugs. "I'm just…am."

"Finally!" Rusty cried. "Do you know how much your dark side scares me? No wonder why he calls himself Curse and the king of darkness."

"I thought you said you weren't scared of him," Adalwolf tease with a smile.

Jordan handed out his hand. "Give me the sword Rusty."

"I'll give you it if you show me the secrets of the Werewolf Masters," he grins. "And I'll show you a few tips on how to stay alive more."

"Not going to happen."

"Damn," Rusty whispered as he handed Jordan the sword. He puts it back in the sword sheathe. "I'll be gone in a while."

* * *

Alex walks into his office and sees Jordan. "Curse, what are you doing here?"

"I what to know about…Alexis. How is she doing with Sarah?"

"Sarah killed that _bitch_!"

Jordan puts his hands in his jean pockets so Alex can't see them in fists. He felt his anger to boil. So much anger and pain. Knowing he can never again see the girl he _loves_. He wanted to kill Alex or give him nightmares for the rest of his life. He felt his wolf mark glowed blue. Luckily he's wearing gloves so Alex couldn't see his blue mark.

"I was going to tell you Curse," Alex said. "I should have told you the second Sarah told me she killed Alexis."

"Did Sarah bury her or burned her?" Jordan asked. Trying not to use magic on Alex.

He shook her head. "Sarah told me she just…left her there. And then came to me."

"Thank you Alex for telling me and taking care of…"

"Welcome."

"Now if you excuse me, I have…_plans_ to do."

Jordan made his way to the shadows. But Alex said, "Curse, Alexis said you told her you have feelings for her."

He frowned confused at Alex. "She was probably just saying that to save her skin. Anyway, I have to go Alex."

* * *

Sarah is walking with Jack. "I'm so happy to you again Jack. I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Jack is a German shepherd with green eyes. Suddenly, someone turns Jack around and stabs him in the stomach with a knife.

Sarah screamed. Jack screamed in pain. Then the attacker grips on Jack's head and slammed to the wall. Jack fell to the ground.

"Jack!" Sarah screamed. She then turned to the attacker and saw Jordan. "Curse what-"

Jordan grips tightly on Sarah's arm. "You're coming with me _tramp_!"

* * *

"Curse let go of me!" Sarah shouted as she and Jordan went to the prison in Greenland.

"My name isn't Curse!" Jordan snapped in her face. "That's my dark side name. It's Jordan."

They went to a cell. As they went to one. Jordan and Sarah saw Isaac in one jail cell and Alek in another one. Stalker opened a cell door and Jordan and Sarah stopped by it. Jordan shoved Sarah. "Get in there!"

She fell to the floor. She got up and saw Jordan enter and Stalker closed the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Jordan made his hands into fists. "What's wrong with you?! Killing your own little sister."

"I had no choice. Besides, I'm glad she's dead."

Jordan aimed his wolf mark at Sarah. Somehow…it was now a _dark _blue color. "Blindness!"

Sarah's vision went black. She screamed in horror. "What did you do to me?! I'm blind! I can't see!"

"Tell me where you killed Alexis!" Jordan shouted. "Or else."

"What?"

"I'll give you endless nightmares. I'll cut over and over until you're lying in your own blood! I'll do this everyday. I'm going to make you suffer because you killed Alexis. Your father _can't _stop me. I'm grow more powerful everyday. Now tell me, where did you killed Alexis?"

"In a town call Othello," she said. "Please unbind me Jordan!"

"No. I'm going to leave you like this. You will be blind for two hours." He then puts his hand on her forehead. "And I'm going to give you nightmares until I deicide you have enough. You wish you have never have listen to you're father. You are a puppet to your boyfriend Jack and to your father."

Jordan goes out of the cell. He looks at Stalker and growled, "The slut gets nothing to eat."

* * *

Jordan gets on his keels. Adalwolf sniffed the blood on the ground. "Master, there's a trail of blood drops. I recognize Alexis scent. She must still be alive!"

He jumps to his feet. His heart beats happily. "Lead the way Adalwolf!"

The werewolf started running on all fours. Jordan follows him. More drops of blood he saw. The sunset blinded him. But he didn't care. He wanted to see the girl he loves alive and okay.

"Master, the scent is getting stronger! We're almost there."

Jordan never ran fast in his life. He found himself in front of Adalwolf now. "Wait up!"

For three minutes they ran. Jordan saw a figure sitting against a big rock. As he got closer he saw… "Alexis!"

Alexis had her hand on her stomach. She heard her name call. But she thought she was hearing things. She coughs up blood as pain shot through her body.

"Alexis!"

She looked up and her anger boiled. She saw Jordan running to her with Adalwolf beside him. Jordan finally caught up to her. He slides to the ground. "Alexis. You're okay."

"Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed suddenly. She felt more blood coming out her mouth.

"Let me help you." He saw that she had her hand on her stomach. He gently grasped her hand, but she pulled his hand away with her free one.

"Get away from me you fucking bitch! Like you _care _about me liar."

"What?" Jordan frowned worried.

"You lied! You don't have feelings for me Jordan. You just used me. You wanted me dead so I couldn't ruined your "plans"."

Jordan shook his head. "No, no, no, Alexis I would _never _use you. Don't speak. You're only hurt yourself more."

"I don't care," she said. Tears began to run down. "No one cares about me. I don't have anyone. My dad and Sarah wanted me dead. I'm all alone."

"No, you're not alone," he whispered softy. "You have me. You're _always _have me Alexis. If you trust me. Then let me see your wound. And I'll heal you. Please Alexis."

She looked at him and then at Adalwolf. She lets him move her hand away from her stomach. Jordan gasped. "Oh, my God. Did Sarah shoot you in the stomach?"

She only nodded. "Stay still. This won't hurt." Jordan puts his right hand on her stomach and it began to glow blue. He felt his energy drain. But he didn't care. He would risk his life if it means to save her. He would defeat all the empires if he had to save her.

Alexis felt her wound closed up. She felt the pain ebbing. She felt a safe feeling as Jordan heals her. After a minute she felt better again. Jordan moves his hand away. Blood covered his entire hand. "There."

Alexis hugs him. She began to cry. "Thank you Jordan. Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. I'm just glad you're okay now Alexis."

* * *

Jordan opens Sarah's cell door. "I'M BACK BITCH!"

Sarah, who can see again, jumped in fear. "No! Please Jordan! I will do _anything_."

"Oh, the whorelies again! Ha! You stupid little bitch slut thought you killed Alexis. Well, she isn't dead. You shot her in the stomach! What the _hell _is wrong with you?!"

"I've been isolated-"

"More lies!" Jordan screamed cutting her off. "Stalker get me a knife! And a sharp one that can cut through very easily."

Not a less then a minute Stalker appeared with a knife in his hand. He given to Jordan. "Thank you. You may feed now."

"What does he feed on?" Sarah asked.

Jordan smiles darkly. "Fear. He and Shadow helps me on…nightmares that I give to people. Now…where should I cut you first? On the arms, legs, or hands? Or should I start stabbing you? I'll probably start on the arms."

"_No_!" Sarah screamed. She began to cry. "Jordan I'm sorry! I'm _really _am!"

He sighs. "I believe you Sarah. If I was really stupid. Now the cutting begins."

"Jordan!"

"What?!" he yelled as he turns around. "What the f…oh, hi Alexis."

"What the hell are you doing?" she cried.

"Alexis!" Sarah cried. "Please help me! I'm sorry little sis. I had no choice."

"Lies!" Jordan snapped as he turned to her. "You fucking lying whore!"

"Jordan," Alexis said. "She had enough. She going have nightmares tonight."

Jordan drops the knife. He puts his hands on his head. "What am I becoming?"

* * *

Jordan is sitting on his bed. He didn't talk to Alexis after he ran out the prison. What is he becoming?

"Tough today," a voice said.

He saw…Curse. "Curse! How...how is this possible?"

"I want talk to you. You may be wondering why you were in control again. That's because your light side somehow defeated me and I couldn't be in control for today. But tomorrow I will be in control of your mind and body again."

"I acted…evil today?" Jordan said. "Why?"

Curse exhaled. "Because you got all pissed because you _thought _Sarah killed Alexis. That's my job to be evil…not yours. But I have to admit good job!"

"I got so angry at Sarah because I thought she killed her little sister."

"You really do you love her, don't you?" Curse asked. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill her. I'm not _that _evil."

"You want the Wolf Masters to be destroyed!" Jordan cried. "Last week when Alex told _you _he was going to wipe them out and you laughed."

"I was laughed because I how thought how foolish Alex is for thinking he can take on people who can do magic. That's why I laughed. I wasn't laughing because Dave and the other masters were going to die. Anyway, remember I'm going to take over tomorrow."

* * *

Jordan is sitting on the black throne the next day. Alexis is with him. "The walls are so…"

"Black?" Adalwolf finished for her.

"Yeah."

The double doors opened and Rusty ran in. "Jordan, Alex is here!"

"What?!" he cried. "Why?"

"He needs help looking for Sarah," he said.

He turns his head to Alexis. "Alexis go to your room and whatever happens don't come out. I can't risk Alex knows you're still alive."

She nodded and ran out the throne room. "Rusty bring Alex in and make sure he doesn't have any weapons." He nodded and went out of the room. Jordan then saw his wolf mark change into a black color.

_Time is up Jordan_, Curse said.

* * *

Alex enters the throne room and sees Curse. "I need your help Curse."

"With what?" he asked.

"Sarah has kidnapped!" Alex shouted angrily. "Jack told me someone stabbed him in the stomach and knocked him out. He says he can't remembered the attacker's face. I need your help."

"Rusty come here," Curse shouted. He came to him and Curse whispered to him. Rusty nodded and ran to the prison.

After five minutes Rusty brings Sarah in. She sees Alex. "Dad! Jordan he…"

"What?"

"He gave me nightmares. Alexis is alive too!"

"You can't seemed to keep your mouth shut can you?" Curse asked as he got out his sword.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Alex shouted. "Curse did you give my daughter nightmares?"

"Well…Jordan did," he said. "But hey, it's Sarah's fault! If she didn't try to kill Alexis then none this would be happing."

"She could have ruined your plans!" Alex snapped.

"You could have just put her in prison." He looks at the sword. "Do you know who this used to belong too? It's Logan's sword! Noah stole it and slay Logan with it."

"Where is Alexis?" he asked.

"I made her leave this early morning," Curse lied. "She could be anywhere by now."

Alex got out a pistol and aimed at him. Curse laughs. "Really? You're surrounded Alex. I've have my two spies in this room. Kill me and you died in a spilt second and so will Sarah. Also, Adalwolf and Rusty can kill you too."

Alex growled in anger. Curse smiles. "You can fight me. Or you can leave and never come back and never attack my forces."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Just so you know, Alex (My OC) is part wolf and part German shepherd. Just letting you know.**

* * *

_Chapter 37_

Alex is still aiming his gun at Curse. "If I leave, you will be at a serious disadvantage."

Curse starts to laugh. "Oh really? What unintelligent reasoning would allow you to say that I would be at a disadvantage?"

Alex starts to laugh. "Just this one. I own seventy five percent of the resources on this planet. I have even claimed the oceans! If you want to attack the Imperial Empire, you have to get my say so. Otherwise, the mines in the oceans would detonate automatically, which will sink your stupid ass fleet! And don't even think that I forgot about your air force. If you want them to fly, you need me; otherwise the EMPs in the air will send them to the ground. So, are you going to give me my daughter or are you going to be difficult?"

Curse starts to laugh again. "You must be really-"

"You are such a stupid kid! Obviously, you have not learned that you should not call a bluff if you do not know all the facts! I do have a particle cannon and it is in a secret location."

Curse frowns at him. "You wouldn't dare, would you?"

This time, Alex was the one who wasn't scared. "Would I? You must think I'm stupid, don't you? If I leave your alliance, Niklos and Frederick will follow."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. If not, I'll just go to war with them again to prove who the top dog is. So I'm leaving with my daughter Sarah and I'll be staying out of this war. Fucking piece of shit. Good luck moving your forces through my territory. They'll only end up at the bottom of the ocean."

As Alex is about to walk away, Curse looks at his arm. He sees a black scorpion on a silver sword. "So, Black Scorpion is your name?"

Alex twists around and growls. 'Do not _ever _mention my brother's name again! You understand me?!"

"So, your brother is Black Scorpion, eh? What's his real name?"

"His name is Alexi. My name is Alexander. We're brothers; we look exactly the same in every way. The difference is that his heritage is from a wolf… and a German shepherd. Mine is from a wolf and a Siberian husky."

Curse starts to laugh. "So, you have a brother. I'm guessing he's a lot more dangerous than you. Alexander, you're free to go. You can take your stupid little bitch of a daughter with you. I have a particular interest in your brother."

Alexander sighs heavily and waits until Sarah is brought to him. As soon as she was with him again, both of them took a helicopter back to Sacramento.

Curse looks at Rusty. "I want you to find Black Scorpion and bring him to me. If he resists, I want you to torture him. Got it?"

Rusty nods his head. "I got it sir."

* * *

_Korean Outlands_

A hybrid walks out of a field hospital. He had just gotten something removed out of his head and he has a bandage wrapped around the top of his head. He is wearing a black western cowboy hat and on his waist are two black pistols. On his shoulder is a long combat knife and on his leg is a black machete. He has a cigar in his mouth and he's flipping a knife in the air and catching it.

He looks up at a billboard and sees a face he recognizes. "So… Shadow is still alive, eh? Well I see he's doing well for himself. I doubt he needs me anymore. Even after everything I did for him. Oh well. I only hope that he thinks I'm dead. I'd rather not be going into business right now."

He turns around and two thugs are standing in his way.

One of the thugs grins maliciously at him. "Alright you fucker. Hand over your money and we won't gut you!"

The hybrid laughs at them. "Hand over my money to you uncivilized pricks? Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, a rich person with money on them! Now give it up fucker!"

"Wrong. The name is Black Scorpion and you made your final mistake."

The thug had no time to react as the hybrid, or rather Black Scorpion, threw his knife at him. He started to choke and cough up blood for the knife had found its mark within his throat. The second one tried t run, but Black Scorpion pulls out his pistol and shoots him once in the head. The thug falls to the ground and blood starts to stream off the back of his head.

Black Scorpion starts to laugh. "Dumbasses! You could have also called me Alex, but Hell was vacant at the moment. Anyways, fuck you both and I hope you have a great day."

Alex turns around and walks away from the two corpses he left behind.

* * *

Three hours later, Alex is in some bar. He has a shot glass full of vodka in front of him. He downs it quickly and hears someone ask "Does anyone know where I can find Black Scorpion?"

Alex looks over his shoulder and sees some man with two soldiers next to him. Alex simply mutters "Dumbass" and continues to drink his alcohol.

The man looks over at the dog sitting at the bar and walks over to him. He sits down on one of the stools and sees that the dog has a black scorpion 'tattoo' on his arm and has a cigar in his mouth. He is wearing sunglasses and has two black pistols on his waist. He also sees a black combat knife and a black machete on him as well.

The man smiles. "You must be Black Scorpion. My name is Rusty and my king-"

"Not interested" Alex quickly states.

"Oh, but King Curse will pay you handsomely."

Alex turns so that he's facing Rusty and growls. "Listen here you fucking werewolf prick. I am not interested in going all the fucking way to where Hell has frozen over to serve some hell bent dumbass that is probably immature and cannot actually manage a military. So take his money and shove it up your ass. So piss off you fucking twit."

Rusty shakes his head. "I guess you leave me-"

Alex suddenly kicked the stool that Rusty was sitting on which causes him to crash to the ground. Rusty rolls onto his back and sees a pistol pointing at him.

"You fucking think I'm dumb?! I know who you work for, you stupid little asshole! So go back to your fucking master and be his little guard dog! I don't have time to work for some thumb sucker. Now fuck off before I add another alpha pelt to my collection."

Rusty pushes himself to his feet and as he makes his way to the door, shouts "You'll be sorry" before walking out of the bar.

Alex simply laughs. "Like I haven't heard that before."

He turns around and looks at the bartender. "Get me another one. The douche bag spilt my drink."

The bartender nods his head. "Of course. Anything for you, Mr. Scorpion."

* * *

An hour later, Alex exits the bar. He walks down an alley and seems some girl trying to figure out what to do.

Alex walks over to her. "Hey there. Are you looking for something?"

The girl looks over at him and nods. "Yeah, I'm trying to find out where the hotels are. You see, my boyfriend left me and kicked me out of his house because he's a prick. Now… now I have nowhere else to go!"

Alex smiles at her. "It's alright. I can help you find the hotels. If you want, you can stay with me."

She smiles at him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

The next day, Alex wakes up and sees the girl aiming a gun at his head. "Do you know who I am?" she asks.

"No fucking idea. The only thing I know is that we had some fun last night. And that you can swallow."

She growls at him. "Fuck you! We didn't do anything last night! We just went to sleep. But that doesn't matter. I am Red Widow. I am the best mercenary in the world.

Alex starts to laugh. "You? The best mercenary? That's funnier than you trying to deny that you blew me! You are a joke!"

Red glares at him. "Oh yeah? You think you're better than me? Prove it."

"Okay. I am Black Scorpion."

"What? Oh fuck! Um… I thought you were someone else! Please accept my apology!"

Alex smiles at her. "I will… if you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I'll forgive you… if you blow me."

"What?"

"I'm joking! You already did that! Just give me my pistol and maybe we won't see each other ever again."

She nods her head and tosses the pistol onto the bed. "Thank you. Now get out of here, unless you want to work with the best mercenary ever?"

She frowns at him. "What?"

"I'm kidding. Now get out."

She turns around and walks away. He sits up and looks down. "Oh, thank God she didn't see this! That would have been embarrassing."

Alex stands up and puts on his clothes. He then walks out of the hotel and starts to begin his daily routine again.

* * *

As Alex is in the bar again, he hears "Um… I'm looking for my family. They have been missing for awhile."

Alex looks over his shoulder and sees… "Balto! Fuck, I better not let him realize who I am!"

He looks back towards his drink and he hears Balto sit down next to him.

Balto sighs in despair. "I wish there was something that would help me find my family!"

Alex sighs as well. "Sometimes, praying helps."

"You sound like one of my friends. Well, former friends. I hate him now. But before he became a dick, he was pretty cool. He was even a football player in college. But now he's a tyrant."

Alex looks at Balto. "Trust me; you do not know him. If you did, you would have known that he was evil."

Balto looks at Alex and frowns. "Alex? Alex is that you?"

"Fuck."

"Alex it is you! I've been thinking that you were evil, but you are a good guy! Thank God!"

"Balto, I'm not a good guy. I'm a mercenary."

Balto suddenly glares at him. "You're just like that fucker in charge of the Confederacy! I hope you burn with him!"

"Balto, I'm not like him! I don't kill for pleasure! I kill because I have to otherwise I die. So please, stop accusing me of being evil. It's for survival."

Balto shakes his head and walks away.

Alex sighs in frustration. "What a dick!"

He turns around and sees Rusty again. 'What the fuck do you want?"

Rusty glares at him. "Why, I'm here to bring you to justice. You are under arrest for all the people you've killed. You'll face trial in Greenland."

Alex starts to laugh. "You must be really stupid if you think that'll work! I can kill you without a second thought. Besides, your threats of torture and death do not faze me. You do not have control over what happens to you because this is the most lawless area in the world. So fuck off! You are becoming a pest."

Rusty growls at him. "This is pointless. I'll just kill you here!"

Rusty lunges at Alex, but Alex suddenly gets to his feet and sidesteps Rusty. Rusty crashes into the bar and falls to the ground.

Alex looks at Rusty and shakes his head. "Look, I only do mercenary work for those that I know are honorable. Curse does not seem honorable. If he did, he would have come to me instead of sending some fuck that can't seem to get that I am unbeatable. Now like I have said before, fuck off!"

Rusty gets to his feet and growls. "This isn't over."

Alex knocks Rusty on the ground again. "Yes it is! If you keep coming after me, I'll send you to your master in a fucking bucket! Now get out of here you little bitch before I kill you!"

Rusty climbs to his feet again and Alex says, "If you make another threat or even speak, I will throw you out! Now fuck off!"

Rusty sulks off and exits the bar. Alex shrugs his shoulders. "What a little bitch!"

He turns around and sees a girl dancing around a pole. He starts smiling and knows what she is. "The little stripping slut is having fun. I better get the fuck out of this region. It's a little too disturbing. And I have probably fucked every whore in this area. I better head to Venezuela. I can lay low there for awhile."

He gets up and walks out of the bar.

* * *

An hour later, Alex is in a plane flying to Venezuela. He looks out the window and sees the vast ocean below. He suddenly sees a small colony down there. He smiles and stands up. He grabs a parachute and heads to the back of the plane. He opens it up and jumps out. He sees the plane's exit hatch close. He starts to laugh in excitement and makes his way towards the island.

As soon as he lands, he sees that the whole island has small colonies surrounding each other. He slowly walks in and disappears within the crowd.

* * *

An hour later, Alex is in one of the taverns drinking. He suddenly hears a voice behind him. "Would you like to have some company?"

Alex turns around and sees a girl German shepherd with her hand on her hip. She is wearing a bikini and Alex also sees her thong that she's wearing sticking out of her shorts.

Alex frowns at her. "Uh… you're not a… call girl are you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm actually a tourist. So, would you like some company?"

Alex smiles at her and grabs her hand. He pulls her towards him and she starts to laugh.

He looks up at her and asks, "Would you like to have some fun?"

She nods her head and she kisses him. He looks up at her and laughs. "C'mon, you can do better than that!"

She smiles deviously and kisses him again, but this time, she doesn't pull back. Alex is enjoying it and he gets into the kiss as well.

* * *

Two hours later, Alex is kissing her in his hotel room. He is taking off her shorts and she is allowing it to happen. As soon as Alex got her shorts unzipped, the girl let them fall to the ground. Alex leads her to the bed and lets her fall upon it.

Alex looks at her body and smiles. "This is going to be fun. We've passed the first date and now we're on the third date. The date where you and I decide if we should go all the way."

She smiles at him. "How 'bout we don't do that. We can just be passionate with each other for awhile and then stop. I really like you, but I don't want to seem like a slut if I let you fuck me the first time we met. I want to go out with you. Do you want to go out with me?"

Alex nods his head. "Of course I do! I may stay here for awhile. I'm done wandering the world. Besides, I'm rich and this place looks like a good retirement."

She looks at him and frowns. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirty. What about you?"

"I'm twenty one."

"I like them young. So, we are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Now would you like to make love?"

She smiles coyly at him. "Of course I do! Now come get me babe!"

Alex suddenly asks, "How come there aren't many guys on this island?"

"It's because they left. You see, they decided to join the African Rebels and went to fight. So the only things on this island were a couple of males who stayed. They decided that the females here should belong to each other. Anyways, I came and almost became a slave until you arrived."

Alex smiles and lies down next to her. He puts himself so that he's above her and he begins to kiss her again.

Alex stops and asks, "What's your name?"

She smiles at him. 'It's Elizabeth."

Alex begins to kiss her again and their night is filled with endless bliss.

**A/N: Aww, how sweet! Alex found love! :D R&R**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Alexis is lying in her new bed. She thinks about Jordan. She sighs. She gets out of her bed and walks out the dark black hallway. She stops by Jordan's room. She softy knocks on the door.

"Come on in."

She slowly opens the door and saw Curse reading the spell book. He quickly closed and set it aside. He smiled darkly. "Alexis. Nice to see you. What? Can't sleep? Are spiders crawling on you?" He laughs.

"Jordan…" she started.

Curse showed her his black wolf mark. "Jordan is not here at this moment. Come back soon and maybe he'll be in control tomorrow."

She growled in anger. "Let me talk to him!"

He clicks his tongue. "No, can do Alexis. I've got _big _plans tomorrow. And I can't let Jordan ruined that."

Alexis stomped her foot in anger. She went out the hall and slammed the door hard.

Curse laughs as he reaches the spell book. "What a bitch!"

* * *

The next morning Curse and Rusty are in a secret room. Shadow and Stalker are with them. The two shadow figures are in the middle of the room. Curse smiles at them.

"Why are we here again?" Rusty asked.

"Because to make these two…_involved_."

"How?"

"You'll see," Curse smiled. He turns to Shadow and Stalker. "You're ready you two?"

"Yes, Master," Shadow rasped.

Curse aims his right hand at them and his wolf mark glowed black. Suddenly, Shadow and Stalker hissed in pain. Sharp teeth began to grow in their mouths. Sharp claws like a demon appeared. Robes appeared on their bodies.

Thunder crash. Rusty eyes went wide and his jaw drop. Curse smiled. "Now you two shall be called the Shadow Demons." Then he gave the each of them two daggers.

"What are they?" Rusty asked.

"More powerful creatures," Curse chuckled. "They have now powers; supernatural speed, strength, high senses, and very high intelligence. You will go with Rusty and bring me Black Scorpion. Hurt him if you have too. Just don't kill him. And make sure Rusty stays breathing. Fail me, and I will use _light magic _on both of you!"

Shadow and Stalker bowed. "We swear on our graves we _won't _fail you King Curse," Shadow said.

"Good. Now if you excused me; I have a new dark creature to create."

* * *

Balto is at the new Wolf Masters hideout. Ryan is the new leader. Beowulf and Vesta have gotten closer ever since they mated. Paul's bond with her has got a little stronger.

Balto is practicing magic when Ryan comes in. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing magic."

"It was much easier with Dave," Ryan sighed. "Now he's…gone."

"Or am I," a voice said.

Balto and Ryan saw Dave entering the hideout. "Dave!" Balto cried. "How are you _alive_?! We heard the shooting and we thought…"

"Is going to take more then shooting and stabbing to kill an ancient master."

* * *

Curse is in another secret room with about ten shadows. There is a dark altar in the middle of the room. Curse gets his sword out and slays every shadow. Somehow the ten shadows turn into dark orbs.

The ten dark orbs went into the altar. Curse then thought of the new dark creature he wanted to create. He thought what it will look like and what powers it would have. He aims his right hand at the altar.

His black wolf mark glowed. The ten dark orbs roused altogether into a ball of darkness. The ball then began to form into a body. Two arms began to grow. A head began to form. About twenty teeth were growing. Two dark red eyes appeared on the face. Red as blood.

The creature had no legs. It would just float. The creature was tall as any human, canine, or werewolf. "Yes!" Curse cried darkly. "A perfect creation to add to my army!"

The creature said in a rasp voice, "What can I do for my Creator?"

"I want you to gather about forty shadow soldiers and warriors and capture werewolves. Wild or not."

"I will please you my Creator. But what powers do I have? And what is my name?"

"Your name is The Devourer," Curse smiled. "Your powers: nightmares, summoning shadows and hallucinations'. I thought the _darkest _thing I could create. And you are it. Also, my name is Curse. I'm the king of darkness."

"I can see why," The Devourer grinned. "I shall serve you all my life."

"Good. Now please your Creator by doing the mission."

* * *

"Can't you just skip a day of work?" Alex as he took a long sip of his beer.

Elizabeth smiled. "I have to go to that bar you brought me. I'll be home at seven as usual. I'll cook your favorite dinner and then I'll give you…_dessert_." She kisses him on the lips.

Alex laughs. "I would love that." He playfully smacks her rear. "Have a good day."

Elizabeth laughs and kissed Alex one last time before heading out the door. He took another sip. "Life is good."

"Is it?"

Alex turned and saw Rusty. "Fuck how did you find me?! What are you doing, stalking me now?"

Rusty smiles and laughs. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Well, I know how to put an end to that." Alex quickly got out his pistol and aimed at him. Rusty just stood there smiling. Alex was about to fire when Shadow and Stalker ran out the shadows and got out their daggers pressed it tightly on Alex's throat.

"You shall not hurt Serpent Slayer!" Stalker hissed. "Or we'll cut your throat!"

"What the fuck?!" Alex growled. "What are these things?"

Rusty chuckles. "Curse's two spies. Anyway, put down the gun or you'll die. They are at my command. You got five seconds!"

Alex simply drops the gun to the ground. "Now tell these things to put their daggers away."

Rusty nodded. Shadow and Stalker lowered their daggers and ran to Rusty in a spilt second. "Now," he said. "Come with us to Greenland. King Curse is waiting for you."

"Fuck no!" Alex shouted. "If your so call king wants me. Why doesn't he get off his lazy ass on his throne and come to me himself?"

Stalker growled angrily and pointed at finger at Alex. "You shall not insult the king of darkness! And you smell like your brother!"

Alex looks at him funny. "_What_?"

"Ignored him," Rusty said. "You're coming with us."

"Over my fucking dead damn body!" Alex growled as he quickly picks up the gun and aimed at Rusty and the Shadow Demons.

"Disarm!"

The gun burned Alex's hand. He drops the gun and began shaking his hand to cool it. "What the fucking hell?! Who said that?"

"I did," Curse said he steps out of the shadows. "Black Scorpion. We finally meet at last."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Curse. I'm the king of darkness."

"Don't really care," Alex growled. "Get out of here before kill all of you!"

"You don't know who you're messing with," Curse said. "I can do things beyond your imagination."

"Like what?" Alex scoffed.

"Magic."

Alex laughs. "There's no such thing as magic!" He then frowned at Curse. "You're bluffing you bitch."

"You don't believe me?" Curse asked. "Well, you'll believe this; I have your niece Alexis."

His eyes went wide. "How do I know that you're not lying?"

Curse smiles. "Does it look like I'm lying? If you want to see Alexis then come with us."

"How?" Alex asked. "It will take days to get to Greenland."

"Just stay by us while we go to the shadows and we'll be in Greenland in no time," Curse smiled.

* * *

Alex looks at the dark castle. He saw shadow soldiers and warriors _everywhere_. He looks at the three prisons. He scoffs lowly. They enter the castle and stopped in the Great Hall.

Curse looks at him and says, "Wait here while I go get Alexis."

When Alex wasn't looking Rusty stares at him. His anger began to boil as he thought to himself, _you think you're all powerful and everything. Think no one can touch or hurt you. I hope Jordan makes you suffer! I hope he kills Elizabeth!_

After two minutes Curse came out with Alexis. She gasped as she saw Alex. "Uncle Alexi!" She runs over to him and hugs him. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too," Alex smiles as he hugs her back. "I haven't seen since you were seven."

Alexis whispered in his ear. "You shouldn't have come here. Uncle Alexi just do want Curse says and he'll won't hurt you. Just don't let him give you nightmares. He gave Alek nightmares."

"I can take care of myself Alexis," Alex whispered.

_Sure you can_, Curse thought. "Follow me Black Scorpion."

Alex nodded and they went to the throne room. Curse opens the double doors and they walked in. "So, who do you want me to kill?" Alex asked.

"A terrorist name Nicky Brown," Curse said. "He lives in Ireland. I think you know what I'm about to say next."

"You want me to kill him," Alex said. "But it will cost you. And I mean a_ lot_."

"About much do you want?" Curse asked.

"We're start with two million," Alex said. "But next time you want my help. It'll be a lot more."

"Deal," Curse smiled. "But know this; if you try to make the cost higher, then you get nothing."

Alex nodded. He saw Adalwolf and he growled. Alex was about to get his gun out, but Curse quickly said, "Don't! He's my partner."

"You're what?"

"Nothing. Now when you kill Nicky Brown, contact me at once."

"I will."

Once Alex left the castle, The Devourer appeared in front of Curse. "How much werewolves did you capture?"

"Forty."

"Good," Curse grinned darkly. "Tomorrow you will capture more. I'm glad I created you."

* * *

Later that night Alexis is walking to Jordan's room again. She knocks on the door and heard, "Come on in."

She slowly opens the door and saw him lying in his bed. "Jordan?"

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile. "Need something?"

"Oh, you're in bed. I'll just come back-"

Jordan sat up and removed the covers and stood up. "No, no, what do you need?"

"Can…I ask you something?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. Anything."

She was quiet for a minute before asking, "What do you like about me Jordan?"

The question surprised him. "Oh. Uh…you're smart. You're brave. And you are…beautiful."

"You really mean all those things?"

"Yes," Jordan said. "I know it's weird to say that for a person who is older. But I _really _do mean those things."

She held his hand. "I'm going to help you be good again Jordan. Whatever it takes."

"I know," he whispered. "You should get some sleep now Alexis."

* * *

Beowulf is laying next to Vesta. He nuzzles her. "What's wrong Vesta? How come you're not sleeping?"

"Beowulf…I have excited news," she said softy.

"What?"

Vesta smiled happily. "I'm pregnant. And you're the father."


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39_

Alex is walking around Curse's castle. He doesn't feel safe here. Then again, he rarely feels safe anywhere he goes.

As he turns a corner, he sees Rusty leaning against the wall.

Rusty looks towards Alex and laughs. "You think you're so tough, being in one of the evilest places in the world. Well guess what? You are nothing compared to Curse and he can break you!"

Alex walks up to Rusty, but he doesn't look directly at him. "I would engage you in a fight, but I'm going to be the bigger man here and walk away. And I'll let Curse know that I'm backing out of this job."

Rusty frowns at him. "Why?"

"Because you keep trying to act better than me. For once in your fucking life, just tuck your dick away and shut the fuck up! You are such a child! No wonder I didn't kill you. You don't have the gonads to actually put up a fight. What you do is attack from a distance and you insult behind thoughts. You are pathetic and I hope that your lord kills you because of your weakness."

Rusty growls at Alex. "You know what? I hope Curse kills that girl of yours! I hope he tortures her and takes her sanity away! I hope-"

Alex suddenly slammed his arm into Rusty's throat. "Never say anything about Elizabeth _again_! If you do, I will _kill _you and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me!"

Rusty's vision starts to fade and he starts to choke on the air making loud gagging noises. Alex pulls his arm away from Rusty's throat and walks away.

Rusty falls to his knees and starts to cough as sweet air filled his lungs.

* * *

Alexis is in her room, waiting for something new to happen out on the Greenland ice.

She hears the door open and sees… "Uncle Alex! Did Curse get what he wanted?"

"Of course he. Though he still hasn't paid me. All he said was done, but I still have not seen any signs of my cash. If he doesn't pay me, I'll never work for him again and I'll start blowing stuff up!"

Alexis starts to chuckle. "Alex, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Can… can I live with you?"

Alex's eyes go wide. "Of course you can, but you should ask Curse if that's okay."

Alexis smiles at him. "He will because he has feelings for me."

Alex frowns. "He doesn't seem like the caring type. If he says you can stay, then he cares about you because I can protect you without _magic_. If he says no, then he does not care about what you want. So tell me what he says when I get back, okay?"

Alexis nods her head. "Ok Uncle Alex. I will."

* * *

Two hours later, Alex is walking around Ireland. He walks into one of the Irish colonies and sees a white man with brown hair walking around. Somehow Alex knew that this was Nicky Brown.

The man keeps walking, but stops when he hears "Nicky Brown" from behind him. He turns around, but immediately falls backwards as the bullet smashes through the back of his skull, scattering flesh, blood, and bone across the ground. Alex is walking up to him holding a .270 Remington rifle.

Alex looks at the body and lights a cigar and puts it in his mouth. "I better get fucking paid for this" he says to himself.

He pulls out a radio and says, "Nicky is dead. Over and out."

He then pulls out his machete and slices off one of Nicky's hands. He puts the hand in his pocket and walks towards the airport.

* * *

An hour later, Alex is in Curse's castle again.

He approaches Curse and says, "I killed the fucker. Now give me my money so I can be on my way."

Curse nods his head and a shadow soldier walks towards him with a suitcase. The shadow soldier hands it to Alex, who proceeds to open it in case it was a bomb or weapon.

Having made sure the suitcase was safe; he looks at Curse and smiles. "Well that's the end of our business. If you have any future jobs, call me and I'll do the job. Now, goodbye. Oh yeah, Alexis has something she wants to ask you, Curse."

Alex walks out of the castle and heads towards the airport to head back to the island he lives on. He had given Alexis a radio so that she could contact him if Curse says yes for her to live with him.

* * *

As day passed to night which passed to day, Alex was getting close to the island. He knew that Elizabeth truly loved him because he just knew that she was at the airstrip waiting for him.

* * *

Elizabeth is watching the horizon, trying to spot Alexi's helicopter. After an hour, she sees the black helicopter at last. It is Alex's personal helicopter. He calls it the Scorpion S3 Assault Chopper. She kept watching it as it starts to make its descent. Her face became one of pure joy as she finally sees Alex get off the helicopter.

She ran towards him and as he turned around, she had him locked in her embrace. He could feel her tears streaming down her cheek and she stammers out, "Alex, pl-please d-don't leave! I-I missed you so… so m-much!"

Alex looks at her and starts to rub her back. "Don't worry dear. I will not leave you. I will always be with you as long as you want me to be. I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looks up and they both lock lips and everything seems to disappear from existence.

* * *

Alexander is watching his forces prepare for war. He knows that Curse was planning to take over the Confederacy.

He turns towards Jake and says, "Reinforce our borders so that we can defend against an attack by Curse. Now move it."

Jake salutes and runs off to get the job done.

* * *

Alex is on the beach with Elizabeth. They are watching a sunset together and both of them are holding each other close. Alex looks at Elizabeth and kisses her cheek.

Elizabeth starts to giggle and looks into Alex's silver eyes. "Thank you for taking me here. I love watching the sunsets on the beach."

Alex smiles at her. "Do you know what I love more than sunsets?"

Elizabeth smiles back. "Your gun."

"Hey! That's not true. I don't love my gun that much. Well… maybe, but still."

Elizabeth starts to laugh. "Alex, you are hilarious! Anyways, what do you love more than sunsets?"

Alex looks into her green eyes and says, "You" and kisses her on the lips.

Elizabeth starts to kiss Alex back and soon they are in the throes of passion as the sun sets behind them.

* * *

The next morning, Alex is lying on the bed next to Elizabeth.

He looks over at her and smiles. "So how's the bar coming along?"

She looks up at him and smiles. "It's going good. I've already hired some people and I'm willing to take in more. Alex, are you truly done with mercenary work?"

Alex shakes his head. "Not yet. I will be staying with you until I get a job, but I will not be accepting jobs from Curse or his lackeys. I may be young, but my brother Alexander taught me not to be bullied by morons. That's what Curse's kingdom is full of; morons!"

Elizabeth starts to laugh. "Yeah, we can't have that, can we? Morons shouldn't be allowed. But we live on Earth; morons are to be expected."

Alex nods his head. "I know, I just don't like one person in particular. Freaking Rusty. Always acting like he's top dog and when I'm not looking, he makes threats to me within his skull. He even told me that Curse will kill you. If he tries it, I'll take everything he has away from him."

Elizabeth grabs Alex's hand and kisses his cheek. "Alex, I know you're angry at them, but they won't ever hurt me."

"How do you know?"

"Because they have no reason to cause me harm."

"They will if it allows them to torture me and give them what they want."

"Alex, if they hurt me, I don't want you to give in, I want you to fight to protect me. I know you're capable of doing that. You have even told me that you defeated a third of the Russian Imperial Army. Which brings me to another question; you say you're thirty, but you look like you're eighteen. How does that work?"

Alex turns his head to the wall and a tear comes to his eye. "It's because I cannot die nor age. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. You see, Alexander, Alek, and I got a dose of microscopic machines that were supposed to heal oddities. Well what we didn't know was that the machines malfunctioned and they stopped us aging. We cannot die, we cannot age, and we cannot be injured. Don't believe me; stab me in the arm and it'll heal before your eyes."

Elizabeth rubs his arm. "I believe you Alex. I believe you because you have not lied to me; not once. So these machines don't allow you to age. How old is Alexander and Alek?"

"Alek is twenty and Alexander is twenty one. When we got our dose of machines, we were given small vials that held the machines. We were told to inject them into anyone who is worthy."

"Alex, I want to be with you, but I don't want to live forever."

"It's alright."

"But I will live forever if it means that we can be with each other."

Alex turns and looks at Elizabeth. "So… you want the injection?"

Elizabeth nods her head. "No. I want to be able to-"

Suddenly, there's a loud explosion and Alex's vision goes black.

* * *

What feels like months was actually hours as Alex's vision comes back to him. He looks at the house and sees that it's burning to the ground. He gets to his feet and hears the propeller of a helicopter. He looks up and sees that the insignia on the side is a German cross.

Alex growls in anger. "Fucking Germans! You will pay for this!"

He looks at the house and watches as the roof caves in. He falls to his knees and begins to cry."

* * *

On the helicopter, three soldiers are holding Elizabeth prisoner.

One starts to laugh at her. "Alex thinks you're dead which he'll then take up mercenary work again. So you see you stupid bitch, he'll never fall in love with you. Now stop crying before I hit you again!"

* * *

Alex finally pushes himself to his feet. He looks at the ashes of his house… and he growls.

"If this is how empires are formed, then I guess I'm on the right track. I also know that my cousin, Alek, has escaped from his prison and is in Russia. I will establish my empire in South Africa, but the empires will not know what I'm doing. My empire will be called the African Dominion and I will conquer the world. My forces will rush upon my enemies like water from a raging river! From this day forward, I am using the name I was born with. I shall be known as… Alexander! I am Alexander von Berlin! Alexander, leader of the Confederates, is going to be called Alexi. He will join me… or he'll stay out of my way. My cousin will overthrow that moron Czar Niklos III and he'll gain control of the Russian Empire. When that happens, Alexi, Aleksander, and I will control most of the world. I will claim South America and the world will be ours."

He turns around and climbs onto his helicopter, the Scorpion S3, and he lifts off and flies towards South Africa where he'll help the Rebels push back the Confederates.

**A/N: Poor Alex. Losing his girl and not knowing she's alive. By the way, Alex's last name isn't Berlin. He's saying that he was born in Berlin. Von means of in German. Anyways, I don't think anything will stop the war that is to come between all the empires. R&R**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Alexis hears a knock on her door. She said come in and the door opened and Jordan was standing there. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah. Uh…Jordan-"

"Wait, how do you know it's me and not Curse?" he asked.

"I can read your face," Alexis said. "You're face looks calm and while Curse's looks…dark. That's how I can tell if you're Curse or not."

Jordan chuckled. "Well, Curse _is_ dark. But anyway, continue Alexis."

"Can…can I go live with my Uncle Alexi?"

Jordan sighs deeply. "If it makes you happy. Then…yes. You can live with your uncle."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you Jordan."

He nodded and smiled. He then gently closed her door. Jordan sighs as he walked down the hall. As he walked to the throne room he saw Rusty approaching him. "Need something Rusty?"

"Curse…" he started. He saw Jordan's wolf mark was blue. "Jordan…do you think I'm…worthless and weak?"

His jaw drop. "What?! No, Rusty I don't think you are worthless and weak. Curse thinks of the same thing. Why do you ask?"

"The bastard Alex said, he hopes Curse kills me of my weakness."

"Oh, come on Rusty! You're _not _weak! You're brave and fearless. You are a_ werewolf alpha_! If you kill Kyle then you will the new king of werewolves. By the way don't do that."

"I'm still no match to Alex!" Rusty snapped.

"You will be _much _more powerful then Alex for Curse has plans for you Rusty and…_him_," Jordan said.

Rusty frowned. "You mean Ad-"

"Yes, _him_," Jordan quickly said.

He nodded. "You're my best friend Rusty and like a brother to me. And I would _not _replace you. Not now. Not ever."

* * *

The fifteen year old boy with medium black hair and light brown eyes is walking in the woods to clear his head. His name is Josh. He felt the sun's warmth on him.

As he is walking he sees a small figure. He couldn't see it good because it was a little from him. He slowly walks over to it. As he got closer to it he saw it was a little light brown wolf pup.

The pup saw him and runs over to Josh. It sits in front of him and it wags its tail. He chuckles. It didn't look dangerous. It looked friendly. Now Josh had an urge to touch its head. He crouched down and reaches out his right hand.

As his right hand touched the pup's head. There was an orange glow. Josh yelped as he fell backwards. He felt his right hand burned as if it was on fire. He looks at his palm and there was an orange wolf paw-print.

* * *

Curse is sitting on his throne. Suddenly, his black wolf mark glowed black. He was surprised. But then he smiles. Rusty saw Curse's mark glowed. He gasped. "A new Werewolf Master."

Then Shadow appeared out of the darkness. He bowed to Curse. "King Curse I have found the new Wolf Masters hideout as you told me to do. And I greater news! Vesta is pregnant with Beowulf's pups."

Curse looks at Rusty. "Bring me the new Werewolf Master and his or her pup. Shadow and Stalker can go with you if you want them too. He or she should be very harmless of magic. So the task should be very easy."

Rusty nodded. "I will not fail you."

* * *

Kyle is in Colorado making his werewolf pack larger. He has over thirdly pack members. He is angry at Rusty for leaving him without telling him. "I'm going to kill that motherfucker the second I see him!" he growl to himself.

"Kyle," a voice said.

Kyle turns around and saw a Siberian husky name Chip. He's Kyle's second in command and an alpha. "What is it Chip?"

"We're gather more people who want to become werewolves," he grinned.

Kyle smiles. "Good. Lead me to them. I'll deice if they're worthy as usual."

* * *

Curse is reading the spell book in his room. Adalwolf is sleeping on the floor. As Curse flips a page over he saw about the master and their werewolf partners. What they can do their masters. What they can help them become.

Curse looks at his bonded partner. "You can really do that," he whispers to himself.

"Do what?"

"I thought you were asleep," Curse said.

"I was almost. But my scenes heard you whisper. But anyway, do what?"

Curse showed Adalwolf the book and pointed at what it said. Adalwolf eyes went wide. "Yes…we _can_. But you need to become one first."

"Well, can you just turn me into a-"

"No!" Adalwolf snapped. "Besides, it's dark magic Master. Very, very, powerful dark magic."

Curse glares at his werewolf partner. "If there are werewolves. Then there _are_-"

"No, I'm not going to help you!" Adalwolf growled.

"Then there must be a spell that can turn me into one." Curse said as he started to flip pages.

Suddenly, Adalwolf lunged at Curse and _bit _him on the left wrist. Curse screamed in pain. Adalwolf got off of him and took a few steps back. Curse sat up and looks at his bite mark and laughs. "Ha! You bit me Adalwolf! Now I'm going to become a werewolf!"

"No, you won't."

"Why wouldn't I?" Curse frowned at him.

"Because I can _choose _who to infect or not. You won't become a werewolf because I didn't think you would. But if I _had _thought of you becoming a werewolf when I bit you. Then you would have. Master, please think about this. You're throwing yourself to get more powerful. It will destroy you. Promise me Master that you will stop. I can't bear losing you from power or anything that will get you killed. It's my goal to keep you _safe_. If you die then…"

Curse could see a tear from Adalwolf's eye. He felt…bad. Adalwolf could feel it too. "I'm…sorry Adalwolf. I don't what got into me. I promise I'll stop from becoming a werewolf and a…"

"Well, you _can _become a werewolf," Adalwolf said.

"How?" Curse asked.

"From me. Depends how strong our bond is."


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41_

Elizabeth is in a prison in Poland and is being guarded by two guards. She looks down and begins to cry because she believes that Alex will never find her.

* * *

_Ägyptische Tod Felder_

Thousands of bodies are lying upon the scorched black ground. When the African Dominion made its name known to Africa, thousands of people joined them and soon, the Confederates lost their communication center and were forced to surrender. Alex made them join his forces so that the Confederacy wouldn't know what happened here. They would think that they lost Africa to the rebels. Like they would do anything about it because Africa was probably the worst continent to conquer because it could have a huge casualty cost to your forces if supplies didn't show up.

* * *

Alex looks at one of his officers and says, "Make sure that Alek overthrows that Russian Niklos so that he can take over the Russian Empire. And keep killing those civilians who were under Confederacy control. Just to make sure that they don't try to contact the Confederate Empire."

The officer nods his head. "Yes sir!"

He turns around and walks off.

* * *

As the bodies were being added to the death field, the blood that was streaming off of the dead starts to flow into the Nile River. When that happened, the River turned red with blood and the crocodiles became even more vicious, attacking any and all on sight. But that was nothing compared to the sharks in the ocean. After many naval battles, the sharks were instinctively following the ships, waiting for one of them to sink to feed upon the fallen or wounded sailors.

* * *

Three officers are watching the water. It has become a game to them to find a shark.

Suddenly, one of the officers says, "Watch this," and grabs a piece of meat. He tosses it over and as soon as it touched the water, it became a mad feeding frenzy as sharks soon appeared on the surface trying to swallow the meat.

The first officer shakes his head. "These damn sharks are going to be the death of us. They keep swimming under the ship and when a ship goes down, they quickly pick off the survivors. These things are murderers with an infinite amount of teeth."

* * *

Jordan is walking around his castle. He heard what Frederick had done and had forced him to free Elizabeth. Elizabeth was then flown back to the island and was trying to find Alex again.

Jordan starts to tear up. "Why can't we let love win… just for fucking once?"

* * *

Elizabeth is working at the bar, hoping that Alex would come back to her. All the sudden, soldiers from the African Dominion show up and they approach Elizabeth.

One of them smiles at her. "Milady, your husband has asked us to bring you to him. He has a surprise for you."

She frowns at him. "What kind of surprise?"

"I do not know. He didn't say. Do you still want to see him?"

"Of course I do. Let's go."

* * *

Alex is watching from the porch of the Dominion capital building the soldiers marching around the building. Suddenly, he hears "Alex!" from behind him.

He turns around and sees Elizabeth approaching him. "Elizabeth! I thought you were dead!"

She suddenly frowns at him. "But you asked your men to bring me to you. How could you think I was dead?"

"Wait… I didn't ask my men to bring you to… Desmond, did you bring my wife to me?"

Desmond, a tall white officer, nods his head. "Yes sir. I heard you talking about her so I ordered a search for her. We found her on some islands and we brought her to you."

Alex smiles at Desmond. "Thank you Desmond. Continue with what you were doing in Egypt. I'll be here… with my wife."

"Yes sir!"

Elizabeth smiles at Alex. "So, you rule Africa now. I always wanted to be in love with a true leader. So, would you like to receive my gift?"

Alex frowns at her. "What's your gift?"

"Well, first it starts with you sitting down."

Elizabeth slowly moves towards Alex, who steps back, but stumbles and falls into the chair behind him.

Elizabeth approaches him. "Next, it starts with me climbing onto your lap."

She stops in front of Alex and slowly sits on his lap. She then wraps her legs around Alex's waist.

Alex smiles at her. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, just don't say anything."

She puts her face close to his and begins to kiss him. Alex starts to kiss her back and he places one of his hands on her back and the other went to her rear. She keeps kissing him and he does the same.

* * *

Beowulf, Vitus, and Virva are with Vesta, who is giving birth to her pups.

Vitus looks at Beowulf. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Beowulf frowns. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because you are having children with Vesta who controls fire. Her true form is not having the pups, but her alternate form is. If you saw her true form, you would probably be afraid."

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Because she has an opposite who controls fire. He is the son of Naga. His name is Draco and when they come in contact with each other, they will become their true forms."

"What are their true forms?"

"Vesta is a spirit wolf that is red. When she transforms, she will become unstoppable. Draco will become a dragon and they both will cleanse the land of evil with fire. When they transform, they are invincible and cannot be defeated by normal means."

"How can they be defeated?"

"I… I do not know."

Vitus and Beowulf watch as Vesta begins to give birth to her pups.

* * *

Alex is with Elizabeth, lying on their bed.

Alex looks at Elizabeth and smiles. "I love you Elizabeth."

She looks at Alex. "I love you too Alex!"

She rolls on top of him and kisses him on the lips. He smiles at her and she kisses him again.

* * *

Jake walks into the capital building in Sacramento, but sees that Alex is gone. He sees a note on the wall. He grabs it and begins to read it.

The note reads: Dear Jake,

I know you won't understand why I left the Confederacy in your hands, but please let me explain. I left because I wanted to fix my relationship with my daughter Alexis. I… I wanted her dead, but now… now I miss her the most. I know she hates me and probably wants me dead, but I want her to know that I'm sorry. I never told her the most important thing in the world and now I regret everything. I never told her that… that she was the most precious thing in my life. So Jake, by the time you read this letter, I would have sent one to Alexis, telling her that I am sorry for what I have done and that I have left the Confederacy. I am going to spend my final moments on an island my brother told me about. That will be a good place… to be buried. So goodbye Jake. I hope Curse treats you with respect when he invades.

Sincerely, former commander of the Confederacy, Alexi von Berlin. _I live to fight for peace, not unity._

Jake drops the letter. "He… he is gone! He left us. We are forsaken!"

* * *

Alexander has just arrived on the islands that his younger brother spoke of. He is in his snow camouflage vest and is walking towards one of the colonies. As he's walking, he hears "You new?"

Alexander turns and sees a female yellow Labrador looking at him. "Yeah, I just got here."

She nods her head. "Follow me. Oh yeah, I am not interested in you because I'm married. If you want someone to marry, start hunting."

Alexander shrugs his shoulders. "Not like I haven't hunted anything before."

* * *

Two hours later, Alexander is in Elizabeth's bar. He is drinking his vodka when he hears "You're brother drank the same thing when he was here."

Alexander turns around and sees a German shepherd behind him. "So Alex has already met you. And by the looks of that ring, he already married you. So you must be Elizabeth. Congratulations on your marriage. I hope your family prospers. Mine sure didn't."

She looks at Alexander and smiles. "Hey, don't worry. This island is an island of fresh starts. You may have been evil and twisted, but now you have a blank sheet. If they try to punish you for something you did when you were evil, they cannot do it here. You have to leave with them willingly because if they try to force you off this island, the locals are allowed to kill them. It's a weird law, but it is true. So do whatever you want to do that you never have done before."

Alexander looks at her and smiles. "Well, I never raised a family the right way; with a mom and dad. So I want to start there."

Elizabeth nods her head. "Then look around town and find a girl who wants to be with you."

Alexander nods his head and stands up. He walks towards the front of the bar and leaves.

As he is walking, he sees three girls walking. He keeps walking, but he hears one of them say "Did you see that guy? He looks so stupid!"

Alexander looks at the ground in shame. "God, if this is your way of punishing me, then I understand. But please, have mercy on me. I changed and so can the whole world."

Alexander looks to his left and sees a female husky sitting on her porch. Alexander walks over to her and asks, "How are you ma'am?"

The husky looks up and smiles. "I'm doing fine. You?"

Alexander shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure anymore. This whole war has made me a shell of what I once was. I'm hoping that I can find something that could make me feel… my emotions again."

The husky frowns at him. "Were you in the war?"

Alexander shakes his head. "No, I was the one who started it. But that's behind me now. Now, I'm here to start over again."

The husky smiles at him. "Well, I hope you find what you're looking for."

Alexander nods his head. "Yeah, I do too."

As he turns around, he sees in front of him with a look of fear, his daughter Alexis.

Alexis stares at Alexander with horror in her eyes. "You're… you're…"

Alexander begins to cry. "Alexis, I know I messed up as a father with you, but I promise-"

"Promise what?! That you'll have that bitch try to kill me again?!"

"No, I promise that I'll be out of your life forever. I can tell you hate me, just by your words. But I understand. It's for what I have done to you. But for once in my whole life, I made a mistake. I should have kept on loving you, but I started to be wary of you and believed that you were plotting something. But now, I know that was just the war playing tricks on me. I know there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me, but I will try."

Alexis shakes her head. "You think I'm going to believe that bullshit apology of yours?"

"Alexis, I know that I have tricked you in the past, but this time I am being truthful towards you. I am not trying to trick you."

"That's what you always say! Just… just get away from me! Or I'll have Jordan give you nightmares!"

Alexander looks at Alexis and he shakes his head. "So that's it. You have been corrupted by Jordan's darkness. No wonder you were willing to kill yourself. Alexis, whatever you do, stay on this island. It will heal you, just as it did my brother."

"I don't need your fucking approval! I go where I want and when I want! You understand me?!"

"Alexis, for the first time in my life, I'm disappointed in you. Apologizing to you was a mistake. You have been corrupted and there's no coming back. So go back to your master and become even darker than before."

"You know what?! I'm going to have Jordan give you nightmares!"

"For trying to apologize to you? I came to this island to start over, but I see how Alek and I were brought into the darkness. It was because of you. You corrupted us with your weakness and you became stronger for it. I wish you would have never come to me. I would have never even known you were alive. You are evil. All of these people that have died; there blood is on your hands. So goodbye Alexis. I hope the darkness is nice to you."

Alexander turns around and walks away. The husky looks at Alexis and at Alexander before deciding that she likes Alexander and gets up to follow him.

Alexis shakes her head. "I fucking hate him!"

She then walks towards the docks to sail back to Greenland.

* * *

Two hours later, Elizabeth is with Alex.

She looks upon him and sees that he is becoming… corrupted. "Alex, we need to bring you home. You are becoming twisted in your power."

Alex looks at her and shakes his head. "No, I will not leave until the Austrio-Germanic Empire has fallen."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Then you leave me no choice. Alexander, you can come in."

Alex turns around and sees… his older half-brother, Alexander. "Alex? What… I missed you bro!"

Alexander smiles at Alex. "I missed you too, bro!"

They both approach each other and they give each other a brotherly embrace. After thirty seconds, Alexander pulls away and says, "We need to get you home. This African Dominion has… corrupted you."

Alex shakes his head. "No, I want Frederick to suffer!"

"Bro, listen to me; revenge is not a good path to follow. It will taint your heart and you'll become a twisted version of yourself. Establishing the death field was just the beginning. You must stop! Please brother, I know what I'm talking about. I… I tried to kill my family. I wanted to see Alexis die. But now… now I'm different. Now, I want her to forgive me, but she has become corrupted as well. Jordan may be in power, but the one manipulating the strings is Alexis. She told me that she'll have Jordan give me nightmares… for apologizing to her. But I have started over. You see, I met a girl named Sarah and we're just dating, but I want to be with her. She and I… are in love. So you see, just come with us and we'll be a happy family again. We'll try to get Alek back so that we can spend the rest of our lives on that island. So what do you say?"

"I'll think about it. Elizabeth, you and Alexander can go back to the island. I'll… I'll stay here to see what I'm going to do."

Elizabeth nods her head. "Alright Alex, but please, come back to me."

Elizabeth and Alexander walk out and head for the airstrip to head back to the island.

**A/N: I guess you can call this the Redemption of Alexander. R&R**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Josh is at school. He is wearing gloves so no one can see his new wolf mark. After he got the mark the wolf pup had follow him home. It had annoyed him so he told it to go away. He had not told his parents about his mark. He has been hiding it from everyone.

Students talking brought him back to reality. He saw a man in his late twenties. He has black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a plain green shirt under it. He smiles at the class.

"Good morning everyone my name is Rusty Redstone. I will be your teacher for today and maybe tomorrow. Now…where are we on history?"

* * *

Alexis reaches Greenland. She hurries to Curse's castle. As she walks, she saw shadow soldiers and warriors. They are looking at her. No, more like staring. In addition, she felt _something_ watching and stalking her.

As she enters the castle, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She slowly made her way to the throne room. She slowly opens the double doors. She saw Curse sitting on his throne.

Curse was surprised he saw Alexis. "Alexis," he smiles darkly. He then frowned at her. "What are you doing here? You're not working with your uncle…are you?" He then stares coldly at her.

Alexis shook her head. "Curse, I want you to give my father nightmares."

"Why did he do?" Curse asked.

"He tries to apologize to me after that all he done! He says I am evil and that I have blood on my hands. I want him to have nightmares! I want to see him _suffer_! I know you will do it Curse because you have feelings for me."

Curse smiles and laughs. "Wow, drama! I loved it!" He said this as he laughs. "And I have _feelings _for you? No, no, Alexis, Jordan has feelings for you. I don't."

"Just…give my father nightmares!" Alexis growled.

"What about the others?" he asked. "Your Uncle Alexi and Alek? Do you want me to give them nightmares to?"

"No, _just _my father!"

Curse smiles. "Hmm…it will be more fun with Alex and Alek involved. However, here is the problem; your father is immune to dark magic. Therefore, I cannot help you. But-"

"I don't care!" Alexis snapped. "Just give my fucking father nightmares!"

"You didn't let me finished. I created a creature called The Devourer. He…or _it_ does not have magic. One of its powers is nightmares. So, The Devourer can give your father nightmares."

Alexis nodded. She felt her anger boiling. She hates Alexander. "Thank you Curse. I'm sorry I snapped."

Curse sighs deeply. "If you want to stay here…_again_. You can."

She nodded and thanked him again and walks out the throne room. Then Shadow and Stalker came out the darkness and bowed to Curse. "Lord Curse," Stalker said. "Vesta's pups are born now."

"There are four of them," Shadow said in a raspy voice.

Curse smiles evilly. "Finally. We will go the Wolf Masters hideout tonight and steal two of them. What are the genders?"

"Three boys and one girl," Stalker said.

"And the names?"

"The girl is name Sapphire," Shadow said. "The other ones: Thunder, Sliver, and Stone."

"Sapphire and Thunder will be perfect!" Curse smiles.

* * *

"Alright everyone have a good weekend," Rusty said.

When Josh was almost out the door Rusty said, "Josh wait."

He sighs and walks over to him. "Yes, Mr. Redstone?"

"Take off your gloves for me," he said. "And show me your hands."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Josh took off his left glove and showed Rusty. "Now take off your right one."

Josh's heart started to beat fast. When he did not do it, Rusty glares at him. "Take off your right glove."

He slowly did. However, he did not show his right hand. "Show me your right hand Josh. _Now_!"

He gulped as he shows Rusty his right hand. Rusty smiles as he saw Josh's orange wolf mark. "So, you're the new one."

"The new what?" he asked.

"The new Werewolf Master."

"What's that?"

Rusty looks at him. "I'll tell you everything. Meet me in the next early morning at the park that's not far from your house. And bring that wolf pup of yours. And do _not _tell anyone about this Josh."

* * *

Curse, Shadow, and Stalker are in the hideout of the Wolf Masters. It was nighttime. Curse had used a spell that it would make them very silent of their footsteps.

Shadow and Stalker pointed Curse to Vesta and her pups. The four pups were sleeping by Vesta's stomach. They quietly tip-toe over to them. Vesta is sleeping peacefully. "That's Sapphire and that's Thunder," Shadow whispers.

Curse nods his head and he slowly crouched down and quietly and gently took Thunder. Shadow took Sapphire. "Now let's go," Curse whispered. They hurried, but silently ran out the hideout.

About six minutes later they heard Vesta roared in anger. They could hear her howl angry. Curse laughs as he and the Shadow Demons ran into the night and back to Greenland.

Curse laughs again. "You two pups are going to be very useful!"

* * *

The next early morning Josh is walking to the park with the wolf pup by his side. As he walking he sees Rusty sitting by a picnic table. He approaches Josh. "I'm surprised you came."

"So, tell what this Werewolf Master is, or whatever it's called," Josh said. "Are you one?"

Rusty chuckles. "No. I'm not. But I have a friend who is. He will tell you everything. Come with me to Greenland."

"Greenland?!" Josh cried. "That will take a week or two to get there!"

Rusty grins. "Don't worry; I have something that can get us there faster. But we need to hurry. Follow me Josh."

Josh began to follow Rusty out into the park. They made it into an alley. Rusty turns to Josh and was about to say something when someone shouted, "Push!"

A big brown wave hits Rusty and he was sent pushed to the ground. Josh eyes went wide. Rusty gets up and his eyes are now alpha red color. "Who did that?!"

"I did," a voice said. Rusty turns and saw Dave. "You!"

"Rusty," Dave growled. "Working for Jordan am I correct? Anyway, where's Vesta's pups?"

"What?" Rusty asked glaring at him. "I don't know. And Jordan's dark side has taken over him. He is now called Curse."

Dave saw Josh and the wolf pup. "You two come with me! This person here is leading you to a place where darkness is."

Josh frowned confused. "Don't listen to him!" Rusty growled. "He's lying!"

"You're nothing, but Jordan's guard dog!" Dave shouted. "Or I should say guard werewolf."

"Damn bastard!" Rusty yelled. "I'm going to tear you from limb to limb!"

Rusty was about to run at Dave, but then Shadow and Stalker appeared in front of him. They are wearing their black cloaks. Stalker hissed at Rusty. "Rusty! King Curse wants you back to his kingdom immediately! He has something _very_ special for you Serpent Slayer."

Rusty points at Josh. "What the about this kid and his pup?"

"Forget about them!" Shadow rasped. "King Curse wants you at once!"

Rusty hurried to the Shadow Demons and they then disappear into shadows. Dave runs to Josh. "Are you alright?"

He nods. "What the hell were those things?"

"I don't know," Dave said. "But please come with me. My name is Dave."

"My name is Josh," he said. He then looks at the wolf pup. "And this is Ryoken."

* * *

Curse walks into a bar in Montana. He scans for the person he is looking for. He sees a man at a table waving his hand at him. Curse goes to the man and sits down at the table from across him.

"Curse," the man said smiling. "Haven't seen you since you brought me back from the dead. God I missed so much! But thanks to you for telling me what's been going on ever since I was killed."

He nods his head. "It's nice to see you again to Ad-"

"My name is Jimmy around here," the man whispered. "I've been telling people that."

"Alright…_Jimmy_," Curse said. "Anyway, I would like to thank you again for helping me for getting Black Scorpion's money for him. I've wouldn't done it without you."

"Oh, come on Curse," the person said who calls himself "Jimmy" said. "We're friends. And besides…" He took a sip of his beer. "I've _pledge_ my loyally to you like Rusty did. And you brought me back to life. But anyway, why you wanted to meet me here?"

Curse smiles darkly. "Remember I told you about the Werewolf Masters?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. What about them?"

"Well, last night. My two spies and I stole two of Vesta's pups. A girl name Sapphire and a boy name Thunder. And I what you and Rusty…"

"To become Werewolf Masters?!" Jimmy asked with huge surprised.

"Keep your voice down!" Curse growled. "Yes, I am offering you to become a master. What do you say?"

"To learn magic?" Jimmy asked. "Hell yeah!"

Curse smiles evilly. "Then come with me to my castle in Greenland."

* * *

Alexander is sleeping with his new girlfriend Sarah. Unaware The Devourer came out of the darkness and touches Alexander's head. The Devourer giggled. "The nightmares shall bring fear to your heart and soul. You shall pay for your sinful evil deeds."

* * *

Alexander opens his eyes and saw he was at Curse's castle. He frowned confused. "How the fuck did I get here?"

Alexander looked at the castle. It looks…abounded and dead. A cold shiver shot down through his spine. He felt something behind him. He heard a low dark giggle. Alexander turn his head and saw…nothing.

He frowns and looks in front of him to see he was in the castle. Torches were on the halls. Alexander saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picks it up. It looked like it was a paper from a dairy or whatever. Alexander looks it and reads to himself. It says:

_Though we have escaped into the light. We can still hear its voice. Mocking us for how we waste our lives on drugs and making love and being sinful and careless about everything. We know now we can never escape The Devourer. The creature brings chills down to my spine… _

"_Fear…darkness…" _a cold raspy voice whispered.

Alexander looked up and saw the familiar dark hallway. He drops the piece of paper.

"_Alexander…" _

"Who said that?" he asked.

"_Come to…us Alexander…" _

"Where?"

"_Into the darkness." _

Somehow Alexander found himself walking into the dark hall. He got a torch. The fired helped him see better.

"_Walk deeper into the dark hallway." _

Alexander stopped. "Wait, why the fuck am I listening to this fucking voice?" As he was about to walk away he heard a bloody scream of a woman. Recognizing the voice he screamed, "Sarah!"

He ran down the hallway. He felt _fear _for what he heard from his girlfriend. He hears another bloody screamed. Alexander's heart jumped with fear. He saw the double doors to the throne room.

Alexander busts opens the doors and then screamed, "_NO_!" He saw Sarah lying in her own pool of blood. There were cuts everywhere on her body. Alexander drops the torch and ran to her and got on his keels. He was about to touch her when she faded away into shadows.

"Do you feel the pain?" The Devourer asked mocking. "Do you see what you deserved for you evil sinful deeds? You don't care about anyone. You only care about Sarah. You _only_ care about her. You will kill innocents' just to save her. How selfish is that of you?"

Alexander's vision began to get black. "You left Jake and the people who had hope and faith in you. But you _left _them to live in fear! Jake would have done anything for you and now he screams alone! He curses you. Not even in death will he and the people forgive you? Why did you leave them?! _Why_?!"

"Oh, my God!" Alexander cried as his vision began to get blacker. "Are you blind? Are you blind yet?!" He fell to the floor. The Devourer laughed insanely. "There's nothing left! You're gone! All gone!"

Alexander screamed as he shot right up in his bed. Sarah jumped as she awake and looked at him. "Alexander what's wrong?"


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter 43_

Alexander looks at Sarah, sweat streaming down from his forehead. "I… I just had a nightmare. But… Alexis! That little bitch had Curse give me nightmares!"

Sarah frowns at him. "So… what does this mean?"

"It means that… I need to do something to stop it."

"Like what?"

"I'm… I'm… I don't know anymore. I am being punished by my daughter. I wanted her to know that I'm good, but I find out that she's evil."

"How is she evil?"

"She is more willing to curse someone for…"

All the sudden, Alexander falls onto his back and his eyes shut.

"Alex? Alex are you… Alex! Please wake up!"

Sarah starts to shake Alexander, but nothing is working. "Alex, please wake up! Please! Come back to me! Somebody! Anybody! Help! Help me! Please!"

Alexander still didn't react. It was as if he was oblivious to the world.

* * *

Two hours later, Alex is looking at his bed. He hears the door open and sees Elizabeth with a scared look on her face.

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"Alex, it's your brother! He's in a coma!"

"What?!"

"Alex, come with me!"

* * *

An hour later, Alex walks into the hospital and is directed upstairs to see his brother. He walks into the room and sees Alexander with tubes and IVs entering his body.

Alex turns and begins to cry. "This… this isn't happening! He… he isn't like this! He's… What the fuck is going on?! What the fuck?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"

Sarah walks in and sees Alex crying. "It was Alexis. She made Curse give him nightmares. He woke up and as I was comforting him, he went into… into…"

"It's okay Sarah. You don't have to say anything else."

Sarah starts to cry and Alex holds her so that she can cry into his shoulder.

* * *

Alexis decided that she wanted to see Uncle Alexi again. She took a plane to the island and after an hour, landed on one of the airstrips. She then took a jeep all the way to one of the colonies where Alexi lived.

As she got out of the jeep, she saw Alexi sitting on his front porch.

Alexis smiles at him. "Hi Uncle Alexi!"

Alex looks up and Alexis sees the tears rolling down his muzzle. "Alexi, what's wrong?"

"Oh as if you don't know! Curse gave my brother nightmares!"

"I hope he's suffering that asshole. Trying to apologize with that bullshit apology."

"Shut your mouth you little whore! You fucking little tramp! You are the reason my brother is in a coma! I don't even know why I care about you! You cause so many problems for everybody! You are a fucking little bitch! I hope someone kills you when they get the chance!"

"You better take that back or I'll have Jordan give you nightmares!"

"You tell Jordan anything and I'll cut off your fingers and your toes! Then I'll cut you open like the little fucking whore you are! I will make you wish that you were dead!"

Alexis starts to laugh. "You actually think that you can touch me?"

Alex closes the distance and grabs her throat while his free hand slaps her profusely. "I. Do. Think. I. Can. Hurt. You. You. Fucking. Little. Bitch!"

He then throws her on the ground. "If you try to tell anyone what I did, I will kill you. Now get out of my sight you worthless piece of garbage. And don't you ever call me uncle again. You are no niece of mine. Go on, get. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Alexis scrambles to her feet and runs towards the dock.

"Stupid bitch!"

Alex falls to the ground and begins to cry. "Why? Alexander, you… you may have been bad, but you repented your crimes and were punished by a dishonorable judge and jury. She cursed you because she never cared for you! She only loves herself that bitch! But I'll get her back! I'll give her nightmares!"

* * *

Sarah is sitting in a chair next to Alexander. She is leaning on the bed and her head is on his chest. "Please stay with me! I… I love you Alex! Please come back to me! Please! Alex, I know about all the crimes you have committed, but you are trying to change! I know you killed thousands for your daughter, but you decided to stop! You even told me why you left Jake in charge. You told me he was going to assassinate you. Please Alex, come back to me!"

Alex walks in and tears start to form in his eyes. "How… how is he?"

"He's… he's still the same."

"Oh, well I have a way to get Alexis back."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Simple; my brother is her father. If she cared for Alex and decided not to punish him… Holy shit!"

Alex and Sarah both look as Alexander suddenly wakes up.

Alex starts to cry. "Alex! You're awake!"

Sarah scoots closer and kisses him on the lips. "I thought you were never going to wake up!"

Alexander smiles at both of them. "I thought I wasn't going to as well. But now I have to fix this."

Alex frowns at him. "How are you going to do that?"

"By… by approaching Alexis and telling her that I forgive her."

"What?! She'll probably kill you!"

"That's a risk that I'm willing to take."

"Well if you're going… then I'm going as well."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't because if I die, I don't want to be responsible for you as well."

"But-"

"No buts. This conversation is over."

Alexander climbs out of bed and stands up. "I have to do this alone."

* * *

A day later, Alexander is at the front door of Curse's castle. He opens the door and walks inside.

Niklos looks at him and his jaw drops. Frederick spots him and does a double take. Alexander ignores them and keeps walking to the throne room.

Curse and Alexis are in the throne room with Rusty when they hear the door open.

Curse looks up and sees Alexander. "Ah, it's Alex. How are your nightmares treating you?"

Alexander ignores him. Rusty moves in front of Alex and growls. "You answer Curse when he speaks to you! Got that?!"

Alex looks at Rusty and growls back. "Sit down you fucking guard dog before I teach you what pain is!"

"Oh yeah, how-"

All the sudden, Alexander kicks Rusty in the leg and Rusty falls to the ground. "Next time, just fucking move."

Alexander walks past Rusty and stands in front of Curse and Alexis.

Alexis growls at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Alexis, I'm here… because I wanted to forgive you. I know you are mad at me, but I forgive you for having me be given nightmares."

"You are so stupid! I hope you burn in Hell!"

"I forgive you Alexis."

"I hope you die!"

"I forgive you."

"You are so annoying! Curse, kill him!"

"Why? This is entertaining."

Alexis looks at Alex again and glares. "Since Curse won't help, I'll gut you myself!"

She pulls out a knife and lunges at Alex. She sees the knife penetrate his side and he tightens his jaw in pain. Alex begins to lower his body and she follows it down.

As Alex fell upon his knees, he looks at Alexis and smiles while tears stream down his snout. "My beautiful girl. You have always been my beautiful girl. I will always love you and I will always forgive you."

Alexis growls in anger. "Shut the fuck up! You are going to Hell and you will burn!"

Alex shakes his head. "No… you will burn for I have repented my sins to God!"

"There is no fucking God!"

"Then how is there a fucking Hell if there is no God?!"

"Shut up! You are fucking annoying!"

"Alexis, I know you hate me, but please… This knife is fucking hurting."

All the sudden, Alex stands up and slowly pulls the knife out. Blood starts to drop to the ground from the blade.

"That's better. Anyways, Alexis, I know you hate me, but please forgive me."

"Why would I try to forgive you?! You tried to have me killed!"

"Did you not just stab me a minute ago? Technically, we are even now."

"No, we will never be even! Ever!"

"Alexis-"

She suddenly pulls out a pistol and shoots Alex in the leg. "We will never be even! Ever!"

Alex falls to his knees again and starts to cry. "Alexis, I have always loved you. If you kill me, I will die loving you!"

"Shut up" screams Alexis has she smacks Alex across the face with the pistol. "I have had it with you! You deserve to die for all those people that you have killed!"

"All those people I have killed died because of you! I killed people because I wanted to protect you, but now, if I had known that it would lead to this, I would have probably kept everything the same."

"Bullshit! You are a murderer and a villain!"

"And you are a puppet mistress!"

Alexander stands up and starts to limp away. Alexis pauses for a moment before shooting Alex in the back of his other leg.

Alex falls to his knees again in pain. "Alexis, I forgive you."

"Shut up! You are a monster!"

"No you are because you gave in to anger instead of love! And since you are willing to take my life, you should probably tell my wife Sarah that I'm dead. She'll probably rip you to shreds though."

"Not if she knows what you have done."

"Oh please don't tell her… Just kidding. She already knows what I have done. I told her everything. She listened to everything and still loves me for it. So kill me and you'll regret it."

Alexis walks over to Alex and puts the gun to his head.

Alex starts to laugh. "You are even dumber than I thought."

He suddenly slams into her and she falls onto her back while Alex is holding her pistol. He looks at for a second before tossing it to the side. "You call me a monster and yet you are willing to live with one. Alexis, you are out of my bloodline. You will never be in my will."

Alexis starts to laugh. "I will always be in your bloodline! I am your daughter you dipshit!"

"Not anymore. I wanted to love you again, but you are insane. If Jordan wants to love you, then you are his problem. Do not ever come to where I live or… or I'll… I'll do something. You are no daughter of mine."

Alex turns around and walks away.

Alexis looks up at Curse and frowns. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"No."

* * *

A day later, Alexander is back on the island. He heard news that the African Dominion had invaded Europe and a huge war erupted.

As Alex stepped onto the dock, he suddenly felt… different. He looks around before falling into the water. As he starts to sink to the sandy bottom, he sees a ten foot long tiger shark. The shark swims towards him and starts to circle him. Alex looks at it and he sees it swim away from him. Suddenly, someone pulls him onto the dock again and his vision goes black.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Alex felt a strong grip on his shirt as he was pulled out of the water. He felt his body on the land. Alex was breathing heavily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," a man said. The voice sounded…familiar to Alex. Where has he heard it before?

Alex gets up and looks around for the man. But he wasn't seen anywhere.

* * *

Curse is in the throne room. Alexis has gone off to her room to cool off. Curse looks at Rusty, the Shadow Demons, and The Devourer. "Where is he?"

Rusty shrugs his shoulders. "I saw him leave the castle after Alexander left."

Curse looks at him. "It's a good thing you didn't use magic Rusty. It isn't the right time to reveal to Alex and his family you are now a Werewolf Master. And where is Thunder?"

"In my room sleeping," Rusty said.

"And Sapphire?" he asked.

"In his room."

"You two should spend some time bonding with them," Curse said. "It will make Thunder serve you and protect you. Promise me you will after we take over the Confederacy."

"I will," Rusty nodded.

The double doors opened and the man walked in. Curse glares at him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, nowhere expect I just save Alex from a shark," the man smiled.

Curse was about to ask, but he decided not to. "Never mind that. Where's Sapphire?"

"In my room," he said.

"I told you Curse," Rusty muttered.

He sighs. "All of you get ready for the battle of the Confederacy. We are taking over!" He looks at Rusty and the man. "You two will gather all of our captured werewolves and get them ready for the battle. Shadow and Stalker! You two will sneak in and kill a small group of soldiers. Hide the bodies when you're done feeding on them. Devourer you will gather most our shadow soldiers and warriors and be the commander of them."

"As you wish Lord Curse," Shadow and Stalker bowed.

"As you wish my Creator," The Devourer rasped.

Alexis suddenly opens the double doors. "I want to help!"

Curse growled. "No! I can't risk getting you killed Alexis!"

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Alexis screamed suddenly. "I'm almost seventeen. If I want to help, then I'm helping!"

"No, you're not!" Curse yelled. "You're staying with Adalwolf. Period."

Adalwolf looks up at him. "Master, are you sure? I want to fight beside you."

"No, Adalwolf you're staying here with Alexis. And that's final."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. "Why are we just standing here? We've got an army to destroy!"

* * *

Jake is in looking out the window, watching in horror and fear as he saw his soldiers being killed by the werewolves, Shadow Demons, Devourer, and Curse's shadows. Fear grew as he knew Curse was coming for him. He gets out his pistol and cocks it.

Outside the room Curse, Rusty, and the man are by the door. Curse smiles. "Shall we knock? Nah, let's surprise him." The three of then kicks open the door at the same time. Jake twisted around and aimed his gun at them as they walked in.

Jake looks at the man. He shouts in surprised, "_Adam_?! How…how is this possible? I saw Alek killed you! I saw him shoot you four times! I saw him burn you!"

Adam laughs. "Curse, here brought me back to life a while ago. I've been living in Montana and been telling everyone my name is "Jimmy". And guess what Curse offer me and Rusty?!" He shows Jake his right hand. There was a red wolf mark on his palm. "He made us into Werewolf Masters!"

Rusty shows Jake his wolf mark. It was on his right hand and the color was dark gray. "No, this can't be happing!" Jake cried. "Curse has brainwashed you two fuckers! Don't you see he's _evil_? He's insane."

Adam glares at him. "Is it evil that he wants to rebuild the Werewolf Masters? Is it evil that he wants to bring peace to the world? That he wants to war to stop? Tell me Jake, are those evil things?"

Jake didn't answer as he aimed his gun at Curse. He was about to say a spell, but Jake shot Curse two times in the chest. Blood pour out of his mouth and got on his keels. "I'm not going down without a fight!" Jake screamed.

"No!" Rusty yelled. He aimed his right hand at Jake and shouted, "Ice spike!"

A small spike made of ice hits Jake's stomach. He screams in pain. "Disarm!" Adam said. The pistol threw out of Jake's hand. Adam got out a knife and ran at Jake and stabbed in the right leg. Blood drips to the ground. The ice spike started to fade away. Leaving a small hole in Jake's stomach. Adam grips on his shirt collar.

"Jordan!" Rusty shouted as he ran to him. Now Curse was on the ground. Rusty puts his right hand on his two gunshot wounds. "Heal wounds." Curse's wounds began to heal. Rusty felt his energy drain.

"No," he said to Rusty. "Save your energy Serpent Slayer. You've done enough today." Curse now stood up. He walks over to Jake. "You lost Jake. And has so the Confederacy."

Jake growled at him. "One day, you and you're entire fucking shadow army shall fall and burn in hell! Alexander will destroy you!"

"Alexander doesn't care you or anyone else!" Curse snapped. "If he did, why did he leave the Confederacy? If was a foolish choice to leave. It was much easier without him here." He looks at Rusty and Adam. "Good job you two. You fought bravely today."

They went outside and saw a crowed of people looking at them. Curse could see fear in their eyes. He also saw groups of Confederacy soldiers. But they didn't have their weapons. The Shadow Demons and The Devourer and a large group of werewolves are by the soldiers.

"People!" Curse shouted. "As you can see the leader of the Confederacy has lost and he is right here. My name is King Curse! But all you don't have to bow down to me. I am here to bring peace to this dead world and make it like it was like eight years ago. Before the Triumvirate was formed! Before there were werewolves! No more you have to lose you families and friends to the war! No more you have to never see them again. And this is to the remaining soldiers; all of you can stop fighting and live like humans like God wants you to be. My army and I will finished this bloody war and bring peace! All I want is to things to be normal again before the blue moon had happened."

The crowed of people and soldiers looks at Curse. "So how did I do?" he whispered to Rusty and Adam.

"Meh, not bad," Rusty shrugged.

"Same thing here," Adam said.

"It was fucking horrible!" Jake growled.

Adam punched Jake in the stomach. "Shut it! No one asked you!"

Curse looks at Jake and says, "You are going to be locked up with your old friend Isaac."

* * *

After they got back to Greenland, Jake was place in the same cell with Isaac. Curse thought to throw a feast so he did. Curse told The Devourer to give Alex, Alek, and Alexander a nightmare they will _never _forget. But he told The Devourer not just yet.

Jordan is now in control and he is walking to Alexis's room. He had saw Adalwolf grinning at him when he had walked out of the throne room. Jordan knocks on the door and heard, "Come in."

He opens the door and saw Alexis reading a book. She reads his face and right then she knew it was Jordan. "How come you're not at the feast?"

"What's there to do and to eat?" she asked as she sets her book aside.

"Alexis…," Jordan began. "What you did to your father today was…_insane_."

She scoffs. "He said he forgives me. Even after I shot him!"

Jordan decided to change the subject. "So, how was Adalwolf while I was gone?"

"He was great company," she said. "He's really friendly once you get to know him. And he's kind of a cute werewolf, too. Jordan, what does the name Adalwolf mean?"

"It means noble wolf," he smiled. "It's German. Adalwolf told me himself when I asked him once."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Promise to be honest?" she asked.

"I promise."

"Why did you let me go live with my Uncle Alexi? You couldn't say no."

"It…seemed selfish to me to keep you here so I can keep seeing you," Jordan said. "But I wanted you to be happy. I wanted to show you that I really care about you Alexis. Curse wouldn't care."

"I'm sorry Jordan."

"For what?"

"For leaving you in the first place. I said I was going to help you be good again. But I just left you. I should have never done that. And I'm not going to do that again because I like you Jordan."

His eyes went wide. "How long? When did you start to like me?"

"When I went to live with my uncle. I like you as a friend before, but one night I thought how you saved me a lot. And I know you kissed me on the cheek on that night in the hotel after we escaped from Alek. I felt something I never had before. I had a few crushes on some soldiers from the American Empire. But I don't like them just how much I like you!"

Jordan was now speechless. The girl he likes just confessed her feelings to him. "Alexis. I…I don't what to say."

The two of them were quiet for a minute. "And I want you to train me how to protect myself," Alexis said. "Like archery. When you saved me from Kyle and his pack I thought no one could touch you. That you were unstoppable. I want to be like you and join your army."

"I think you going to fast," Jordan said. "I'll train you, but you can't keep acting like this Alexis. Like today what you said and did to your father. You must stop acting like that. It will break you. I know because I've been holding in since I was almost 13. It grows Alexis. I'm going to help you. And we can't let our feelings for distracted us while I train you."

Alexis nodded. "I won't get distracted," she promised. "And I'm going to make you proud Jordan."

Jordan walks over to her. "I know you will." They stare into each other eyes. He was lost in her eyes. As he looks Alexis in the eyes. He slowly kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

Rusty is at the feast. He saw Adam who drinking wine. He walks over to him. Adam saw him. "Enjoying the feast Rusty?"

"Yes."

Adam grinned. "You know Curse is going to teach us magic. Powerful magic! We'll be powerful as him."

"Adam you know that girl Alexis right?"

"Her father is Alexander. She looks like a very pretty girl. Curse has been telling me things. Everything that's been going on. Out of curiously, why do you ask?"

"Whatever you do, don't kill her or make her like you. Because she can save Jordan."

"And why are you telling me this?" Adam asked.

"Because I just my best friend back."

**So, Rusty is a Werewolf Master. And Adam is back! And the name Adalwolf really does mean noble wolf and is German. Please review. **


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter 45_

Alex walks into Alexander's house, but sees Sarah sitting on the couch crying.

"Sarah… what's wrong?" Alex asks.

"It's Alexander. He… He left. He told me to never be afraid. I tried to get him to stay… even when I told him that I was pregnant. He just said that Alex will take care of you. He said that he has something he needs to do."

"What was it exactly?"

"That he has to go check on his weapon."

"What weapon?"

"He called it a PAC. But I don't know what that is."

"You and me both."

* * *

_Unknown location, somewhere near the continent of South America_

Alexander is flying to his particle cannon, knowing that he can stop everything. He had to; otherwise, Curse was going to bring him to his prison to be kept in a cage like some rabid dog.

He looks at the pilot who is wearing red and black military gear. These men and dogs were mercenaries. They were hired by Alexander to protect his cannon. "When will we land?"

"In about three minutes" answers the pilot.

* * *

As the helicopter landed and Alexander and three guards entered the facility holding the particle cannon, Alexander and his mercenaries entered the command center of the particle cannon.

Alexander looks at one of the men typing on the master control board. "Power up all secondary and primary systems."

"Yes sir!"

Alexander hears the humming of the generators as the cannon became active. "Activate all reflectors."

"Yes sir."

Alexander looks out the window and sees the firing coil of the cannon. It looked like a satellite, but in the center are a bunch of small beams that are going directly into the middle. "Fire."

* * *

_Sacramento, California_

_Curse's dark empire territory_

Thousands of people were walking around, enjoying everything about themselves. Suddenly, a large beam smashes into the capital building. People gather to watch as the building collapses into the ground. Curse's flag that had replaced the old Confederate flag disintegrates from the extreme heat of the laser beam.

People start to riot screaming "The Confederacy still lives! The Confederacy still lives! Alex has not forsaken us! He watches out for us! The Confederacy still lives!"

* * *

_Juneau, Alaska_

_Confederate Empire stronghold_

Seth, a German shepherd with grey fur, is watching as the capital building in Sacramento is completely obliterated by a huge laser. Alex's laser. Alaska had remained to the Confederacy because Jake wasn't the only commander. But Seth had put up maps that made it look like Alaska had been destroyed by nuclear warheads, which it had been.

Seth grabs the intercom and says, "Brothers and sisters, this… Curse is telling our people that he wants to stop war. Well he didn't stop it. In truth, he made the war worse. There was no war when the Confederacy was in control. But since we lost, thousands of rebellions have erupted in every empire throughout the world… except ours. Curse will soon realize that… that he is no match for the Confederacy because we are in control of all the nuclear warheads in the world. And since that tyrant pushed us out, we are going to force our way back in. Starting now, those nukes are armed and will launch from Alexander's particle cannon. If Curse doesn't give North America back, we will launch all of our nukes. When Curse looks upon the sun in Greenland, it will be blocked by our nuclear missiles that will evaporate Greenland. So he will give the US back or he will be evaporated like the rat he is! Ooh-rah!"

* * *

Alexander hits the intercom, but this intercom could go worldwide, which he was going to do.

* * *

As the rebellion in the United States became more violent, all the sudden, they heard their most revered leader, Alexander.

"People of the former Confederacy; I know you are wondering why I have left you, but I want you all to know that I am here now. You are the people who supported the Confederacy and I am your shield. I should have made it harder for Curse to gain control, but instead I made it too easy. But I am here now. I will do what you want me to do. And you want to have the Confederacy in control. The African Dominion is pushing the Austrio-Germanic Empire out of Spain and the Saudi Empire has been defeated. The Russian Empire has been pushed out of India. So people of the Confederacy, you will always be a part of the Confederacy and we will always be with you."

The people start to cheer again and soon, all the people across the United States are waving the Confederate flag and are cheering as Confederate jets are flying over them.

* * *

Alexander looks at his mercenaries and smiles. "The Confederacy is now in control of the United States because of the people. Canada has also fallen. Soon, we will aid the African Dominion in conquering Russia. But I will be staying here. And bring Seth here so that the Confederacy will never be conquered again."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Alex is walking around the island when he sees a large naval fleet. He sees the fleet disappear on the horizon.

* * *

Alexis is sleeping in her bed, dreaming about what the world will be like under Jordan's control.

As she's walking around her dream world, she sees Alexander in front of her.

She growls in anger at him. "What are you doing in my head fucker?!"

Alexander looks at her and smiles. "Alexis, today I'm going to teach you how to shoot. Here is my pistol. Shoot when ready."

Alexis takes the gun and shoots Alexander in the head. He falls to the ground, but before he hits, he dissolves in shadow.

She suddenly hears a dark voice all around her. "He would have done anything for you and now, he screams alone!"

Alexis looks around her, but there's nothing. She keeps walking, but sees Alexander, Alexi, and Alek sitting in front of her. "What happens to these pieces of flesh when darkness touches their souls?"

Alexis watched as all three transformed in front of her. She sees Alexander become the leader of the Confederacy, Alek the leader of the American Empire, and Alexi as Black Scorpion.

Alexis keeps walking, but stops when she sees Alexander and Alexi fighting.

Alexander growls at Alexi. "I will not kill my daughter! She is everything to me! Alex, she will never try to kill me! Ever!"

"Alex, are you that stupid?! She is already plotting against you! You are too blind to see it!"

Alexander turns, but Alexi stabs him. Alexander pulls out his knife and stabs Alexi in the heart.

Alexis begins to cry and hears "They bleed light and hope! It is such a beautiful sight!"

Alexis runs past this scene and stops when she sees Alexander on his knees. She sees that his eyes are covered in darkness.

Alexander looks at Alexis and smiles. "The light you bring will die. The light inside of you will die. All that you are will die."

Alexis watches Alexander approach her. He smiles as she crouches in fear. "Are you thinking of your loved ones now? How you will never see them again? You can never escape darkness, it flocks to you always."

Alexis looks up, but soon her eyes are covered in darkness. The dark voice starts to laugh. "Are you blind? Are you blind yet? You shall be sightless, for that is the most blessed state of being. It is our gift to you."

Alexis suddenly shoots up in her bed and screams in horror.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Jordan kicks opened Alexis's door. He runs in her room with Adalwolf, Rusty, Adam, and their two werewolf partners. Jordan looks at Alexis. "What's wrong?!"

Alexis is still screaming. Jordan crouches by her and she hugs him. "Jordan, you should have seen it! I had a nightmare! It was horrible! It was horrible!" She began to cry on his shoulder.

Jordan turns head to Rusty and Adam and nodded. They nodded their heads and walked out of the room with Thunder and Sapphire and Adalwolf following. Rusty looks at Jordan one last time before shutting the door. After Alexis had stop crying Jordan asks, "Are you alright?"

"No," she sniffed. "I heard this dark voice in my nightmare. You should have heard it."

He warps his arms around her. He whispers, "Its okay. It's okay. It's just a nightmare. Will it you feel better if I stay?"

She nodded. "Please."

"I will," he whispered softy.

Jordan lies on the bed. Alexis puts her head on his chest. "Thank you Jordan," she said.

"You're welcome Alexis."

After a few minutes she had fallen asleep. Jordan felt his anger boiled. He will protect Alexis. If anyone hurt her they will suffer Jordan's wrath. But Alexis helps. She helps him be in control of himself.

* * *

The next early morning Jordan is training Alexis archery. They did it for an hour before heading back into the castle. "I fucking suck!" Alexis growled.

"Hey, don't be like that," Jordan said. "It wasn't easy for me at first. It'll get easy for you Alexis. Trust me."

Suddenly, she kissed him on the cheek. Surprised and angry he snapped, "What the hell? I thought we said we weren't let our feelings for us distract us?!"

Alexis smiles at him. "You said while you're training me. But you didn't say _after_ we're done training. We can have some little fun now."

Jordan smiled. "Well, you better run because I'm going get you."

* * *

Alexander is in a helicopter with a few men. He has a meeting in a small wasteland in Canada. He turns his head to the pilot and yelled over the loud engine, "Land here"

The pilot only nodded and lands the helicopter onto the ground. He cuts off the engine and Alexander and his men got out.

"So, you came," a voice said. Alexander saw Curse walking out the shadows. He had a smile on his face. Alexander felt a small drop of rain on his face. He looks at the dark gray clouds for a second before looking back at Curse. "What do you wanted to talk about?"

Curse chuckles. "Oh, nothing just what to form alliance…again. Oh wait, why would you agree when I took over the Confederacy, kidnapped your daughter Sarah and you took control again? Aren't you angry at me?"

Alexander shook his head. "No, I'm not. In fact, I'm happy. You took Jake to your dark fucking prison!"

Curse was surprised. But he didn't show it. For some reason, he felt…he was going to die any second right now. He felt something moved in the darkness behind him. "How we agree to this; you let me take control of Canada, Alaska, and South America and I promised to never to take over or attack your forces."

"Fuck no!" Alexander growled. "You were a dumbass to leave your new territory unprotected."

Curse's hands turns to fists. "I've should give you nightmares so I can see you're memories' and see what secrets you have. I should give you them right-" Curse stopped as a big blade went through his chest. Blood pours through his mouth. It drips to the ground.

Alexander and his men jumped in fright. More blood fell from Curse's mouth to the ground. The blade went out of him and Curse felled to the ground. As he did Alexander thought he saw a creature dissolved into shadow.

Alexander got out his pistol. He heard a dark voice. "The king of darkness is finally dead! No more a weak human shall be a worthless king! No more shall we be rule by a Werewolf Master. I shall be the new king of darkness! I shall be the one to put the world into darkness."

Alexander remembers the voice somewhere. But he couldn't remember where. Now a pool of blood began to appear under Curse. "What's happing?" he asked weakly. Alexander saw Curse draw his one last finally breathe before closing his eyes.

"He's dead!" he shouted out loud.

Then the creature growled. "Darkness shall consume all of you! Your love ones shall be killed!"

Alexander felt death near him. As it was right beside him. "Everyone get back in the chopper!"

As the helicopter was lifting off, Alexander looks at the dead body of Curse before looking away.

* * *

That night Alex is sleeping with Elizabeth. In his dream, Alexander and Alek appeared. They had confused faces. "What the fuck is going on?" Alexander asked. "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know," Alex said.

He looks around and saw darkness. But there were torches on the walls. Alex looks down on the ground. He saw some sand. "Where the fucking hell are we?"

Alek grabs a torch. "I don't know and don't really fucking care. I just want to get the hell out of here."

Alex and Alexander got a torch and walks in the darkness with Alek. What seemed like long endless hours, which it was only ten minutes; the three of them came across two hallways. One on the right and one on the left.

"Which one do we take?" Alexander asked.

"The right one," Alek said.

"The left one," Alex said.

They both glared at each other. Alexander sighs in anger. "Not now you two fuckers! I agree with Alek. We should take the right one."

Alex growled. But he didn't say anything as follow them. After a minute Alek stops. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Alexander asked as he stops walking. Alex stopped to and looks at Alek.

"That whisper."

"You must be fucking hearing things. Now move you're fucking legs!"

For the next five minutes they continued walking in the hallway. The three of them stopped as they heard, "Dead fingers talk, dead fingers whisper, dead fingers claw at one million eyes!"

"Who's there? Show yourself fucker!" Alek growled.

Suddenly, about fifty eyes appeared in front of them. "Oh no," Alek whispered. "This isn't good."

The Devourer giggles. "The shadows are here to play."

About ten shadow warriors came out of the darkness. They came at them. "Bring me their hearts. Bring me their blood. Bring me their sins," the Devourer said.

A shadow came to Alexander. He swings his torch at it and it hits the shadow and then it disappears. Alex and Alek hits their torches at the rest shadows and they disappeared. They heard the Devourer voice. "You're tainted. The stain will never wash out. The sun will never shine upon you again. Tainted broken little toys."

"What the fuck was that?!" Alex yelled.

"I remember that voice," Alexander said. "From my nightmare. Anyway…we need to keep moving."

"He's right," Alek said. "We…we just have to…keep moving. And we'll be alright. We…we will be alright."

They were now walking fast. Then red eyes were coming towards them. "More of those things!" Alek cried as he swings his torch. But they were just bats. They flew over their heads. "Come on Alek," Alex growled. "Keep yourself together."

He nodded. "You're right. I…I just have to ignored it."

They enter a big room. "We are coming," the Devourer said in the darkness.

"It's here!" Alek cried fearful.

"We shall cover this world into darkness! There shall be no empires. There shall no people with sins. There shall be _only _peace and darkness! King Curse _used _to command it. All of you shall pay for his death!"

"Leave us alone!" Alek screamed. He closed his eyes and covers his eyes.

"All of you done hurtful things. People will rejoice in all of your deaths!"

A few shadows came to them. Alex and Alexander swings their torches at them. The Devourer laughs at Alek. "It doesn't matter if you leave Alek! We are inside you. Your heart, lungs, and your thoughts. You shall be swallowed up by darkness!

Alek opens his eyes and uncovered his ears. He saw the Devourer. "QUIET!" he screamed as he threw his torch at the Devourer. It hits him and it dissolved into purple fire. Alek sighed fearful. "Finally the fucking bastard is dead and gone. And we're getting out of this nightmare."

"Alek wait!" Alex called as he and his brother went to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry I lost my head back there," Alek said. "I've never liked darkness. But this; if someone have taken my worst fear and made it real. But it's gone. It's gone. And we are going to be okay."

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded. Alexander went up in front of Alek. "I'll lead the way. You just stay by Alex."

He didn't protest or anything as he went to Alex. They saw more and more sand. After a few minutes they came to a small cliff. "Looks like we have to down," Alexander said. "I'll go first."

He jumps off the small cliff and landed on his feet on the sand. He looks at Alex and Alek. "It's not that far down. One you come down next."

"Go on ahead," Alek said.

"You're sure?" Alex asked.

"Hell yes."

"Alright." Alex stood there for a few seconds before jumping. Once he landed he turned up to his cousin. "Alexander is alright. It's not that far down."

Alek nods his head. "Alright, here I go. 3…2…1." He then heard a growl and Alek turned around and screamed in horror.

"Alek!" Alex yelled. "Alek!"

Then they heard the Devourer laughed. "You let him die. You two let us take him. But you're glad, are you not? You wished him pain. You wished him undone…unloving…unliving. You two wished him those things so you couldn't the Russian Empire! Why you people are so careless? You only care about drugs, your lovers, and money."

"No!" Alexander yelled. "Get him back to us motherfucker!"

But the Devourer continues. "Let me ask you something. If your family was dying and also your girlfriend. Who would you save? Your family? Or your lover? You were chosen your lover, wouldn't you? You just her to all to yourself. That is very, very selfish of you. Don't you people know that family is _first_?"

"Get us Alek back!" Alex screamed.

"He's already dead. The shadows are making him one of us. You will never escape this nightmare. You can _never _from this temple."

Alex and Alexander saw shadows surrounding them. The Devourer laughed insanely. "But you, too, wished for the darkness. You're tried of your leadership, your fame, your burden, and the cries of the weak and helpless. The cries of the dead. You, too, will be swallowed up by darkness. We have waited centuries for Jordan. His dark side gives us hope and power."

Alex shot right up in his bed. Sweat covered his entire body. He was breathing heavily. It was just nightmare. Just a nightmare. Alex puts his hands on his head. "Oh, my God," he whispered. He felt he was being watched.


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter 47_

Alex is sitting in his bed. Elizabeth is still fast asleep.

Alex sighs heavily. "I really fucking hate that thing. Besides, I didn't do any-"

He suddenly hears Elizabeth wake up. He looks at her and she smiles at him, even though she's tired. "Alex… what are you doing… awake?"

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Just… just couldn't sleep, that's all."

She places one of her hands on his crotch. "Well since you can't sleep, I guess we can have fun."

Alex frowns at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you are as stiff as iron."

"Oh. Well if you say so."

* * *

Three days later, Alexander is looking at the map of the world. It was a 3D map that changes when a territory was conquered by an empire. As he's watching the Russian Empire, it suddenly turns black and then it turns blue.

Alexander shakes his head. "Damn it Alek."

* * *

Alex is lying next to his wife when he hears a soldier enter his room. He looks up and sees one of his officers.

The officer salutes him. "Sir, the Russian Empire has declared war on us after they went through a revolution. Niklos has abandoned his people and Aleksander is in control."

Alex looks at the officer and shakes his head. "Go tell the troops that we cannot lose any territories to the Russians. And tell them to begin invading Europe."

The officer salutes, but suddenly frowns. "Sir, how come you aren't sitting up?"

Alex starts to laugh. "Well…" he barely lifts the covers and the soldier sees Elizabeth is… "Oh. Sorry sir. I'll… I'll go now."

* * *

Alexander is watching the screen. The thing in his nightmare kept coming into his mind. _"Let me ask you something. If your family was dying and also your girlfriend. Who would you save? Your family? Or your lover? You were chosen your lover, wouldn't you? You just her to all to yourself. That is very, very selfish of you. Don't you people know that family is first?"_

Alexander finally has an answer. "I will save my lover. Even though I will lose my family, I will be able to start my own. You see, my family would try to kill me. Alex and Alek are not technically family. We may be brothers, but we are half brothers."

Alexander turns around and sees a note falling from the ceiling. It had black ooze on it. He opens it up and begins to read it.

The message reads: _We are coming. We will devour all the empires. Who will stand against us?_

_The Corrupter_

Alexander tosses the letter aside. "Whatever."

* * *

Sarah is on the island still. She keeps looking towards the horizon, hoping to see Alexander's helicopter. She decides to take initiative.

She looks at one of the mercenaries that work for Alexander and demands, "Take me to my husband. I want to see him."

The mercenary shrugs his shoulders. "As you wish."

* * *

Alexander is watching as wars are erupting throughout the world.

Alexander sighs in despair. "Why can't they just stop fighting? I am trying to promote peace, but someone decides to declare war. Well no more. I am sick and tired of it."

He turns around and sees Sarah standing in front of him.

She smiles at him. "Alex, I've missed you so much!"

She runs over and hugs him. He returns the embrace and smiles.

* * *

_Alexander's Point of View_

I am just sick and tired of war. There's nothing to gain from this constant fighting. I am just fucking sick of it. So why am I concerned about it? I have one of the most dangerous weapons in the world! Nothing can trace the beam.

I hear someone cough behind me. I turn around and see my wife, the most beautiful girl in the land, Sarah. She is the love of my life. If anything ever happened to her, I would destroy this whole world just to be with her again.

I can see her face is wrought in despair. She looks at me and smiles. "Alex, I've missed you so much!"

She runs over to me and hugs me. I always will love her. I found out she was pregnant and I became excited because I am going to have a family. Many people don't get a second chance. Most people would think that I fucked up my daughter. She was already fucked up because of the war and… and because of my father. He… I won't go into it.

When Curse died, I felt… sorrow for the first time ever. I know my daughter likes him, but… but she is willing to kill me just to be with him. Even after I apologized. She went berserk on me.

"Sarah, I love you so much!" I say with excitement.

Oh God I love this woman! She means everything to me! In my nightmare, I was called selfish for loving her. What that thing needs to understand is that I love my family as well, but being selfish for loving someone else isn't selfish. I show her love so that she can be happy. The only thing my family has done is cause me heartache. '_Family comes first.'_ What the fuck does that thing know about family?

I look upon Sarah's face and kiss her on the lips.

I love to be passionate with Sarah; she is the lover. So what I do is I insert my tongue into her mouth. Why? Because I can. Even though we are married… and what's weird about that is that I'm twenty one because of machines and she's twenty. She loves how I treat her. I treat her like my girlfriend, but at the same time, I treat her like my wife.

I repented my sins to a church on the island. The priest was… was kind of shocked. I think anyone would be if someone came in and said that they have conquered and butchered thousands of people.

Sarah is one of those people who will love you because of who the real you is. I may have done some evil things in the past, but I am a good guy. I am here to save the world and everyone on it. Even if I die, I'll die knowing that I saved thousands.

* * *

_Sarah's Point of View_

I watch him as he moves back and forth with strain in his movements. I know he's protecting those he loves, but sometimes, I want to release him of his burdens. I want to convince him that he doesn't have to worry anymore. He can leave it to the commanders. But I do not have the heart to tell him that. Even though he painted himself as an evil leader, he has the biggest heart. He will fight for what's right.

I keep watching him walk back and forth and I cough to get his attention. He turns towards me and a look of disbelief appears on his face.

I excitedly say, "Alex, I've missed you so much!"

He is the type to not say anything. The reason is that he thinks in different languages. His first nationality was German. He lived in Germany for ten years before moving to the United States. Every once in awhile, he'll say "Ich liesbe dich."

I have no idea what that means. He cannot quickly say something because he has to translate it first. That is why I love him. Not because he's slow, but because he thinks before he says something.

I approach him and hug him. He returns the embrace.

I think he's trying to hide the stress he endures. Out of all the leaders, he has suffered the worst. His own daughter tried to kill him. His family hates him. His brother Alex is the only one that cares for him. His cousin Alek tried to kill him in his sleep. His father tried to kill him thirty times. His mother… his mother left him to suffer from his father who wasn't really his father. He then moved in with his real father and they moved to the United States. He… he still has scars. If you feel his ribs, the right side is slightly at an angle while the left ones are fine. Above his right eye is a scar where his guardian had stabbed him.

He suffers from nightmares. Not these new nightmares he's been getting, but when he wakes up from them, he's… smiling because they replace the worst ones. His old ones were so bad that he woke up one morning and tried to kill himself to make it stop.

His nightmares are about his time in Germany with his guardian. He'll be walking around a room and all the sudden; his bones will start to shatter as his guardian beats him. He was ten years old when this happened. He's twenty one and still suffers from it as if it happened three minutes ago. I worry that he may lose it. He has a deep anger within him that I don't completely understand.

I hear him say, "Sarah, I love you!"

I detect excitement in his voice, as well as another area. He is a lover after all. You see, every night before we go to sleep, he talks to me. He isn't very deep, but that's because his nightmares are making him like that. His new ones are actually making him stronger. Even though he loses family sometimes, it's better than the shit he dealt with.

He suddenly kisses me. I love it when he kisses me. He always uses tongue. He doesn't do it hardcore, but he does do it and it's kind of romantic I guess. He is a lover… in a guy sort of way.

He stops kissing me and looks back towards that map. I wish he would stop caring about what the world was doing, but I understand why. He's trying to protect me. He doesn't want me to get hurt by anyone. And he'll do anything for me.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Over the past three days Alexis has gotten better with archery without help of…Jordan. Sometimes she had tears in her eyes. But she pushed it aside and continues with her training. Also, she learned how to shoot a gun.

Alexis pulled the string back of her bow and fired the arrow and it hits the target. She smiles.

* * *

Alexander is sleeping with Sarah. In his dream, Alexander is on the beach with Sarah. He looks at his wife and she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away Alexander gasped. Sarah and everything around him dissolved into shadow.

"No, no, no. Fuck no! Not again!"

Then the ground turns into sand. Hot sand. The sun felt so hot on him. And the heat. God, the heat. Alexander saw in a distance…a table and…a figure. He walks slowly to it. He heard a voice he can never forget.

At the table he saw Alex. But his eyes were black. "Where are you?" he asked. "I need help. Please! I need help. I can't see. Please help me."

Then Alex's voice changed into the Devourer's. "I'm blind! I can't see! Help me!" He laughs as Alex dissolves into shadow. The sun turns black and day changed into night. Alexander cursed under his breath. "Fucking son of a bitch. Not this motherfucker again!"

Alexander thought he heard a voice. He ran straight to it and saw Alex again. His eyes were black again. Alex's voice sound fearful and scared. "Is that you Alexander? Please help me. I'm scared brother."

Shadow warriors came out of the darkness. They swing their swords at Alex. Blood splatter on the night sand. "I-I can't take this anymore!" Alex shouted. "Please help me Alexander! Don't you love your brother?"

"You're letting your brother get hurt!" the Devourer mocked. "He is calling for your help while the shadows are killing the light inside him! This world is ours! We shall smother everyone sinner and light! From every last breath, from every last mouth!"

A shadow warrior stabbed it's sword in Alex's heart. "No!" Alexander screamed as his brother dissolved into darkness. Then the shadows disappeared. Alexander began to run.

"Don't leave him!" the Devourer screamed with a laugh. "Don't leave him here forever and forever while us mock and hurt him again! You tried to run away, but you are made of sand between our fingers!"

Alexander heard Alex screamed of dying in the darkness.

Alexander shot right up in his bed. His heart was beating fast. He was breathing heavily. "You're alright?"

He saw Sarah awake and looking at him with a curious face. "Yeah…yeah I'm alright," he said with a smile.

"Of course you are," the Devourer whispers in the darkness. "Don't deny Alexander. You're nightmares are only going to get worse."

* * *

Josh is training to do magic. He felt his energy drain. His werewolf partner, Ryoken, has gotten bigger. Dave had filled him with the past of the Werewolf Masters and Jordan. Vesta has been angry and sad for her two pups Thunder and Sapphire. "I shall tear Jordan's flesh and feed on him!" she had said once. "He shall pay for stealing my two pups!"

"Why can't we just take on Jordan?" Ryan asked. "There are about…six of us. We can take him."

Dave shook his head. "You're haven't master magic yet. And we can't get any of you killed. And besides, Jordan…Curse has must have gotten masters for Sapphire and Thunder. So, he must be training them with the spell book. And he has an army."

"But we can least try," Josh said.

"No, Josh it's too dangerous," Dave said calmly. "We can't risk being the Wolf Masters being destroyed again."

* * *

Alexander has told the people of the Confederacy that Curse is dead. Immediately people have started shouted, "King Curse is dead! We shall not be rule by a king! King Curse is dead! King Curse is dead!"

The Devourer watched angry as people happily heard that Curse is dead. "Weak beings! I should give everyone nightmares! No one shall be happy that King Curse is dead. All he wanted was to bring peace. I should give everyone nightmares that who is happy of Curse's death!"

* * *

Alexander is sleeping. In his dream, he saw nothing but whiteness. Then in front of him a figure appeared. It is wearing light red and white ancient clothing with a hood on. "Who are you?" Alexander asked.

"I am the ancient fortuneteller Emily," she said. "And you are here because I'm going to show you the future."

"Why show me the future?" he asked. "I have the most powerful empire in the world! I know what's going to happen."

"No," Emily said. "A future if Alexis _does _die."

"What about her?!" Alexander growled. "She's no fucking daughter of mine!"

"Why say that?" she asked calmly. "She will always be your daughter, no matter what. And she is the only thing that can help Jordan."

"Curse is dead!"

"Is he?" Emily asked. "But you need to see this future at once."

Alexander saw a flash before his eyes. After a few seconds his vision went to normal. He gasped silently as he what was in front of him. The sky was black with dark clouds. The ground was black. Bones were everywhere.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked himself.

"It's the future," Emily's voice called out. "Let me show you the last people on earth."

"Last-" Alexander didn't finish his sentence as everything went white again.

After another few seconds everything went to normal again. But this time he saw people. Three of them. Alexander saw them that they were looking at his direction. But they didn't say anything.

"We need to plan on an attack on Curse's forces!" one of them snapped suddenly.

"We know," another of them said. "But how? Curse has wiped out most of the human and canine race! He's not human anymore. He killed Kyle, the Wolf Masters and _all _of the empires!"

"Look just because he's a-"

"Will all of you shut the hell up?!" the other one yelled. "Richard and Garth, we need to think of something! Curse and his forces are so powerful! There are about three hundred humans and two hundred canines on this earth! If we lucky, we're surrender to Curse and maybe he'll spare our lives."

"Why would he let us live?" Garth asked. "He's completely evil. If only Alexander and Alexi didn't killed Alexis then we none of this wouldn't be happing."

"What?!" Alexander yelled.

"We are the Light Bringers," Richard growled. "Why did we create this army? Why? Because to defeat Curse."

"You've have seen enough," Emily said to Alexander.

There was a white flash and Emily appeared on front of Alexander. "That is the future if Alexis does die."

"Wait, they said Curse destroyed the empires. How? And what happens?"

"You and Alexi killed Alexis together. Then Curse fully took over Jordan's mind and body and became much more powerful and much more evil. Then he started to kill everyone. He and his army of darkness destroyed the Confederacy and the other empires. The last hundred of people gather together and formed the Light Bringers. But Curse has taken most control of the world. In the end, Curse will win and now will have full control of the world."

"But I have a cannon that can destroy anything!" Alexander growled. "What happen to me, Alexi, and Alek?"

"Curse destroyed your weapon," Emily said. "Alek committed suicide because of the nightmares he was having. You and Alexi almost did, too. You two gather your army together and fought Curse and his army. But both of you died in battle. Curse also killed your wife and unborn child. He also killed Alexi's wife."

"Wait, so all of this happens because Alexis dies?!" he yelled. "But Curse can't live forever. He has to die of old age or anything other shit like that."

"Actually, he lives forever," Emily said. "He has become two supernatural creatures. He is more powerful then anything else. Even you Alexander."

"What like…a _hybrid?" _

"Yes."

"How? What does Curse become a hybrid of?"

"You will find out one day. Now my time is up. Remember, don't or let Alexis die. She can pervert this of happing. Now when you awake, you must tell your brother Alexi about this."

* * *

The next day Alexander is looking at the 3D map. He thought about the being the Confederacy created nine years ago in 2014. He was the least of his problems. He begins to think about it…

* * *

_In 2014 the Confederacy created a being to fight against werewolves. It had taken them two months to create it. Alexander thought the sworn enemy of werewolves. Vampires. After the vampire being was created, Alexander did tests on it to check if it was strong enough to fight a werewolf. _

_One day the vampire escaped and killed over eight soldiers and five people by drinking all of their blood. Since then Alexander has been hunting for it. He found it a few months later and stake it through the heart. But Alexander knew greatly that the vampire turned other people into vampires. But he hasn't found or heard of one over the years._

* * *

Alexander sighs deeply as he heard the door opened. "You wanted to talk to me Alexander?"

He turns around and saw Alex at the door. "Yes," he said. "Alex…you will not believe what kind of dream I had last night."

"About what?" Alex asked.

Alexander was quiet for a minute before saying, "The future."

**Wow, vampires now? This is going to get intense.**


	49. Chapter 49

_Chapter 49_

Alexander is walking around in his dream. Suddenly, sand begins to appear and his brother is staring at him.

His brother starts screaming. "Help me! I cannot see! Help me!"

The Devourer begins to laugh. "You are broken! Alexander, he would have done anything for you!"

Alexander shakes his head. "How about you shut up? You think these are nightmares?"

The Devourer stops suddenly. "Wait… how… how did you take control? I'm in control!"

Alexander begins to laugh. "You think you're all dark and evil, but I am ten times worse than you! And this is my dream! I own everything! So get out of my head or I will fire my cannon at Greenland!"

The Devourer starts to laugh. "You are a fool if you-"

"That's it."

The Devourer watches as the scene changes all around them. Suddenly, the Devourer is watching all the crimes Alexander committed. The Devourer watches as Alexander kills three kids just because he could.

The Devourer looks at Alexander. "You… you're a monster. Maybe… maybe Curse should join you. Why is my Creator the king of darkness, but you are darker than him?"

"Because your creator is a fool. He has to have magic to be dark. I don't need magic. I kill people just because I can. If Curse thinks he can win against me, he can try. You see, a blind seer told me that I kill Alexis and Curse kills me and destroys my weapon. I think that's bullshit. My weapon is literally indestructible. He cannot find it. It has a GPS scrambler hiding it."

"Alexander, why can you not let Curse bring peace to this world? He just wants to make people happy."

"No he doesn't. He's the reason there are wars erupting all across the world. If it weren't for him, the world would have been rebuilt and everything would have gone back to normal. But your creator plunged this world into chaos. So if you think he is great, look at the world right now. There are wars starting because of what he did. So if you curse everyone, you'll start one huge war. Curse's peace is only going to succeed with everyone dead. The Seer told me that I will lead the Confederacy against Curse. That's why I don't believe her. I am not in control of the Confederacy anymore. I lead my group of mercenaries and that's it. If the world is destroyed, I want to die with my love."

The Devourer just disappears into darkness.

Alexander smiles and sees a letter on the ground. He picks it up and reads it.

The letter reads: You have beaten me. Your nightmares that I have caused will disappear tomorrow. So congratulations, Dark One.

* * *

Alexis knows she is being watched. She can feel it in her heart, her mind, and her body. She looks around and felt as if the forest was watching her every move. She had traveled to some island near South America and as she landed, her GPS froze. It kept saying that she was in Africa, but she was sure she was near South America. She keeps walking when she hears gunfire. She ducks down and takes a peek at the event before her.

Three soldiers… no, they were mercenaries… three mercenaries were standing over a woman on the ground. Alexis watches as the three mercenaries laughed at the girl.

One of the mercenaries, a black German shepherd, starts to laugh. "Look at this little hündin squeal on the ground!"

The second mercenary, a Latino, is shaking his head. "Anton, what the hell is wrong with you hermano? Just kill the puta and be done with it!"

The third mercenary, a white male, is laughing. "Anton, Rodrigo, you two make me laugh!"

Both Anton and Rodrigo glare at the third mercenary. "Shut it Patrick!"

Anton aims his shotgun at the girl and shoots. The girl's body goes flying backwards and hits the rock wall behind her. Blood splatters across the sand and rock wall. Alexis screams in fright, but immediately covers her mouth.

Anton starts to look around. "What the hell was that?"

Rodrigo shrugs his shoulders. "How should I know hermano?"

Anton suddenly shouts, "Come out freund, we won't hurt you!"

Rodrigo starts to laugh. "Yeah, come out amigo, we just want to talk!"

Anton turns to Patrick, but Patrick is on his knees with an arrow in his throat. Anton grabs his assault rifle and fires into the trees. "You mutter ficker! You killed Patrick!"

Alexis is chuckling, but stops when she hears the sound of something unusual. She takes a peek and sees Anton is wearing some tanks and has what looks like a hose.

Anton growls in anger. "Mein flammenwerfer will burn you out!"

Alexis watches as flames shoot out the end of the hose and fly towards her. She gets up and starts running as the flames finally reached the spot she was at. She runs towards the dock, constantly hearing the forest burning behind her.

She arrives at the dock, but sees four mercenaries in front of her.

The first one smiles at her. "Hello there girl" and hits her with the butt of his rifle.

* * *

Alexis wakes up in a prison camp. She is tied to the side of her cage. She looks up and sees a dog with silver eyes and a blood red bandana on.

She frowns at the mercenary. "Who are you? What do you want? Let me fucking go! I won't tell anyone about the island, I swear! Please! Just release me!"

The mercenary shakes his head. "Let you go? We already plan on letting you go, just not the way you expect. You see, we get women like you coming to this island all the time. It's kind of… kind of annoying if you ask me. But don't worry Alexis, we know that you'll fetch a high price on the market."

"Dad? Dad is that you?"

"Dad? You must be fucking crazy. I'm not your father. I'm Alexander. I have no children."

"What the hell are you talking about? You have two daughters; Sarah and me."

"No I don't. I have no children. You must be fucking crazy."

"You also have a wife named Sarah and a brother named Alex!"

"I'm an only child though. And Sarah, my supposed wife, was sold on the market. She's probably swallowing someone's cock by now."

"Dad, please! Let me-"

"Stop calling me dad, you little bitch! You are the daughter of some fucker and the friend of some rich guy named Jordan who you told my boys that he was a curse upon this land! So shut the fuck up! You are fucking annoying! If it wasn't for the Blue Moon Epidemic and the lack of Triumvirate police forces, you would still be with Jordan. I heard he taught you archery. That'll be even more money in my pocket."

Alexis begins to cry. "Alex, please, stop this! You aren't evil!"

Alex frowns at her. "You must be stupid. It's 2014 and you think the whole world is safe? There must be a screw loose in your head. But don't worry; Jordan will pay a lot for you."

"Alex, just let me go. Please just let me go."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TALKING! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Alexis looks down and tears begin to roll off of her snout.

Alex gets up and walks away.

* * *

Jordan is in Greenland, trying to find out what happened to Alexis. She wanted to move to Greenland to escape Alex because she was worth billions of dollars. He looks up at the sky and decides to look for Alexis.

"Alexis, I will find you. I just hope you are safe."

He turns around and walks away.

* * *

The blind seer Emily is smiling at this new world. "I know that the other universe with the three brothers is screwed, but what about this universe?"

She looks into the future and sees Jordan saving Alexis from Alex. "Ah, young love. But that other universe must be destroyed. It is nothing to this world. There are no werewolves or vampires. There is only the Triumvirate and the Resistance. Balto, Kaltag, Nikki, Star, and Steele are still alive, as well as Kyle and Rusty are still perfectly fine and they are not werewolves. Alex is the leader of a group of mercenaries that participate in slave trading. They call their business the American dream. Mostly because they call slaves their product."

She teleports next to Alex. She sees him put on black sunglasses.

She shakes her head. "This pirate has sold thousands of people across the world. When you want a slave, you sail to this island and pay him for the amount of slaves you want. He treats his product nicely, unless he decides not to sell them in which he lets his boys rape them. He knows which ones sell and which ones don't. He can guess by the way they look. Why is this world more interesting than the others? Because in this world, magic has not shown itself. That and the leader of the Triumvirate is named Michael. Another thing to love about this world is that there are no wars. The Triumvirate is not evil. Instead of killing the Resistance, they arrest them."

She looks at Alex who is sitting in front of a slave that is ready for sale. "Is he evil? No, he isn't, oddly enough. He is just making a living. He is actually neutral in what is to come."

Alex is looking at the slave and smiles. "I know you want to leave and you will. You are not the most expensive, but you did make me a fortune. So have fun with your master."

Emily shakes her head. "Alex in this world is not insane. There is no magic to corrupt him. So I'll be watching both worlds."

She turns around and walks away and disappears.

* * *

Josh is looking at Dave in frustration. "C'mon Dave! Let me go against Curse! I know I can defeat him! If he is aligned with anyone else, I can defeat them as well! Please, just let me try!"

Dave shakes his head. "No, I cannot let you do that. You aren't powerful enough."

Josh suddenly becomes angry and a bright light starts to emanate from his body.

Dave's jaw drops. "What the hell?!"

Josh starts to glow and soon the whole room is filled with a bright light.

* * *

Alex is walking around the prison camp. He loves watching the hope fade away in his slaves. He walks towards Alexis and sits down next to her.

She looks at him and starts to cry. "Why do you do this? Why do you hold me prisoner?"

Alex smiles at her. "Because you are my product. It's the American dream! I sell you and make money and my industry grows! I have even made deals with other slavers and I am the hub of the slave trade. My mercenaries are in the thousands! If you would like to call it a monopoly, feel free to. I am an entrepreneur. And you are my business."

"Please let me go. Please!"

"Stop begging to be released. You sound like a bitch."

Alexis growls at him. "I hope Balto kills you!"

"Balto! You mean my friend who is helping me in the slave trade, as well as Kaltag, Nikki, Star, Kyle, Hunter, Ryan, Viktor, Jakob, and Steele? You mean them? You realize that they are the reason why I sell slaves right? You think they would kill me? FUCK YOU BITCH! You think people are going to save you when they aren't! The only way you'll be saved is if someone buys you. And fortunately for you, that will happen."

**A/N: Anyone confused? Of course you! All the parts with the island are in a different universe. One without magic. The part with Josh was the universe with magic. So if you have any questions, just pm me.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Curse is in the throne room. He looks at his black wolf mark and smiles evilly. _Soon, I will become more powerful then anyone. All I need is a vampire._

"Creator," the Devourer said. Curse looks at him. "Yes?"

"Alexander is no longer afraid of the nightmares that I give him. He is much _darker _then you. He showed me that he killed children because he can."

The Devourer saw anger in Curse's eyes. "No one…should be darker then me. Not you. Not Alexander. No one else."

"But Alexander-"

"Light!" Curse aimed his right hand at the Devourer and suddenly he hissed in pain. "No, not the light Creator! Please not the light! You know it _weakness_ me."

"I'm darker then Alexander!" Curse growled as he stood up from his throne. "Thanks to Jordan. He's the reason why I'm dark. Even…what happened to him 11 years ago in 2012. He didn't tell anyone expect one person. If Alexander thinks he's darker, he's not. You don't know what happened to Jordan 11 years ago."

The Devourer looks at his Creator. He didn't say anything about Alexander because he knew that would be Curse angrier. After a minute Curse said, "I'm going to recreate you. I'm going to make you more powerful. And I'm going to give you a new name."

Curse aimed his wolf mark at the Devourer and said, "Recreate." Suddenly, the Devourer formed into a ball of darkness. Curse thought of the new being. Then the ball of darkness formed into a ghost-being. Its body is small, but it's taller then a human. It has a pale head with spikes and has six large black eyes.

Curse laughs. "You shall be called the Crawler now. Shadow and Stalker!" The Shadow Demons lunged out of the darkness and bowed to Curse. "You will go with the Crawler and bring me a vampire."

"Yes, King Curse," they said.

Emily is watching Curse and smiles. "You're world will be destroyed once you are sent to the new world. Then you won't become a hybrid."

* * *

Adalwolf opens his eyes and saw sand around him. He stands on all fours. He looks around. Suddenly, a huge net gets on him. Adalwolf cried in surprised.

"Well, look what I captured boys?!" someone shouted.

"Another useless animal?" someone asked. "If it is Balto, then I'm going to sell you!"

"C'mon Kaltag," Balto snapped. "This is Africa! There are lots of animals that will fill our pockets with money!"

"Well, what the fuck is this one?" a mercenary asked. "Never seen anything like it."

"Maybe it's a hybrid of something like Balto," Kaltag laughed. Balto glares at him. But didn't say anything.

Adalwolf opened his mouth to talk. But somehow…he couldn't. It's like he couldn't speak at _all_. He bite, scratched, clawed at the net. "It's breaking the net!" Kaltag shouted. "Someone kill it!"

"Or why don't we do this?" Balto asked as he shot Adalwolf in the head with a tranquillizer dart. Adalwolf stopped fighting as he fell in a deep sleep.

"I think we should send this to Alex," Balto said. "He'll know what to do with this…_thing_."

* * *

Jordan is in South America. But this is a different Jordan. This one doesn't have the blue wolf mark. He knows his love, Alexis, is here. He can feel it in his heart. He knows where Alex is. And is hoping Alexis is there, too.

For an hour or two Jordan found the prisoner camp. He is looking around for Alexis. He has bought these codes from the mercenaries around the island. You would have to get these codes so you won't be a target for the automatics turrets.

Alexis sees him. "Jordan!"

He turns and saw Alexis tied up. He runs to her. "Are you alright Alexis? How did you get here?"

Alexis frowns confused. "You _told _me to come here Jordan!"

Now he frowns confused. "What? No, I didn't. Look I'm going to save you."

"How?"

"By _buying_ you," Jordan said.

"So, you want to buy her?" Alex asked grinning. He is wearing sunglasses. "How much?"

Jordan looks at Alex. "Five hundred."

He laughs as he takes off his sunglasses. "I'm…not in the mood today for hundreds." He then rubs his fingers.

Jordan growled. "A thousand."

Alex just scoffs and continues rubbing his fingers.

"Three thousand," Jordan said.

Alex only continues rubbing his fingers. "Go a much higher."

"Forty thousand."

"Not even close."

"Eight billion."

Alex smiles. "Done!" He unties Alexis and she hugs Jordan. He looks at Alex. "I'll send you the money and you should be able to get it today."

"You better! Or I'll kill the bitch. And oh, here." He hands Alexis her bow and her quiver of arrows.

Alexis didn't thank him as she and Jordan walked away and back to the United States.

* * *

For the next two to three hours Jordan and Alexis were now in Mississippi. As they were at Jordan's house he spins Alexis around. "I'm so happy to have you back Alexis." He then kissed her on the lips.

Shocked Alexis asked, "How come we're not back in Greenland?"

Jordan chuckles. "Why were we're be in Greenland?"

"That's were your kingdom is."

"Kingdom?" Jordan asked. "Did those assholes hit you on the head?"

Alexis saw Jordan's right hand. She saw no wolf mark on his palm. _This is a different Jordan_, she realized. _What the fuck is going on? _

Suddenly, someone behind Jordan grabbed his neck and snapped it. Alexis screamed in horror. Jordan lifelessly body fell to the floor. Alexis stopped screaming as she saw… "Jordan?!"

Jordan looks at the lifelessly Jordan and then at Alexis. "Alexis? I finally found you."

Alexis lifts his right hand up and saw the blue wolf mark. But the color was dark blue. "How did you find me?"

"Your scent," he growled suddenly.

"My-" Alexis stops as she looks in Jordan's eyes. She saw this…_dark anger_ in them. "Are you okay Jordan?"

Jordan just stares into her eyes. Alexis felt…fear. Chills shot down through her spine. _What's wrong with him_, she asked herself. _Why does he look so angry? He's staring at me like as if I did someone wrong. _

"Never mind that," Jordan said as he continues to stare at her. "We need to rescue Adalwolf in South America."

* * *

Night had fallen as Jordan and Alexis were back in South America. They had bought codes. Jordan could feel Adalwolf was near. But he also felt different as the full moon rose in the dark sky.

As they were walking Jordan now knew where Adalwolf was. "I know where Adalwolf is," he said to Alexis. He held her hand as they hurried to Adalwolf's location.

Adalwolf is in a cage. He saw buyers and prisoners looking at him. Some got closer to the cage. Adalwolf growled at them as they took a few steps back fearful.

"Careful everyone!" Alex warned. "He could be dangerous. At least I think it's a he."

Adalwolf kept on growling. Then…he felt his Master close by. Adalwolf howled.

"That's him!" Jordan cried. "C'mon Alexis!" He began running to the howl. Alexis is running beside him. After a few short minutes they saw the werewolf. "Adalwolf!" Jordan as he ran to the cage. He reaches his right hand in and pets his bonded partner. "I'm going to get you out of there my friend. Whatever it takes."

_I know you will_, Adalwolf said. _But Master; I can't not talk for some reason. I'm confused. _

_So am I_, he said.

"So, you're back?"

Jordan and Alexis turned and saw Alex smiling. "Came back to buy some more bitches to fuck with?"

"I'm here to buy this creature," Jordan said.

"Well, it's going to be very expensive," Alex grinned. "Ten million for the creature."

"Ten million?!" Jordan cried. "W-Why that much?"

"Because it's _mine_," Alex said. "Besides, this…_ugly _fucking thing could be rare. And also, I don't like you."

Adalwolf growled angry at Alex. Bearing his fangs. Jordan's anger began to boil. He could not stand insults of Adalwolf. Nor Alexis. "I don't have that kind of money."

"Well, you can't have this shitty creature then. I guess you're not really rich as I thought. Now get out of here with your _whore _and go fuck her in your bed."

Alex turned around and was beginning to walk away when he felt a _strong _grip on his arm. He turns his head and saw Jordan with a dark angry look on his face. Alex saw in Jordan's eyes was anger.

"Alexis run," he said.

"But Jordan-" Alexis started.

"I said _run_!" Jordan growled deeply as his brown eyes turned to a blue color. Alexis gasped in horror. "Jordan…"

I SAID RUN!"

Alexis didn't say anything as she ran off. Now buyers and prisoners were looking curiously at Jordan. Even Adalwolf. He turns his attention back to Alex. "Now give me Adalwolf!"

"What the fuck?" Alex shouted as he saw Jordan's wolf mark glowed blue.

_Oh, no_, Adalwolf said. _This isn't good. _

Jordan felt angrier for some reason. He then threw Alex to a tree. Jordan got on his keels and screamed in pain. He looks at the full moon. He screams more as his bones crack and shift. His clothes began to rip. His mouth began to turn into a muzzle. His teeth began to grow sharp. Black fur begins to grow on his body.

People screamed in terror as they ran away from Jordan. More bones crack as he turned into a werewolf. Jordan felt less in control of himself as his transformation was complete. He looks a little like Adalwolf. He wasn't in control. Jordan howled.

Three mercenaries came running at Jordan. He growls at them. He runs at one of them with supernatural speed and slashes the human's throat. Two mercenaries tried to shoot Jordan, but he dodged the gunfire.

He runs at one of the mercenaries and clawed his face. He killed the last one by knocking her down and eating her flesh. Jordan looks at Adalwolf. He ran to the cage door and tears it off.

_Master_, Adalwolf said. But somehow he couldn't connect to Jordan's mind. Adalwolf ran off to find Alexis. Jordan ran off to continue his killing spree.

* * *

Alex looks at the unconscious Jordan in the chair. After Alex had woke up from hitting his head when he was throw to the tree. Alex saw blood and lots of people tear to shreds. The mercenaries had told him that they shot Jordan with a tranquillizer dart.

They have putted clothes on Jordan before they strap him in the chair. After almost for an hour Jordan opens his eyes. "Where am I?"

"In the interrogate room," Alex said. "And look." He pointed Jordan to a small TV screen. In the screen Alexis is tied up in a chair. "Where is she you bastard?!" Jordan growled.

Alex laughs. "At an old building with explosions'. Now…you're going to tell me what you are."

"And what happens if I-"

Alex suddenly pulled out a remote. "See this? Once I press this button a timer will start. You got three minutes before you're fucking girlfriend is blow to damn bits! Now tell me what you are. You got three minutes." Alex then presses the button on the remote.

"I don't know," Jordan said.

Alex scoffs. "Tell the truth to me fucking asshole! You don't have much time."

Jordan knew he couldn't tell Alex that he was a werewolf. But if he didn't, then the love of his life will be blow to bits! "I'm…"

"What?" Alex asked. "Speak up!"

"I'm…I'm a….Werewolf Kanima."

"A _what_?!"

"I'm a werewolf, but I have a master that controls me against my will. The only cure is for me that if my master dies or is killed then I'll be free and won't be a werewolf anymore. I can't kill my master because if I do that, then I'll also die."

"You're lying," Alex said.

"Am I?" Jordan screamed. "The mark on my right hand is a sigh that I'm a Werewolf Kanima. The reason I wanted that creature last night because I was being control by master. I can't control myself when my master takes over."

"Stop lying Jordan."

_Let me take control_, Curse said.

Jordan thought of no other choice. Suddenly, his wolf mark glowed. He looks at the ground and screams in pain. "Master, no!"

Alex frowns. Jordan stops screaming and remains silent. Curse is now in control. He looks at Alex and says, "I'm here. I'm here with you Alex. I'm Jordan's master."

"Yeah right," Alex scoffed. "Prove it."

"There's nothing to prove," Curse said. "Why will tell you anything while my werewolf puppets are going to save Alexis? I have sent eight of them to rescue her."

Emily is watching Curse and the timer and Alexis. She is wondering how she could help.

**If all of you are wondering what's a Kanima. It's a were-jaguar. No, really it is! Go look it up. **


	51. Chapter 51

_Chapter 51_

Alex is watching as Jordan… Curse… whatever he is… is screaming as the timer is getting to one minute.

"I'm a werewolf kanima! I'm a werewolf kanima! I swear!"

Alex shakes his head. "Maybe I should show you what is going on inside the building."

Alex clicks a button and Jordan sees… "Alexis! How… How did she get captured again?"

"We found her in the trees hiding with the hybrid fuck thing. I have no idea what it is, but I know it is a noble wolf."

"How's that?"

"Adalwolf. It means noble wolf in German. It's an ancient form of German and is the ancient version of Adolf."

"How… how did you know that?"

"Because I'm German you idiot. Now tell me the truth or she gets blown up."

Alexis looks up and starts to panic. "Blown up?! Jordan please tell him the truth! Please! For me!"

Jordan looks at Alex and sighs. "I've been telling you the truth. I'm a werewolf kanima."

Alex looks at the timer. "Thirty seconds."

"But I am a werewolf kanima."

"Twenty five seconds."

"Please! You have to believe me!"

"Jordan, just tell him the truth!"

Alex smacks the screen. "Shut up bitch! Jordan… I like that name… Jordan… has a ring to it, you know? Jordan Jordan Jordan Jordan Jordan Jordan DON"T FUCK WITH ME! Now stop lying or she'll be dust!"

"But I am a werewolf kanima!"

"Bullshit! You aren't a were-jaguar… thing. You are a man… who can turn into a dog. Dog-man. Don't fuck with me. Twelve seconds."

"Stop. Please just… just stop! We can fix this! I'm sorry!"

"And time!"

The whole building is enveloped in fire and Jordan sees Alexis' screen go black. He starts to curse Alex and tears come to his eyes.

Alex begins to laugh. "You should see the look on your face! It's hysterical! Just for that, you can have your dog and the girl back."

Jordan frowns at Alex while tears are streaming down his face. "What do you mean I can have her back? She just got blown up!"

"No, you saw a building getting blown up. You never saw her getting blown up. See."

Alex clicks a button on his remote and the screen comes back on. Jordan looks at Alex and glares. "You're fucking insane!"

Alex walks behind Jordan and puts his hands on Jordan's shoulders. "Aw, that's not nice. I'm giving you your girl and your dog back for a discount and you insult me? I could just blow her up again."

"No no, that's… that's fine. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. You can find her near the docks. I'll have one of my boys bring you to her. Just give him the cash and he'll leave you alone."

"How much do I have to pay?"

"For you, four hundred."

"Four hundred thousand?!"

"No, four hundred dollars. I'm being generous today. Don't push it."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jordan is at the docks with Alexis. The mercenary that was with him had been given the money and had driven back to deliver the payment to Alex.

Alexis looks at Jordan and smiles. "I missed you Jordan!"

Jordan smiles back. "I missed you too!"

"How much did you have to pay for me?"

"Four hundred dollars. He said he was being generous today."

"Oh. Well we should probably try to figure out how to destroy this operation."

"How? I went into a werewolf and they still caught me. To me, there is no way to destroy them. This Alex is smarter than the other one. This Alex and the slave trade are a lot more powerful than the Confederacy. I think this Alex could stand up against my kingdom. Maybe this Alex could be an ally later on."

Alexis frowns at him. "An ally? After what he did? You want to join him?!"

"By the way he treated us; I'd say that he has a lot of power in this place. Besides, he may be able to help. He has an industrial empire. His empire is his business. I doubt he would want to say no to getting more land."

"Jordan, what if he's happy with what he already has? What if he decides to sell you again?"

"I doubt that highly."

"Why's that?"

"Because he seems more interested in selling girls."

* * *

Alex is crouching in front of a cage. Inside is a woman in her twenties.

Alex smiles at her. "Susan, I bet you had a blast at the party last night, right? But now, you know what happens when you leave Triumvirate territory. You enter my territory and act like you own it. It gets annoying really fast. Soon, I'll be expanding my business to the northern Atlantic. Iceland is vacant because everyone left. My friend Theodore will be operating it."

The girl tries to say something, but the gag in her mouth makes her create guttural noises.

Alex starts to laugh and he stands up. "Don't waste your time. You'll be sold within the hour."

He walks away laughing and the girl starts to cry.

* * *

Alex walks into his office and the screen on the wall turns on. Alex sees Kaltag, Star, Nikki, Balto, and Kyle.

Alex smiles at the five. "How are you guys doing today?"

All of them answer back with "I'm doing fine."

Alex suddenly looks serious at the five. "Someone told me that slaves aren't being bought anymore. Could someone please fucking tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE?!"

Balto manages to stammer out, "Sir, w-we th-think that-"

"Spit it out already!" Alex shouts out."

"We think that people already have slaves so they don't need any more. Sir, I am so sorry for-"

"Balto, stop apologizing. The slaves weren't making me money anyways. Not as much as the weapons, animals, and drugs. We'll stop the slaving business for now. No one wants slaves anymore. But we'll smuggle illegal weapons and drugs into sectors where they have them quarantined. But we need to find someone who can get in and get out quickly."

"Sir, how about that Jordan kid. He seems capable enough."

"Balto that is a great idea! We'll have that Jordan kid do it, though I don't think we can pay him enough to actually do it."

"Why not kidnap his girl again?"

"You know we don't play that game. We'll find someone capable though."

"Sir, I have something to show you."

"What now?"

"Just come to Africa. You won't believe it when you see it."

* * *

Three hours later, Alex arrives on Balto's island.

Alex sees Balto is standing in front of a cage with a tarp over it.

"So what's in the cage?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Balto pulls back the tarp and Alex is suddenly looking at… "What in God's name is that?"

He didn't know right then that what he was looking at was a werewolf. He just… stares at it.

"Does it bite?"

"I'm sure it'll try to kill us, sir. How about we sell it?"

"So it can kill a customer?!"

"Good point. So what do we do with it?"

"I don't fucking know! Maybe… maybe someone will know what it is."

* * *

Four hours later, Alex is sitting at the docks. He is just watching the ocean as one of his ships is sailing away. The ship wasn't being driven by anyone for it has a special purpose.

A mercenary walks over to Alex. "Sir, why are you staring at the ship?"

"Because I wanted to see this."

He lifts up a remote and hits a button. The whole ship is engulfed in flames as the explosives on board detonated.

Alex looks back at the mercenary and laughs. "BOOM! Serves them right for selling me slaves that won't sell. That is how you get rid of merchandise."

"Sir, what if there are survivors?"

"I'm sure the sharks will eat them. But once they are in the water, I am not responsible for their safety. And whatever happens is not my problem."

"Don't you think that's a bit… cruel?"

"Watch what you say, otherwise you'll be on the next boat."

The mercenary nods his head and he walks away from Alex.

* * *

Josh's eyes open to a strange new world. He sees that this world is so much different than the other one.

"No no no no!"

Josh sits up and sees Dave yelling in anger. "Dave, what's wrong?"

"The werewolf masters are gone! It's just you… and me. But the werewolves themselves came along. We even have Nekros here as well."

Josh looks over and sees Nekros, a black werewolf, is lying on his side. All of them were. He finally spots Ryoken who is sitting upright.

Josh smiles at Ryoken. "Hey there buddy. Are you okay?"

Ryoken nods his head. "I'm doing fine master. I'm just… just confused about this land."

"Why's that?"

"Well… I sense magic emanating off of you, but there is no magic in this land. It's as if…"

"As if this whole land is devoid of the supernatural?"

"No, I sense some werewolves, but they're different."

"How so?"

"Well, they don't have an alpha. We need to find Kyle and ask him about his werewolf packs. Just to see if he knows more than we do."

Dave shakes his head. "Josh, Ryoken, we cannot do that. There's something different about this world. It's as if this whole land is… is enslaved by-"

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch!"

Josh looks to his right and sees three mercenaries are pushing a girl whose hands are tied.

Josh shouts out "Hey, leave her alone!"

Dave sighs in frustration. "Maybe you shouldn't have done that."

The three mercenaries look at Josh and one of them asks, "Are… are you Josh Pastrano?"

Josh's eyes go wide. "How… how did you know my name?"

"You're a friend of my boss' boss. You can do as you please on this island."

Dave looks at Josh. "Maybe you should have done that."

* * *

Four mercenaries that work for Balto are observing the water from their PT boat.

The first mercenary, who's driving, starts to laugh. "Isn't this fucking great?!"

The second mercenary, the one manning the machinegun turret, nods his head. "This is great, but I'd rather shoot something."

The third mercenary looks out onto the water. "We got a PT boat coming in hot! Not sure what side it's on, but get ready anyways!"

The fourth mercenary grabs his RPG-7 and aims it at the PT boat. "Just tell me when and I'll blow it sky fucking high!"

As the PT boat came closer the third mercenary sighs. "It's Kaltag's forces. I remember when there were things to shoot at, but now there's nothing. The only thing that is fun to kill are the Triumvirate soldiers, but they rarely come out here anymore."

The fourth mercenary puts down his RPG-7. "I wish the natives were still around. They were entertaining to kill."

* * *

Ryan and Hunter are sitting next to a cage. Inside the cage are three people.

Ryan looks at Hunter and laughs. "I hope these fucks get sold! Always complaining about nothing."

Hunter looks at the cage. "Shut up!"

The three people stop screaming, but start to whimper.

"Hunter, you are too cruel!" shouts Ryan as he's laughing even harder.

* * *

Star is standing on a stage in front of his boys.

"Men, today you have enslaved all the natives on this island… whatever fucking island this is… Thailand… or something. So starting right now, I'm giving you all a bonus of a million dollars!"

All of the mercenaries start to cheer. Star smiles at them. "And today, we are getting a shipment of weapons and vehicles from Alex. His island is the only island with the manufacturing plants on them. He has sent three thousand guns and a hundred vehicles. So thank Alex if you ever see him."

The mercenaries cheer even louder.

* * *

Josh is in the passenger seat of a jeep that Dave had found. Dave had also found the key, surprisingly enough, and is driving it to the docks.

Josh looks in the back and sees Ryoken, Nekros, Vesta, Virva, Beowulf, Vesta's pups, and Vitus.

Josh turns back around and looks up to see a helicopter flying high in the sky. "These pirates have helicopters? What are they… ex-military or something?"

Dave looks up as well and sees the helicopter. "Could be. For now, let's just ignore it. Hopefully, we don't find the other Josh Pastrano on this island."

"But what if he's on that helicopter?"

"I hope to God that he's not."

* * *

Two mercenaries are standing in front of a tan skinned boy with blue eyes and black hair. The mercenaries are wearing red bandanas and on the bandanas is a black skull. Suddenly, the door opens and Alex comes in. He is doing a weird dance. He will spin on one foot and on his back is an M-16 assault rifle. The boy is looking at him in fright, not because of the assault rifle, but because of the item in Alex's hands.

Alex is holding a gas can and is pouring it everywhere. "I'm singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling! I'm happy again!"

Alex tosses the gas can and it hits the boy in the face.

Alex walks over to him and laughs. "Ah, Rusty… Rusty musty lusty crusty dusty Redstone. It took forever to find you. Trying to hide in the jungle. What the fuck were you thinking? What the fuck was a city boy like you thinking when you decided to hide in the jungle? You're lucky we found you when we did. That jaguar looked like it was going to bite your fucking head off. And that girl you were with… what the fuck was her name? ... Ruby? Yeah her! Ruby ran for help and she found us. So thank her for saving your life."

Alex leans towards Rusty and is in front of Rusty's face. "But no one escapes my island. No one. Not you, not Ruby, and certainly not Balto's children Kodi and Aleu! NO ONE LEAVES MY FUCKING ISLAND!"

Alex stands up and pulls out a lighter. "You fucking think that you can just… escape my island and get away?! You are my product. You see, you act like you can do anything, Nemo, but you see, I'm the one with the dick. Not you, but me."

Rusty looks around the room and sees another man in the room. "Ah, you see Paul in the corner over there. He tried to steal from me. No one steals from me. What? You think you were dying today? No, this is his punishment, but it is your torture."

Rusty frowns at Alex. "How is this my torture?"

Alex lights a match and looks at his mercenaries. "Pull Redstone out of here."

As Rusty was being pulled out of the room, Alex simply drops the match onto the gas. The whole room ignites and Paul starts to scream.

Alex closes the door behind him and starts to laugh. "Did you see his fucking face?! It's probably gone now, but did you see it?!"

One of the mercenaries looks at Alex's leg. "Sir, uh… your leg is on fire."

Alex looks down at his pant leg. He sees the fire is just in one spot. "Fuck!"

He grabs a piece of cloth and smothers the flames out. "This will hurt in the morning. Fuck."

* * *

Ruby is tied to a chair in another room within Alex's compound. She watches as the door opens and Alex comes in… with a piece of cloth tied around his leg.

"Ok… so this is… Ruby. Ok Ruby… what the fuck is your last name? Eh, doesn't matter. I'll give you a new one. How's Ruby I'm a stupid bitch sound? Yes? No? I don't know?"

Ruby glares at him. "Fuck you!"

"Sounds fun."

Alex walks over to her and pulls out a combat knife. He places the side of the blade on Ruby's cheek. "I'm going to make your parents pay money for you. I would sell you to someone as a sex slave, but your parents will pay a lot more… because they're fucking rich!"

Ruby starts to cry. "Please… please just let me go. Please, I'll… I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything! Even… even that."

Alex starts to laugh. "Nah, I'll keep you as a stripper... for my personal use only. You'll never escape, but you'll be richer than the other girls on this island. But here's the best part; you only have to play when my colleagues are here. You just come out and entertain us while we talk. How's that sound?"

"No, I just want to go home!"

"You know I lied right? Your parents actually sold you to me. I'm just giving you a choice; stay here or be sold to someone who is much worse."

Ruby looks up at Alex. "Fine… I'll stay. If what you say is true, I won't leave this island ever again."

"Good. Now follow my boys; they'll bring you to your room."

Alex walks behind her and cuts the rope. Ruby stands up and two mercenaries walk in and they lead her to her new room.

* * *

Ruby walks into her new room and smiles. Her room is huge. It has a king sized bed and the walls were painted a crimson color. She sees a fountain in the middle of the room. She walks towards the bathroom and as she enters, she sees the toilet is gold. The bathtub is red and the shower is gold as well. She sees that her room is fit for an empress.

She looks up and smiles. "Thank you Alex!"

* * *

A grey and brown female husky is running through the jungle with Kodi and Aleu. She knows that if they get caught, they will be shot. They run towards the docks, but they stop.

Dusty shakes her head. "Fuck, there is no way to get through that gate!"

Kodi falls to his knees. "Then we're fucked."

Aleu looks back and sees three mercenaries are behind them. "Looks like we're finished."

Dusty stands up and says, "You can have us."

The mercenaries walk over to them and subdue the trio by putting zip ties on their wrists.

* * *

Four hours later, Alex is in front of Dusty. "So, you try to escape, but get caught. Even after your mom sold you to me for money, you still want to escape?"

Dusty sighs in despair. "I… I just thought that maybe she would apologize to me and give your money back. But I see now that I was wrong."

Alex stands up and smiles. "Wow! For once I don't have to torture anyone. So what do you want to do?"

"Well… what would you like me to do?"

"Hmm… stand up."

Dusty stands up and Alex walks over to her. He unbuttons her shirt and her pants. He effortlessly pulls her shirt off and he has her pants slide to the floor. He then walks to his chair and sits back down.

"Hmm… you have nice breasts and a cute little waist. You can be one of my exotic dancers, if you'd like?"

Dusty quickly puts her shirt back on and is about to pull her pants back up, but Alex says, "Keep them down."

She quickly drops her pants and fear comes to her mind.

Alex stands up and walks towards her. He walks behind her and grabs her rear. "You have a tight ass. You should be an exotic dancer. Or maybe you already were one to begin with, no?"

Dusty looks back at Alex and shamefully nods her head. "Yes… I was one."

Alex walks in front of her again. "Well you're going to be one again. But this time, you will just be entertaining my colleagues. You don't have to fuck us or blow us. You just have to entertain us. You do not have to worry about us having sex with you. You are my prized possession. I will take care of you."

Dusty fearfully smiles at him. "Can… Can I put my pants on now?"

"Would you like to fuck?"

Dusty shakes her head. "N-No thank you."

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, it was worth a try. You can put your pants on now, but lose those crappy panties. You're going to need a thong. Thongs are sexy… those are only sexy if I'm fucking your brains out."

Dusty quickly nods her head and pulls up her pants.

Alex grabs her hand and leads her to her room.

* * *

As they enter her room, Dusty smiles widely. The room is silver and gold. The walls are blue and there is a fountain in the middle of the living room. Dusty turns around and… kisses Alex on the lips. Alex is taken aback by what Dusty just did.

Dusty quickly pulls away and looks down in embarrassment. "I'm… I'm sorry about that. I wasn't thinking…"

Alex smiles at her. "It's alright. I wasn't expecting it, but I understand why. It's because you haven't had your own room… or one this big. So you're welcome. And don't worry about stripping down tomorrow; Balto and the others won't be here until a week from now. So you can travel around the island as you please… just stay away from the fenced off areas. I don't want you getting hurt."

Dusty nods her head. "I understand. What happened to Aleu and Kodi?"

"I sent them to Balto. He can decide what to do with them since he bought Jenna from Kyle. There his children after all."

"Wait… they're twelve years old. How can he have had them after he bought Jenna?"

"Sometimes, I think she was pregnant with them before the Blue Moon Epidemic."

Dusty nods her head and Alex walks away.

**A/N: Well... that was awkward to write. But it was fun as well. So Dusty and Ruby were sold to Alex. Maybe there's something else going on with how the slave trade works. R&R**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Emily's fear began to grow as she felt a great powerful darkness is this world now and a supernatural creature. "No, this can't be! Those two evil creatures should have been destroyed in the old world. If this creature finds Jordan, then _millions_ of lives _will_ be lost. Curse can't know about the supernatural creature. Then he'll become much stronger then he is now! No one will be able to stop this evil if Alexis saves Jordan. Why does this child keep giving in to Curse?"

Emily looks into the future and sees Curse talking to the creature. She looks deeper and saw Curse and his eyes are a blood color. "Josh must at least try to stop Curse. But he must not kill Alexis."

* * *

Jordan, Alexis, and Adalwolf are at a campfire. Alexis looks at the full moon and then looks at Jordan. "Aren't you supposed to be a werewolf right now?"

Jordan shrugged. "I think I should be." He looks at Adalwolf. _How come I'm not in my werewolf form? _

_Because after you're first transformation you can now change at will now. Also, you have full control of your wolf side. The reason why you turned into a werewolf because you were near me, there was a full moon, and you were angry. But that only needed happen just for once. _

"Wow," Alexis said once Jordan told her. "So, I think you have werewolf powers now. What rank are you Jordan?"

"I already have werewolf powers," he said. "That's how I found your scent. And I don't know. I'm probably a beta."

She nodded and then frowns. "How did you become a werewolf Jordan? I know you just told me. But how? I remembered it has to do with something with Adalwolf. What was it? The bond between you two?"

"Yes, that's how I became a werewolf. Adalwolf told me depends how strong our bond is. If it isn't strong enough, then I won't be a werewolf and won't have powers anymore. I don't know what happens if Adalwolf dies."

_Then great pain will come to you, Master. _

After fifteen minutes Alexis and Adalwolf felled asleep. Jordan was the only one up now. As he looks at the fire he heard a whisper. He turns his head and looks in the darkness. He saw nothing.

Jordan frowns as he looks back at the fire. He felt something near him. Jordan made his eyes turn blue. His vision is now blue. "Who's there?" he asked as growl like a wolf. His nails were now sharp.

"Creator."

Jordan turned his head and he stammers, "C-Craw-Crawler?" His eyes and nails went back to normal. He felt Curse taking control now.

Curse looks at the Crawler. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Josh is sleeping. In his dream, he saw a white flash and saw Emily. "Who are you?"

"My name is Emily the Blind Seer," she said. "You are here Josh because I'm here to tell you about two things."

"What are they?" Josh asked.

"The first one is that there is a great powerful darkness in this world. It's very powerful. Its call the Crawler. He was created by Curse. Somehow he was supposed to be destroyed. The second one is a supernatural creature. It's a vampire name Scott. He's a powerful vampire. You must kill him."

"What happens if I don't?" he asked.

"Then Scott will make an army of vampires. Curse will capture a vampire and…"

"And what?" Josh asked. "Tell me what will happen."

"He will become a hybrid. He will use magic to be able to drink the vampire's blood to in order to become a hybrid."

How can he use magic?" Josh frowned confused. "I can't use magic anymore."

"I have putted up protected barriers around this world. This makes magic not work. I'll put down the barriers so you can get stronger with magic to fight against Curse. But I may not be powerful enough. But I'll try my best as I can. Tell Dave at once when you wake up and ask him about a girl name Alexis."

Josh woke up and saw Dave sleeping. He waited for a minute or two before waking him up.

* * *

Curse is still looking at the Crawler. Finally the creature answers, "I don't know. All I know is that I was hunting for a vampire with Shadow and Stalker just like you told us. Then there was this white flash and the next thing I know I'm in a different world."

"How did you find me?" Curse asked.

"You're my Creator," the Crawler said. "I can sense you anywhere in the world."

"Well, is a great thing you found me because I'm going to give you something. I can't use magic for some reason."

"I can sense theses barriers around this world. You and the other Werewolf Masters, if there are any, can't use magic until the barriers are down. But what are you going to give me, Creator?"

"You are the new king of darkness until those…barriers are down. I'll help you, but you're really smart. I think you be a great king! But don't get too carried away. And remember, I created you. You can't be killed by anyone else, but me. But you can be hurt. Just not killed."

The Crawler rasped, "I promised I will not fail you, Creator. But Curse, I can't summon shadows anymore. I think when I was send to this world, I lost one of my powers. But I know I can still do nightmare and hallucations. You told me after you recreated me, my powers are much stronger like last time. So, the nightmares I give to people are much worse, is that right?"

"That is correct," Curse grinned evilly. "When you give people nightmares, they won't wake until dawn. You'll weaken them! But don't give them nightmares too much or they'll kill themselves. Unless if you want to happen."

The Crawler chuckles darkly. "I'm going to enjoy to see beg to stop. I'll make them feel bad by telling them that they done hurtful and sinful deeds."

"Have fun Crawler."

* * *

The next afternoon Dusty and Ruby were in their stripper outfits, or whatever it's called. Anyway, boys cheered at the two girls.

"Dance for us!" someone shouted as he laughed.

Alex's boss a bull dog named Arnold Johnson is sitting next to Alex and his colleagues' while Dusty and Ruby started to dance. Few of Alex's men cheered at them.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Arnold asked Alex in a deep voice.

"Well, sir first about the slaves," Alex said. "No one's buying them anymore. But don't worry, sir. We have something else to sell that will earn ourselves some more money. Alcohol."

Arnold nodded as he watches the two girls dance. "Hmm…that could work."

"And also, let's talk about the SHTA (Southern Hemisphere Trading Association)," said one of Alex's colleague's name Danny. "They will help you get reelected and pay for the advertisements and other fucking shit."

Arnold nodded his head and smiled. "I like this." He then made a serious face at Alex and the others. "This better work, or I'll be fucking pissed as hell!"

Alex swallowed fearful and then smiled. "You won't be disappointed, sir."

"Better fucking not. Come on girls dance more!"

* * *

Jordan is sleeping in a motel with Alexis. Adalwolf is sleeping outside in the dark where no one sees or find him.

As Jordan is sleeping, he has a nightmare what happened to him 11 years ago.

"_No, guys please untie me! I won't be able to swim! No, no, no, guys please un-"_

Jordan grips on the bed sheets.

"_Help! Somebody help me! Theses ropes are too tight to swim! Please!" _

_He heard the people laughing as he uses the last of his strength to swim up to the surface again and yelled for someone to save him. But nobody did anything, but just laugh at him. Water forcedly pours into his mouth. He tried and tried to swim, but it was no use. He saw nothing but darkness as he drowned. _

"Jordan wake up!" Alexis said fearful as she shook him.

He shot right up in his bed. He saw Alexis with a scare face. She had water in her eyes. "I thought you weren't going to wake up. You been yelling for help in your sleep for nearly three minutes."

"I'm alright Alexis. Thank you for waking me up."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'll sleep next to you if you want me to."

Jordan shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks though. You can back to sleep."

Alexis slowly nodded. "If something is brothering you, Jordan. Promise you'll tell me. I'll understand."

"I will," he said. "Good night Alexis."

* * *

The next morning Jordan, Alexis, and Adalwolf were walking in the woods. Alexis looks at her lover. He seemed…lost…and angry. She held his hand. "You okay Jordan? You've been looking like this all morning."

"I'm fine," he said without looking at her. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Alexis lets go of his hand. "I know you are lying Jordan! I can tell it on your face. Please tell me what's wrong!"

"You don't want to know," he said. "You won't understand. Likes anyone cares about me."

"Jordan, I _do_ care about you!" Alexis cried. "So, does Adalwolf. Remember, you told me I will never be alone and I'll always have you? I really like you Jordan. No, in fact I _love _you. I want to raised a family with you. I want you to be the father of my child or children. No matter what happens we're in this together. I don't care if you're a werewolf, vampire, or a hybrid. Fuck, I don't care if you turned me into a werewolf or any fucking other creature. I will always love you and I know you're always love me, too. Now tell me please what's bothering you."

Jordan exhales. "It's painful to tell. But you probably want to sit down. It's kind of a long story.

Alexis had tears in her eyes after Jordan finished his story ten minutes later. "Jordan…" she hugs him. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

* * *

A white human with curly black hair, and green eyes walks into a bar. He's half-British and half-American. On the top of his right wrist was a small tattoo of a brown bat. He hears hearts beating. People's blood pumping. He fought the urge, which it's easy because he learn how to control it over the years.

He could feel somewhere in this bar were the same supernatural creatures as him. He looks around and saw four people staring at him. Three guys and one girl in her early twenties. He walks over to them.

One of the men snapped at him. "We were here first _vampire_. Now why don't you get the fuck out of here before there's bloodshed."

"Then people will try to stake all of you," he said. "I'm not here to fight. My name is Scott."

"Nice to meet you," another of the men said. "Now get the hell out of here."

"Let the vampire talk," the girl said.

"Thank you," Scott said. He then looks at the four vampires. "How about we form a group call the Vampire Coven? We'll be much more powerful together in numbers."


	53. Chapter 53

_Chapter 53_

Dusty is still dancing on the stage with Ruby. She sees Alex, Balto, Kaltag, Star, Nikki, Kyle, Danny, Arnold Johnson, and a couple of others.

She overhears Alex say to Arnold "Sir, the cocaine we've been selling is bringing us more money than anything else. Sir, our corporation is the richest mofo in the world!"

Dusty's eyes go wide. She knew that the SHTA was rich, but she didn't think they were extremely rich. She looks over at Alex and sees that he and the others haven't looked once at Ruby or her while Danny, Arnold, and the others have.

Alex looks at Balto and laughs. "Balto, I heard you caught a tiger."

Balto nods his head. "Yeah, the fucker killed three of my men. Anyways, how're Hunter, Ryan, Steele, Viktor, and Jakob?"

"The fuckers suck at hunting. They keep bringing me damaged product. So I'm going to bring them in on the slave trade. Except Steele. I don't trust Steele yet."

"Oh really? Well… who's that cute dancer up there?"

"Which one?"

"The grey one. Who is she?"

"Her name is Dusty. When she was sold to me, I personally didn't care for her until she escaped. That's when I realized that she has guts. So my men caught her near the docks. That's the farthest a prisoner has ever made it. She set a record. Anyways, so I brought her back and she agreed to be a dancer."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Like?"

"Like how you like her."

"What?" Alex asks, spitting out his vodka and nearly choking on it.

"I said you like her. I know you do because your eyes lit up when you mentioned her name. So tell me, what else did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Liar. You did something else didn't you?"

"Alright, I saw her in her underwear. So fucking what?"

"So what? You do like her! Unless you did that with Ruby."

"I didn't do that with Ruby."

"Aha! You do like her. I bet seeing her up on that stage dancing drives you wild!"

"Shut up."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you stoke it to the image of Dusty."

"Fucking God damn it. Just… shut up."

As they were arguing, Dusty is smiling. She didn't think that Alex liked her like that, though Balto had put it in the most vulgar of ways. She looks over at Alex and Alex looks back at her. But he immediately looks away. She decides to see if he truly likes her. She walks off the stage and walks towards Alex.

Balto spots Dusty and nudges Alex with his elbow. "Alex, that dancer that makes your dick rise is coming this way."

Alex looks towards Dusty. "Fuck."

Dusty makes her way to Alex, who is sitting between Kaltag and Balto and is in front of Arnold and Star. She stands in front of him and starts to give Alex a lap dance.

Alex looks at Balto and glares. "Fucking son-of-a-bitch. How about you tell me about the weapons that you've been trying to sell."

Balto nods his head. "Of course. They don't like my weapons. End of discussion."

Arnold suddenly shoots out of his seat. "What?! What do you mean they don't like your fucking weapons?! What are you selling?!"

"I'm selling what everyone else is selling."

"And what the fuck do they want?!"

"They want RPGs. I don't have RPGs."

'Well get some you fucking moron!"

Balto's eyes go wide in fear. "Of c-course I-I w-will, s-sir."

"Good. If I find out that you still cannot sell weapons, I will have your hide on my fucking wall. You understand me fucker?!"

Balto nods his head. "Yes sir."

Alex starts to laugh. "Balto, sometimes you should learn to lie. That's how you would have learned that your shipment of RPGs is still waiting to be picked up."

"What?! You mean that you've been holding out on me?!"

"Now you know how I play business. Don't fuck with me. I own you."

"And Arnold owns you."

Alex looks up at Dusty, who is still giving him a lap dance. "Dusty, you need to-"

"To what?"

"Uh… well… uh… never mind."

Dusty starts to laugh. _'Got you. You do like me. This could get entertaining.'_

Alex looks at Kaltag. "So do you like Ruby?"

Kaltag looks over at Ruby. "Eh, she's okay. I'd probably fuck her. Why?"

"Well then hop to it. You can have her. She doesn't have the same restrictions as this one here," Alex said while pointing at Dusty.

Kaltag smiles at Alex. "That's just like you. Always keeping the pretty ones to yourself."

Dusty smiles at the compliment. Even though she had been an exotic dancer before, this is the first time that all the big shots have referred to her as the pretty one.

Kaltag stands up and walks onto the stage. He walks over to Ruby and grabs her hand and pulls her back to where he was sitting. He walks over to Alex with Ruby in tow. "Hey Alex, can I fuck this one?"

Alex looks over at Kaltag, for he had been watching Dusty the whole time as she gave him a lap dance. "What? Oh, you want to fuck her? Go right ahead. This one is mine and mine alone."

Kaltag nods his head and pulls Ruby away, who by now is trying to convince Kaltag not to do anything.

Alex looks back at Dusty. "Hey, uh… never mind."

Dusty starts to laugh. "Alex, I know you want to fuck me. Just say so and we'll do it."

Alex looks at Balto and Balto sighs. "Dusty, this dumbass is too fucking shy to say that he wants to bang your brains out. That's why I'm saying it for him. Dusty, do you want to fuck?"

Dusty looks up at Alex and smiles. "Maybe some other time. I just want to see you shiver in excitement."

Alex looks back at Balto. "Stupid! I didn't want you to ask that! I wanted you to shut the fuck up!"

Balto starts to laugh. "Yeah, well I decided not to do that."

* * *

Kaltag pulls Ruby into one of the backrooms and he lets go of Ruby.

Ruby looks at Kaltag and frowns. "Where… where do you want me to go?"

"Hmm… on the bed… or maybe on your knees… no, on the bed… yeah, the bed… maybe… maybe your knees… do something… do something because I don't know."

Ruby simply stands there, trying to decide what to do. Kaltag falls onto the bed and sighs. "I hate fucking decisions. That's why I leave it up to Alex."

Ruby frowns at Kaltag. "You let Alex make all the decisions? If Alex wanted to fuck you up the ass, would you let him?"

Kaltag looks at her and shakes his head. "Well… no, no I would not let him do that. That's… that's nasty. But you see, Alex knows what he's doing."

"Kal, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three. Why?"

"And how old are the others?"

"Alex is twenty-two. Balto is twenty-three. Nikki is twenty-two. Kyle is twenty-two. Star is twenty-one. Why?"

Ruby shakes her head. "There's no fucking way that a bunch of twenty year olds own one of the richest industries in the world."

Kaltag starts to laugh. "Yeah, well when your friends tell you to flee to an island to escape the werewolf disease, you don't think about what happens next."

Ruby lies down next to Kaltag. "So what happened when you first made it to this island?"

"Well, the year was 2008. The apocalypse didn't take full swing until 2012, but Alex, Balto, Nikki, Star, Kyle, and I escaped to some nearby islands. We started making a settlement on the island, completely away from werewolf hell. Well Balto ended up being captured by some natives so Alex and Kyle grabbed their M-16s and rescued him and took some prisoners. Well Balto was so pissed off that he sold them as slaves. We then started assaulting the small villages, completely taking them over. We didn't know that Balto was selling them, but once we found out, Alex was probably the most pissed out of all of us shouting out _'What the fuck are you doing?! You can't just enslave people like they're cattle!' _Well, eventually, we all caught on to the idea. We enslaved thousands of natives. When we ran out, we started hiring mercenaries and started conquering other islands. We were drawn into the slaving business that we eventually turned on each other. I aligned with Alex and Star while Balto aligned with Nikki and Kyle. We were firing at each other and trying to kill one another."

"Then what happened?"

'Well, eventually, we met a new foe; the Triumvirate. But these forces were elite soldiers controlled by a dog named Arnold. We didn't know that Arnold was… and still is… a senator. We just started firing at his men, but we eventually were subdued. He then made Alex swear his loyalty to him. He then made Kyle do the same thing. After that, he made Kyle swear his loyalty to Alex. And that is how the slave trade started. We just sell drugs, weapons, vehicles, and animals for extra money. Soon we'll be selling Alcohol for extra cash flow."

Ruby climbs on top of Kaltag. "You seem pretty stressed about the whole thing, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't like where this is going. Alex is planning on breaking the contract he signed with Arnold. He doesn't want to do it openly, but secretly. He wants someone who has no ties to him to kill Arnold."

Ruby smiles at him. "So he wants Arnold dead?" Ruby asks as she's sliding her hands down Kaltag's legs.

Kaltag nods his head. "Yeah, we all do, but I believe Alex has the right idea. Plan a coincidence. Just a mere assassination that has no meaning at all. Nothing that can be linked to us."

Ruby starts to unzip Kaltag's pants. "So Alex wants someone to assassinate Arnold, but the person will have no ties to him. Will he like, I don't know, hire the person?"

"No, it will be a coincidence. He won't be involved in it at all. When Arnold is assassinated, the new leader of the SHTA will probably end the slave trade. But if he ends everything, he'll literally destroy the world's economy so much that if he tried to take over, he'll have to rebuild it which will take thousands of years and octillions of dollars to do."

Ruby finally pulls out Kaltag's erectile. "Jesus, you're big!"

Kaltag starts to laugh. "That is probably the most unrelated, most unconnected, most not linked thing I have ever heard."

Ruby starts to chuckle. "Well sorry, I'm just not use to someone with a big cock."

Kaltag suddenly asks, "How old are you?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me, please."

"Fine, I'm eighteen."

"I figured."

Ruby starts to blow Kaltag, who shudders in pleasure.

Alex is still getting a lap dance from Dusty. He looks up and sighs in pleasure.

Dusty suddenly stops and looks up at Alex. "So, how did you like that?"

Alex looks at her and smiles. "Not bad. You were pretty good."

Dusty smiles at him and climbs onto his lap so that she is facing him. "Alex, do you like me?"

"Well of course. I like all my girls."

"That's not what I mean. I mean, do you _like _me?" asks Dusty as she starts to lower herself so that her head is above Alex's crotch.

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "I… well… I don't… eh… uh… um… I…"

Dusty starts to unzip Alex's pants. "Well?" she asks as she slips her hands into Alex's pants.

Alex could feel her hands slowly make their way to his private area and he knew that she would discover the truth. "Well… depends… no, not depends… I… fuck."

Dusty's right hand found her target and started to slowly rub the side of it. "Well?" she asks again as she slowly rubs the whole thing now with her hand.

"Well… fuck. I… I… I… I… fuck."

Dusty starts to laugh and lets go of Alex's private part. "It's alright. I know the truth. Doesn't mean I won't stop trying to get the truth out of you, even if I have to blow you."

Alex watches as Dusty leaves. "Fuck me."

Three pirates are holding an Asian woman within their compound.

The first pirate looks at his comrades. "So what should we do with the little bitch?"

The second pirate shrugs his shoulders. "How the fuck should I know! Let's just kill her and be done with it."

The third pirate shakes his head. "Nah, let's torture her first."

The first pirate nods his head. "I agree with that. Let's make her cry."

The second and third pirates grab the girl and pull her out into the field. The first pirate walks over to her and punches her. The girl falls onto her back and the first pirate puts his boot on her chest. He looks at her and starts to laugh before punching her in the face again.

* * *

Alex is still sitting in the same spot where Dusty had just… "Uh… was she… playing with me?"

He looks over at the wall and sighs. "If only I had died in Iraq."

* * *

_Baghdad, Iraq_

_2005_

Alex is manning the machinegun turret on top of the humvee. He was on a routine patrol with his squad. He is a corporal in the United States Army.

As the humvee turned a corner, Alex spots a teenager in the road. "Stop the vehicle. We have a civilian in the road."

Alex watches as the teenager stops and stares at the humvee. Already, Alex didn't like the looks of the situation.

"Go around. Maybe he'll keep moving."

As the humvee made its way around the teen, the teen threw back his jacket revealing explosives tied to him.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground staring at the increasing smoke filled sky. As Alex is lying there, he felt that he was watching this whole thing and nothing was real. A liquid on his neck brought him back into reality. As he wiped it off with his right hand, he looked at his palm and sees that it is covered in blood.

"Fuck. That's going to… argh! Fuck!"

Alex reels back in pain as his nerves in his leg start to go off. He barely lifts himself up to see that his leg has pieces of metal in it and blood is pooling underneath of him. He suddenly loses consciousness.

* * *

Seven hours later, Alex wakes up in a dark room. He suddenly realized that his hands were tied and he is sitting in a chair. Alex looks up and sees three armed people in the room with him.

The first one walks over to him and pulls up a chair and sits down in front of him.

"So, what the fuck is your name?" asks the man in English.

Alex growls at him. "Fuck you! I'm not telling you anything!"

The man shakes his head. "I wish you will reconsider."

Alex shakes his head and the man pulls out a knife and slams it into Alex's injured leg. Alex begins to scream in pain. "MOTHER FUCKER! I… I… AHHHH!"

The man just merely twists the blade and Alex screams even harder. "So what the fuck is your name asshole?!"

Alex finally got the willpower to stop screaming, but the pain was still shooting up his leg. "F-Fuck y-you!"

The man shakes his head and grabs a lead pipe. He walks next to Alex and swings it at Alex's shoulder. The room is filled with a sickening crack and Alex's shoulder bone is shattered.

Alex grits his teeth in pain. "Mother… fucker!"

The man simply laughs at him. "So, tell me what your name is."

Alex shakes his head. "I'm… I'm… I'm Alex. My name is Alex."

The man smiles at him. "Well Alex that was your first day of torture. But later on, it's going to get a lot worse."

And it did. For the next three months, Alex was tortured. They stabbed him, broke his bones and when the bones healed, they broke them again, they electrocuted him, they beat him, and they slashed his injured leg with knives. When he was finally rescued by the Marine Corps, they thought he was already dead. The only thing that gave it away was when Alex looked up at them with the last of his strength.

After that, he was sent home to have surgeries and the like. The doctors told him that he died on the operating table three times, but Alex wasn't sure if that was true.

After that, he was redeployed, oddly enough, to Baghdad again. He then left after a firefight with the Taliban which ended up leaving three children dead in the road.

* * *

_Alex's Island_

_Present Day_

Dave and Josh are in the compound. The mercenaries allow them to walk anywhere they want unmolested. As Dave and Josh are walking, they hear an all too familiar voice.

"Boys, today we are going to be selling liquor! We will get fucking richer than before!"

Dave and Josh turn around to see Alex standing on the stage. "What the hell? He made it here too!"

Josh looks at Dave. "What if this is the Alex from this world? What if the other Alex and his family are gone?"

Dave looks at Josh. "Maybe you're right, but we still need to check it out. And one more thing; whose side is Emily on? She wants to take down the magic barriers, but that's what is helping Alexis defeat Curse. If she takes them down, Curse will win."

Josh shrugs his shoulders. "Well… maybe she's just trying to help."

Dave looks up and sees Alex, but this Alex was different. For one thing; he wore a red bandana with a black skull on it. Second, he wore black sunglasses. And lastly, he wore a red shirt and black parachute pants.

Dave looks back at Josh. "Well if she wants to help, she should help us take down this evil organization. Selling people is not right and selling items that are illegal makes it worse."

Dave brings his attention back to Alex, but sees… "Balto!"

Josh smiles widely. "He made it! He made it!"

Dave shakes his head. "No, this is the Balto in this world. This Balto is a slave trader."

* * *

An hour later, Alex is in his office. He's watching television because he's bored at this moment.

A mercenary opens the door and looks at Alex. "Visitor."

Alex turns off the TV and sees Dusty standing in the doorway. "Oh… shit."

Dusty walks towards Alex and the door closes behind her. "Hello… Alex." Dusty says seductively.

Alex just stares at her. He sees the trench coat she's wearing, which brings confusion… and concern into his mind. "Dusty… uh… what are you doing here?"

Dusty simply smiles at him. "Why, you are the reason I'm here."

Alex looks up. "Oh God help me."

He feels Dusty touch his shoulders and his body starts shaking, mostly because he's nervous.

Dusty chuckles at Alex. "Alex, stop shaking. Everything will be fine."

Alex quickly asks, "What's under the trench coat?"

Dusty decides to make Alex even more nervous. "Why, I'm wearing a thong and a bra. Just those."

Alex started shaking even harder. "I'm kidding! It's raining outside so I put on my coat. Well, I put on the only coat I could find. I just came up here to see if you'd say it. Alex, you're afraid to be in love. Don't be afraid; it's not a path that you walk alone."

Alex looks up at Dusty. "Dusty, the sort of business I'm in doesn't allow love. Every day I would have to worry about someone else and the thought of them dead would torture me endlessly. That is why I don't want to be in love."

"Well that's too bad because your brain is saying no, but your heart is saying yes… as well as your snake."

Alex looks up and smiles. "Hello there Nancy."

"Who's Nancy?"

"My snake."

"You named your dick Nancy?"

"No, I named my python Nancy. See?"

Dusty looks up and sees a brown reticulated python slithering through the rafters. "That's a big snake."

"Yeah, she is pretty big."

Alex looks at Dusty and frowns. "How come you haven't left yet?"

"For what reason?"

"The reason of a giant snake above our heads."

"Snakes don't bother me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Alex sighs in frustration. "Is there any animal that does bother you?"

Dusty smiles at him. "Only ones that are afraid."

Alex chuckles slightly. "I see what you did there. I am not afraid."

"Yes you are. If you weren't, you would have kissed me-"

Alex pulls her towards him and kisses her on the lips. After a moment of excitement, Alex lets go and pulls away.

Dusty just looks at him. "Well… you kissed me. I should probably go now."

She turns around and walks away.

Alex looks up at Nancy who is looking at him. "Shut up. I know you're laughing up there."

* * *

Three pirates are in a Mil M1-26 transport helicopter. They are using it to locate any hostilities from the air or to locate their next targets.

The helicopter keeps flying and disappears on the horizon.

* * *

Scott is staring at the four vampires still. "So, what do you say? You in?"

The female vampire sighs heavily. "Look, I don't know what universe you came from, but we vampires have been accepted into society. The Triumvirate has passed laws that state that we can only feed on criminals or animals. Your offer is tempting, but why would we leave a society that has accepted us?"

Scott smiles at them. "Why, so we can become stronger."

"If stronger means leaving society to become hunted again, then no."

"Look, I know you're afraid of leaving, but we can become stronger than these people if we stick together. We'll be able to bring peace to this world."

"If you haven't noticed, the only war that is going on is with the slave trade."

"What slave trade?"

"The slave trade. The Southern Hemisphere Trading Association sells slaves to those who want them. They also sell guns, vehicles, drugs, animals, and apparently liquor now. They even buy people to either sell them or have their way with them."

"Really? And you don't want to stop them?"

"If they're stopped, the whole world will fall into an economic collapse. When that happens, there will be no peace."

"Well, that can be fixed easily."

"No, it'll take lifetimes to build the economy back up again. The SHTA has been pouring billions and billions of dollars into the economy so that it'll never collapse. They literally have saved the whole world from utter ruin."

"Well maybe they should have started selling other merchandise."

"You are blind. You are so willing to risk total collapse so that you can stop evil. That to me is evil. Before you point at someone and call out their crimes, you should look at what you have done."

Scott sighs in despair. "Look, I just want all the evil in society to stop. That slave trade needs to stop. We have to do something before the slave trade is out of control. One person should not have that much power."

"You are dumb. There are at least six main ones and four minor ones that control the slave trade. I don't know the major ones, but the minor ones are; Danny, Kevin, Darnell, and D'Andre. Those are the minors. The big shots control them. If you want to stop the slave trade, you have to stop all of them. But I have no idea where they are based. Probably in the southern hemisphere."

Scott chuckles slightly. "Well, we should still team up. That way we can become more powerful and whatnot."

The female slowly nods her head. "Fine, we'll join you. But we cannot attack the innocent or they'll hunt us down and kill us."

Scott nods his head. "I agree, but I was never going to harm them. We will feed on animals. That way we won't worry about the humans unless they start hunting us."

**A/N: Another long chapter. Well...not the longest chapter in the world, but long for this story. R&R**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Alex is watching Dusty dance in front of him. He smiles at her as she walks over to him and gets on her keels. She then unzips his pants. Suddenly, everything around Alex dissolves into darkness. He watch in horror as Dusty dissolves too.

"She is with the darkness now!" the Crawler laughed. "The shadows are torturing her because she has sins that _you_ gave her! She screams as her blood flows like a river! A great powerful _hybrid _shall destroy all of you! He shall kill the ones you love. Your friends, your lover Dusty, and the people. But you only care about Dusty, don't you? What is so great about love? To me, it's evil! Because you won't care about anything else. You won't care about your friends, your family, and God's children anymore. Careless people. All of you selfish people are careless."

Alex saw in front of him was...chaos. Dead people lay on the blood stained ground. The sky was red as blood with black clouds in the sky. Smoke was seen in the distance along with fires. He saw soldiers fighting...werewolves and vampires.

"This is the future Alex!" the Crawler's voice boomed. "The hybrid did this because you took Alexis away from him! For pay back; he stole Dusty away from here. Let me show you what happens!"

Everything around Alex changed again as he began to see in front of him was Dusty. A shadow figure was beside her. Alex couldn't see the person's face, but he could the figure's eyes was a blood color. Then the figure's two upper teeth turned into fangs. He bit Dusty on the neck.

"No!" Alex screamed.

Dusty screamed as her blood drips to the ground. The figure continues drinking her blood. What seemed like years, but only a minute Dusty stops screaming. The figure then snaps her neck. Her body fells to the ground.

The Crawler laughed insanely. "Please stop!" Alex screamed.

"But why? You've done terrible things, don't you think I wouldn't know? Why do you let Dusty and Ruby dance? You treated them like slaves! You're such a carless person. God, will be please once you burn in the Devil's fire! He so disappointed in all of you about the slave trade. Don't you remember Alex that everyone is created equally? You're an unfair person. People will be happy once you are dead."

Alex yelled in horror as he saw his hands began to dissolve into shadow. The Crawler laughs and then said angry, "You brought evil! The darkness is angry! People shall honor the hybrid and the darkness once all you are killed! If doesn't matter if you wake up Alex! We are inside you and in your love ones. They can never escape us! Darkness shall cover this evil sinful world!"

Alex screams as he dissolved into shadow.

"Did the Bind Seer not warned about us? Did she did not tell you? But you wouldn't believe her. You would take it as a joke and you were called her a lair. The hybrid Curse shall rule us all! He will bring peace to this world!"

* * *

Dusty shot right up in her bed and screamed for about five seconds. She looks around and saw the Crawler. "The darkness still wants to play. You're such a puppet to Alex. Why do you dance for him? Alex doesn't like you. Doesn't you're heart tell you the truth? The nightmares will continue for the rest of the week."

Dusty curled into a ball and began to sob. "Please don't! I'll do anything! Anything!"

* * *

Scott looks at the four vampires. The three male's one are name, Richard, Shark, and Andrew. The girl vampire is name Dana. They were all in their twenties-ones. Dana looks at Scott. "What was it like in your other world?"

Scott sighs deeply. "Bad. Very bad. There were so many empires and so many wars. I…I lost my family because of that. My wife and my daughter were killed by soldiers. Well…I didn't have a daughter. My wife was…rape. But I took care of her as if she was my own daughter. When I was turned into a vampire in my other world in 2014. Other vampires and I formed the Vampire Order. We fed on animal blood. But we killed people who we thought were evil. We had a few fights with the werewolves. We didn't started it, they did."

"So, you're going to change the name Vampire Order into Vampire Coven?" Shark asked.

"Yes, I like the name better," Scott said. He then turns to the four of them. "We will turn people into vampires for those who are worthy. We will come more powerful to stop the slave trade and those others things people are selling. Tonight we will protest against slave trade! People will then join us to stop it."

* * *

Alex is petting Nancy. He then realized something. "Fucking son of a bitch I can't believe I forgot about that!" He called up for a few men of his. After a few minutes three mercenaries came to Alex's office.

Alex looks at them and says, "Bring me Jordan. Tell him that I want to speak with him. He can bring his girl Alexis with him. But he can't bring his werewolf with him. If he refuses then just leave him alone and come straight back here."

* * *

Jordan, Alexis, and Adalwolf are in West Virginia. They heard a helicopter and saw it landing near them. Two mercenaries were getting out. Adalwolf growled at them, but they ignored him.

"Alex wants to speak to you," one of them said pointing to Jordan.

"With what?"

"You'll find out soon enough. And you can bring your girlfriend with you. But not this creature."

"Jordan," Alexis whispered. "Don't. It could be a trap."

"Maybe. Maybe not. You will stay with Adalwolf. You will go to a hotel. But do not let Adalwolf be seen."

"Please just…hurry back," Alexis whispered softy. She then pecks him on the cheek.

"I will. I promised Alexis."

* * *

A few hours Jordan is in South American. The three mercenaries lead him to Alex's office. One of them opens the door. "Sir, we brought to Jordan."

Alex turns around and smiles. "Ah, Jordan nice to see you again."

"You wanted to speak to me?" he asked.

"Yes, how about a…task? More like a delivery job, I should say."

"What's this about?"

"Oh, you just need to sneak in and deliver some drugs and some weapons and bring back the cash. Very easy shit. Sort of. I'll pay you back. You have my word. So, what do you say?"

* * *

Emily is thinking about the protected barriers. She is wondering if she should take them down. _If I put the barriers down then Josh and Dave will be able to do magic again. But that also means Curse can too. It's a risky choice. But it's for the good of mankind._

* * *

Jordan suddenly felt the magic in him again. His wolf mark began to glowed blue. Alex frowns at him. "What the fuck?"

"It's nothing," he said as he puts his right hand in his jean pocket. "It just does that sometimes for a wired reason. But anyway, about that job. "I'll…I'll take it." Jordan now felt Curse taking control. But instead just giving in, he fought back this time. He could feel Curse getting angry.

"Good, because you wouldn't have much of a choice," Alex said. "Now let me tell you where you're going to be…are you okay?"

Jordan was trying to remain in control. _I'm not giving in Curse! Not this time! _"I'm fine…just please quickly tell me where I need to deliver this things." He felt himself losing control of his mind and body.


	55. Chapter 55

_Chapter 55_

The mercenaries are watching as Alex is shouting and fuming in anger.

"Those fucking shamans think they can fuck with me?! I'm going to fuck with them! Fuckers think they can give me nightmares?! I'm going to teach them what Hell really is! Fucking shamans in fucking South America! I'm going to fuck them all up!"

One of the mercenaries frowns at Alex. "Sir, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to burn South America to the fucking ground! Any survivors and we'll enslave them! And I don't care if Arnold disagrees with what I'm doing! He isn't in charge anymore. He can go fuck himself. If people in the Triumvirate start protesting, fuck them too! They don't decide what I am doing! We are Blood Pirates. The others can join… or fuck off! Now let's kill some pieces of shit while I'm still fucking pissed off as fucking hell! Now move it!"

The mercenaries scramble towards the helicopters and the boats and Alexander laughs. He will show the shamans of South America that you do not fuck with him.

* * *

As the natives of South America, the ones who had survived the great cities collapsing and had fled into the jungle, were walking, suddenly, the whole land around them was filled with gunfire, smoke, fire, explosions, and blood. The people started running, but were quickly captured by the ruthless pirates. The trees started burning and spreading a huge wildfire that swallowed the whole continent in flames.

* * *

As the slaves were brought back, they see Alex and his mercenaries. Kyle, Balto, Star, Nikki, and Kaltag had aligned with Alex and were capturing thousands and selling them to illegal markets around the world.

Alex walks to the cage full of shamans and growls. "Fucking think that you can give me nightmares and not get away with it?! Well look at your home!"

All the shamans look in the direction Alex is pointing and begin to cry. The whole continent is burning. Smoke filled the sky and everything that they had built in South America… everything they had known was gone.

Alex starts to laugh. "That's right you fuckers! That is what you get!"

* * *

Arnold is watching as a huge protest is gathering outside the White House. He starts to laugh. Nothing can stop the slave trade. He changes the channel and nearly chokes on his scotch. The reporters were talking about how the slave trade burned down a whole continent, amazingly enough, and had enslaved millions of people.

He activates his communications screen and sees Alex on the other side. "What the fuck are you doing? Burning down a whole continent to enslave them all! Release them. NOW!"

Alex starts to laugh. "Whatever you say, _boss_."

Arnold growls, but the screen shuts off. He doesn't trust Alex anymore. It's as if… as if Alex is planning something.

* * *

Jordan is flying back from the job he had just done. He landed in Frankfurt, Germany and had dropped off a bag filled with cocaine. He found the dealer and got some money and returned it to Alex, or rather, the mercenaries, and had left. As he's flying, he turns on the News.

He listens as the reporter is talking about South America being burned. "Last night, slave trader Alex led his mercenaries into South America and captured millions of people and killed millions more. He then set fire to the continent and the fire burned millions of acres of forest. The fires are still raging and nothing seems to be working as Triumvirate vehicles spray water on the raging inferno."

Jordan sighs in despair. "Curse, whatever you told the Crawler to do, look what it has caused. Millions of people have become slaves and they'll be sold like merchandise. I didn't want that to happen. We need to fix this."

The News jumps to another reporter. "Slavers are raiding Triumvirate soil and enslaving people. Police officers have been injured and the military will be stepping in."

Jordan shakes his head. "Great. Now I have to worry about Alexis being enslaved."

* * *

Alexis wakes up in a cage. She barely remembers what had happened. What she did remember was that she was sitting on the bed with Adalwolf when the door was kicked down. Seven mercenaries rushed in and shot her with a tranquilizer and had shot Adalwolf with an assault rifle. They didn't kill him, but they injured him. That was it.

She looks up and sees… "Nikki? What…?"

Nikki begins to laugh. "Princess, don't worry. Jordan will never find you."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Because you've been bought and you're getting sent to Vietnam. And don't think about escaping. That collar you're wearing is an explosive device that detonates if you are too far away from your master. And trying to take it off by messing with it detonates it automatically. You need a key to take it off. A key that your master has."

Alex begins to cry. "Please! Don't do this!"

"Too fucking late. And don't worry about Alex and the rest of us; we're heading to a secret location where no one will find us. These islands will be abandoned and it would be as if we weren't here at all."

Nikki stands up and walks away.

* * *

Nikki is talking to Alex, Kyle, Balto, Star, and Kaltag.

Nikki frowns at Alex. "Sir, where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to Australia! We have a huge compound there and we will be able to operate the slave trade there. But we'll lay low and it will be as if we have been destroyed. But we will sell our billions of slaves that we've kidnapped over the years."

Nikki smiles at all of them. "This is going to be fun. Are you sure Jordan won't be able to find us?"

"Positive. Why would he search a huge island trying to find us? We could be anywhere on that island."

Nikki frowns at Alex. "What about the natives?"

"They've been enslaved already."

"Really? Balto what do you think?"

"Well, I think we should be discreet. That way Arnold will think we've disappeared and disbanded. That way we can keep hijacking Triumvirate freighters. We will be called the Red Ghosts. Or maybe…"

Alex shakes his head. "No, how about the Oceanic Sea Ghosts?"

All of them nod their heads. "Excellent! Then we'll be called the Oceanic Sea Ghosts! Come brothers. We have to leave. Send the last of your slaves to their masters. We leave tonight."

* * *

Jordan walks into the hotel and sees bullet holes in the walls. He hears whimpering and looks to his left and sees Adalwolf lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He runs over to him and begins to cry. He didn't want Adalwolf to get hurt.

_'Curse, this is your fault! If you hadn't let the Crawler give him nightmares, this would have never fucking happened! Look what you have caused! LOOK!'_

_'Jordan please just shut up. I'm thinking of a plan.'_

_'Fuck your plans! This whole fucking thing was caused from your plans! I don't want your help anymore! Look what you fucking did! You caused slavers to kidnap Alexis and shoot my partner! I have no idea what slavers did it'_

_'It was Alex and his buddies that did it.'_

_'No, they've been defeated. Their whole islands are burning to the ground. The Triumvirate set fire to them. If it weren't for you, I would still have Alexis with me! Just… just leave me alone. You've ruined everything.'_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Tears fell from Jordan's eyes to the floor. "Adalwolf…" he sniffed. The werewolf whined in pain. Jordan aimed his right hand at his bonded partner and his blue wolf mark glowed. "Please!" he said. "Help!"

The gunshots wounds on Adalwolf began to heal. The werewolf felt the pain ebbing. _Thank you Master. I tried to save Alexis, but they shot me. I'm sorry I failed to save her. I pretend to be dead because some of them were checking me. I heard Alexis getting slapped. _

Anger began to boil inside his heart. He wasn't angry at Adalwolf, but at _the _people who hurt his partner, and Alexis. His wolf mark began to turn to a dark blue color. "So, this is how Alex pays me back!" he screamed in anger. "I do a delivery job and get a few hundred bucks in return. Then theses assholes take Alexis away and shoot you! What the hell is wrong with him? Alex thinks its okay to take away the _only _hope to save me and defeat Curse. Well, it's not!"

Jordan looks around and saw Alexis's bow and her quiver of arrows on the bed. He looks at it. Wondering why the people who took Alexis didn't take it with them. He grasps on the bow. He hasn't done archery was before Alek putted him and Alexis in one his maximum security prisons.

Adalwolf began to get up on fours, but Jordan growled, "No! You need to rest. Save your energy Adalwolf for _pay back_! I'm going to give theses people fucking nightmares for taking Alexis away and for shooting you!"

_I'm fine Master. I don't need to rest. My wounds are healed. I don't feel pain anymore._

_Don't argue! _

_Master- _

_I said don't fucking argue! _

Jordan puts the quiver of arrows on his back. "Creator." He turns around and saw the Crawler appearing out of the shadows. Anger to begin to boiled in his body. "_You_!" Jordan growled. "You should have never listened to Curse! If you haven't, then Alexis would still be here. Why do you listen to Curse? Don't you know what his plan is? He's using everyone like a chess piece! This is a game to him and he thinks he's always going to win!"

"Because Curse created me," the Crawler said. "So, did you. It may seem like it, but it is. This is why I call you Creator. You have pain, anger, hatred, and darkness in you Jordan. Curse told me what happened to you 11 years ago. While you were still in collage. He told me that the-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Jordan snapped. "I need to find Alexis."

"I will help you."

"No! You already have done enough! I don't need assassins from Alex and the slave traders after me and Adalwolf. Now get out of here Crawler before I use magic on you. I can kill you easily right here and right now."

"I'm sorry Creator for what I done," he said as he disappears. Even though, Jordan said he didn't want his help. The Crawler will still find Alexis and Alexander.

Jordan looks at Adalwolf. The werewolf was still on the blood stained floor. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at his bonded partner. "I shouldn't snap and growled at you. You can get up now."

Adalwolf slowly got up on his hind legs. Jordan looks at him and there was a while light and Emily appeared in front of them. "Jordan and Adalwolf, we finally meet. My name is Emily. I am a Blind Seer."

"How do you know who we are?" he asked. "And why are you here?"

"I'm almost five hundred years old," she said. "I've been watching you, Dave, and Josh for a while now."

"They're here, too?!" Jordan cried in surprised. "What about the other masters?"

"Just those two and the werewolves and also Nekros. I'm here to help you to get Alexis back. I will know what will happen if you don't get her soon. That is why I'm helping finding this person."

"Who?"

"A vampire name Scott. He is from your world, too. He has a group called the Vampire Coven and he is the leader. He is in D.C."

"Why do you want me to find this person?" Jordan asked. "Wouldn't Scott want me and Adalwolf dead because we are werewolves?"

"No, because I will tell him that you are coming to him for help to find Alexander and Alexis."

Jordan growled. "I'll make him pay for what he's done!"

"This isn't the time for vengeance, Jordan," Emily said. "I'll also give you a new power."

"What is it?"

* * *

Arnold is looking out the window in the White House. He sees hundreds and hundreds of people with posts sighs. "Slave trade needs to stop! Slave trade needs to stop!"

He turns away from the window and looks at the soldier. "Find me the fucking leader of this protest shit and bring him or her to me. I do not care who it is. Just bring me the asshole. If anyone tries to stop you. Shoot to kill."

The soldier salutes. "Right away, sir."

Scott is at a bar with his vampire group…or pack. The bar is mostly empty because most people are protesting outside the White House. They have turned three people into vampires a few days ago. Scott smiled as he drink his glass of tea. "Things seemed to be going good about the protest of slave trade."

"You know, they are going to look for you," Dana said. "They'll kill you once they find you."

Scott shrugged. "I'm not worry at all. Besides, bullets can't kill vampires."

"Scott…how can a werewolf kill a vampire?" Shark asked.

"A bite can," he said. "But they won't die at once. A vampire who is bitten by a werewolf will have two days to be cured. We lost some members from werewolf bites. We thought if we killed the werewolf who bit the vampire would be cured. We were wrong. I don't know the cure. And I may never know."

"In your other world you said there was a king of werewolves," Andrew said. "Who was it again?"

"A person named Kyle," Scott sighed. "I know him because we used to go to high school together. But we never become friends. I was his partner on a few school projects. I was really surprised once I found out he was the king of werewolves. We fought one time. I almost killed him and he'd almost killed me by biting me. But either of us won. That was about in…2020. I never saw him again after that night."

The four vampires saw a person walking over to them. "Does someone know where I can find a person name Scott?"

Scott looks at the person. "My name is Scott. Am I the one who you are looking for?"

"Depends if you're the right one…_vampire_."

"_Werewolf_!" Shark growled at the person.

"I'm not here to cause harm," the person said. "My name is Jordan. I just want you're help, that's all."

Scott looks at him. "Emily told me you would be coming to me for help. What was it? A girl name Alex? No, wait its Alexis."

Jordan nodded. "Correct. Emily told me you would help me find her. Will you?"

"Depends," Shark grinned as he began to rub his fingers together.

"Shark!" Scott snapped.

"I'm just kidding."

Scott looks at Jordan again. "The Blind Seer told me what happened and that you are a Werewolf Master. A person who has a wolf mark on their right or left hand and has a werewolf as their partner and can do magic. I heard of old legends' of them. But anyway, I'll help find Alexis. On one conduction."

"Name it," Jordan said.

"You and you're werewolf partner will and shall not hurt, killed, abounded, or sell us out."

"I promised I won't do any of those things."

_Agree_, Adalwolf said in Jordan's mind.

"Alright, where shall we start looking?" Scott asked.

* * *

Alexis is in a cage in Vietnam. She tries to move the collar on her neck, but the guard just laughs. "You'll have to get the key to unlock that damn thing, princess. And if you think that someone is going to save you, you got the stupidest fucking bitch here."

"I'll get save, just you wait you bastard," she growled as she continued to try to remove the collar. "He has saved me panty of times. And he will kill you or give you nightmares. No one can stop him."

The guard just laughs. "You are such a stupid bitch. If you think you're boyfriend can step into this mansion, he'll be dead in a second from the guards. Your rich master Zack says he has fun plans for you and he says you're his favorite slave."

"_You're_ the one who is a slave!" Alexis shouted. "If you think I'm going let that fucker Zack fuck me. You are so fucking wrong in hell! You'll die soon. Mark my words asshole."

The guard just scoffs. Alexis could feel water in her eyes. _Please Jordan. Hurry._

* * *

For the next few days Jordan, Adalwolf, and the Vampire Coven have been looking for Alexis. They knew she wasn't in America. The Crawler had found her and Alexander. He report back to Jordan and told him where Alexis is. Jordan knew the longer he didn't have Alexis. The more he becomes insane. Curse knew the power that Emily gave to Jordan and now knew another way to stop Alex and the other slavers.

It was now night in Vietnam. Jordan is by the big mansion. He turns to Scott and ask, "How come we didn't do this during daytime?"

"If we vampires are in the sun then we will slowly lose our powers until we hid in the shade or in dark alleys to regain them back. We won't turn to ash. That's just a myth."

Jordan nodded. "I want to thank you and the Vampire Coven for helping me finding Alexis."

Scott smiled. "I know how love is. And you're welcome. My group is hiding in the shadows. You remember the plan?"

"I'm the one who thought it up," Jordan chuckled.

"It's a stupid plan though."

"It's better then nothing."

Scott quickly went to hide in the darkness. Jordan grasped on the bow. Then he goes to the big front gate. Four guards are standing there. Jordan stood in a distance from the gate. He thought of a spell as he got a arrow out. He then pulled the string back.

"Fire arrow!" he shouted as the tip of arrow turn to fire and he released the string and the arrow shot towards the big gate. The four guards couldn't do anything in time as the arrow hits the gate and exploded.

The guards screamed as their bodies were burned. A huge blast of smoke shot in the sky. Jordan smiled. Adalwolf and the vampires ran out of the darkness went to him. Scott laughs. "I take it back. It's not a stupid plan to destroy a gate of a rich person's with magic."

"It is if you have about fifty guards trying to kill you!" Shark said. "Take cover!"

* * *

Alexis rubs her new bruises on her arms. She hears gunfire. Her heart beats as she thought Jordan was going to save her. The guard by the cage cocks his rifle. He then heard a growl. The guard turns his head to the right and screams in horror as Adalwolf tackles him and rips his throat out.

Alexis gasps in horror. Then she saw Jordan hurrying to the cage. "Alexis!" he cried as he got on his by the cage door. He then grips on the cage door and uses his werewolf strength to rip it off. Alexis crawled out the cage.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked as she hugs him. He then saw the bruises on her arms and her body. "What happened to you?" he asked with anger this time.

She broke the hug. "Jordan…" she sniffed as she began to cry. "My master, Zack, he…he _raped _from the past few days. He…made me to let have sex with him. He made me blow him. When I refuse, he abused me. That's how I got theses bruises. I kept refusing because I thought of my love for you."

Jordan's eyes turned to a dark blue color. Anger began to boil inside him. "Where is the son of a bitch?!"

Alexis didn't have the chance to answer as Jordan ran down through the hallway. "Jordan!" she yelled as she ran after him.

After kicking about seven doors opened Jordan used his powers to hear heartbeats. There was not much because the guards were mostly dead. There was only a few heartbeats. He ran to the rooms. He thought he wasn't going to find Zack as he kicks open the next door. But he was wrong.

"You fucking bastard!" Jordan screamed as he saw Zack. Three guards were with him. They got their pistols aiming at Jordan.

"Disarm!"

The guns flew out of the guard's hands.

"Blindness and paralysis!"

Zack watched in horror as his three guards were now on the floor. Jordan ran at him in about a second. He made his right nails sharp and dug them into Zack's neck. Blood streamed down. Jordan smiles insanely.

"You really think you can just rape my lover whenever you want, huh? Jordan slashes his chest. Zack screams in pain. He now slashes his arms. Blood drips heavily on the wooden floor. Jordan made his teeth into wolf fangs and bit Zack's throat and ripped it out.

Zack fell to the floor. Blood streamed from the neck to the floor. Jordan turns around and saw Alexis, Adalwolf, and the vampires standing there in shock. Jordan licks the blood off his mouth. "Where's the damn fucking key so we can remove that collar?"

* * *

Jordan and the others returned to D.C. They have removed the collar from Alexis's neck. Jordan is still angry for some reason. Sometimes he smiled insanely as if he thought of something that he was going to do.

Scott and the Vampire Coven are at the hideout. In is in a underground sewer. Jordan and Alexis are in the hideout in another room. He turns to her and ask, "Have you been throwing up from the past few days?"

Alexis shook her head. "Zack used a condom. Don't worry Jordan I'm not pregnant."

He stares at her for a few seconds. "I can tell if you're lying by your heartbeat. Werewolves can tell people if they are lying." He turns his head and kicks the wall. "Son of a fucking bitch!" he yelled. "This was all my fault!"

"No, it wasn't it," Alexis said. "None of this was your fault, Jordan."

"Of course, it was! If I haven't gone to Alex in the first place then Adalwolf wouldn't have gotten hurt and Nikki wouldn't have sold you. This was all my fault."

"Stop saying that!" Alexis cried. She held his hand. "Jordan, none of this was your fault."

Holding her hand helped him calm down. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just really angry right now. I'm going too continued to training you archery. I'm also going to teach you pick locking, and sneaking."

"Jordan…when I was captured I didn't do anything. I just cried. I was weak. I hate myself for that and I'm sick of being weak. I want to be strong. I want to be powerful. I want to be like _you_."

"Are you saying you want to be a-"

"Yes, a werewolf," Alexis interrupted. "A month ago, Adalwolf told me werewolves can live for hundreds and hundreds of years. I want to be powerful like you. We can hunt together, live together. Besides, if I get captured again I can just turn into a werewolf and escape."

"The full moon is in three weeks," Jordan said as he turns to her. "Are you sure? You'll just become a bigger problem for Alex."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll try not to make the bite painful."

* * *

Scott looks at the vampires. The three of them looks at their leader. "Are we going to kill them?" Dana asked.

Scott shook his head. "I see a lot of reasons not to kill Jordan and Adalwolf. He told me he wants the slave trade to stop. If we wanted them dead we were have done it sooner. So no. We're not killing them."

"But doesn't Jordan want to become a hybrid?" Andrew asked.

"No, Curse wants to. And if he does, no way we are attacking him. A hybrid can easily kill us. And who knows what powers he can have!"

"But what happens if Curse attacks us _first_?" Dana asked.

"Then that's when we will attack back," Scott said. He then heard Jordan and Alexis talking in another room. "Looks like there's going to be a new werewolf around here."


	57. Chapter 57

_Chapter 57_

"What do you mean you fucking sold her to Zack?! Zack is the worst person to sell women to!"

"Sir, forgive me. I messed up. I'm sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry! Because of you, my whole fucking operation is going to crash to the ground and burn! Why in the fucking name of God would you enslave Alexis again?!"

"Alex, I'm sorry!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I am so fucking annoyed at you Nikki! We started the slave trade again on those islands while we are in Australia and you decide to blow our cover. Are you fucking retarded?! Out of all the dumb shit you have done, this is by far the dumbest fucking thing ever!"

"Alex, please forgive me! Please, I beg of you!"

"No. You have fucked up. You have honestly fucked up. We don't enslave slaves who have escaped their masters! You fucking know this! If you want my forgiveness, give me your GPS scrambler."

Nikki frowns at him. "Why?"

"Because we're setting them up on the continent. We have radar, no one else will. Now shut up."

Nikki reluctantly hands over the device. "Am I forgiven now?"

"We'll see. I better not get fucking blamed by what you fucking did, you understand?! If Jordan or Alexis points one finger at me and accuses me, you'll lose all of yours. Got it?"

Nikki nods his head. "Yes sir!"

He then turns around and hurriedly exits Alex's office.

* * *

Ruby and Kaltag are lying next to each other panting heavily.

Ruby turns to Kaltag and smiles. "That was great!"

Kaltag chuckles at the comment. "Thanks… yeah."

* * *

In a different part of the compound, Rusty is hanging upside down in what appears to be a torture chamber. The walls are painted crimson with the blood of the victims of before. Hanging from the ceiling are crimson chains like the ones he's hanging from.

All the sudden, the door opens, flooding the room with fresh air. "Well, look who we have here. Rusty Redstone."

Rusty looks up and sees Alex, who is wearing a red bandana with a black skull on it. "Oh… I'm… getting dizzy."

Alex starts to laugh and hits a button on the wall. Rusty falls to the ground and hits it hard. "Ow, that… that… ow."

"Shut the fuck up! Now hold still."

Alex pulls out a knife and stabs it into Rusty's arm. Rusty howls in pain and Alex growls in anger at him. "Where the fuck is it?! Answer me!"

Alex grabs Rusty and slams his face into the table. "Where the fuck is it?! Tell me now!"

He then throws Rusty into a wall. "Stupid piece of shit! Answer me!"

He grabs Rusty and punches him in the face. As Rusty is falling to the ground, Alex catches him and rams his knee into Rusty's ribs. Rusty grunts in pain and Alex throws him onto the ground.

"Where the fuck is it?! Where?! I know you came to this island after we released you. I know you came here with the slave! Where is it?!"

Rusty begins to panic. "I… I don't know!"

Alex punches him again. "Where is the slave you fucker?!"

"I don't fucking know!"

"Yes you fucking do! Now tell me where it is!"

"No!"

Alex grabs him and throws him into a wall. As Rusty slammed into it, he hears Alex grab something. He looks at Alex and sees he's holding a sickle.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Alex stabs the sickle into Rusty's shoulder. "Where is it?!"

The tip of the sickle had sliced through Rusty's shoulder and is sticking out of Rusty's lower shoulder. Rusty is screaming in pain from the sickle.

"Where?!"

"I don't fucking know!"

"Yes you fucking do! Now where is it?! Tell me!"

"I don't know!"

Alex grabs Rusty and slams his head into the wall. He then grabs Rusty's arm and forces it to the point where the humorous snaps. Rusty falls to the ground and holds his arm in pain.

"Where the fuck is it?! Tell me you fucking shitbag! Where the fuck is it?! Answer the fucking question!"

Rusty puts his left arm in front of his face. "Ok ok ok, I'll tell you! She's… she's in the ruins of Sydney!"

"Bullshit! Now fucking tell me where it is or I'll add your blood to the walls!"

"I'm not bullshitting! She's in Sydney! I swear!" screams Rusty in a strained voice.

"I don't believe you!"

Alex grabs Rusty's shirt and punches him in the stomach. Rusty doubles over in pain and Alex immediately grabs Rusty's shoulders and drives his knee into Rusty's back. Rusty yelps in pain and Alex lets him fall to the ground.

"I'll send my forces to Sydney. If Allison isn't there, you'll never see the light of day ever again."

Alex turns around and walks out the door and leaves a battered Rusty in the dark.

* * *

Balto is sitting in his office watching the birds fly by the window. He hears the door open and he swivels around and sees Alex walking in with blood all over his hands.

"Do you want a cigar?"

"Yeah, pass one of them fuckers over here."

Balto pulls one out and tosses it to Alex who catches it in midair. He removes his bandana and puts the cigar in his mouth before lighting it. After a long drag, he pulls the cigar out and exhales the disease filled smoke.

"I feel better now."

Balto chuckles slightly. "So how did torturing Rusty go?"

"It went fucking great." Alex says with disdain in his voice.

Balto frowns at him. "What happened?"

"The fucker doesn't know about Allison. I… I can't believe that I tortured him and acted like I didn't know what happened to her."

"So what happened to her?"

"She… she killed herself. She decided that she'd rather die a free woman than live in a slaver facility."

Balto's face twitches slightly, which Alex caught immediately.

"Are… are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm… I'm fine."

Alex slowly nods his head. "Ok… then. Anyways, I… Are you sure you're alright?"

Balto's eyes had closed and they were squeezed tight together. "Yeah… yeah… yeah… I'm… I'm… I'm fine…"

"Ok… are you sure you're alright?"

Balto nods his head, but his eyes remain shut. Alex keeps frowning at him before asking, "Have I ever done this?"

"D-d-done wh-wh-what?"

"Have I ever gotten a blow job from some slut under a desk while you were talking to me?"

Balto sighs heavily. "God damn it Alex! Just when I decide to remove the pressures of life, you have to fuck it up with bloody questions."

Alex watches as a red and cream husky climbs out from underneath Balto's desk.

Alex smiles at her. "Hi Jenna."

Jenna smiles back at him. "Hey Alex. I'll just… leave now."

Alex watches as Jenna walks out of Balto's office.

He then turns his attention towards Balto. "She has a cute one, doesn't she?"

"Cute what? A cute ass?"

"No, cute hands. Of course a cute ass you fucking twit!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Balto growls out in anger.

Alex throws up his hands in surrender. "Calm down brother! I meant nothing by it! I'm just saying she's cute."

"Yeah, well I'm still fucking pissed at you!"

"Does someone need to vent?"

"Shut up you fucker!"

"I think you need to vent."

"You know what? I'm pissed!"

Balto stands up and walks around the desk and stands in front of Alex.

Alex looks up at him and laughs. "What are you doing? You're not going to blow me are you?"

Balto suddenly grabs Alex's shirt and throws him towards the wall. Alex, as he goes stumbling towards the wall, catches himself.

He then looks at Balto and growls in rage. "I'm going to beat the fucker out of you!"

Alex runs towards Balto and slams right into him. Both of them smash through the glass window and fall to the ground below. They both land on the scaffolding below. Alex, being in the army, pushes himself to his feet and picks Balto up. He punches Balto in the ribs and throws Balto onto the scaffolding again.

Balto grunts in pain and manages to kick Alex's feet out from underneath him. Alex falls onto the scaffolding face first. He looks up and Balto, who managed to get to his feet, kicks him in the face.

Balto growls out, "I fucking hate this job! I want to leave! This job is bullshit! All we ever do is enslave people! We never do anything fun anymore."

Alex climbs to his feet and looks at Balto and laughs. "You hit like a girl."

Balto growls in rage and tackles Alex. Both of them roll right off the scaffolding and hit some beams before hitting the ground below.

Balto manages to get to his feet, but Alex has as well. "Fuck you Alex!"

"Balto, we cannot leave the slave trade. We all belong to Arnold Johnson. We are slaves ourselves. We cannot escape until Arnold is dead. That's how it works."

Balto shakes his head. "No, I'm… I'm leaving."

"You leave, Arnold will kill you. That's why we have to kill him before anyone of us is injured."

"But Arnold will be here in an hour to participate in our meeting."

"Then we'll kill him right here than what we originally planned."

Balto slowly nods his head. "I guess so,

Alex suddenly uppercuts Balto and knocks him onto the ground.

Balto looks up and shouts, "What the fuck was that for?!"

"For being a prick!"

* * *

Three hours later, Arnold is having a meeting with the slave traders.

He looks at Alex and frowns. "So, how goes the slave trade?"

"You tell me. We still have them here."

"That bad. We need to find a way to sell them again."

"I have an idea; How about not selling them anymore?"

"No, if we stop, people will… I have an idea! How about you invade the Triumvirate?"

"What?"

"Invade the Triumvirate! It'll work."

"How will that work?" Alex asks while shaking his head.

"Easily. The Triumvirate is weak. If you go in and push them around, they'll surrender to you. It's as simple as that."

"Well I disagree. But we do have something to show you."

Arnold frowns at him. "What is it?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

An hour of walking through the underbrush finally reveals what the slave traders wanted to show Arnold; a medium sized body of water.

Arnold frowns at Alex. "How deep is the water?"

"Deep enough to dive into."

Arnold smiles and he takes off his shirt and pants before diving into the water. Alex sits down on one of the rocks and watches Arnold come back to the surface.

Arnold looks up at Alex and laughs. "Come on in! The water is great!"

Alex shakes his head. "No thanks. I'm not much of a swimmer."

"Are you sure- Hey, something… something just touched me!"

Alex nods his head. "Of course something touched your leg. You're in water in Australia."

Arnold glares at him. "So fucking what!"

"So, there's bound to be something in that water."

"Like what?!"

"Like crocodiles."

Suddenly, a large saltwater crocodile breaches the surface and bites down on Arnold's chest. It then pulls him under and disappears from view.

Alex looks at Balto and laughs. "That takes care of that. You guys, it's been great working with you. But now we have one final task; we need to stop the slave trade. Instead, we'll do something far worse."

"What?" Kaltag asks.

"We will sneak into the White House and take Michael as our hostage. Our mercenaries will defend the area around the White House. We will take D.C. by storm!"

* * *

_One week later_

_December 20, 2015_

"Defend the White House! Push them back!"

The Triumvirate forces were defending the area around the White House, but the pirates were slaughtering them.

Finally, the captain of the Triumvirate forces shouts "Retreat! Fall back!"

The Triumvirate forces try to enter the White House, but the pirates are too close to them. Instead they cancel the retreat and start fighting again, but they are quickly overwhelmed.

* * *

Michael is in the Oval Office looking upon the pirates storming the grounds of the White House.

He hears the door kicked open and turns to see six pirates aiming their assault rifles at him.

"Who are you?"

The one with the red bandana growls at him. "Shut up! You're our hostage now! Get on your knees you little bitch!"

Michael quickly falls to his knees and puts his hands behind his head. "Please… don't hurt me!"

The pirate with the red bandana looks at the one with the blue bandana. "Make sure that our forces are ready for any counterattacks."

The pirate nods his head. "You got it. But what if Jordan appears?"

"If he does appear, shoot his dog. He cares a lot for it. It'll make him suffer."

The pirate nods his head and he walks out of the Oval Office.

Michael looks at the pirate and frowns. "Who's Jordan?"

The pirate glares at Michael. "Shut it! You speak when spoken to! Now shut the fuck up!"

Michael nods his head and decides not to offer a single word.

* * *

Scott is sitting with Jordan and Alexis, who is now a werewolf… unfortunately enough.

Scott hears Shark rush into the cave with worry etched onto his face.

"Scott, Scott, Scott! I have some important information for you!"

Scott watches as Shark approaches him. "What is it brother?"

"Pirates have taken over the White House and are holding Michael hostage."

"So what? That has nothing to do with us," Jordan says briskly.

"Yes it does. You see, these pirates are controlled… by the slave trade. Alex, Kyle, Kaltag, Star, Balto, and Nikki."

"Nikki's there? I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Jordan, if you storm the White House grounds, you'll be shot within seconds. I don't know about you, but regular werewolves would be destroyed before they even made it past the gate. Before you decide to attack at night, these pirates are armed with night vision goggles. They'd see you within seconds."

"Then I'll use magic on them!"

"Yeah, then what? You'll be getting shot at by a bunch of pirates who you annoyed the hell out of because of ice or fire hitting the walls of the White House! The only thing you can do is wait it out. If you step within four hundred feet of the White House grounds, you'll be shot by snipers. Basically, you can't do shit to get inside!"


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Jordan is sitting there thinking. He is wondering how he can get in the White House without getting killed. He could just appear in there with magic. But he knew he'll just get shot. Then a thought came to him. An idea.

He looks at the vampires, Adalwolf, and Alexis. "I know what I have to do."

"What?" Scott frowned.

Jordan didn't answer for a minute. Finally he said, "I need a vampire to become a…hybrid."

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock. Scott stammers, "A…a…hy…hybrid? You can use one of us."

Jordan shook his head. "No, you don't understand Scott. I need a vampire to _sacrifice_ during the ritual. I also need Adalwolf's blood while I'm becoming a hybrid. This will make me more powerful to go to the White House."

Scott threw his hands up in the air. "But still Jordan! You'll get killed by those mercenaries! And becoming a hybrid is dark magic and against nature!"

"You said vampires can't be killed by bullets," he said. "I'll be a werewolf _and _a vampire. Alex and the others won't be able to kill me. I'll be much stronger then them and their damn mercenaries. Do you want the Alex and the others to take over D.C.?"

"But isn't that want Curse wants?" Dana asked suddenly. "Isn't that one of his lifetime wishes?"

"It is," Jordan said. "Once he becomes a hybrid he will gather his own supernatural army. He will recruit werewolves and vampires to join his army. Or he'll make people into hybrids. I don't know! He has a mind of his own."

"You mean he'll be Klaus like in the Vampire Dairies?" Shark asked.

"Yes…wait, I don't know," Jordan sighed in frustration. "Just bring me a vampire. Turn a person into one. A person who just drinks a lot and does bad deeds."

* * *

Ruby is walking around the base in Australia. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head and saw Jordan. He has a dark smile on his face. "Ruby…it's nice to see you again."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she asked frowning confused.

Jordan didn't say anything as he quickly touches Ruby's forehead with his right hand. She gasped as she saw…her other self. She saw the memories of the other Ruby. She saw bonding with Nekros. She saw the battle between herself and Jordan/Curse. Seeing Dave and joining the Wolf Masters. Everything. Her childhood, being a soldier in the American Empire, all of it.

"This is not your destiny," Jordan said. "Not to be a stripper and not to be a sex puppet to Kaltag! It is your destiny to be a Werewolf Master. That is _your_ destiny, Ruby."

Ruby gasps as Jordan removed his hand away from her forehead. She looks at him. "Is…is that really my destiny…Jordan?"

"If it was the other Ruby's. Then it's the same thing to you. You _have_ a right to be free. Not to be a stripper."

"But Kaltag-"

"Damn Kaltag!" Jordan shouted. "Open your eyes Ruby! Don't you see what Alex and the others are _doing_? They are capturing people. How would you feel if _you _were a slave? Think about it Ruby. Kaltag doesn't love you. He only wants you're body. Alex and the others don't care about you or Dusty."

Ruby had tears in her eyes. "Make me become a master like you Jordan. Please."

* * *

Scott and the other vampires had turned a person into a vampire. It is a human name Jim or whatever his name is. They didn't like the plan of Jordan becoming a hybrid, but they knew it was the only way to stop Alex and the others.

Jordan enters the hideout. "Do we have a vampire?"

"We just turned him," Andrew said pointing to Jim who was be held by Scott and Shark.

The two vampires shoved Jim to the ground. "Please, don't hurt me. I'll do anything."

"Shut it!" Shark yelled.

In the middle of the room on a table there was a huge wooden bowl. Jordan got a knife from Dana. He then grips on Jim's shirt collar and drags him to the bowl. He then cuts his arm. Jim screams in pain as blood drips into the wooden bowl.

Jordan cuts Jim's other arm. More blood drips on into the bowl. He then shoves Jim to Scott. "Stake him in the heart."

After the vampire was staked Jordan goes to Adalwolf. He slowly lifts the werewolf's right arm over the bowl. He gently cuts as blood drips into the bowl. He lets go of Adalwolf's arm.

"I'm almost done," he said to everyone. He puts his right hand above the bowl and his wolf mark glowed blue. Suddenly, the blood in the bowl glows. After his wolf mark had stop glowing. Jordan slowly picks the bowl…and drinks the blood. He felt a strange taste as he drinks vampire blood and werewolf blood.

Alexis covered her mouth as if she was going to throw up. Jordan felt…a new powerful feeling corseting through his body. Then his eyes turned to a blue wolf color. When he was done drinking the blood…all of it. He sets the bowl down.

"Jordan?" Alexis asked as she uncovers her mouth. "Did it work?"

He turns to her and the vampires. "Finally," he said. "I'm finally a hybrid." Everyone's eyes went wide as Jordan's blue wolf eyes change to a blood color. His two upper teeth turned into vampire fangs while his other teeth turned into wolf fangs. He growled with a dark evil smile.

* * *

Jordan is around the White House. He is studying the defenses. On the rooftop of the White House there are four pirates with RPG-7s. They will blast away anyone cover if anyone is trying assault the White House. There are also snipers on the roof with scopes with laser sights. There are also two machinegun turrets on the roof and four in the windows.

There are pirates in the White House armed with 12 gauge shotguns. Outside the White House there are pirates armed with assault rifles ranging with from the Ak-47 to M16 assault rifles. Some pirates have flamethrowers and will not hesitate to use them.

There are trucks and jeeps with a machinegun on the back. They can call in reinforcements. There is also a steel barbed wire gate around the White House. Jordan studies it for ten more minutes before going back to the Vampire Coven's hideout.

* * *

"It's not going to be easy," Scott said. "All those pirates, the protection, and everything."

"There are not enough of us," Shark sighed. "We don't have enough forces. Not enough vampires."

"What about that bar you guys go to?" Jordan asked. "Don't you hear people that want to be like you?"

"Yeah!" Dana cried. "All the time! In fact, _everyone _in John's Bar wants to be like us. This is just exactly want we need!"

"Wait," Scott interrupt. "We can't just start turning people into vampires."

"But Scott, didn't you say we turn people who are worthy?" Andrew asked. "I see no reason why we shouldn't turn people who want the gift of darkness. We were turn into vampires because of the blue moon. It turned us."

"But what happens if they don't follow you?" Alexis asked. "Want will happen then?"

"Don't worry, we will tell them to stay with us to survive," Scott smiled. "That way, they will have to follow us."

"Well, it's an hour away from nightfall," Jordan said. "If we hurry we can plan our attack in time."

* * *

Ruby looks at Dave and Josh and then at Nekros. "Do I have to bond to you, Nekros?"

The werewolf just snorted. "I rather have a master who has so much darkness then a stupid puppet girl to Kaltag. Bond to Vitus. You are no use for me human."

She cried of the insult. Then glares at him. "Fine. Be a bitch then." Nekros growled angry at her. But she ignored him and then turns to Vitus. She goes over to him and reaches out her left hand.

Josh thought of Jordan as Ruby is about to bond with Vitus. _He's planning something, _he thought. _And tonight, I'm going to fight him if Dave likes it or not._

* * *

Scott and the others have gone to John's Bar and offer everyone to be turn into vampires. Everyone accept and there were now 20 new vampires.

Jordan, Adalwolf, Alexis, and the Vampire Coven were by the White House when night had fall. Alexis is wearing black clothing like Jordan used to wear. Around her she could hear people's heartbeats. She could smell and hears things better.

Jordan turns to Scott. The vampire nodded and told Shark and Dana to take half of the Vampire Coven to the other side of the area. Jordan gets to barbed wire gate. He thought of a spell. He then puts his right hand on the gate and was about to whisper a spell to melt the gate when his mark glowed and the earth began to shake.

* * *

Alex is pointing his M16 at Michael in the Oval Office. He is wearing his red bandana and black combat uniform and black sunglasses. He smiles at him. "Jordan won't be able to stop-"

Alex didn't finish as he and the other pirate leaders lost their balance and fell to the floor as the earth shook.

* * *

As the earth continued to shake Jordan saw the change to strike. "Now!"

Alexis puts her black hood on and disappears in the darkness. The vampires lunged out of their hiding places and began to kill some of the pirates. Some snap their necks or feed on them.

The pirates on the roof tried to shoot Jordan and the others. But it was hard because of the earthquake. A helicopter pilot lock on some vampires and fired his machinegun. Few vampires drop dead. The pilot smiled, but heard a dark voice.

"Death beats its wings for you."

The pilot turns his head around and saw the Crawler. He laughed insanely as the pilot's eyes turned black. "I can't see! I can't see!"

The pilot couldn't see where he was going as he crash into a few trees and the helicopter exploded. Jordan smiles, but was saw pirates shooting at him. He used his new supernatural speed and ran at the pirates. He pulls out a M1911 and shoots the pirates in the head.

In a truck the driver got a radio and yells, "We need reinforcements! I repeat, we need fucking reinforcements! We are fucking under attack!"

Alexis pulled her string back of her bow and fired her arrow. It hits one of the pirates on the roof in the neck. Blood splatter as the pirate hits the ground while making a gagging noise. A sniper shoots her in the rib cage.

Jordan felt Alexis get hurt. His eyes turned to a blood color and his wolf mark turned into a dark blue color. He saw her falling to the ground. He saw the sniper who shot Alexis aiming his sniper at him. Jordan ran up to the roof and he was now in front of the sniper.

He looks at the pirate in the eyes. "Kill your men," he growled.

The sniper being mind control by Jordan, turns around and began shooting at his own men. The pirates didn't do anything in time as they were shot and killed as the fell to the ground. The sniper was about to kill the last sniper, but Jordan quickly said, "Don't!"

He ran at the last sniper in a spilt second and looks at him in the eyes. "You will join your mind control friend here and shoot your own men at the ground. Once they are all dead you and the other sniper will kill yourselves."

The sniper nodded and began to shooting at the pirates on the ground. Jordan jumps off of the roof and landed on the on his feet and ran to Alexis.

Alexis had her hand on her rib cage. She saw Jordan running at her and crouching down. "You've done enough. Once I heal you, you will go back to the hide-"

"I'm fine Jordan," Alexis interrupted. She removes her hand and Jordan saw her gunshot wound was healing. "I'm a werewolf now. I can heal fast now, Jordan."

"Go back to the sewers," he said. "I can't risk getting you killed."

"I said I'm fine Jordan!" she snapped. "I'm part of this, too, now. I can make my own choices. I'll be fine. Help Scott and the others."

Jordan nodded and helps Alexis up. "Be careful," he whispered as he kisses on the cheek. Then he ran away. Alexis grabs her bow and continues firing her arrows.

Adalwolf ran on his hind legs. He howled in pain as he was shot in the shoulder by the machinegun on the truck. Scott saw this and runs at the pirate. He bits his neck drinking his blood and then snaps his neck. He saw the driver getting out and aiming his RG-47 at Scott. The driver was about to shoot him when Adalwolf slashes the back of his head. The dead driver fell to the ground.

"You're alright my furry friend?" Scott asked.

Adalwolf gave the vampire a smile. _'Been better' _

Two more helicopters were arriving. They have reinforcements in them. Scott and Adalwolf ran. Andrew ran at the one of the turrets on the roof. He saw the two snipers and was about to kill when he saw the two pirates killing their own men. Andrew then realized they were being mind control.

He gets on one the turrets and began to fire at one of the helicopters. Bullets hit the helicopter window. The pilot screams as he was shot and killed. The reinforcements began to panic as the helicopter lost control and crash and then exploded.

What seemed like long endless hours, but it only lasted for almost twenty minutes. The last helicopter was destroyed and the pirates were all killed. The two mind control snipers had killed themselves once the battle was over. Also, the earth had stopped shaking before the battle was over.

The hybrid and everyone else had regrouped. They all looked tired. "I…I think that's the last of them," Jordan said breathing heavily. "Wait…where's Andrew?"

"He's…dead," Scott said lowly.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Then Jordan said, "We will mourn him once this is over. All of you stay out here incase there's more reinforcements. Adalwolf and I will go into the White House and contort Alex and the other pirate leaders."

"I'll go with you," Alexis said.

"No," he said. "Stay with the vampires."

Alexis only nodded. "I'll be right back," Jordan said to everyone. "I need to go get someone."

* * *

Alex is aiming is M16 at Michael's back. He will deter anyone who is trying to kill him or any of the leaders. He heard gunfire outside in the halls. Then…everything was silent. Then the doors of the Oval Office opened.

Alex's heart sank as he saw…Dusty. Her face is full with fear. Jordan was behind her aiming his M1911 at her head. Adalwolf is right next to him. "Alex and Kaltag," he smiled. "Bad try on the clothing."

"How…how do you know it's us?" Kaltag asked.

"Two things; your scents and well…you're with the other pirate leaders. It's so easy to know."

"Let her go," Alex growled. He looks at Michael "Or I shoot this fucker."

Jordan then aims his gun at Michael and shoots him in the gut two times and then in the chest. Alex and the others eyes went wide in surprised. Alex lets go of Michael's lifeless body and it hits the floor.

"You…you shot him," Star said.

"Stalemate," Alex said to Jordan. "There are six of us and two werewolves. We will kill you if you don't hand Dusty over."

"Actually, I'm a hybrid now," Jordan smiles. He then made his eyes turned to a blood color. "I am more powerful then anyone and everything on this plant."

"You're a monster," Star said.

Balto began to panic. Kyle doesn't believe that Jordan is a hybrid. Kaltag looks at Alex to see how he's reacting. "Please don't hurt us," Nikki begs.

"You're not a hybrid," Kyle said.

"You don't believe me?" Jordan asked with a dark smile. "You will when I do this." He made his two upper teeth into vampire fangs and bit Dusty's neck. She began to scream in pain.

"No!" Alex screamed. He and the others aimed their guns at Adalwolf. Jordan quickly lets go of Dusty and ran at Alex. He kicks his M16 out of his hands and turns Alex around, puts his hand on his throat and points his gun at Alex's head. "I wouldn't. Put your guns down or I'll put a bullet in his head!"

"Don't listen to him," Alex growled.

"NOW!" Jordan shouted as the pirate leaders. "I killed Michael. I bit Dusty. And I _will _kill Alex if you don't put your damn guns down!"

Balto and the others put their guns down on the floor. "Now kick them to me," Jordan growled. They did what they were told. Dusty was now on the floor. She's not dead. Just loss a lot of blood.

"You won't kill us Jordan," Alex said. "I know you won't."

"Oh, really?" Jordan asked with a dark grin. He then aims his M1911 at Nikki. "This is for selling Alexis." Jordan fires his pistol and shoots Nikki in the head. He falls to the floor. A pool of blood appears under his head.

"No!" Balto yelled.

"Nikki!" Kyle screamed in fear.

"You son of a bitch!" Alex growled.

Jordan laughs. "Who's _insane _now Alex? One down. Five more left. Now does everyone believe me?!"

No one didn't answer as Jordan nods to Adalwolf. The werewolf goes to Kyle and cuts his arm. Suddenly, Kyle falls to the floor. "Hey…I…I can't move."

"That's because you're paralysis dumbass," Jordan growled. "I made Adalwolf's claws paralysis. And no, you won't be a werewolf. He can choose who to turn people into werewolves."

Adalwolf then paralysis Kaltag and he falls on his back. Then the werewolf paralysis Balto and he falls on Kaltag's chest. "Get him off of me."

"Oh, I don't know Kaltag," Jordan smiled. "You and Balto make a pretty good pair. But it must suck though. All the energy taken away from a tiny cut from the back of the neck. I bet you're not used feeling this helpless."

"How about you make me move again and let me get my guns, huh? See how I'll be helpless then."

"Alex."

Jordan turns his head and saw Dusty getting up. He shoves Alex to the desk and goes to her. "Get back, get back!" he shouted pointing his gun at her.

Alex gets one of the guns and shoots Jordan in the back. He didn't react as he turns to Alex and says, "Melt."

Alex eyes went wide as the guns began to melt. Jordan then shoots him in the stomach. Dusty screams in horror. Alex falls on his back. He is holding his stomach with his hand. "Get up!" Jordan yelled in anger at Alex. "Get up or I'll shoot Dusty."

Alex uses the desk to help him stand up. Jordan turns to Adalwolf. "You keep an eye on them. And you…" he turns to Alex. "with me."

Before going out to hall, Jordan goes over to Balto and puts his right hand on Balto's forehead. Suddenly, Balto sees memories of his other self. Meeting Jenna, Alex and his other friends. Seeing the blue moon, the Triumvirate, joining the Resistance, meeting Adam Brink, becoming a Werewolf Master, bonding with Virva, everything.

"What…what the hell?" he asked as Jordan removes his hand.

"You'll find out soon enough," he says as he stands up and growls at Alex. "Get moving bitch."

* * *

Alex goes in another room with Jordan. "There," he said lowering his gun, but kept it aim at Alex. He removes his hand and looks at his gunshot wound. "You know Alexander. I think I feel kind of sorry for you. Because right now you're probably thinking 'What happens if this psychopath shoots one of my friends?' Because you are one of the lucky ones. Because you know what happens when everyone gets shot? They die."

Jordan moves away as Alex asks, "Is that what happened you Jordan?"

The hybrid just scoffs as he sits in a chair. "You died you didn't you?" Alex asked.

He looks at him and says, "They didn't have drink enough."

"Jo-Jordan what are you talking about?"

"Johnny!" Jordan snapped. "He didn't have thrown that small party and offer everyone drinks."

"Who was drinking?" Alex asked.

"The football team you asshole," he growls. "I didn't know they were choosing me. I didn't know they plan this. And Johnny is offering everyone beer. Who cares if they are under 21, right?"

Alex frowns. "It sounds like you were in collage."

"The football team had won six or seven games in a row. And Johnny throws a small party and invites about at least 15 people and me. Then Johnny starts offering everyone a drink. But I didn't because I was still 20. Anyway, everyone was having a good time. People kissing their lovers, people hanging out their friends. But me. I was a lone wolf. I tried to hangout, but…no one wanted to be my friend. I tried so hard to have a friend, but no one likes me. The only friend I had was Rusty. But he was in France during that time. Anyway, the football team had been drinking a lot and decided to play a game. They would choose a person to tie up and throw them in the pool. But they chose me and I beg them not, too, but they didn't listen. And then they tied my hands and feet together and…" he trailed off.

"They threw you in," Alex finish for him.

_11 years ago, 2012 _

_Twenty year old Jordan felt the cold water. He tried to move his hands and feet, but they were, too, tight. _

"I yelled for help, but…no one listened," he says staring at Alex.

"_Help me!" he yelled. He felt going under the water again. _

"I go under and I sallow water and no one cares."

"_Please!" Jordan shouted. He used his energy to break free of the ropes. But no luck. He could hear people laughing. He went deeper into the water this time. _

"I'm drowning and they're laughing! All of a sudden, I'm lying by the pool and Johnny is above me and he says:

"_You tell no one Jordan!" _

Jordan quickly stands up from the chair and goes up to Alex. "You tell no one Jordan!"

"_This is your own fault you bitch!" _

"Th-This is your own fault you bitch!"

"_That you can't break free and swim? _

"What a twenty year old fucking loner bastard can't do that?"

"_You say nothing! You tell no one! No one! Because if you do, then we will throw you in the pool again and let you drown and no one be able to save you!" _

"And I didn't," Jordan said. "I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them in collage and they would laugh at me. I would wake up at night in my house feeling the pain and anger growing inside me. It almost led me to cutting and killing myself, Alex. People thought I was having problems. They said I needed help. They didn't know every time I closed my eyes I…I was dying. You know that white light you hear, Alex? You see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just…darkness. Everything around me was full of darkness."

Alex looks at Jordan. "Did that really happened to you?"

"But it wasn't in this world," he said. "It was from another world."

"What?"

Jordan puts his hand on Alex's forehead and he sees his memories of his other self. He also saw Alek's and Alexi's memories. It only lasted for two minutes. Alex then falls to the floor. Shocked of what he just saw. He looks up at Jordan. "You're…you're Curse."

"That's my dark side's name," he said as he crouches down. "Do you why I need Alexis now, Alex? Because she can help me defeat Curse. If she dies then Curse will have full control of me. He will be much more powerful and more evil. We don't have to be enemies Alex. I'm not saying we should be allies either. There's the thing Alex; I _cannot _die because I am now a hybrid. If you or one of the other leaders kill Adalwolf then I'll kill everyone you love. And I saw your memories. I know where your hideout is. I know all the secrets you have."

Suddenly, a whine in pain echoes through the White House. "Adalwolf?!" Jordan shouted as he stood up. He looks out the hallway. He turns around and saw Alex stabs him in the rib cage with a knife. He then pushes Jordan to the ground and he ran out onto the hallway holding his stomach with his hand.

Jordan pulls out the knife and stands up. His eyes are now a blood color. He runs out into the hallway. He saw Alex walking fast to the Oval Office. He ran up behind him and bites his neck. Alex screams in pain as Jordan drinks his blood.

Then bullets hits Jordan in the back. He stops drinking Alex's blood as he turns around and saw four pirates. Jordan cursed under his breath as he ran to the Oval Office with hybrid speed.

One of pirates helps Alex up on his feet. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking alright?!"

"Does you want us to kill your attacker?"

"No, leave him alone! That's an order. Get me back to the chopper. I'm bleeding out here goddamn it!"

* * *

Jordan runs into the Oval Office. He saw the other four pirate leaders and Dusty were now gone. He saw Adalwolf in a pool of blood. He runs to him and got on his keels. There were two gunshot wounds on Adalwolf's chest and one on his neck. He eyes were closed.

He touches Adalwolf on the arm and then on the head. Tears appeared in his eyes. Adalwolf is gone…forever. Jordan then looks at the dead body of Michael. He stands up and walks to him. He then made his teeth into vampire fangs and bites him on the neck. After he was done he wipes the blood off his mouth.

"Jordan!"

Jordan turns his head to the Oval Office's doors and saw… "Josh?"

Josh stood there glaring at the hybrid. "What are you doing to here?" Jordan asked.

"To fight you."

"What?"

"Lighting strike!" Josh said as he aimed his right hand at him and lighting shot towards Jordan.

"Shield!"

A shield appeared in front of Jordan as the lighting was about to hit him. Once the shield was gone Josh was about to do another spell, but Jordan ran in front of him in a spilt second. His eyes is a blood color.

"What?" Josh asked.

Jordan then grips him on the throat and slams him to the wall. "I don't need magic to defeat you Josh. I'm a hybrid now. So, I'm a lot stronger then you!" He then threw Josh across the room.

Josh cried in pain as he hits the floor hard. He saw Jordan walking him. "You're such a fool Josh. Thinking you can take on a hybrid and a master who is stronger with magic then you. You're still new to all of this."

"I hope Alexis dies and burns in hell!"

Jordan grips on Josh's jacket. "Don't you ever say anything like that again! You hear me?! Ever! I'll spare you this time and if you get in my way again. I will give you nightmares and I'll hurt you even more! And trust me, you won't want to have nightmares by me. Now get out of here now!"

Jordan lets go of him and Josh ran out of the White House. He saw Adalwolf waking up. Jordan smiles for Adalwolf being alive.


	59. Chapter 59

_Chapter 59_

_Andrews Air Force Base_

_One week later_

"Gone?! Ruby's… gone?! My love left me?!"

Alex starts to tear up for what Kaltag is now experiencing. "Yes Kaltag, she's gone."

"But… but… but we were planning on having children together."

"Kaltag; you're a dog. How can a dog have children with a human?"

"We'll adopt. I don't fucking know!"

Alex turns around and looks at a wall. "Kaltag, love is a fragile thing. You have to be so careful with it. Otherwise, it'll be gone forever. What you and Ruby had wasn't love. It was lust," and he turns around and looks Kaltag in the eyes. "And lust causes anger. So relax will you?"

Kaltag sighs in frustration. "Fine, I'll fucking relax. But I'm not happy about it."

Alex starts to laugh at him. "Oh, I don't give a fuck about your happiness. I just want you to stop screaming. You really did hurt my ears, you know that?"

Kaltag falls to his knees and he begins to cry. "I-I miss her so much! I don't know what to do without her!"

"It's called move on!"

* * *

_Three hours later_

Alex is watching Dusty recover from the bite she got from Jordan. Every moment that she lies there unmoving would add more and more thoughts of despair into Alex's mind. _'She's dead. I know she's dead.'_

Finally, she twitched slightly. "Dusty?"

After a moment's pause, Dusty's eyes shoot wide open and she screams, "HELP ME!"

Alex runs to the door and grabs the handle. He turns the handle and pushes the door open and quickly moves to where Dusty is. "Dusty! What's wrong?!"

Dusty looks at him and starts to cry. "Alex, I… I had a nightmare!"

Alex sits down next to her and hugs her. "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

Dusty smiles, but she hears something. It sounds far off and yet so close.

Ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom.

She feels something in her mouth breaking through her gums. She turns her head and sees a mirror. Opening her mouth, she sees her canines have extended and were sharper. Next thing she knows, she is about to bite down onto Alex's neck, but Kaltag storms in with his pistol aiming at her.

"Alex, get away from her!"

Alex pulls Dusty away from him and sees her fangs. "What… what did Jordan do to you?!"

"He… He turned me into a monster! Please Alex, do something! I don't want to be a monster!"

Alex let's go of her and walks towards Kaltag. "Dusty…run."

Dusty shakes her head. "No, I don't want to!"

"RUN!"

Dusty reluctantly agrees to this by running past Alex and Kaltag and escaping the base. She then disappears into the urban jungle, trying to find some way to cure herself from the disease she's suffering from.

* * *

Rusty is sitting on a chair in a dark room. Suddenly, a bright light floods the room.

Rusty looks upon the face of Alex. "Oh shit! Shit! Don't hurt me!"

Alex shakes his head and walks towards Rusty. He pulls out a knife and thrusts it into his chest. Rusty starts to scream and blood begins to flow out of his mouth. Rusty life starts to slowly fade away.

Alex turns around and walks away, giving into the sorrow that starts to flood into his mind.

* * *

_Three hours later _

Alex is in his room in the underground base. The only way in is through the steel door that is impenetrable from the highest caliber rounds to the highest grade explosives. Nothing could break through it.

He looks at a picture of Dusty and him. He begins to cry and soon, depression starts to taint his mind.

"I can't… can't do this… anymore!"

Kaltag suddenly walks in and sees Alex with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"I can't be with Dusty anymore!"

"Sir, you told me that what I had was lust. Well-"

"Don't you fucking patronize me!"

"Sir, let me!"

"Kaltag, I'm leaving."

"No you're not! You leave, Jordan will kill you!"

"As opposed to what? Getting killed by thousands of others?! I'm… I'm just going to disappear forever. If you want to join me, you better be ready to leave."

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going… I don't fucking know!"

"How do you expect me to be ready if you don't even know where the hell you're going?!"

"I just want the pain to stop!"

"Smoke weed! Drink until you get drunk! Do something!"

Alex turns away and sighs heavily. "Kaltag, I just want to see Dusty again."

"I know you do, but sir, you have to move on."

Alex reluctantly nods his head. "I guess… how much have you moved on?"

"If you hit that button… I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Alex watches Kaltag walk over to the wall and say, "Product 012380753" before hitting the button. Alex knew that Ruby would soon die a very painful death.

* * *

_Two days later_

Dusty is holding her head in pain. She keeps hearing his thoughts.

_'Dusty, you know you want to kill him! Do it!"_

Dusty suddenly shouts "NO!" before sprinting in some unknown direction.

She suddenly runs into something hard. She looks up and sees that she ran into a tree.

"A bit of a klutz, are we?"

She turns around and sees… "Alex? Wha… stay away from me! I might hurt you!"

Alex starts to laugh. "Hurt me? You think you can hurt me? You don't understand and you probably have questions, but you must come with me."

Dusty frowns at him. "Why are you trying to save me?"

"Because the one who turned you is evil. I'll put you somewhere safe."

She smiles at him. For once, she'll be able to be with her love again.

* * *

Alex, Kaltag, Star, and Balto are standing in front of a reinforced steel door. The creatures on the other side could literally kill everyone within the base.

Alex looks at the others and growls. "The world mustn't know our secret."

Star immediately asks, "Which secret? The creatures or that we are-"

"Shut it! No one is allowed to know that… that…"

"That we can't die."

"Yeah… that the four of us can't die… because of the fact that we're-"

"Sup-"

"Yes, we're that. You don't have to say it."

Kaltag starts to laugh. "Soon, we will release our brethren! They will spread the darkness and destroy the living! We will be in control of the world!"

Alex shakes his head. "Kaltag, you're so dramatic. We just push the pieces in place. And for our piece Jordan, he'll have a limited time before he realizes that Alexis is under our control."

Kaltag smiles and his two canine teeth extend downwards.

Alex shakes his head. "Nice one Count Dogula. But when you fight a true alpha, you'll know who is boss."

Alex's jaw starts to crack and Kaltag sighs. "Ok, you win. Just don't transform."

"Nah, I think I will."

Suddenly, Alex falls to his knees and his bones start to crack as his body starts to contort and writhe upon the ground. Within ten minutes, Alex has transformed into a large black werewolf.

"You look like an oversized wolf, Alex. Well, you look three times bigger than an oversized wolf."

Alex merely growls in response. Unlike the alphas, Alex's eyes were pure black. Everything he saw never reflected back. He is truly death's hound. Since Alex is even more powerful than an alpha, for some reason, he is immune to all diseases… and magic. He and his brethren will soon kill those who resist.

Kaltag walks with Alex out of the underground base and the pirates look upon Alex and laugh. The pirates weren't vampires or werewolves; they were just normal. But they are willing to work for the supernatural beings to save their own skins.

Alex sits on his haunches and looks up at the moon. He lets loose a howl that will be heard across the world and all who answer will know what to do.

Kaltag smiles widely. "The world will know the meaning of terror!"

**A/N: Well... Alex is a werewolf... yeah... R&R**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Jordan woke up from a howl. Wide awake, he sat up in his bed. He frowns confused as he moves the bed sheets away him. "What the hell was that?"

_It sounded like a howl from a werewolf_, Adalwolf said. _And from a powerful one. _

_It's probably not a problem_, Jordan said.

_But Master, a howl like that means something. It means there is a very powerful werewolf. _

_Do you think it's Kyle? Maybe he's now the king of werewolves. _

_I don't think so. Wouldn't we smell Kyle if he was a werewolf when were we in the Oval Office? _

_Good point_, Jordan said.

He heard Alexis's footsteps out in the hallway. Now there was a knock on the door. Jordan opens it and saw Alexis standing there. "Did you hear that howl?"

* * *

Balto shot right up in his bed and screamed. "Oh, fucking God that was horrible! Fuck, that nightmare was fucking awful as hell! What the hell was that _thing_?!"

He heard the Crawler laughed darkly. "Darkness shall spread the world! Curse will break you, Balto! Unless you stop what you're doing. If I was you; I would stop. All hail to the king of darkness and to the hybrid! Now Balto; watch the shadows torture you!"

Balto saw shadows with swords appearing out of the darkness. "Blood drops, blood drops, blood drops!" the Crawler laughed. "You're blood will drop like cold rain! A werewolf shall turn into a sprit wolf that is red. And a snake shall turn into a dragon. Together, those two _unstoppable _powerful creatures' shall cleanse evil of this sinful world! You are evil Balto. And so are the others. Why are you still with the slave trade? How would you like it if you and your family were enslave? You _will_ leave Balto. Or you shall be perished!"

* * *

Jordan is walking with Alexis in D.C. the next morning. "Do you know what's on Wednesday night?" he asked her.

Alexis shook her head. "No. What is it?"

The hybrid sighs and looks at her. "The full moon is on Wednesday night. You are going to turn into a werewolf for the very time. Today is Sunday. So we got three more days left. I have to warn you, though. The transformation is _very _pain."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going lock you up with sliver chains," he said. "Nice and tight so you won't hurt or turn anyone."

"Jordan…can you promise me something?" Alexis asked.

"What?"

"While in my werewolf form can you transform with me?"

"I can promise you that," he smiled. "And I keep my promises…unlike Curse."

Alexis smiles joyful, and then kisses him lightly on the lips. "I love you so much. And I always will and _never _betray you."

Jordan heard Alexis's heart beat. Anger began to boil as she _lied _to him.

* * *

Balto is walking around the underground base. He goes to his room. His eyes are bloodshot. He hasn't gone to sleep ever since he awoken from his nightmare last night. He hasn't told Alex or the others. He thought it really wasn't a problem.

He gets out a bottle of whisky. He takes a sip, turns around and chokes on the whisky as he saw… "Jordan?! How the fuck get you get in here?!"

"Wrong," Curse smiled. "Hi there Balto. It's been almost two weeks since I last saw you."

"How did you get in here, Jordan?"

"My name is Curse. I'm Jordan's dark side. And I know you are…_werewolf_."

"How…how do you know this?"

"I can smell you that you are a werewolf. And I know you're and the other pirate leader's secrets. I know _everything_."

Balto tries to punch Curse, but he disappeared. He appears behind Balto. "I'm a hallucination. You can't do anything to me."

Balto quickly turns around. "Stay the hell away from me. I'll…I'll yell for help."

"No one can see or hear me. You never woke up Bingo. You're still in the nightmare with me." Curse then smiles darkly. "I think is my best torture yet. I'm going to make you think everything is going to right and then…you are going to beg for death! No one can stop this but me. We are going to have so much fun Balto."

* * *

Jordan walks out of a church. He had just pray to God, hoping everyone he loves will stay safe forever and there will be peace. Curse is walking beside him. Jordan can see him as a hallucination since Curse is his dark side.

Suddenly, everything froze and a white light appeared and Emily stood there. "Jordan, you're prayer has been answer."

"What are you doing here?" the hybrid asked.

"I'm here to grant you a wish. But you have to do a task first."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, when you are alone, Alex will capture you and put you in a prison camp. Here is the task: you can still use magic and your powers, but you must not. You will meet a very powerful person and you two will plan an escape plan. While in the prison camp do not use powers. If you do, then you won't get your wish."

"If we do get our wish, what can we wish for?" Curse grinned evilly.

"That depends if Jordan succeeds," Emily said.

* * *

Balto covers his ears. "Stop!" he yelled as he gets on his keels. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Curse laughs. "Why? This is fun! I was right; this _is _my best torture yet! Oh, Balto, if you only knew what's coming. If you only knew. And I know you and the others can read peoples thoughts. But I put a wall in Jordan's and mine. I know every single plan you guys have. I know everything, Balto. And you can _never _stop me. You can kill me, but I'll just haunt you forever. Now…let's continue the hallucinations."


	61. Chapter 61

_Chapter 61_

_Alternate Universe_

_In this new world, the world was hit by the Blue Moon Epidemic, but it happened during World War II. The Germans were the first to use the werewolves in their military and soon conquered the world with their allies Japan and Italy. Soon, Germany and Japan turned on Italy, completely taking them by surprise. In this world, the Nazi political movement has spread throughout Europe, North America, and into Africa. The Japanese control South America, Asia, and Australia. This world is controlled by two nations that force peace upon the world._

Alex, with his Knight's Cross to the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves, Swords, and Diamonds on his collar, is watching all of the German troops march around German controlled San Diego.

He looks at one of the officers, and since he is a field marshal, the officer, being a sergeant, salutes him and says, "Heil Reinstüg!"

Alex raises his arm into the air and returns the salute. "Heil Reinstüg!

The sergeant turns around and keeps moving. In this new world, the German military in North America speaks English. Everywhere else is completely different.

Alex watches as a Tiger tank drives by. "German steel at its finest."

* * *

_Present Universe_

Alex just sat on his haunches, not knowing that the blind seer Emily had gone to another world to find another Alex to defeat Jordan. He sighs heavily, not knowing that Emily is planning on sabotaging the Order of Seven with a new threat.

* * *

_Alternate Universe_

Alex looks upon three of the German soldiers and sees a prisoner they have brought, a boy named Rusty Redstone.

Alex walks over to him and kneels in front of him. "So, dachte Sie, dass Sie das Gefangenenlager unbemerkt, äh entkommen konnte?"

Rusty looks up at Alex, not knowing who he is, and asks, "Can you say that in English?"

"So, you think you can escape the prison camp and go unnoticed, eh?

"You're pathetic! All you Germans-"

Alex pushes him down with his foot. "Shut the fuck up you Amerikano! You lost to Germany so shut your jaw before we feed you to our beasts!"

Rusty growls in anger, but remains silent.

"Good, it learns. Men, take him away!"

Three soldiers grab Rusty and they drag him off to an unknown destination.

_Three hours later_

Elizabeth is in the kitchen, making a surprise meal for her husband. Her husband hasn't been home in a week, mostly because he's been working… and the loss of Alexis has struck him the hardest, even if he won't admit it.

"My husband better thank me for this," Elizabeth says aloud.

"And who's this husband of yours?"

Elizabeth spins around, startled, and sees Alex in the entryway. "Alex, you scared me!"

Alex smiles at her. "I'm sorry," and he moves closer to her and hugs her, "I just wanted you to know that I'm home."

Elizabeth smiles and closes her eyes. When Alex had joined the German Army during World War II, which ended in 2017, she thought that she would lose him. When he returned, she was over ecstatic that he came back to her again.

She felt Alex's head turn to look at something. "Oh," he says with sorrow in his voice.

Elizabeth looks over and sees a picture of Alex and… Alexis. "Oh that. I'm sorry. Do you want me to put it on its face?"

Alex slowly gets out of the embrace and walks over to it. "Alexis… I wish you were still here."

Elizabeth felt tears streaming down her face. Alex loved Alexis. He always took care of her.

Alex looks back at Elizabeth and she sees tears running down his face. "Liz, I am so sorry that I didn't protect her!"

Elizabeth puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright… you did everything that you could! You did your duty as a father and nearly died for it! You tried your very best!"

Alex looks away. "Yeah, but my very best couldn't save my daughter from the explosion. My very best couldn't warn my daughter about what was about to happen. My very best couldn't bring me to where Alexis was and tell her that I loved her."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Alex, no matter what, Alexis passed on to the land of the Lord loving you. It was because of you that she became the person she had become."

Alex smiles, but quickly sighs in despair. "It was because of me that my daughter ended up becoming a casualty. I wanted to see her grow up and raise a family of her own. Now I'll never get that chance."

"Alex, don't say that. You know that's not true!"

Alex looks away and shakes his head. "No, it is true. Because of my failure, Alexis will never have children ever."

Elizabeth growls at Alex. "Alex, stop degrading yourself! Just stop! You did your best and you tried! Stop treating yourself like garbage! You are a better person than that. You just need to see it within you."

Alex smiles slightly, but he hears "Mommy, what's wrong," and he sees his seven year old daughter, Sarah, standing in the entryway.

Alex kneels down and smiles at her. "Sarah, come give your dad a hug!"

Sarah frowns at Alex, but quickly realizes who he is. "Daddy! You're home!"

She runs towards him and wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up and has her rest on his side.

Sarah looks at Elizabeth. "Mommy, Daddy's home!"

Elizabeth smiles at her daughter. "I'm glad he is!"

Alex looks back at Sarah and smiles. "Sarah, what would you like to do, now that I'm home?"

"Daddy, can I hold your MP-11?"

Alex pulls out the pistol on his waist. "You mean this one?"

The pistol is black and has a cylindrical barrel. It looks like a standard M1911 pistol.

"Yeah, that one!"

Alex chuckles slightly. "Well… ok then. But I need to make sure it's unloaded. That way you don't hurt anyone on accident."

Sarah nods her head. For her, he day couldn't get any better.

* * *

_Present universe_

Jordan slowly wakes up to find himself in what appears to be a cage. He yawns and examines his surroundings.

"How the hell did I get here?"

"Probably the same way I did," says a mysterious voice.

Jordan looks around the cage, but couldn't really see anything. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, a figure moves out of the darkness. "I'm here."

"Who are you?"

The figure sighs heavily. "My name… my name is Noah and I am a werewolf master."

Jordan's eyes go wide. "How… how did you get here?!"

"Well, I was banished from my world and sent here where I was caught by the slave trade. A blind seer named Emily showed me a different world and that we were going to be sent there after you complete your task."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know much of the new world, but it is a lot different."

"How so?"

"Well… the world is peaceful and treats the supernatural creatures with respect, rather than what they do in this world where the supernatural creatures are hunted."

"Anything else," Jordan asks.

"Well, there is, but you don't need to know that until you see it for yourself."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Noah is a human who has black wavy hair, and dark brown eyes. He looks at Jordan and smiles at him as if he was happy to see him. "How long have you been a master and what's your werewolf partner's name?"

"Adalwolf," Jordan said. "I've been a master…uh…um…" He frowned confused. He couldn't tell how long he's been a master since he was sent to a different world. "I become a master like…uh…a year ago, I think, in October. Wait, how do you know I'm a Werewolf Master?"

"Well, one: you have the mark of a Werewolf Master on your right palm," Noah chucked. "Two: I can sense magic in you."

"I can't sense magic in you," the hybrid said. "How can you do that, and I can't?"

"Because I'm a master of magic. When you get stronger with magic. You approve the skill and get new small abilities'. And the stronger you get with magic. The less energy you will have to use. I've became a master when I was…let's see…about…17."

"Where's your werewolf partner?" Jordan asks. "And what's his or her name?"

Noah looks at his right hand. Jordan saw there was a brown wolf paw-print. "My partner is gone," Noah said as he looks up at the hybrid. "But he is still alive. I know it. Even though our bond is dead."

"But what's his name?"

Noah seemed to be thinking. As if he was thinking something up. "You're find that out soon enough. But right now, let me give you a puzzle."

"A puzzle?" Jordan frowned confused.

"Yes, a puzzle. There it is: when we escape, I will give you clues of who I am. I already give you the first clue; my name. I will give you the second clue the second we start a riot and break the werewolves and the vampires free from their cages in two or three days."

Jordan nodded. Noah looks at him and then at his blue wolf mark. He seemed to be studying the hybrid "What?"

"Nothing," Noah said. "Just looking at you."

"Um…okay then…"

* * *

_Alternate Universe _

There are two hybrids that were created by German scientists. One is a human and the other is a dog that is a Great Dane. The dog is name Max. He has green eyes. He was created first.

The human hybrid is name Eric. He has blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He was created second. The two of them love each other like as if they are brothers. Together, theses two hybrids are powerful when they team up and can kill anyone.

Germans have also been bringing back animals back to life. They have been bringing back tigers, bears, lions, sharks, and something more. They have been bringing theses…creatures for tool of entrainment and been using them like weapons.

* * *

_Present Universe _

"Get back in your fucking cage, dog!" the guard barked as he kicks Jordan in the back and he is sent in the cage. He felt pain from the cuts on his body. The pirates have wiped him for fun. They also strapped him forceful in a shock chair and shock him for nearly an hour. It was like hell to him.

Jordan hits the bars of the cage. A guard comes in and kicks him hard in the stomach. After the guard was gone and the cage door was closed and locked. Jordan turns his head to Noah and asks weakly, "How much longer until we escaped? And why they haven't torture you yet?"

"Let's see," he said to himself. "You and I came here on Monday and we have been here for two days. So…tomorrow we will escape."

"Wait, today's Wednesday?" the hybrid asked as he used his hands to get up on his keels, but fell back to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We…we need to leave now, Noah. My…girlfriend will turn into a werewolf tonight."

"Sorry, the time isn't right," Noah said calmly. "And it's already dark. The full moon will be up any minute now."

"No," Jordan whispered weakly. "I promised her." Tears began to ran down his face. "Alexis…I'm sorry."

Noah looks at Jordan. _Don't worry Jordan. Willack won't let anything bad happen to Alexis or the Vampire Coven._

* * *

Scott is tying up Alexis up with silver chains with the help of Dana and Shark. Adalwolf is right next to them. "Theses fucking silver chains hurt like hell!" Alexis cried in pain. "I wish Jordan was here."

"I know," Scott said as he tied her hands. "It's too bad he was captured. Damn Alex and his-"

Scott was interrupted as Alexis's bones began to snap. She began to screamed in pain of her top of her lungs. Her blue eyes changed to an amber color. "Son of a fucking bitch!" she screamed. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"Get away, get away!" Scott shouted fearful as the three vampires backed up. "She's transforming! Adalwolf, you know what to do. Everyone out!"

The three vampires ran out of the room and shut the door and locked it. Alexis's clothes were now ripping as she turned into a werewolf. Her teeth and nails began to grow deadly sharp. She looks at Adalwolf and growled angrily. The black werewolf reply back with a growl.

* * *

Emily is talking to Willack. She couldn't see him, but only can hear his voice. "Are you sure he will succeed?" she asked.

"You saw the future," Willack said somewhere around the blind seer. "Jordan will get the wish. You know that Emily."

"But shouldn't we kill him? That's the only way Curse-"

Willack's voice boomed. "I ALREADY SAID WE ARE NOT GOING TO KILL THE HYBRID! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! THE CHILD CAN BE SAVE. That's why God created Alexis. She is the light. Jordan's light side."

"But their child-" Emily started.

"ENOUGH!" Willack yelled. "I'm still mad at you that you put the magic barriers down Emily. You made a mistake once. You will not make one again. I made you into a blind seer in the 1600's. I can take away your powers right now if I want."

"I'm sorry, Willack," Emily said softy. "I will not disappoint you again. Tomorrow Jordan will get his wish."

* * *

The next morning Jordan's wounds have healed. Noah had kept smiling for nearly ten minutes. A guard unlocks Noah's cage door and barked, "Time for some torture, you piece of shit!"

"Of course," Noah smiled as he got out of the cage.

"And the wipe the fucking smile off your face!"

"After I do this."

"What?" the guard asked.

Suddenly, the guard's neck snap and he fell to the ground. Jordan's eyes went wide as Noah search the keys on the dead guard. "How…how… did you…" Jordan trailed off.

"Do that?" Noah said as he unlocks Jordan's cage door. "I can do a spell in my head and it will happen."

Jordan gets out of the cage. "Nice spell."

"You haven't seen the stronger powerful spells I know," Noah grinned as he went back in his cage.

"Where are you going?" the hybrid asked.

"Here is the second clue," Noah said as he got out with a sword.

Jordan's eyes went wide again as he recognizes the sword. "That's…that's Logan's sword!"

"The one and only. Here."

Jordan's grasps the hilt of the sword as Noah gave it to him. He gently swings it. "You can spill blood with that as we're escaping," Noah said. "Come on."

The hybrid follow Noah in the darkness. They sneak to the control room. Noah did a spell in his head and the door of the control room slowly opened. Jordan and Noah peeked in and saw a guard looking at the security camera screens.

"Ready to spill some blood?" Noah whispered.

Jordan nods his head and silently sneaks up behind the guard in the chair. He grasps on the sword, raised it high…and brought it down the guard's head. Blood splatter on the floor as the head rolled on the ground.

Noah goes to the controls and pulls a lever and the prison doors opened and werewolves and vampires ran out. "Its payback time," Noah grinned. He turns to Jordan. "There is the third clue; my werewolf partner name starts with a N."

* * *

"We made it," Noah panted as he and the hybrid escape the prison camp and into the forest. After the werewolves and the vampires were released. A bloody riot massacre started, and this surprised the pirates. Gunfire and screams were still heard.

"So, have you figured out that puzzle I gave you?"

Jordan was about to answer when everything froze and Emily appeared. "Congregations, Jordan. You have completed the task without using magic or your werewolf or vampire powers. You are now given a wish."

"Wait, what did this task mean? Why wasn't I supposed to use my powers?"

"This was a lesson," the blind seer said. "Perhaps, maybe one day you will lose the powers you have and will have to think like a _normal _person to escape, fight, defend, or survive without the help of supernatural. Now…what is your wish, child?"

"I wish I have four wishes," he said.

After he had four more wishes, he wished for three things. "I would like to save my last wish."

"That is fine," Emily said calmly as always. "You're three wishes have been granted. Your third wish was…_risky_. But who am I to judge? Farewell, Jordan."

There was a white flash and Emily was gone and everything was unfrozen. Jordan looks at Noah. "I know who you are."

He smiled. "Oh, and who am I?"

"You're Noah, the person who killed Logan three hundred years ago and you're the very second Werewolf Master, and the master of Nekros."

"Is that all?"

"And you're Noah…my ancestor," Jordan said staring.


	63. Chapter 63

_Chapter 63_

Alexis had just stopped transforming and she keeps staring at Adalwolf. She releases a menacing growl, but Adalwolf does the same. He knew he was top dog compared to her, but he wouldn't hurt her because Jordan is in love with her.

As Adalwolf watched her, he hears the door swing wide open. He turns and sees Jordan… and some man. He looks over at Nekros and sees Nekros growling in rage at the man.

"Noah," Nekros growls menacingly.

"Ah Nekros. How have you been doing lately?"

"Fuck you Noah! You made me evil! I hope you rot!"

"Well that's not nice to say to your master now is it?"

"I don't care! You made me dark! You corrupted me! Everything is your fault Noah!"

Jordan looks out the window and frowns. "What the hell?"

Everyone looks out the window, all except Alexis, and sees the world changing.

Noah smiles in excitement. "It's… It's happening!"

"What is?"

"We're going to the new world! Jordan, remember this; whatever you see, just ignore it. Understood?"

Jordan nods his head and sees a map that covered the world, oddly enough. He sees two flags that spread across the world; one is the Japanese flag and the other is the Swastika.

"Wait… the Nazis rule the world?! Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Because you would probably end up overreacting to the whole thing."

"Please tell me that Alex is a pacifist because I don't really want to fight him."

"Alex is a field marshal in the German Wehrmacht. But he isn't hardcore evil, unlike the other ones."

Jordan smiles slightly. "Is there another Alexis and Jordan?"

"There is another Jordan, but I think he's about to be executed. And Alexis is dead, at least to my knowledge she is. So I'd be careful you two, just in case they identify you."

"Noah, I think we can handle ourselves. Besides, I'll try to bring peace by eliminating the Nazis forever."

"No you won't because if you do, you'll be under attack by the supernatural creatures that live in peace with the normal people. If you do anything that destroys that, this whole world will be in total chaos. So we're going to act natural and not do anything stupid. Understood?"

"Fine. But if these Nazis try to hurt Alexis for being a werewolf, I'll kill them."

"I doubt they'll do that because she's the daughter of Alex. If they do, Alex will probably hurt them severely."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Alex is a war hero. He has a lot of respect for doing whatever he did. If anything happens, Alex can stop it immediately."

Jordan remains silent and keeps staring at the Swastika that is etching itself upon his mind.

* * *

Alex is sitting with Elizabeth on the couch. He knows he has to tell her eventually or she'll never forgive him.

"Liz, I have to tell you something."

Elizabeth looks over at him and smiles. "What is it babe?"

"I'm… I'm… Liz, I'm being sent to… to Germany for briefing and then I'll… I'll be deployed somewhere else."

Elizabeth turns away and tears start to form in her eyes. "How long?"

"Two years at the most."

Elizabeth keeps looking away from him. "I had a feeling you were going to be sent away. Alex, please do one thing for me; come back to me safe and sound. Can you do that?"

Alex smiles at her. "Of course I can. I will do anything to come back to you."

Elizabeth smiles slightly. "Thank you. I know you will."

* * *

Jordan and the others are watching the world change into the new world. They see the massive German Army descending upon Washington D.C. and are killing thousands of people.

Jordan suddenly spots Alex, or rather, videos of Alex. "Is… is he like the others?"

Noah shrugs his shoulders. "Hell if I know. Let's cross that bridge when we get to it."

Jordan keeps watching Alex, trying to figure out if he's a good guy or a bad guy. He sees Alex lead the invading armies into the United States, Canada, and Mexico. He watches as he kills everyone in his way.

Suddenly, the video changes to Alex and Alexis. He watches Alex teaching Alexis how to walk and even how to speak.

Jordan looks over at Adalwolf. "Is he a good guy or a bad guy?"

_'Master, I do not know. For all we know, he could be a very evil person.'_

"Yeah, but if he's evil, why would he teach his daughter how to speak and walk? Why would he put so much love into something that would mean nothing to a villain?"

* * *

_Twelve hours later_

Alex is in the Reichstag in Germany, waiting for his mission briefing.

"Ah, Commander Alex. It's good to see you again."

Alex turns to the right and sees Führer Reinstüg. He salutes and shouts "Heil Reinstüg!"

Reinstüg salutes back. He lowers his arm and says, "Commander, we need you to head to Africa. The insurgents are trying to push us back. You must not let that happen. You will receive further orders when you arrive."

Alex nods his head. "Yes sir," and he turns around and leaves.

* * *

Jordan keeps watching the world changing and suddenly, it stops. He looks around and sees that they are in a desert.

"Um… where are we?"

Noah looks around and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. We could be in Africa… or even Mexico. I'm just not sure at the moment."

Jordan is about to sigh when he hears "Freeze traitors!"

He turns around and sees six German soldiers with assault rifles aiming at him.

"Well fuck."

* * *

_Seven days later_

Alex is in the Northeastern African base. The insurgents have been attacking this base aggressively and casualties are continuously growing day by day.

Alex sees one of his sergeants, an American named Balto. Balto is at the disadvantage because he wasn't born in Germany.

Alex walks over to him and sighs. "So, how many men lie dead?"

"Fifteen on our side, sixteen on theirs."

"Is that how many men have died during this whole campaign?"

"No, that was today. The numbers are tripled that for this whole war."

Alex shakes his head. "Well this is bullshit. Ok, first things first; we need to deploy our Tiger Mark IV battle tanks into the field. That way, the enemy will have a bit harder time fighting in this war."

Balto nods his head. "You got it sir."

"And another-"

A gunshot is heard in the distance and Balto watches as blood sprays out of Alex's abdomen. Alex hits the ground and blood is spurting out and onto the ground, staining it red.

Balto kneels next to him and puts his hands on the wound. "Stay with me commander! Please, stay with us! Do not close your eyes! I repeat, do not close your eyes! You will make it! Someone get a fucking medic over here!"

Alex looks up into the blue sky and he sees an image of Elizabeth appear into his mind. For once in his whole life, today he just broke a promise. His mind starts to cloud and everything goes dark.

* * *

Balto watches as Alex's eyes close. "Someone get a fucking medic over here! Now!"

He has served in the German Army for four years while Alex has served for fifteen. He knew Alex and in his opinion, Alex is a great strategist and all, but he was too loyal to betray those who are evil. That's Alex's problem; he could serve under the most tyrannical person and he'll never switch sides.

"For fuck's sake! Get a medic over here!"

Out of the corner of his left eye, he sees two medics running over to him.

The first medic approaches Alex's fallen form and kneels next to him. "Sergeant, you can go now. We can handle this."

Balto stands up and reluctantly walks away, constantly looking over his shoulder to check on Alex.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

A human name Greg is sleeping in bed. He has black hair, and green eyes. He turns over to the other side of the bed. He opens his eyes and saw his deceased girlfriend Amy. "You're the one, Greg," she said smiling. "You are chosen."

Greg gasps for breath and shot right up. He looks over to the other side of the bed and saw nothing. "What the hell?" he whispered.

* * *

Jordan, Noah, Alexis, and the two werewolves, Adalwolf and Nekros, are in Arizona. They had told the German soldiers that they don't know the area in Mexico and they were sent to Arizona.

The five of them are in an empty warehouse. Jordan turns to Noah. "So, supernatural creatures live in peace and are accepted into this world? Wait, when did the Blue Moon Epidemic happen?"

Noah sits in a chair and sighs deeply. "Yes, they are. And the Blue Moon happened in World War II. I wonder if Willack will let his creations leave them be. Even Kyle, since he's the king of werewolves."

"Who's Willack?" Jordan asked.

Noah made his hands into fists. "Damn it," he whispered angrily at himself. He looks at the hybrid. "Willack…is the supernatural god. He is the creator of vampires, witches, werewolves, and all of the other supernatural creatures. No one dares to disobey him or fight him. He can easily kill you or take away your powers just with the snap of his fingers."

"What does he look like?" Alexis asked this time.

"I don't know!" Noah said. "No one has ever seen his god form, except a few supernatural creatures. But he does have a human form. But I have no idea what he looks like. You can't even hurt him, Jordan. Even if you're a hybrid and I'm a werewolf, it will have no effect on him. Only another god can kill him."

Everyone was quiet for a minute or two. Jordan decided to change the subject. "Can you teach me magic?"

Noah chuckled. "I don't see why not after all, I _am _your ancestor. I can teach you how to say silent spells in your head…if you have the gift. Few Werewolf Masters have the gift, but mostly they don't."

"Alright," Jordan smiled. "But I have a few vampire friends call the Vampire Coven to find. I need to regroup with them." He turns to Alexis. "And I'll still teach you archery, lock picking, and learn how to control your werewolf nature."

After Jordan, Alexis, and Adalwolf had gone to bed, Noah turns to Nekros. "Nekros, I want to say-"

The werewolf growled rudely. "Don't even talk to me, you disgusted weakly little pest! You made me dark, evil, and corrupted. You killed Logan! Why? You two were like brothers. Logan was a peacemaker. He cared about everyone and his students. He even cared for the Indians. He let Conner become a Werewolf Master."

"Nekros…it was the darkness in me that made you evil. But when I died the darkness went into my step sister, Wendy. But she didn't become evil, or anything. Over the next three hundred years the darkness passed to my descendants. And when Jordan was born…"

"The darkness chose Jordan," Nekros said surprised. "That's…that's why I sense darkness in him. But…but why?"

"I don't know. But you should know something, Nekros. The day before I killed Logan; he and I _planned _it."

* * *

A human with curly black hair with green eyes is walking in San Diego. His name is Matt. He had just somehow arrived in this new world. He is also a vampire and was a former member of the Vampire Order.

He walks into a bar and saw Scott and the Vampire Coven. He walks over to them and sat down next to them. Matt turns to Scott. "I heard you are the king of vampires now."

Scott took a sip of his tea. "Yep, and I don't know how. When we were send to this…world. I felt powerful like never before. I discovered my new powers. And the more members the Vampire Coven has. The more powerful I become. Like Kyle."

"You know, there's another vampire group," Matt said.

Scott frowned. "Who? And what are they called?"

* * *

An Irish human is walking in Montana with a black cane. He has short straight sliver hair with a brown light beard, but some of it is gray. The Irish person is name Willack. He exhales deeply.

"Emily, bring me my soon-to-be supernatural champion," he said. "And _all _supernatural beings should know by now that I'm here in this…world."

He felt the night wind began to blow as he walks into a diner.

* * *

Jordan is sleeping with Alexis; cuddling next to her. In his dream, he saw Emily appeared in a white flash. "Jordan, a very important person wants to see you at once."

"Who wants to see me?" he asks.

"Willack."

"Will…Willack wants to see me? Why?"

"You're will find out once you talk to him," the blind seer said. "Now wake up and get dress at once. When you are ready, I will send you to Willack."

Jordan wakes up and quickly gets dress. Alexis hears him and turns her head to him. "Why the hell are you dress? Where are you going?"

"I'm…I'm going to meet Willack," he whispered as he walks over to her. "I'll explain later, Alexis once I go back. Just go back to sleep. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Now he broke the kiss and says, "I love you, Alexis."

* * *

Emily had send Jordan to the diner that Willack is at. He enters and sees it's…empty. But he sees Willack at a table. The supernatural god sees the hybrid and waves to him. Jordan stands there for a few seconds before sitting down across from Willack.

"Jordan Hubler, I've been waiting to meet you since the dawn of time," Willack said. "I think you know who I am."

"Yes. My ancestor, Noah, told me about you. It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Willack. Do you know why I told Emily to bring you here?"

"No sir."

"Because I'm going to make you into a supernatural champion. A very, very powerful being. No one will dare to challenge you."

"I already have enough power," Jordan said. "Why can't you choose Scott as your champion?"

"Because I'm choosing _you_. And no supernatural being will never say no to be a supernatural champion. And I'll make you a deal. If you accept my offer and Alexis dies, I will just bring her back to life, no matter how times she dies. And I keep my promises. Always."

"When I'm a supernatural champion. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm glad you ask," Willack smiled. "There are two hybrids that were created by German scientists. Their names Max and Eric. I want you to find them and kill them with the supernatural champion's powers or with Logan's sword."

"But how do I find them?" Jordan asked.

"That's your job not mine. But there is the thing; if you use the champion powers for evil or don't use them to kill Max and Eric. I will take them away with your magic and hybrid powers. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes sir," Jordan stammers.

"Good. And if you do a good job. I'll help you."

"With what?"

"Help you make Balto bond with Virva and make Ryan bond with Beowulf and get Rusty and Adam Brink out of prison. Also, keep you and everyone you love safe. Kill the two hybrids, and I'll help you Jordan. Do we have a deal?"

* * *

"Greg," said a soft female's voice. "Greg."

Greg woke up and turned his head and saw Amy standing there by the window. "Amy? How…how is this possible?"

"I'm not your lover, Greg," Amy said as she took a step closer. "I am a creature."

"A creature?" Greg asked.

"My name is the Crawler," she said. "I need help to fight with my Creator."

"Your creator?"

"His name is Jordan. But his dark side's name is Curse."

Greg nods his head slowly. "Sure."

"Don't be afraid," the Crawler said as he…or she sat down by Greg. "This is your choice. There are very, _very _few people like you. All that…pain they have."

"What do you need from me?" Greg asked as he sat up.

"I need you to let me to take control of your mind and body."

"Why the hell will I let you do that?"

"Do you know Jordan's and Curse's crime?"

Greg shook his head. "Is very sad and painful," the Crawler said. "Jordan…has been through so much. He was bullied for almost for his entire life. And he has thing that he calls it a curse. It's called pain and anger. You _can't _imagine what this did to Jordan. It almost led him to cutting and killing himself. Do you know what that is like, Greg?"

"No. What's Curse's crime, if I may ask?"

"Curse is very like Jordan. No one even cared about him. Curse…was created by Satan. But he's not evil…not anymore. He and Jordan want to bring peace."

"But the world is already in peace," Greg said. "The only thing Jordan…and Curse will just bring chaos."

"Is the world in peace, Greg?" the Crawler asked. "How can it be in peace when the Nazis and the Imperial Japanese stand aside and let those…terrorists start a shooting massacre on that day when you, Amy, and your brother Jason were in the mall and the terrorists killed the two people you love? There's only one reason Greg: they are careless selfish people. They only want control, fame, and glory. They don't care about you or any of God's children. Just because their in control, doesn't mean they can let _innocent _people die. I don't understand why they do that. But Jordan and Curse just want to make things right like in their world."

"Their world?" Greg frowned confused. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"They are from a world that America won World War II. And everything is in peace, Greg. There are no more wars, terrorists, or anything evil. It's like heaven to everyone. But their world was destroyed by magic. And the only goal, Jordan and Curse want to bring is peace."

"If I help you," Greg said as a tear began to roll down his face. "Can you bring back my girlfriend Amy and my brother Jason?"

"I'm sorry," the Crawler said. "I can't. But Jordan or Curse can. Curse will help you because he's…lonely. No one loves him. He's just wants to know someone cares about him. Greg, I need you to let me take control."

Greg began to think. He remembered the terrorist attack two months ago. He felt angry at the Nazis and the Imperial Japan for _not _trying to track those terrorists. Just left them alone. He looks at the Crawler. "My mind and body is all yours, Crawler."


	65. Chapter 65

_Chapter 64_

_Three weeks later_

Alex's eyes slowly open to bright lights and his nose picks up the scent of sterilizer. He sits up and sees that he's in a hospital in New Jersey. He looks around and sees his officer's uniform sitting on the dresser. He stands up and puts his uniform on before walking into the hall.

* * *

_Seven hours later_

Alex is now reassigned to the United States to eliminate the terrorists. He knew they were ruthless because they attacked a mall, the Auburn Mall in Washington. They killed a girl named Amy, a child named Seth, and a boy named Jason, two soldiers who were on leave, three officers who were on leave, and a family of six.

He remembers everything about that day…

* * *

_August 12, 2018_

_On year after the end of World War II_

"This section is clear!"

Alex and three soldiers are walking around the mall, passing all of the outlet stores on both sides.

Alex sees three people walking by him. One has green eyes and black hair and is one of the boys, the girl has blue eyes and brown hair, and the other boy has black hair and brown eyes.

As Alex is about to pass them, a loud explosion erupts from within the mall and screams start to fill the building.

Alex pulls out his MP-52, an assault rifle that has a banana clip and the barrel is as dark as the night. He starts aiming it as he's running, checking to see if the attackers were still in the area.

"Cover me!"

Alex twists around a corner and sees the green eyed and black haired boy. Alex approaches him and sees that the boy is kneeling next to the girl. Alex sees the other boy lying on his back, the top of his head has been sliced off.

Alex kneels next to the boy. "Is she alright?"

"N-No. She was hit by some metal. I don't want to lose her!"

"Don't worry. I'll get her out of here."

Alex hoists the girl upon his shoulders and firemen's carries her out. He turns to the other soldiers and says, "Cover me."

They nod their heads and they watch for any hostiles from behind.

Alex looks at the boy and asks, "So what's your name?"

"Its… its Greg. What's yours?"

"My name is Alex. Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Amy. She's my girlfriend."

"Ah, what about the boy?"

"That was my brother. He… he didn't make it did he?"

"I'm… I'm sorry Greg, but he has passed on."

Greg nods his head in despair. "I figured he did."

As they made their way outside, an explosion to Alex's left throws him onto the ground, sending pieces of metal at him and Greg.

Alex slowly gets up and turns to see Amy with a piece of shrapnel stabbing her and breaking the skin on her back. Alex shakes his head and looks back towards the explosion and sees Alexis.

"Alexis!"

Another explosion and Alexis disappears from view. Alex looks at Greg. "Boy, head to the road. You'll be evacuated immediately."

Greg nods his head and runs towards the road.

Alex sprints to where Alexis was and starts searching for her. Another explosion and his everything he could see went black.

* * *

_Present time_

_December 15, 2022_

Alex is in the police station in Melbourne, Florida and he is maneuvering his forces around the United States to protect everyone he can from the terrorist threat. He knows already that the terrorists will strike quickly and unseen.

He looks at the map and sees all of his forces moving about. Something on the map doesn't look right to him so he focuses on it. "Lieutenant, what is this?"

The lieutenant walks over and sees the thing Alex is looking at. "Sir, I think that is an anomaly."

Alex zooms in and shakes his head. "That's not an anomaly. That's where the terrorists are striking from."

"Where is that exactly?"

"Somewhere in Maine. You'll have to find out where. They're blocking the cities with their jammers."

* * *

_Imperial Japan_

_ Tokyo_

_Operation: Rising Sun_

The Japanese forces were creating the largest fleet the world will ever see. The Germans were weak. They were being pushed over by terrorists. If the Japanese were in control of the United States, it would be orderly. There would be no chaos.

But the Japanese knew better than to go against the German war machine. The Germans would take the fight to them quickly while the Japanese military is fighting somewhere else. So far, the Germans have the largest fleet and that number is continually growing by the day.

But the Japanese can wait. They planned Pearl Harbor so they have the patience to do anything. The Japanese were not going to invade the German's territory; they were going to show the world whose technology is superior.

* * *

_Nazi Germany _

_Berlin_

_Operation: Black Steel_

The German forces knew that the Japanese were building their navy to its full potential. But they were doing the same. They did not want to lose. They could not afford to lose. Even though they invaded Canada, Canada forced them out. The borders were completely sealed off as well.

Canada was the last of the Allies. They were going to fight and fight well. They also have a navy that rivals the one of Germany, but they would lose eventually.

* * *

_Ontario, Canada_

_Operation: White Snow_

Canada, the last of the Allies, has been trying to help the American people to fight the German forces. They have even sent them weapons, but so far, nothing is working. It's as if they have given up.

A Canadian sergeant by the name of Daniel is preparing his forces for war. "Ready. Aim. Fire!"

His soldiers fire at the dummies and he smiles. "Good job men. Canada's people will be proud of you."

One of the soldiers turns and frowns. "Proud of us, eh? That's something there!"

Daniel starts to laugh. "Indeed it is! Come; let's try to defeat the Krauts and one nasty dragon."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Willack had turn Jordan into a supernatural champion, the second rank of supernatural. Anyway, Jordan had started searching for Max and Eric. It took him almost three weeks to find them. Now he just had to think up a plan to kill them.

After two days, he found the two hybrids and killed them with Logan's sword and his new champion powers. He was shot by a few guards, but it he didn't feel any pain and the wounds healed within seconds.

Jordan looks around and saw Max's, Eric's, the guards' dead bodies, and the destroyed security devices. Max and Eric had been chryostasis while Jordan had been killing the security. Blood covered his sword. He grips on the hilt. _Finally_, he thought. _The job is done. _"Ow!" he said as his blue wolf mark began to burn and glow light blue.

* * *

After a few hours, Jordan had reached Nome, Alaska which became a ghost town a few years ago. Noah decided to live where no one can find them. Also, has been teaching Jordan magic.

Jordan walks into a house. Inside he saw Willack standing there with a happy smile. "Good job, Hybrid Slayer. I knew I could count on you."

"Well, yeah. Now you can take my supernatural champion powers away now."

"Actually, I'm going to let you keep being a champion so you can defend yourself and protect your friends. But you know I will take them away if you use them for evil. I can promise you that."

"Don't worry," Jordan said calmly as he walks towards him. "I'll never use them for to hurt innocent people."

Willack looks Jordan in the eyes. He could see the darkness in him. _What are you planning Curse? Emily saw the future for this world. How can the world be in darkness? Alexis's death makes you much more powerful, but what else? Will you still be the king of darkness? Or will you be something more?_

"Here take this," he said as he pulled a sliver ring off his middle finger.

"What is this?" Jordan asked as he slowly took the ring.

"My ring. I created it ever since I created the first supernatural creature and supernatural heaven and my punishment place."

"Your punishment place?"

"The opposite of heaven."

"You mean like hell?" Jordan asks.

"Yes."

"Why don't you just say "hell"?"

"I'm not the cussing type," Willack said. "Anyway, let me tell you about me, and my creations." He took a deep breath before telling his story. "I am old as God. He and I are friends…sort of. But we are not enemies, either. I created the first supernatural creature after a few hundred years of the death of Christ. Before that; I created supernatural heaven and my punishment place."

"Where will I go when I die?" Jordan asked.

Willack sighed. "I wish I could tell you."

After a minute of silence Jordan looks at the sliver ring. "What does this ring do?"

"Put it up to your eye."

"What?"

"Put it up to your eye. Just a few short seconds."

Jordan puts Willack's ring up to his right eye. At first he saw nothing. But then around the ring began to turn on fire. Jordan began to panic, but his fingers didn't burn. Like looking in a peek hole, he saw fire, screaming, and…hell. He saw werewolves, vampires, witches, wizards, other supernatural creatures screaming in pain and fear.

Jordan breaths heavily as he quickly moves the ring away from his eye. "What…what was that?"

"My punishment place," Willack said. "That what it looks like. You have endless nightmares and see you're greatest fears. And the _only _way is to get out of there is if I pull you out of there. Goodbye champion, and don't lose my ring."

Willack then disappeared out of thin air. Jordan still had the sword in his hand. He stood there for almost two minutes. He then heard footsteps from the wooden staircase. He saw Alexis walking down.

She saw him and hurried down the stairs and hugged him tightly and kisses him on the lips. "I missed you and so did Adalwolf." She then saw the gunshot holes on Jordan's brown jacket. "What happened?! Are you hurt?"

"Nothing," he said. "And I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it."

"I said I'm fine Alexis."

Alexis took a deep breath and looks at Jordan in the eyes. She hugs him. "I'm glad you're back."

* * *

The werewolf Alex and the others are in South America. They are in a two story house. Balto walks in the room. "You're alright? You have been quiet all day."

Alex sighs and turns to him. "Yes. I'm just…thinking. How the fuck did the Nazis take control of the whole fucking world? Serious, if things keep-"

Alex stops as he heard voices downstairs. An unfamiliar voice. Alex and Balto quickly go downstairs and saw Willack and the others. "Who the fuck are you?" Alex growled.

"Your god."

"What?" Star frowned.

"Your supernatural god."

Kyle scoffs. "Yeah, right. You just appeared in here. Who are you really? And what the hell are you doing here?"

"To destroy all of you," Willack said.

Willack grabs Kyle's neck and snapped it. "No!" Alex screamed as his eyes turned black. "You fucking bastard! I'm going to tear to limp from limp!"

Kaltag lunged at Willack. He simply snaps his fingers and Kaltag exploded. Blood splatter on the walls, ceiling, floor, and on Alex and the others. Ryan made his teeth sharp and bit Willack on the arm.

"Nice try," he said looking at Ryan. "But I know all your powers. And a bite can't kill me."

He threw Ryan to the wall. Star lunges at Willack and so does Balto. Willack pulls something out of his jacket. It was a small blade made of rare metal. Willack stabs Star in the throat with the small blade. Blood pours out of Star's mouth. Willack pulls the blade out and Star falls to the floor.

Willack quickly stabs Balto in the stomach. He then pulls out the blade and snaps Balto's neck. Alex lunges at Willack and slashes his face. Willack didn't scream or anything. "Do you really think you can kill a god?"

"Yes."

"You're such a fool," he said as the wounds began to heal and he then snaps Alex's arm. Alex cried in pain as Willack kicks him in the stomach and shoves him to the floor. "All of you're friends are dead, Alex and their souls are mine now. But once I leave I will destroy their souls so you can't bring them back to life."

"I'm going to kill you motherfucker," Alex growled. "Mark my words."

"Oh, only another god can kill me and you're not a god. My champion will stop you. He will send you into my punishment place. That's a promise, Alex."

"Then I'll kill him."

"You're a bigger fool then I thought," Willack said in his Irish accent. "Goodbye Alex."

He made a small fireball in his hand and threw it on the wooden floor. Fire spread across the room. Alex saw Willack disappear out of thin air, leaving him in the burning house.

* * *

Alexis is lying in bed with Jordan. She looks at him and see he is still awake. "Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"Are…are you going to see Alex? Like meet him."

"It's better if I not," he said looking at her. "What's on your mind Alexis?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"It's just…just that you have been thinking a lot lately. C'mon Alexis tell me."

Alexis didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally: "I…I...I want to start a family Jordan…with you."

"Oh," he whispered. He turns his head away from her. "I-I can't do that Alexis."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I don't want to be like those people. Who waste their lives of making love all the time. I used to think it was a sin when in my teenage years. I mean, I _want _to be the father of your child or children. But…I just can't."

"Sex is normal Jordan," Alexis said softy. "It's part of life."

"To me, it isn't!" he angrily snap suddenly. "I can't have a family while the damn Nazis are in control and there is war. That will put you in danger and so our kid."

"Calm down Jordan. You're letting your anger get the best of you."

"I'm sorry," he said once he was calm down. He looks at Alexis. "Do you really want to start a family?"

She nodded. Jordan thought for a minute. "Then I'm ready."

* * *

The werewolf Alex had escaped the fire and nearly got burn alive. "Motherfucker," Alex growled to himself. "Willack is going to fucking pay for what he did!"

"Tough night. A supernatural god killed all of your friends and you almost got burned alive. Huh, tough night you're having Alex."

Alex saw Curse standing there smiling. "Jordan? Curse?"

"Got the second name right."

Alex made his nails sharp and slashed Curse across the face. But there was no cuts or anything blood or did Curse scream in pain. He smiles as he says, "I'm a hallucination, Alex. You can't kill me. I'm going to torture you like I did to Balto. Starting right now."

* * *

The next day the German Alex walks into his room. He saw Greg, who is now control by the Crawler, standing in the middle of the room. "Hello Alexander. Remember Greg? The person who lost his girlfriend Amy and his brother Jason?"

"How did you get in here?" Alex asked staring. "And what do you want?"

"Four words," Greg smiled darkly. "To give you nightmares."

* * *

Jordan and Alexis are walking on the beach. "Why are you smiling?" Jordan asked.

"Because I have wonderful news."

"What?" he asked knowing.

"I'm pregnant Jordan."


	67. Chapter 67

_Chapter 67_

"You want to give me nightmares? For saving you and trying to save your girl? That's not right."

Greg/ Crawler just laughs. "You didn't save her, you let her die. Her blood, as well as Jason's is on your hands."

"Well, then my daughter's death is on your hands. I was taking care of you and I saved you. And for that you're going to punish me? That's not right."

Greg/ Crawler touched Alex's forehead and Alex starts to scream. Greg removes his hand and Alex falls to the ground unconscious.

"That's what you get for not saving them."

He turns around and leaves.

Alex walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He spots his clone on the ground and sighs.

"Well there goes another one. Oh well."

He turns around and sees… himself?

"What the-?"

"Ah, so it seems in this world I am a German soldier. Well no matter; I'll kill you and take your identity."

He lunges at the German Alex, but the German one sidesteps. "I've dealt with you werewolves before. You're all the same; always making blind rushes."

The German Alex had conveniently moved in front of a window and when the other Alex charged, he sidestepped again and the other Alex smashed through the window and fell to the ground below.

The German Alex looks out the shattered window and sees the other Alex hit the ground below.

"Heh, may we never meet again you prick."

He turns around and starts to get ready for work.

Two men wearing black robes and red masks are watching Alex with interest.

"Do you think he'll join the brotherhood?"

"When he's ready he will. For now, we shall guide him along the path and when he's done, we shall welcome him with open arms."

* * *

_Berlin, Germany_

Ryan is in the Reichstag with the other Nazis. He stands up and smiles at them.

"Comrades, the supernaturals that are alive must all die. For too long have they-"

"Ryan shut it. We will let the supernaturals live."

"But sir, they are monsters! They will kill everyone!"

"Ryan, we know what they can do, but that doesn't mean kill them all."

Ryan sits down and sighs. He wanted the supernaturals dead. He would do anything to kill them… well almost anything. He would never become one of them… ever.

* * *

_San Diego_

"Kodi, are you here?"

"Yeah I'm here Dusty."

Kodi and Dusty walk out of the shadows into one of their secret spots. They have been coming here every night to see each other.

Kodi turns to Dusty and kisses her on the lips. She goes with it and as Kodi pulls away, he asks, "You ready?"

Dusty smiles at him. "I'm all yours."

Before they could begin, they hear someone shout "Freeze!"

They both turn around and see Lieutenant Hunter, plus three other soldiers.

Hunter walks up to the pair and growls. "Dusty, go home! You have dishonored your family by being with this… _American _pig! Boy, you better get home quickly or I'll start breaking bones!"

They both nod their heads and they go in opposite directions. Hunter looks towards his men and laughs. "Stupid American. Thinking he can get some action from a German female. He must really be fucking stupid! Come; we should head back to the forward base."

* * *

_One week later_

Ryan is in Reinstüg's private home. Reinstüg had invited him Ryan there because he wanted to know why Ryan hates the supernaturals… and Alex so much.

Reinstüg frowns at Ryan as they're sitting in chairs facing each other. "So tell me Ryan, why do you hate the supernatural creatures so much?"

"I hate them because they are not pure. I hate them because they have become tainted with darkness and it is God's will to destroy them. I hate them because they're the reason why my family is dead."

Reinstüg takes all this in, trying to understand everything he had just heard.

He looks at Ryan again and asks, "Ryan, why do you hate Alex so much?"

"I do not hate him. I am jealous of him. You accepted me with open arms and you treated me like the father I never had, but when you met Commander Alex, you treated him like the son you never had. You even told him that when you die, he'll lead the Nazi party, but he refused. Not once have you asked me to become a leader!"

"Ryan, I didn't ask you to become the leader of Germany, the next führer, because you are too aggressive towards the supernatural creatures. You want to kill them all, but you need to understand that they helped us win World War II! Why can't you… What's in the tea? It's delicious!"

"Oh, you know; those herbal tea spices, the herbal tea packets, and cyanide."

Reinstüg puts his hands to his throat as his lungs seize up and his throat closes, which cuts off all oxygen flowing into his lungs and to his brain.

Ryan has tears falling from his face. "I'm… I'm sorry sir, but the old Nazi party dies with you. Today, we will be feared across the world. We will be known as the Germanic Legion. And the first mission of the Legion is to wipe out the supernatural creatures once and for all."

As Reinstüg's life burned away, Ryan called in the security guards. When they came in, Ryan had destroyed one of the windows and told them that two vampires killed Reinstüg and they escaped with two werewolves. He told them that he's the next führer, for that was what Reinstüg wanted. Later, he called the three best commanders; Commander Hunter of the fifty-sixth battalion, Commander Isaac of the seventy-eighth battalion, and Commander Alex of the seventy-seventh panzer division.

When they arrived, Ryan greeted them with open arms. "Welcome commanders. Today, a great tragedy has shaken the foundations of the Nazi party. The Nazi party has finally crashed to the ground and burned. You three are the best commanders in the United States. I want you to destroy the supernatural creatures. All fifty thousand of them are in the United States. I want them dead."

Isaac frowns at Ryan. "How do you expect us to do that?"

"By using my new weapon that my scientists have created. It's called a particle acceleration beam. When you use it, whatever it hits, it vaporizes. But that doesn't mean the werewolves and vampires can't be killed by regular weapons. Just shoot them bastards while we wait for the shipment to arrive. The Japanese will aid you with their laser technology… that they won't send to us, those pricks."

Alex sighs heavily. "Mein führer, when shall we start?"

"Right now. Commanders, I wish you luck. Go forth and show our new enemy no mercy."

Hunter quickly asks, "What happened to Reinstüg?"

"He was killed by vampires, who then quickly escaped with werewolves. That is why you must kill them. It is God's will to kill those dark monsters.

Alex shakes his head. "Is it God's will or yours?"

"It is God's will. Why would he let those demons live? We will kill them for the betterment of the world."

* * *

_Miami, Florida_

_Operation: Blessed Sun_

"Open fire! Kill those monsters!"

All over the United States, the German and Japanese soldiers are killing off the supernatural creatures to purify the world of the demonic taint. The vampires and werewolves were trying to fight back, but the German and Japanese soldiers were too strong to be stopped. The supernatural creatures tried to retreat, but the German and Japanese helicopters and fighter jets quickly gunned them down. There was no hope for the supernatural creatures. The smart ones fled into the sewers where their new enemies would never go.

Alex watches as the supernatural creatures, the last ones on the surface, were killed. "What the fuck did I get myself into?"

He hears Balto sigh heavily. "I don't know sir, but whatever is going on, this needs to stop. Killing innocents isn't right."

"Balto, the Germans killed the Jews who were innocent during the 1940s. How is this any different?"

"Sir, it's different because we're killing them with every weapon we have. We don't arrest them, we just kill them. That's how it's different."

"Ok, I see what you mean. But Balto, I serve Ryan. There's nothing I can do about it. If I could go to war with him, I would."

"Let me guess what would happen; they'll kill you."

"No, they'll kill my family and put me in prison, the only thing that I'll see would be my family's faces as they die over and over in my mind."

"Oh, so you'll just be following orders then?"

"Pretty much. If I get punished for following orders then that is what I must deal with. I die for Germany."

Balto nods his head and he walks away.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Curse is on the beach. He looks at the icy ocean as the cold breeze began to blow. He is wearing all black as usual. He sighs as he thought of the future for this world when Alexis dies. He won't be the king of darkness anymore. He'll be more powerful then ever.

"King Curse."

Curse turns his head and saw Greg/Crawler. "Crawler. About time you come to me. I see you have a…vessel. Host, I mean."

The Crawler looks at Greg's hand. "My…host is a common one. But if I was created by something else, and I choose Jordan as my host he would be rare. But enough, I am more powerful now that I'm in control of Greg. I'm not challenging you, Creator, I'm just saying. You can just kill me with the snap of your fingers and I would burst into flames."

"I give you the power to have the ability to have a host," Curse said. "Have you given anyone nightmares yet?"

"I did to the German Alex," the Crawler said. "But on that night I realized it was a clone since I couldn't get into his head. Alex is making clones of himself."

"He's not the only one," he said.

"How do you know, Creator?"

Curse looks at Greg/Crawler. He wanted to tell him. But he just couldn't, not yet anyways. Curse smiles. "The world will be in darkness soon. Once Alexis dies I will be 6x times more powerful then anyone in this world and so will my creations. That's you, Crawler. You will be more powerful, too."

"Ryan wants to kill all supernatural creatures. If he finds out you're a hybrid, he'll-"

"He's a fool," Curse interrupts. "If he thinks he can kill a hybrid, Werewolf Master, and a supernatural champion. Then he has to be really stupid then. Willack won't let Jordan die."

"What about your child, Creator?"

"What child?"

"Yours and Alexis's."

"That Jordan's, not mine. Besides, I don't want a child."

"What about the German Alex?"

"What about him?" Curse asked.

"Are you or am I going to give him nightmares?"

* * *

Noah is sitting outside next to Alexis. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"What?"

"Your unborn child."

"How the hell should I know?"

"I'm worry," Noah said.

"About what?" Alexis asks.

"Your child."

"Why?"

"Because of Curse," he said. "When your son or daughter is born Curse will be his or her dark side."

"What!" Alexis cried. "Why…why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I thought it wasn't necessary. But…you know that won't happen."

"How?"

Noah smiles. "I know the _real _reason why you want a child, Alexis."

* * *

Willack is watching his creations getting killed. "How dare they?!" he asked himself calmly. "If they think I'm going to let my creations get killed, they're dead wrong. I must gather Kyle, Scott, and Jordan at once."

"But if Jordan gets involved, Curse will destroyed them like if their nothing," Emily said.

"It's worth a try," Willack said as he disappeared.

* * *

The werewolf Alex opens his eyes and sees he's on the ground. "What the hell? I wasn't on the ground when I fell asleep. Wait, was I? And why the fuck am I'm talking to myself?"

Alex gets up on his feet and gasps in shock as what he saw. The sky was gray like when it's raining. He felt so cold. "What the fuck?" Alex saw a full moon up in the sky. But it wasn't white. It was a purple color.

He looks around and saw shadows soldiers and warriors. But he also saw statues with war hammers. They seemed to be marching. Alex saw people around him. They looked fearful, scare, and hopeless. Some even looked happy for some weird reason.

"Nice day isn't it?"

Alex turned his head and saw a young woman. "What…what the hell is this?"

The young woman seemed to be surprised. "The world is in darkness because of Curse and the death of Alexis. Curse is our savior. He is almost bringing peace to this world. He has destroyed the Nazis, Imperial Japan, the Canada forces, and the brotherhood."

"Brotherhood? Alex asked. "What brotherhood? And…and…what month is this?"

"This is March, 2023," she said with a smile. "Curse has brought back his army of darkness and is with war against the Light Bringers."

"Light Bringers?"

"The leader is name Alexander. After the fall of the two most powerful armies, Alex formed the Light Bringers against Curse to defeat him. But there's no way Curse can be defeated."

"Where are theses…Light Bringers right now?" Alex asked.

"In Canada where Curse's kingdom is at," the young woman said. "I think that's where the finally battle is. But I have to warn you, though; Canada is very, very high protected and guarded. But you should be able to go there because Curse's army is busy fighting the Light Bringers. But if you see Curse, don't disrespect him. He is master of magic and a hybrid. He can even kill you with the snap of his fingers."

* * *

Two hours later, Alex is in Canada. He can see a dark black castle in a far distance. Alex runs to the castle with his werewolf speed.

He reaches the castle in almost nearly an hour. He heard gunfire. As Alex got closer to the castle's grounds, he saw people shooting at shadow soldier and warriors, werewolves, and vampires.

"What the hell?" he whispered. "What kind of world is this?"

Alex sneaky around back to the castle. His eyes went wide as what he saw. He saw the German Alex lying on his back on the ground with a person next to him. He had a foot on Alex's neck. There was a pistol next to him on the ground. The German Alex saw the other Alex standing there in shock.

German Alex dies as his neck breaks by the person as he makes his foot snap it. The person sensed the werewolf Alex and turns around. It was Curse. "Oh. Hello Alex. For the very first time I'm surprised…by seeing you here."

Lighting struck as Curse disappears. He appears behind Alex. "You are from the past. I can tell because you're shock to see…_this_. And I've already kill you."

Alex turns around and stares at Curse. "What the hell is this?"

"The future. Ever since Alexis died along with Jordan's unborn child I've become more powerful then ever. Willack brought Alexis back to life and Jordan seemed to be in control again…at least at some points. But last month; Alexis was killed by Alex. He killed her carelessly. This let me be in control forever. But I feel so sorry for Jordan."

Curse steps closer to Alex. Alex takes a step back. "You should be scare of me, Alex. But I'm _not _evil. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't fucking know. How about destroyed Earth."

"Why?" Curse asked. "Why destroyed this beautiful thing? The last handwork of God. Ever heard the story of me?"

"Fuck, your not going to tell me a bedtime story are you?" Alex asked with careless sarcasm. "I've been already enough crap."

"Do you know why no one even cared about me? Because I loved God and everything else. Even though, Satan created me, there's a light in all of us. My creator say evil shall rule and hurt God's people. I said, "Creator, I can't. Theses are God's children. I can't hurt them." For that Satan had his demons abused me everyone singe day. For the next three hundred years I have waited for Jordan. I saw his future. And we are exactly the same, Alex. We are _one_."

"Like I care," he said.

"You do care, Alex. When Jordan told you his sad story when he was collage, you felt sorry for him. There are others like him. But he's _rare_. He has _powerful_ pain, anger, hatred, and so many of unexplainable things. No one is like him…but me."

"You will never win," Alex snapped. "Because I swear to God that I will find a way to kill you."

Curse smiled. "You're so much like the Alexander in my world, Alex. But you're always end up here. This world will be darkness and will always be. I win. So, I win. See you in three months Alex. If you're still alive till then."

As Curse smiles one last time and walks away there was a white flash. Alex woke up and now was breathing heavily. "I've have to stop him."

* * *

The German Alex shot upright in his bed with a scream. "What the fuck was that? It felt so real."

"That's what the nightmares I give are like. It only gets worse when I get stronger."

Alex turns his head and saw a figure with blood eyes in the darkness. It was so dark that Alex couldn't see. The figure hurries by the window. Alex gets his pistol from under his pillow and aims at the figure.

But the figure jumps out of the window and disappears into the night. "Damn it!" Alex yelled.


	69. Chapter 69

_Chapter 69_

Alex is watching the supernatural creatures being slaughtered. "That's what you get for that monster for giving me nightmares! You will all-"

_'Why do you hurt them so?'_

Alex looks around him in confusion. "Who said that?"

_'What gives you the right to punish the werewolves and vampires?"_

"Because they gave me nightmares!"

_'No they didn't. The Crawler did. But I will get rid of them if you do a task for me.'_

"Who are you?"

_'Why, I am the Lord.'_

"God? There's no way you're God."

_'But I am, Alexander, son of Wilhelm.'_

"That doesn't tell me anything."

_'Look around you.'_

Alex sighs and looks around him. He watches as the steel walls melt away and the trees take their place. "What the hell? What is this?"

_'This is the only place where industry has not taken root. This is also the place where one of my children, a boy named Josh Pastrano, has appeared. He comes from the same world as Jordan and Curse. I want you to aid him in his quest to defeat Curse.'_

"And how do you expect me to do that my Lord?"

_'I know you doubt my words, but the only way to help him is keep him alive. And when you encounter Curse in three months, he will kill you. Now do not be afraid my son, when this happens, you will come back and will be able to defeat Curse. You see, he will be a god, but I am the true God.'_

"Ok my Lord. Why do you dislike him so much? Is it because he's evil?"

_'I do not dislike him. I am disappointed in him for what he has done. He preached to Lucifer that he will not harm my creations. He thinks he's doing me a favor by making everyone give up. If everyone gives up, then all is lost. I want you and Josh to confront him. You and Josh will not attack him. He'll kill you unjustly. When this happens, I'll bring you back and you will be able to defeat Curse. He wouldn't dare kill you if I brought you back.'_

"How do you know he won't?"

_'He won't. If he kills you, I'll bring you back again. Just tell him that the Lord forgives him and that He loves him.'_

"Then I shall my Lord."

_'Then you shall begin you three month quest. You will find allies along the way, but they will not help you with defeating Curse.'_

"Ok my Lord. You said Curse will be a god. Is there any other gods?"

_'Yes there are two other gods. There's Willack and Nagendra or Naga. Willack is as old as me, but I created him. He just doesn't admit it. Naga is as old as me as well, but he claims that he created the snakes who were created by a divine deity, which is me.'_

"Thank you for telling me my Lord. One last question; How-"

_'You're Alexander von Berlin, which is Alexander of Berlin. You speak German, Italian, French, English, Spanish, Russian, and Polish, but you're fluent only in English and German. You're part German shepherd and wolf, but you look more like a wolf, besides the tail which is of a German shepherd style. You have three children, one of which is walking in Heaven. You have two brothers with the same name. Aleksander is the second born, Alexi is the third born, and you're the first born. You're father is Johan and he died when you were nine. You became a military commander during World War II after rescuing a squad from terrorists. You dislike the supernatural creatures because you call them abominations and that they are not of God's will.'_

"Never mind then. So where shall I go?"

_'Just follow your heart. It will guide you to him. Now, no matter what, you will not harm him.'_

"Ok  
then. I will not harm him."

Alex begins to move through the jungle. He keeps going all over the place, but the only thing he sees is trees.

_'Let your heart guide you.'_

"Fine. I'll try that."

Alex begins making his way through the jungle again. He keeps walking, but still no sign of Josh.

_'Stop listening to your head. Listen to your heart. Your head deceives you.'_

"That's not true. Many people do great things by listening to their heads."

_'I was referring to yours. People may accomplish great things, but the greatest accomplishment of all is accepting me into your heart.'_

"Ok… so what does Josh look like?"

_'Being the only other person on the island, I think you'll know him when you see him. Now let your heart guide you to him.'_

Alex keeps moving, but he decides to do something… different. Instead of thinking of the destination, he chooses a random direction and walks that path.

After an hour of walking, he sees a boy… or a man, with medium length black hair, light brown eyes, a white scarf that wraps around his neck and covers his mouth, bangs that barely covered his right eye, a white hooded sweatshirt, Vans shoes, two piercings in his left ear, and a black hat with a white skull on the bill.

"You must be Josh."

Josh turns around and asks, "How do you know my name?"

Alex steps out from the tree line and smiles. "Why, I was told to find you. My name is-"

"I already know who you are you piece of shit!"

Alex is completely taken aback by this. He didn't think he would be insulted for no reason.

"You know what? I come here to help you because God told me to, but last thing I need is you attacking me for no reason. So good day to you and good luck with defeating Curse."

As Alex is about to walk away he hears, "God talked to you? Wow, I thought I was the only one."

Alex turns back around and looks at Josh. "Yeah, he did talk to me. He told me to find you. He didn't tell me you were going to be an asshole."

Josh shrugs his shoulders. "He didn't tell me you would be a Nazi."

Alex looks at his arm and sees the insignia on his forearm. "Oh that. Well I'll be keeping it on just so that we aren't harassed by the German soldiers."

Josh sighs and he sits down. "So… I guess you'll be helping with… what exactly?"

"I'll be helping you become stronger… with whatever you do."

"And how will you do that?"

Alex reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bunch of square objects. "These are called Mobility Activation Chips, otherwise called M.A.C.s. Basically, I'll put one in a dummy, which I found those near two German and Japanese training vessels, and the dummy will come to life, or at least act like it's alive. You'll just defeat it and we'll move on to the next one. Is that alright with… what the hell is that?"

Josh looks over and sees Ryoken lying next to him. "What? Him? His name is Ryoken. He's my werewolf partner."

"Werewolf partner? Alright then. Is… is he dangerous?"

"Dangerous? No, not really. Unless he's protecting himself."

"Ok. Well… shall we get started?"

Josh nods his head. "Good. Let me go get the dummies and we'll begin shortly thereafter," says Alex before he heads off into the jungle.

* * *

Ryan is laughing as reports from the United States were confirming that the supernatural creatures were being slaughtered.

He sees Commander Hunter appear on the viewing screen. "Is there any report from Commander Alex?"

"No sir. It's like he vanished in thin air. His forces are still waiting for further orders from him. They will not receive orders from me at all sir. It's as if they're waiting for Alex to return… or they're going rogue."

"Well… then kill them all."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

_January 4, 2023 _

Alex is looking out the window. It's been almost a week when God talked to him and Alex found Josh. They have been training everyday. He is hoping to find Curse soon and defeat him.

"You're just going to look out the window all day?"

Alex turns around and saw Curse standing there with a smirk on his face. "How the hell did you get in here?" Alex asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. I know what you and Josh are up to. Doing a task for God, are you? What is it? Oh, that's right; to defeat me. Well, I know your three month quest. It's all going to come crashing down."

"God wants you to stop what you're doing," Alex growled. "You think you're doing Him a favor. But your dead damn wrong."

"I will stop…but not yet anyways," Curse said as he leans against the wall. "I know God wants to turn me into an Archangel. He told me that a few days ago. Also, to kill my creation; the Crawler."

"God says he forgives you."

Curse starts to laugh. "The Lord forgives _me_? Why would he? I was created by Satan. I am made of darkness. I'll win, Alex and you know that."

"Just give up Curse. Good is stronger then evil. You're losing by God."

"Hmm…" Curse started. "You're right. If you want to find me; I'm in Nome, Alaska."

"Why you telling me this?" Alex stares. "You're up to something. I know it."

"All your questions will be answer if you and Josh come to me. I want to talk to you."

* * *

"You can't!" Alexis yelled angry.

"I have to Alexis," Jordan said calmly. "Besides, Curse-"

"Fuck Curse, Jordan! You can't just leave your girlfriend and your unborn child!"

"Alexis, Curse wants this to happen so he can make his plan go exactly the way he wants it to be. Curse is going to a very heroic deed in the end.

"Since when did you start listening to Curse?" Alexis asked snapping. "I thought you wanted to get rid of him."

"At first I did," Jordan said. "But I realized Curse and I are the exactly the same. We are one, Alexis."

"If you jump in that portal then I'll go with you."

This time Jordan yelled. "No! I can't let that happen. Besides, you have a baby inside you. While I'm gone Noah and the werewolves will take care of you."

Alexis buried her face in Jordan's black sweatshirt and began to sob. Jordan warps his arms around her and hugs her.

* * *

"Fire!"

Hunter yelled at his men as they fought the Canada forces in Alaska.

"For Germany!" Hunter screamed.

* * *

Alex and Josh had reached Nome three hours later. They are walking around town looking for Curse. They found him by a house on the front porch. They both walk up to him. Curse smiles as he stood up from the chair.

"Now what do you want to talk to us about?" Alex asked.

"Not here," Curse said. "Follow me and then we'll talk."

They both stared at Curse, but didn't say anything as they followed Curse into the forest.

_Ready Jordan? _

_As always. _

"Are we going to talk or not?" Josh asked.

Curse didn't answer as he continues walking. After a few minutes they came into a clear big space. Curse stops walking and looks around. _This should do it. And good, he's hiding behind the trees. _

"Why we stop?" Alex asked.

Curse looks at them and lets Jordan take control. _Good luck my friend… _

"Well?" Josh asks.

Jordan smiles at them and says, "Just incase you try to run away." He snaps his fingers and a fire circles around them. "There."

"What the hell is this?" Josh growled.

Jordan puts his hand in his pocket and slowly pulls out Willack's ring with five gemstones attached to it. There is a ruby, sapphire emerald, crystal, and an oval. "Curse and I are always many steps ahead."

Alex takes a few steps back. But Jordan looks at the fire and the circle of fire got a little less huge. "Wouldn't want to get burn would we?" Jordan grinned.

"Fuck you!" Alex growled.

"You planned this," Josh said.

"Also Curse. But let's get this over with." Jordan throws the ring with the gems in front of him and says something in Latin. The ring and the five gemstones glowed and suddenly a big hole began to open. Josh and Alex backed up as the portal of Willack's hell opened more.

The portal had hellish fire. Strong powerful wind began to blow. Jordan then disappears and is now in front of Josh and Alex. Jordan grips on Josh's jacket and grips on Alex, but Alex moved away from him.

Josh was about to use magic, but Jordan puts his right hand on his forehead and Josh screams. "About time you have a nightmare, bitch."

Alex thought what he should do. Suddenly, someone grips on the back of Alex's jacket and he turns his head and saw Greg. "What are you doing?!"

"Helping my cousin," Greg said.

"Now!" Jordan screamed over the wind.

Jordan made the fire circle move closer to them. He looks at Josh. "Enjoy supernatural hell."

It all seemed in slow motion. Jordan jumps into the portal while gripping on Josh. As they enter the portal Josh breaks free from Jordan's grip as they enter supernatural hell. Greg watches this and swallows.

"No!" Alex screamed as Greg grips tightly on his jacket and jumps in. Alex elbows Greg in the face and breaks free from the grip. "I hope you burn!" Alex spat at Greg.

"Same thing to you."

As they disappeared into the hellish fire in the portal, thunder roared as there was a white flash and the portal to supernatural hell closed. Willack appears and looks down at his ring.

He crouches down and removes the gems from his ring and picks it up and puts it on his finger. "Nice job champion. But pulling Josh and Alex with you doesn't make any difference."

**This is the last chapter of Blue Moon. But we're doing a sequel. We thank you so much for reading the story and leaving reviews everyone. I'll be the one starting the sequel so look out for it. **


End file.
